Nefastum
by Bartimeaus171
Summary: Darkness or light. Order or chaos. Which one would you justify? Which one would you choose? When our hero falls in love with a blaziken he finds out how difficult that question can be. Warning: Blood, Gore, Violence, Bad language, Pokephillia, Lemon.
1. Trainers and Torchics

Before you read, here are a few heads up:

The story contains pokephillia, blood, gore, violence and at many times dark themes. If you are offended by any of it...there's the door. Walk away.

The story is set in a AU(Alternate universe). The story was originally supposed to be based on 3rd gen pokemon, specifically the pokemon emerald game but at many times the story will deviate from the storyline and the timeline of the game. So this fiction is set in a AU.

If you are here solely for the lemon and the sexual scenes i think you might be a tad bit disappointed. Yes the ficiton does contain a whole lot of lemon and sexual themes but these are not the basis for the storyline. The story is mostly centered around adventure and romance between a blazikenxOC. With that said I think the lemon is not too bad in there. Go ahead try it.

Lastly if the sudden change of POV pisses you off...sorry. I've always thought of that as my style of writing it. I think providing POV specifically constraints the readers imagination a bit too much for my liking. But what do i know. I'm an idiot. Read it and laugh at my jackassery.

Also, Have fun.

He was tensed up, all nervous and why wouldn't he be? Here he was standing in professor birch's lab, sweating and nervous. After all he was gonna get his starter Pokémon. After the Pokémon School he had waited for this for so long now. He heard professor's voice calling him in just as a weird looking guy rushed past him with a pokeball in his hand. He gulped as he made his way into the lab.

 **"Hello Aman"** the professor said as he gestured with his hand towards an empty podium.

 **"Coming for a starter are you?"**

The boy nodded nervously.

The conflicting look on the professor's face wasn't boosting his confidence either **.**

 **"Umm...I'm really sorry but I just ran out of starter league was supposed to deliver them on Saturday but due to some technical difficulties..."** the professor said nervously.

What joy! He had waken up so early and everything for getting his starter but now nature itself opposed his luck. He was just going to roll his eyes at this idiotic nature when his eyes fell on a sleeping bundle of feathers on a pillow near the professor's computer.

The professor immediately followed the kid's line of sight. **"Oh yeah we do have a torchic but she's kind of injured."** the professor said eyeing the roll of bandage wrapped around the small bird's leg. Hmmmm...an injured Pokémon...that too female. Not that the boy had anything against the gender or anything but he had always thought of big strong male blastoise or a blaziken winning the league.

Seeing the boy considering taking the injured Pokémon, his brain processed a brilliant plan. He hadn't meant to give this torchic away but seeing the boy's hope of a starter and the benefit of his own plan made him change his mind.

 **"Guess what Aman"** the professor said smiling confidently **"she's a really fine Pokémon and this injury of hers is gonna be healed in a matter of hours. Also I'm not gonna get any starter Pokémon for at least a week. So either you can have this one or could wait for the next shipment."**

'No! I can't wait for a week' the boy thought 'the registration for the league is gonna end this month if I don't get a Pokémon today...'

 **"I'll take her. Thank you so much professor."** the boy said. Atleast he liked fire Pokémon so nature wasn't entirely screwing him but he had his doubts.

 **"Okay give me a second. I'll put her in a pokeball and get you your pokedex."** The professor said fumbling into his pocket taking out a pokeball. He pressed the white button on the ball pointing at the sleeping pokemon. A beam of red light fell on the bird, sucking her in.

 **"Here's your pokedex and your Pokémon"** the professor said handing the amazed boy the small sphere and a rectangular device which could fit in his open hand.

 **"Now release her."** The professor said making the kid jump.

 **"What!?You mean now?"** He asked.

 **"You want to name her don't you? And even if you don't, you might wanna get acquainted with her."** the professor said smiling encouragingly. Aman gingerly pressed the button releasing the torchic in a glow of red light.

The torchic looked at the human with confused eyes. Sudden fear gripped the boy. 'What if she doesn't want to be my pokemon?'

He looked at the professor who nodded at him. He gathered what confidence he had and extended his hand towards the small bird. **"Hello I'm Aman."**

She jumped back as the human extended his limb towards her, landing perfectly even with her hurt foot. Was this a trick or some human gesture? she wondered. The whole nest was filled with humans making the small torchic shiver slightly. 'No' she thought ignoring her instincts 'this human in white had saved her, given her berries and also had saved her from the fire. But mother always said humans were dangerous'.

She knew she had always interest in humans but she didn't want to be captured by them. But oh yes! Humans were fascinating and the human right now was a beautiful specimen of its kind. Dark hair,eyes as dark as a moonless night, long and slightly thin build. Slightly rugged but he was nowhere as strong as father. He extended his hand a little nearer. Maybe this was a good gesture. She slowly moved forward, ready to jump back in case of any impending attack. She came near his hand, her wings tensed. She slowly rubbed her beak on his hand.

The soft human skin fascinated her beyond her small mind. 'Almost as soft as mother's feathers.' She wondered. She rubbed her head against his hand abandoning all caution.

 **"Im going on a journey to become the Pokémon master. Would you like to come with me?"** She was so mesmerized by the human that she didn't even pay heed to anything the boy had said. Yes master she said, as she chastised herself for her lack of attention. The boy's brow furrowed.

 **"Is that a yes?"** He asked. She rubbed her beak against his hand again sending her message to the bewildered boy. He fist pumped in the air with joy, smiling inadvertently.

 **"Aman"** the professor spoke up after viewing the introductions of the trainer and Pokémon. **"If you have a name in your mind you can name her now."**

The boy cursed silently. He lamented not researching any torchic names. Blaze and other common names popped into his mind but were simultaneously discarded. A name suddenly came to his mind. His grandma's name. It was really girlish but amazingly beautiful and fitting. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed right.

 **"Hey torchic do you like the name Jane?"** She froze where she was. Master was giving her a name. She had lost everything in the terrible event she didn't want to remember. The fire that had destroyed her home. She was getting a name….a gift from master. She could already feel respect, love and obedience for him. Master's voice was so soft and silky, more like mothers. The name was human but so beautiful. She rubbed her head again showing approval to the puzzled human who did not seem to understand her language.

 **"You will start understanding her as she evolves."** professor birch interjected.

 **"Yes professor . As the Pokémon evolves the trainer begins to understand the language of Pokémon by a weak psychic link."** the boy replied instantly.

 **"You're a smart kid. You still remember things from Pokémon school."**

As the kid rushed through the door Birch smiled. It had been a long day but these were moments when he felt he had done some good in life. Musing in his own thoughts he didn't really notice his white-coated lab assistant coming up to him.

 **"Sir,why did you give that torchic away? Her stats in the core M34-processor show that her core power and attack are way high than a normal torchic. It almost had a weak combusken's power. I believe we should have studied her more sir".**

Birch smirked.

 **" Reed if we had kept that torchic here it wouldn't have grown stronger just by sitting there. What she needed was a trainer. Now we can observe her as she grows stronger without having to train her from the start. I think it'll turn out to be fine."**

Reed sighed returning back to work ,accepting professor's 'so called plan'.

The human carried her in his arms. With her leg injured this seemed to be a good idea. She looked around curiously,never having seen a human settlement. She felt very safe even with a lot pf humans milling around. Aman suddenly stopped infront of a strange structure. Maybe it's a human nest the little torchic wondered it was a little different than the white-robed human's nest. As Aman walked in the little girl's eyes were immediately drawn to the female human sitting on a strange contraption.

 **"Mom I want you to meet Jane."**.The female looked at the little pokemon, smiling from her wheelchair. The little torchic shook a little, not understanding all the attention she was getting.

 **"Hello I'm Lillia, Aman's mother. Congratulations Aman, she looks like a really good starter".**

At the word 'mother' a little understanding came to the confused pokemon.

 **"Aman what happened to her leg?"** the female asked, her brow furrowed.

 **"Oh mom, don't worry about it. She was injured when I got her. Professor Birch said that this injury should heal in no time".**

The female nodded. **"I think she should meet Hypno. They should get acquainted."** The mother said.

Out of thin air a blur of yellow and white, and a hypno appeared next to the woman. She didn't even flinch as she was used to Hypno's teleportation but the little torchic sank into her master's arms fiercely. Her instincts told her that this pokemon was stronger. Her simple mind associated master with safety not knowing that if the hypno were to attack her, her master would be helpless against the hypno.

 **"Hypno this is Jane, my starter."** Aman said hoping to ease the obvious awkwardness between the pokemon.

 **[Hello little one. Welcome, do not be afraid for we are part of the same family now.]** hypno said. It didn't need a psychic to see that the torchic was afraid. The strength of the pokemon before her chilled the little torchic to her heart.

 **"Okay I'm gonna take a nap, mom could you send our lunch upstairs?"** Aman said feeling the energy which he had spent the whole day preparing for his starter, wearing off. He yawned as he climbed upstairs, to his room not noticing the torchic looking at him with adording eyes.

Aman sighed as he looked at his bedroom. Never in his life had he cleaned his bedroom but now the room before his eyes was barely familiar. Everything was in its place, his clothes were in his closet, his pc wasn't buried under heaves of paper and bed was organized and made. The only thing that kept him from running out of this strange room was his Pokémon posters. He snapped out of his thoughts as a **"torchic, tor-torchic"** sounded. Oh yeah, his Pokémon.

He kept the small bird on the bed as it marveled at the softness of his bed. He kicked his shoes under the bed as he climbed into his bed pulling a sheet on his body. Aman smiled when the torchic jumped onto his chest, cozying herself to sleep on her master's chest. The childish nature of this act made him realize his responsibility. But only for a second as the world of dreams beckoned to him. He lazily moved his hand switching off the lights.

 **"TORCHIC!TOR TOR-CHIC"**. His eyes jumped open at the shrill screams. Instinctively his hand switched on the lights only to find a scared torchic clinging to his shirt.

 **"What happened Jane? Did I hurt your leg?"**

 **"Tor-tor-chic-torchic"** came the reply. 'Man this communication problem was a bitch' the boy thought. On the cue hypno suddenly appeared with two plates of food in tow.

'Hypno something's wrong with Jane' the boy thought, knowing that the psychic Pokémon would read his thoughts. He couldn't understand hypno by speech like his mother because Hypno wasn't his Pokémon but the telepathy-thing of hypno sure came in handy.

 **[She is afraid of the dark]**. He jumped at the sudden voice in his head. Though it came in handy, it scared the shit out of him even now, after having lived with hypno all his life. Sudden realization came to him and he face palmed himself. Of course torchics were afraid of dark. 'Pokémon School's education was waning off' he thought. Jane, who was now snuggling fiercely against his neck, didn't look any calmer. Was that due to her previous fear or the new presence of hypno, he didn't know.

 **[I'll be downstairs if you need anything.]** with that the hypno teleported downstairs. The little torchic was calmed a little bit and with reassurances from her master she finally stopped struggling against his neck. He picked her up from his chest settling her down on the bed.

 **"Torchic?"** the little fire type questioned at losing the sudden closeness from master.

 **"Here's our food."** he said not even having a clue what the little torchic had asked. He picked up the plate from the side of the bed, putting it in front of the bewildered torchic. Torchic curious at this new thing giving such an aroma took a whiff. She instantly brightened up as the primal urge of food took over her. As she pecked her omlette, Aman took his own plate in his lap to eat. Before he could even touch his omlette, a coo sounded and Jane stood before him abandoning her omlette.

 **"Torchic-torchic-tor"** she said her voice really resembling a cooing child. The boy who was lost in his Pokémon's cuteness didn't notice the hungry look on her face. She jumped onto the plate and began pecking at his omlette. Obviously she thought that her master's food was much tastier than hers. Her simple mind still unaware of the ettiques and manners of humans or of the fact that even Pokémon allowed their masters to eat in peace. To her, her master was her provider, her guardian, her mentor and her whole world.

The complex understanding of love was not understandable to her. Her childish mind somehow did not anger the boy, instead it made him feel his responsibility and love again. Yes he was a trainer now. The lives of his Pokémon depended on his leadership now. As he was delving into deeper thoughts, she had already finished both her and his omlette. A hungry human, a fully satisfied torchic and two empty plates now lay on the bed. As he settled for no lunch for the sake of his Pokémon, she climbed on his chest again. She gave a small yawn, so cute that the boy wanted to hug her but now his hunger and sleep were winning out against emotions. As he lay on the bed his last thought was about the far off worlds he will be going into tomorrow, and then darkness swallowed him.

He was standing alone in complete crushing darkness. He cowered where he was as low growls sounded and echoed, making it appear as if they were coming from the all the directions. He looked at the outline which was much darker than the surrounding darkness.

A growl and everything blanked out. For a brief second he felt his body, his heart thudding, his lungs drawing air as he slept. Immediately his eyes opened in absolute fear only to find a little torchic sleeping on his chest. A dream he thought, no it was a nightmare. A nightmare he had been having from childhood. Even hypno had been unable to explain these nightmares because the hypno couldn't see them. Though he was a master at sensing dreams of people but when he had examined his master's child in his sleep, all he had sensed was a black void during his supposedly nightmare-time. It was as if, during that time the boy wasn't dreaming at all. While the boy gulped and dismissed this whole thing as a coincidence, the little torchic sleeping on his chest dreamed on.

She listened to the muscled blaziken as he looked back slightly to find his packmates ready for the hunt. **[Don't wander off and don't trouble your mother again].**

 **[Yes father]** the little torchic nodded. A beautiful female blaziken came out of a nearby cave.

 **[She won't be causing any trouble. You should hurry.]** the female said moving her beak to point towards the small group of blazikens standing behind her mate. The male blaziken nodded and jumped back to his pack-mates to join the hunt. The discomfort of her leg made her realize that this must be dream. She was a mere toddler by Pokémon standards otherwise she would have realized from the start that this was her dream. She shook of the feeling of sleepiness and ruffled her feathers. She tried opening her eyes but they resisted any effort made by the torchic to get up. With an angry squawk she opened her eyes only to find her master not present around the human sleeping place.

She panicked, frantically searched for her master when the door of the room opened, revealing the person the little torchic was searching for. She practically jumped at the human who was bewildered by the sudden 'attack' on him. The boy took a bottle out of his pocket raising it in light just for the torchic to view.

 **"This Jane is the magical herb from Lavaridge my uncle gave to me. It should help you heal very fast".**

 **"Tor?"**

 **"Yeah now sit tight. I'm gonna remove the bandages around your leg."** The boy sat on the bed, softly taking the small bird into his lap and petted her to calm her. After he had removed the bandage and applied the herb, he stood up.

 **"Jane would you like to you know, explore the forest?"**

 **"Tor-torchic".** He hesitated.

Would it be rude or cruel to ask her now that she was still so new and healing.

 **"Would you like to train a bit too?"**

 **"Torchic-tor-chic".** The same tone of her voice and her obvious happy expression seemed like a yes to him. With that the trainer and Pokémon left the house and proceeded to the nearby woods to train. After having trained for some time both the boy and the torchic lay on the grass, both tired albeit the torchic more than her trainer. As they lay on the grass, a rustling sounded in the nearby bushes. They both were up almost immediately facing the wild poocheyana which jumped from the bushes. It seemed a little bit more powerful than the occasional wrumple or zigzagoon they had faced today.

 **"Jane do you want to fight?"** The determined look on the torchic confirmed his question.

 **"Okay use ember"**. She prepared a small flame in her beak throwing it at the jumping poocheyana. It hit him on the side, thought it was a hit the poocheyana shook it off like it had been nothing.

 **[Im going to tear off your wings, you little dolt.]** The torchic froze where it was. Primal fear took hold of her. She couldn't move a limb.

 **"Jane scratch him".** Her master's voice cut through her fear clearly like an Ariel ace and she jumped the bite that had been intended for her leg. She brought her leg and her full talons on his back. With surprising speed the poocheyana recovered and ran at her. The tackle hit her full on and she was thrown back by the impact of the attack. Anger replaced fear and her pride swelled. She took a hit before master and it was embarrassing for her. She prepared an ember in her beak and threw it at the poocheyana, who had jumped towards the boy. The ember hit the poocheyana in the face and he dropped in the mid jump. He fainted before he could hit the ground.

The torchic huffed. 'Good riddance' she thought before stumbling towards her master. Her wings drooped as she felt her energy seep to nothing.

 **"Jane just give me minute."** Aman said as his hand vanished into his bag. After ruffling in the bag for a second he drew out a small bottle. As Jane slowly closed her eyes due to being tired, her master sprayed the potion over the fainted poocheyana and withdrew the potion into his bag. He then put his hand in his pocket and withdrew a small blue fruit. He kept the Oran berry next to the, now healing poocheyana and turned to his own Pokémon. The little torchic was baffled as to why her master was throwing the berry to the poocheyana. She decided to ask master later as she could barely process any thoughts right now. Sleep was taking over her. Two warm hands lifted her from the ground and cupped her small body.

 **"Lets go to the Pokémon centre to get you healed"** the trainer whispered to his Pokémon but she didn't reply him. She had already fallen asleep.

Aman looked at the pink cap of nurse joy as he entered the Pokémon centre. It was empty as not many trainers chose to be around these gym-less parts of Littleroot. He smiled as he drew closer. It was lucky for him that Brianna Joy was on nurse duty because she was Aman's cousin.

 **"Aman hey what are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to be home before eight?Do I have to take you back to Littleroot?"** she said as she faked a pout.

 **"No thanks I'll escort myself cause I have my Pokémon now."** Aman said lifting his hands to show the injured and sleeping torchic.

 **"Wow a torchic...cool. Congratulations on your starter Aman. Do you want to heal her? She does look hurt."** Aman nodded, giving Jane to the nurse who whistled. A chansey came out of the backdoor and looked at the boy. Both split into grins and chansey jumped towards Aman, hugging the boy. Both had known each other for a long time and memories of them playing when he had still been a child were still fresh in his mind.

 **"Chansey-chan"** chansey said looking at the torchic which Brianna had put in the healing machine.

 **"Yeah she is my new starter."** Aman said not understanding her but nonetheless assuming her question to be it.

 **"She looks pretty worn out for a starter. What happened to her?"** Brianna asked waving at chansey to get some potions.

 **"Oh I wanted to get started early on her training so we could get into the championship you know and you wouldn't believe it, she's level eight now and she learnt ember today."** he said, with pride obvious in his voice.

 **"Aren't torchic's supposed to learn ember after level nine and so?"** Brianna asked looking at the healing torchic.

 **"Yeah not only that but she also defeated a level ten poocheyana. It was kind of a close call but we got it."**

 **"Don't whip her into fighting too much. She's just a baby after all."** said Brianna, her heart softening for the little bird as was with the case of all nurse joy's.

 **"Don't worry I won't make her fight against her own will even if im getting mauled by a pack of mighteyanas."** he said mockingly.

 **"Yeah like that's gonna happen. So Aman...ummm I had a favor to ask you if it's not too much trouble that is"**. Was she blushing? Aman thought there definitely was a red tint on her face. He knew his cousin, she never hesitated to ask anything.

 **"Shoot"** he said feeling a little weird cause of her hesitancy.

 **"Could you...ummm take care of chansey tonight?"**

 **"Sure but you know she loves to be with you and whats up with you giving her up so suddenly?"**

 **"Yeah I know. She's my Pokémon but ummm... I had...that is to say...Dave just thought...that",** wow he had never seen his cousin this uncomfortable. **"Dave-wants-us-to-spend-more-time-together".** Brianna ranted out. It almost took him a minute to process what she had said in a flurry. Dave Umberto was the one of the most reputed doctor in all of honen and sinnoh and now, luckily his brother-in-law. Of course Dave and Brianna were recently married and they wanted to...

 **"Oh..Im..Im sorry...yeah so okay I guess. I can take care of chansey for some time."** Brianna had gone a deep shade of maroon. On the cue the healing machine went off..beep..beep.

 **"Oh here you are. Your torchic's healed."** She said turning from away from Aman just to hide her blush. She picked up the torchic that suddenly woke up and now was scratching, bellowing and struggling in Brianna's hands.

 **"Torchic-torchic-tor-chic!"**. Chansey suddenly teleported in the room with a small but effective hidden power ready in her mouth. But on seeing the small torchic she lowered her attack, the torchic had stopped struggling, spellbound due to the power radiating off the pink Pokémon. She immediately jumped out of the unfamiliar human's hand and jumped towards master's range. She immediately dove behind her master's foot seeking safety in his presence.

 **"Jane relax. This is my cousin Brianna Umberto and her chansey."** he said trying to create peace between his Pokémon and his family.

 **"Tor-tor-chic?"**

 **"Yeah they are my friends."** he said not knowing that the question asked was quite different.

 **[Hello Jane, im chansey and this is my trainer Brianna. We both heal Pokémon from injuries and diseases.]** Chansey said in her typical sing song tone.

The torchic didn't move but had at least stopped trying to hide behind her master.

 **"Chansey would you like staying at Aman's for tonight? We are shifting in some furniture and stuff so I just thought that it would be good for you to stay at Aman's place for some time."** Brianna said, though chansey could tell something was off but her complete trust in her trainer from so many years now dismissed it.

 **[But Bri I can help you with the stuff]** **c** hansey replied, obviously worried about her trainer being alone in the house with her new mate and lugging heavy material in the house.

 **"Oh...chansey don't worry it's just Dave's stuff and his Pokémon will be carrying it. Don't worry I promise we will go star seeing in your favorite spot if you behave at Aman's place that is and let us shift the stuff."** Brianna said, knowing after the star-seeing promise chansey would have to agree.

Chansey even though a little dejected agreed. **[Okay Bri, take care and don't try to lift anything too heavy.]** Aman who had not understood a single word chansey had said looked at Brianna.

 **"Are we okay?"**

 **"Yeah so my shifts end in five minutes, guys chansey will teleport you home"** Brianna said picking up the keys to lock the Pokémon centre. Chansey put her nurse cap in the basket and waved at her trainer who smiled back at chansey approvingly. Aman waved his hand with his torchic who had surprisingly climbed to his shoulder. Chansey took Aman's hand and concentrated for a second. Brianna waved at them as they vanished into thin air.

He had arrived late, gotten yelled at by mom and had had Chinese which Jane had refused to eat except some leaf greens. Chansey was well received by his mom and hypno both. Well their acquaintance ran deep. Also it had been hypno who had taught the little chansey in the past to teleport. He was tired as he lay down on his bed.

He looked at Jane who had refused to budge from his chest, making it a cozy sleeping place. He didn't want her to sleep there because he knew he would wake up, cowering from the nightmare. That would disturb her sleep but well...looks like I don't have a choice he thought as sleep took over him.

Here he was standing near the Pokémon Centre in which his cousin worked. Though his cousin was not present there but he had just come to heal Jane who had encountered a few wrumple's from Littleroot to Odale town. He remembered leaving home with mom crying over his 'journey' to become the Pokémon master. She had approved of him but the thought of not knowing which harsh conditions her son would be facing had weakened her resolve. After hypno's constant nudgings, she had let him go with the promise that he would call every other day. He looked at the green woods and the white structures in odale. It was a small town but it had a Pokémon centre so that made it a little important to trainers.

He looked at the torchic which was looking at the world just as curiously as he was. **"Jane do you like it?"** He asked out of jest, knowing he wouldn't understand her answer.

 **"Torchic-tor-torchic".** He was all set for leaving Odale having stocked up on some potions and pokeballs just in case but then he noticed a girl, about his age following him. Had he become too paranoid after leaving home's safety for just a few hours now? No, he wasn't sure. He walked forward, turned around the corner of a street into a small alley. On the pretext of tying his laces he bent down and waited. Sure enough slow footsteps sounded behind him. He turned around looking at the girl. He would fight her but only having one Pokémon didn't boost his confidence. The alley was deserted, but this was a small town and if he shouted loudly enough people would gather here.

 **"You, why are you following me? If you are looking for a battle, then you should ask people outright. Or if you are looking to steal my Pokémon from me then don't even bother. You can't beat me."** he said looking at the single pokeball at her belt.

The girl just smiled though her hand reached out for the pokeball she didn't release it. **"Don't worry. I'm May professor Birch's daughter."** She said with an air of confidence around her.

Hmmm... **"Can I see your ID please?"** He said. Though there were no notorious Pokémon thieves in Odale but even so he didn't let his guard down. The girl fumbled in her bag and produced a card lifting it up for Aman to see.

 **"I'm sorry."** he said feeling embarrassed over accusing a girl.

 **"Don't be. Can't be too cautious around these parts with team aqua and magma running around. But here my Dad sent me to give you this"**.

She produced a purple case from the disk with black writing over it.

 **"Is that MG-honen national edition? Wow this is the ultimate pokedex operating software for a trainer to have. Wait a second why would professor Birch send me something this awesome?"** he said, still looking at the glinting case.

 **"I don't know he just said that you were going to be good trainer besides i'm not giving this to you for free. You gotta battle me, I could use some experience points for my starter."**

 **"Oh yeah? You're on."** he said and nodded to Jane, who had been fiercely looking at this human female trying to intimidate her. Though due to her being cute and cuddly it was having quite the opposite effect. When she leapt down to the alley floor, May took the pokeball from her belt and released the blue creature inside.

A mudkip, he was at a type disadvantage, he knew that but Jane did look at few levels over the mudkip so it was worth giving a shot. A basic strategy quickly formed in his mind.

 **"Okay Jane use ember"** he said, knowing that ember wouldn't be very effective against mudkip but he didn't want Jane to get close to mudkip. If the mudkip knew a bubble or a water gun it would be over for them. So keeping a safe distance from mudkip seemed good enough to him.

 **"Mudkip use tackle"**. Uh-oh he thought as he looked at the mudkip running at Jane. His strategy had just gone off the deep end.

 **"Jane doge it and use scratch"**. The torchic jumped over the speeding mudkip, reversed in mid air and scratched the mudkip on the back. May winced as her Pokémon took a hit but her plan had worked out at least.

 **"Alright mudkip use mud-slap "** she said. Before the boy could utter a word the mudkip threw a mud-slap towards the torchic who had just landed after using scratch. To Aman's surprise Jane immediately ducked and rolled. The mud-slap which would have been the end of match only clipped the torchic in the wing. Even still it had done some damage. **"Mudkip use tackle"**

Hmmm... another strategy came to his mind.

 **" Jane doge it and then use scratch"**. As the mudkip ran towards the torchic it tried to duck but the narrow alley had so little space that this time the mudkip maneuvered his tackle. The tackle hit full on and the torchic was thrown along the far wall. The mudkip stopped to catch a breath and the boy's eyes glinted.

 **"Jane use focus energy".**

 **"Mudkip don't let it focus use tackle".** As the mudkip ran headlong towards the torchic who was still focusing energy, he waited for the right moment.

 **"Jane now doge it and use focus energy"**. The little torchic jumped over the mudkip as it looked at its opponent and stopped in short of himself colliding with the wall. **"Jane now use scratch"**. The mudkip never stood a chance. With the focus energy enhanced scratch, the mudkip fainted on the ground.

May ran towards her small mudkip who now was lying on the ground unconscious. Aman was going to congratulate May for a good battle but when he saw her fussing over her little Pokémon he stopped. Dammit he felt guilty, why he did not know. He had won fair and square but due to his actions a Pokémon had just passed out.

 **"Oh muddy im...im sorry."** She said, petting the pokeball as she recalled her Pokémon with shaky hands.

She stood up and looked at her opponent. **"That...that was a good battle Aman. Thank you so much"**

 **"Yeah you too..that was a close one"** he said and looked down towards his Pokémon. All his guilt vanished and worry replaced it. He bent down and picked up his Pokémon who was now barely able to stand. That mud-slap had done more damage than he thought.

 **"Let's get our Pokémon to the Pokémon center. "** he said picking up his torchic and running towards the Pokémon center with May hot on his heels.


	2. Guarded

He looked at the healed torchic now who, was still looking around curiously as if she had been born yesterday. They had set up camp near the small lake just outside Odale as soon the sun had set. He had gotten a small tent from mom which he had set up along with the small heater in case of cold and a blue sleeping bag. Though after his win with May they hadn't fought any other trainers but they had defeated a few wild zigzagoons. As the night hummed with activity of wild pokemon. He switched on the pokedex and browsed for the petalburg gym. The petalburg gym leader was strong and Jane's fire attacks wouldn't be particularly effective against Norman's normal type mind tried to make a new stratergy to win against the gymleader. No. The power difference between them was too strong for him to win. A coo sounded snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked at the torchich who yawned,ruffling her wings.

 **"Oh so its sleepy time for you."** he said softly as he picked the torchic up with his hands and set her down on the pillow. He turned to keep watch only to find that the torchic had shifted herslef to his lap, cozying herself for sleep. He smiled as he petted her, she mumbled something in incoherent in her sleep but it was giberrish to the boy. He picked up his pokedex again searching for calculated the time it would take for Jane to evolve with their current training schedule. She could evolve before reaching the tunnel to ventaduraf if they trained really gyms before evolution. One the normal type,petalburg which he had no hopes of defeating another was Rustoboard which had the rock type gym. If Jane evolved she would have some fighting type moves, with which he hoped he could defeat the rock-type pokemon gym leader but Petalburg was still a problem.

He growled 'this sucks'. He didn't know what to do...wait did he hear some rustling? Nah he dismissed that as his own thinking. He picked up a berry from the bowl he had kept nearby for snacks. His ears perked as he heard it nearby. He froze hoping that it wouldn't be some wild poocheyana or zigzagoon. The rustling sound was nearing his tent. He switched off the light of pokedex hoping that the pokemon would not notice his accomodation. It became dark inside the tent but he saw a shifty-dog shape jump into his tent from the entrance. Uh-oh..the shaped moved slowly as if it could see him, which it probably could. The shape slowly walked to his left and it put its head down to something.

He switched on the pokedex's light to find a Shix munching at his snack bowl. It froze at the sudden appearence of light. A leppa berry hanging by the stem from its small mouth. It growled at him but the shinx was so cuddly it failed to scare the boy. Even still the boy didn't move. If a shinx was here, it would have a pack not far behind. The last thing he wanted was a pack of angry shinx and luxio now. The shinx had resumed its buffet, polishing off the delicious berries kept by the human. Its eyes scanned the small den which the human had made. Its eyes stopped on the boy who had picked up his bag and the sleeping fire type ,deciding to make a run for it. It jumped on the boy who cried out and raised his hands on instincts. He could have beaten the shinx but the thought of beating a pokemon and majorly its pack attacking him was not pleasant to him. He looked around as his senses felt no pain, no bite or spark.

He looked at the small blue dog who was now mauling his bag's left pocket. It succeded and the pocket opened revealing a few pokeballs which rolled out on the ground. **"Shinx-shinx"** it let out happily before biting a pokeball mistaking it for a huge berry. Aman looked on as the shinx was engulfed in a red light. The pokeball sucked in the bewildred pokemon and softly turned two times before sealing and capturing the pokemon.

 **"What the hell?Did the shinx just capture itself?"** he said standing up. Jane who had woken up during the incident was looking at the pokeball, also confusing it for a berry. The torchic jumped forward pecking on an empty pokeball. But she didn't get sucked in as her pokeball was on the belt of the confused boy, who now picked up the pokeball containg the newly captured shinx.

 **"I caught a ...technically it caught itself but still its my pokemon."** he said releasing the shinx. As it was released it jumped on the human biting him on the leg. The torchic who had immdeiately at first felt scared at the new presence, now jumped and scratche at the small cub's back with an angry sqwak.

 **"Shiiiiiinnx"** cried leaving the human and facing the torchic now, whose anger had steadily climbed to new heights at being disturbed from sleep and primarly from the attack on her master. The shinx ran at the new assilant with a weak tackle. But torchic doged and scratched it. Then she prepared a ember in her mouth and threw it at the intruder but before the ember could hit,the shinx disappeared in a burst of red light.

The torchic looked at the place where the pokemon had vanished and then looked at her master who had just recalled the shinx.

 **"Jane are you okay?Are you hurt?"** he asked slipping the pokeball into his pocket.

 **"Tor-tor-chic".**

 **"Okay, don't worry its my pokemon now. Just like you are. We all are friends though not might not be right time to let our friend out."** he said simlimg nervously, as he grabbed a cloth and antiseptic, applying it over the small torchic stared at its master with worried eyes as he winced at the burning sensation of the antiseptic.

 **"Go to sleep Jane, this is nothing. It'll be fine"**

 **"Tor-tor"** she replied suddenly standing up and taking position at the entrance of the tent.

Though the cuteness of the little torchic to protect his master was overwhelming, the trainer was right now busy with treating his slowly got up, not putting direct weight on his bitten leg and limped over to his pokemon.

 **"Jane are you going to try guard me the whole night?"**

 **"chic"**

 **"oh come on. You need some sleep Jane. I can keep the watch just fine you know."**

 **"torchic-tor"** she said angrily and jumped away from her master's attempt to pick her up.

 **"torchic-torchic-tor"** she said before resuming her watch. He quietly went to bed knowing that the torchic would not be able to hold out against sleep for long. Sure enough after what seemed a like an hour, he saw her yawn and curl herself to sleep. He slowly stood up from his sleeping bag and picked her up very carefully, so as not to wake her. He kept her on his pillow and took out the pokeball in his pocket contaning the newly captured Shinx. He looked at her sleeping cozily and then the pokeball beside her,feeling slighlty nervous and joyfull as he settled for his night vigil.

He suddenly woke up as a **"torchic-tor"** sounded and something soft rubbed against his face. He smiled and opened his eyes looking at the torchic who looked ruffled.

 **"Good morning Jane"** he said as he picked her up from his face and yawned, scratching his black hair.

 **"Uuh...come on jane lets go to the lake"** he said before recollecting the last night's events and picked up the pokeball contaning shinx.

 **"This is gonna be tough"** he said eyeing the pokeball. To persuade a pokemon who already hated somebody was a difficult task. He shook his head before grabbing his towel, pocketing the pokeball and motioning with his free hand for Jane to wasn't worried about the tent, because it would be visible from the lake. He bathed himself first washing off the dust and pollution on his body. He than quickly wrapped a towel around his waist while Jane was busy running around in the grass. He walked up to her and bent down.

 **"So you think we should let our friend out now?"** he said, ignoring the fact that anything jane said would not be understandable to him.

 **"tor-tor-tor-chic"**

 **"Precisely my thoughts"** he said smiling at his idiotcy. He took out the pokeball and let out the pokemon who quickly looked at both of them and retreated a little bit. Jane shifted her foot,so as to defend her master. The boy smiled at his geniusness as he put a bowl of berries down on the ground. The shinx immediately brightned up, looking at the berries with a happy smile on his face but it did not come any closer to the bowl. Seeing this Aman retreated a safe shinx immediately walked up to the bowl sniffing it with a delightful expression.

 **"torchic-tor"** the torchic said, encouraging the shinx as now it was no longer a threat to her master. But the shinx retreated as the torchic neared the remembered how close it had come to get hit by that ember. Jane picked up a berry in her beak and threw it at the creature who according to her master was of their pack now. It gobbled up the berry,its hunger winning over fear. It then slowly neared the torchic and the bowl, ready to run incase of a trap. No attack came so it didn't seem like a trap.

 **"shinx-shin-shinx."**

 **"toorr-chic-tor-chic-chic."**

 **"shinx-shinx-shii."**

 **"torchic-tor-tor"**.Both the pokemon smiled as introductions were given and a small friendship was forged which would someday probably save both their lives. They both offered each other a chance at the bowl first, each shying and sharing the the berries had been mouthed by both the pokemon they relaxed. The boy had observed this from afar, seeing the good nature between jane and the new shinx.

After they had finished eating he walked up them hoping to make new a friend himself. The shinx jumped back as the human approached, it looked to the torchic for help who began explain about her...now their master. The shinx had seen humans before but not in good circumstances so the fear in its mind was great but the friendship and comfort of it's new friend was questioning the fear. The boy extended his hand towards the shinx hoping not to get shocked.

He didn't, he got bitten in the hand by the shinx who had seen this as an attack.

 **"Torchic-torchic-chic"** the torchic told off its friend angrily. The shinx was now realizing its love and loyalty towards master. The dangerous human had turned into its saviour overnight. Still its small mind's rational part screamed at it to run but the assurances of its feathered friend were enough for it to relese the hand of its new trainer and let out a low purr.

 **" Hello little fella, you aren't hungry now are you?Anyways I'm Aman and this is jane"** he said shaking his newly bitten hand, pointing towards the bird, who watched this exchange with a happy expression.

 **"Shinx-shinnnxxx"** it said as it moved forward and rubbed its head against the palm of the human. With every passing second its fear cracked and natural instincts of loyalty and affection towards the trainer kicked in.

 **"So officialy you are my pokemon now."** he said getting out his pokedex and scanning the little cub who now was playing a game of tag with Jane.

 **"Well you are female with a prideful nature...guess you're gonna hit it off with what to name you?"** Aman said.

At the mention of a name the shinx stopped her game and looked at master who now was scratching his head.

 **"how about Rachel?"** he asked. The shinx shook his head and gave him a growl.

 **"Okay...okay. So how about rose?No...well aren't you about Delia?how does that sound?"**.

The shinx bobbed its head up and down and jumped on the boy, licking his cheek.

 **"yeah okay-ookay thanks now lets get you girls cleaned up."** After having to chase after them both for nearly an hour he caught the duo. Pushing them into the water he bathed them both with stupendous resistance from them. After having bathed his pokemon, he clothed himself and sat down for a while.

 **"Man,you both are something..."** he said catching his breath, looking at he pokemon now who played around each other. Even after having tired him, he still felt good about his new addition in his team. Not only from a trainer's point of view but also from a natural point of pokedex beeped reminding him of the time. **"Okay guys lets move out"** he said, folding the tent carefully into his considered putting shinx back in her pokeball but voicing this only resulted in him getting growled and whined at.

He defeated a couple of trainers along the way and Jane and Delia were steadily gaining experince from these battles. Not long after evening they reached the Petalburg encountering wild pokemon all day he was glad to see some would have to get used to this as a trainer he thought as he headed towards the pokemon centre with Jane and Delia following handed them to nurse joy as he grabbed a coffee from a coffee machine. 'Being a trainer is tough, but its totally worth it he said as his torchic and shinx ran towards him fully healed.

 **"Okay listen up, we can't challenge Norman right now".** He got confused looks from both his pokemon

 **"Norman is the petalburg his pokemon are really strong. I've heard his Slaking is kind of a local legend."** He finished, clonking down his mug and leaving some money on the table.

 **"Lets head out to is weaker than norman but she's still a gym-leader. We will have to train for some time if we are to stand in battle against her. Lets just get to Rustoboard first."** he said walking around a corner and to the path leading to the petalburg woods followed by his team.

The path was blocked by some guy in white who was apparently batting posse of officer jenny's also spelled trouble. There were very few people milling around so he ran towards an officer jenny,stopping when he saw her bleeding a little from a bruise on her arm.

 **"Are you okay officer. Whats happening?"** he asked,with jane and delia snapping out of their playfulness and realizing the tension of the situation.

 **"I'm fine.A large pack of shroomish gone berserk in the forest. And there's a boy trapped out there. You should get to safety sir. We have contained the shroomish to the outskirts of the city."**

 **"Jenny sound the alarm in the city. All the citizens are to remain in their houses and go to my gym, my apprentice Ronald will help you with this."** the guy in white shouted turning around.

 **"Yes sir."** the jenny beside Aman replied, saluting towards the gym leader and running back into the town with a squirtle on her however looked on as the petalburg city gym leader himself was holding the pack of shroomish. Norman turned to the jenny beside him **"You, go back and look for any trainers with fire pokemon".**

 **"Yes sir"** she said before saluting and running off towards the general direction of the pokemon center. He ran towards the gym leader who was down to a handful of jennys and their pokemon.

 **"i-i have a fire type pokemon."** he said catching his breath.

 **"Yeah son but there are a lot of wild shroomish out there, and no offense but there's no way I'm gonna let a rookie trainer out there."**

 **"But my pokemon is strong. It can help."**

 **"If you are talking about the torchic, it doesn't look that strong to me"** Norman said looking at the cowering torchic behind her master's legs.

He looked at Jane and picked her up. **"Jane.I need your help, will you fight for me, please?"** he cowering expression of the torchic changed to a look of determination.

 **"tor-tor-chic"** she said huffing would fight for her master and she would win she thought before jumping out of his trainer's hands and landing on the ground, waiting for orders.

 **"Okay kid but if you get into trouble this could be shroomish use stunspore to paralyze you and you are coming with me."** he said running towards the barricade tossing pokeball, from which a vigoroth and slakoth joined his side.

He retreated Delia. She was an electric type so she would be vulnerable against those grass-types out there. **"let's go"** he said to the torchic before running towards the small barricade.

 **"Take this."** norman said handing a paralyze heal to the boy who caught it and jumped over the barricade following the gym-leaders was stupefied at the scene that met his thirty or so shroomish were running around the forest parts and a huge number of them were fighting a small number of officer jenny's pokemons. Even the wind was tainted a little yellow, probably because of the amount of stunspore in the air.

 **"Okay kid there's going to be some long grass beyond those trees, thats where we think Wally went to catch his both of us are gonna head out there and get him back to the town okay. And he may need some temporary medication so i'll do the fighting, you just try to get him to safety okay?"**.

Oh he had a retort coming but he swallowed his pride and was no time for pride, a boy was in danger. He ran towards the forest with Jane running ahead of norman leading them. His vigoroth was extremely powerful though slow, its slashs and cuts were effectively k-o-ing the shook his head and concentrated on the battle as a shroomish ran towards them. Jane jumped at the tackle intended for her and threw a ember at the shroomish which yelped and ran back towards the forest. They both ran on, with norman's pokemon and Jane's embers they had already made most of their way to the trees beyond which Wally had been lost.

 **"Now things are gonna get tough. Buckle up"** Norman said running into woods.

He followed and squinted his eyes at the slightly dark eyes widened not at the beauty of the forest but the huge amount of place was swarming with 's vigoroth and slakoth were now battling seven shroomish at a time and more were coming towards them. He nodded towards his of them ran towards their allies .Jane fired 4 embers succesively at the group of the shroomish who scattered to avoid those small flames.

 **"We are outnumbered. We have to make a break for it. Lets just clear a path."** Aman nodded and relayed the orders to too retreated the slakoth and commanded his vigoroth to clear the path .Vigororth nodded before growling and slashing at the shroomish in the the trainers ran behind their pokemon as their pokemon fired the shroomish with embers and slash whose numbers were growing with their progress towards forest was now slightly yellowish and the air was thick with spores.

 **"Hold your breath kid and cover your mouth"** norman shouted at the boy who complied without hesitation. The amount of stunspore was took out a bottle an sprayed it on both their pokemon. **"This ought to hold for a while. Go!"** he yelled.

They ran on and in a few minutes the trees began to thin in numbers. **"Listen boy, I'll do the fighting, you take Wally okay?"** Norman said, more in a statement than a both looked as they came to the tall grass which came up to their Aman's sheer amount of shroomish here made him take a step back. **"There must be at least seventy of these things or so. Look for wally I'll cover you."** norman said. Aman looked around the tall was a shroomish epidemic here but to the west corner of the grass, the shroomish were clamouring air around there was intense yellow, almost coagulated with stun spores.

 **"Look."** he said to norman pointing towards the crowd of shroomish who strangely were headbutting against the air as if there was some unseen barrier both ran towards the place, norman's vigoroth now fighting at his full strength slashing at the shroomish with skill that made Aman glad that Norman was his ally not his opponent. He had given Jane all clear, so now Jane was fighting without commands from her slowly made way towards the they were entering the hot zone of shroomish. Even with all of them fighting together Aman knew that they would be easily overwhelmed by the sheer number of the shroomish. So did smiled as he whipped out a pokeball from his belt and released the pokemon inside.

A large roar sounded as the gargantuan slaking thumped his chest tarzan style with its large fists. For a second every shroomish stopped and looked at the ape, who was many times bigger in size than any of them. Suddenly every shroomish in the area jumped away from the slaking and dove into the forset as fast as they a matter of seconds, the whole grass field was shroomish-free. Aman just stared, open-mouthed at the slaking who looked to Norman and nodded before laying down and assuming a sleeping pose.

 **"Get Wally, quick."** norman snapped at the boy who had lost this train of thought gawking at the huge slaking. He nodded his head with Jane walking beside him. All this fighting had tired her but her instinct to protect her master was doubled now. He walked over to see an unconscious green haired,skinny kid laying on the grass with a small injured ralts standing infront of him. Its stance was of battle so he replied before any complications happened.

 **"I'm here to help him."** he said shaking his head towards the unconscious response the ralts collapsed on the ground, purple blood leaking from its mouth.

 **"Norman!"** Aman yelled before running towards the injured human and reluctantly followed her master, her energy had gone from low to minimum,she could barely keep herself up. Meanwhile Norman had joined Aman,now fumbling in his pocket brought out a red white sidestepped the trainer who had picked up his torchic, and sprayed the superpotion on both the unconscious pokemon and medicine slowly took its effect as scratches and deep cuts healed leaving barely visible blood flowing from the ralts mouth stopped and wally's knee which had a small slash across it healed.

 **"This will do for the time being, but we have to get them to the pokemon center immediately. I think the amount of stunspore used on them has taken its toll."** Norman said offering the superpotion to Aman.

 **"Okay than lets hurry then"** Aman said taking the bottle and spraying it on his little dull and a little sleepy torchic squawked as her energy returned to her. Though she had been healed of her pain and injuries, the tiredness still persisted whichcould only be cured by sleeping and healing naturally. **"I don't think Jane can take more damage .Lets just hurry before those shroomish come back."** Aman said and smiled as the little torchic protested at his damage theory.

Slaking who had been cozying himself up till now suddenly walked over to them and looked at trainer of the beast consented and the slaking picked up the still unconscious wally and put him on his shoulder. **"Dorian will carry Wally and you can carry the get going before that stunspore does any permanent damage."** Norman said abruptly. Aman picked up the small green and white pokemon in his hands which stirred but didn't wake looked up to see Slaking followed by Norman walking away. **"Jane lets go"** he said to the little torchic who raced ahead of Dorian, the slaking in their party rarely any shroomish tried to attack of them just fled at the sight of the mighty slaking. The one's who did attack retreated hastily after a roar and fierce thump from seemed like a cake walk with the huge beast and with no more attacks the group could talk without getting stunspored or headbutted by shroomish.

 **"So dosen't stunspore just paralyse you?"** Aman asked looking at the unconscious pokemon in his hands.

 **"It does but in really large concentrations its toxic too and can result in poisioning and you read about those deaths from viplume stunspore explosion?"**

 **"Yeah that guy tried to relocate the viplume's nests from his garden without any pokemon didn't he?"**

 **"Yes. Which leads us to another question."**

 **"What?"**

 **"Why is there a shroomish epidemic here? I know Wally, the boy couldn't hurt a metapod but I do think he might have accidently set off something."**

 **"Did it rain here in past three or four days?"**

 **"Yes. Rains are pretty common this season around petalburg."**

 **"Aren't shroomish very sensitive during eating?They feed on fresh compost soil which could have been turned during the rain."**

 **"That actually makes sense . Wally must have stumbled on a pack of shroomish while they were feeding. Anyways can you torchic handle some shroomish?Dorian's powerful but he's I'm really worried about Wally right now."**

 **"If you let out your vigoroth, i think we can make it to the we can run the rest of the way but you will have to carry Wally, my bag is a little heavy."**

Norman nodded, retreated Slaking picked up Wally and let out vigoroth before any of the shroomish thoroughly registered the absence of the huge slaking.

 **"Jane just a little more to go."** Aman said.

 **"Torchic-tor".**

The shroomish now aware that the slaking had been withdrawn, were clustering around the group.

 **"Lets make a run for it okay. Just clear a path for us vigoroth."**

 **"Vigor-vigoroth?"**

 **"Don't worry i'm sure we can keep up."**

 **"Vigoroth-vigor-vigoroth"** the vigroth said waving a friendly claw towards the small fire-type.

 **"torchic-torchic"** the torchic replied nodding at the both jumped and let out their respective the shroomish broke to avoid the aimed a hidden power at the cluster of shroomish' and Aman both ran with the vigoroth and the torchic leading let out a sigh of relief as he saw the number of shroomish had increased and the small pokemon team jenny's were barely holding against their opponents great let out his slaking as they ran on towards the barricade with vigoroth and Jane covering them from both cluster of shroomish immediately disappeared after Dorian's appearance and a few mighty roars from him.

The officer jenny's sighed with relief and ran towards their injured pokemon. **"Officer"** Norman said to one of them **"Post surveillance duty here for some time and inform your headquarters that the situation is under leaves this town until I say so."** Befor the officer jenny could respond,Norman ran towards the direction of the pokemon center with an unconscious boy on his shoulder and a rookie trainer on his heels.

Norman and Aman looked at the unconscious boy who was now resting surrounded by a chansey kept the small ralts on wally's chest, which was also had a IV drip attached to its small white wrist. Nurse Joy came in clutching a sheet board to her chest.

 **"We have drained the toxins from their bodies and we are providing medication for the time should regain conscious in a day,sir. Are your pokemon to be treated too,sir?"** she asked looking at both the trainers.

 **"My Slaking and vigoroth need some you should probably tend to his pokemon pokemon are younger and more drained than mine"** Norman said motioning towards the boy and the torchic with his hand.

 **"Okay sir come with me"** Joy said to Aman who picked up his torchic and followed the pink-haired nurse. **"Sit down here 's a nasty cut on your arm sir, other than that you should be fine"** Joy said cleaning the small cut on Aman's arm who hadn't noticed this until wrapped a bandage over the cut and stood up. **"This should do you can travel now but your torchic is really tired out so she will have to have a good night's sleep atleast."**

 **"Don't worry Nurse Joy I wont be traveling any time path out of the town is closed and I want Jane to heal completely before we head to Rustoboard city."**

 **"Okay take care now"** Nurse Joy said with a smile which made the boy blush (No, shes older than you!).Aman picked up the healed torchic who was now sleeping in his hands and exited the heard Nurse Joy muttering softly behind him.

 **"What was Norman thinking?A boy and a torchic...into the forest...i would never...".** As Nurse Joy called Norman in,he stopped Aman with his hand

 **"I never got your name."**

 **"Aman from littleroot town"**

 **"So Aman, the pokemon center's booked are you planning to stay?"**

 **"I have a pitch-tent. i'll just camp it near the pokemon center i guess."**

 **"Hmm...i have a better idea, here take this and go to my for Ronald, he's my apprentice. He'll show you to the sleeping quarters."** Norman said handing Aman a key with the petalburg gym symbol on Aman could even thank him Norman pulled out vigoroth and went to the other room to be treated.

Aman lay down on the hard bed which he had been showed by the sour-looking apperrentice of Norman. He titled his neck to look and at the sleeping torchic on his looked over to see Delia had fallen asleep against his shoulder after her game of looked back at Jane,he had risked her life today,his too but more importantly hers. She was just a innocent torchic following orders, not once he had thought about the danger to his pokemon when joining had just thrown her into battle without a thought for her safety and his heart burned with would apologize to her first thing in the morning. Never risk your pokemon even if houndooms chase you to the end of hell he added a note to his mind before drifting of to sleep.

His eyes opened near midnight after his daily nightmare. He calmed himself for the sake of the torchic which slept on and returned to sleep.

He was woken by soft pecks and bites to his cheeks and hands woke up to see Jane and Delia 'assualting' him.

 **"Yeah** **guys thanks for waking me up so gently."** he said yawning.

 **"Torchic-torch"**

 **"Shin-shinx-shi"**

 **"Lets get showered than shall we?"** He said scratching his shoulder.

Both the torchic and the shinx had come to recognize the human word 'shower' and 'bath' now and immediately jumped out of their trainer's reach.

 **"Oh come on guys not again."** he sighed.

 **"torchic-tor"**

 **"please?"**

 **"shinx-shinx"** Delia said disappearing into bed covers. Jane followed time though the trainer smartened up and just grabbed the whole bed sheet and bundled it into a sack.

 **"There, gotch ya"** He said smiling to the bundle of twitching bedsheet from which angry growls and squawks sounded. He took the bundle to the bathroom and efficiently bathed course in return he got pecked by Jane. After bathing his pokemon he put them on his bed.

They resumed their playing of 'hide and seek' as their trainer came out to see Norman sitting in a chair in the room.

 **"Good morning Aman, seems like you are an early bird.I just wanted to tell you that Wally is conscious. If you want. we can go see him together."**

 **"Yeah sure and thanks for your hospitality,sir"** Aman said picking up his bag.

 **"No need for this formality boy, call me Norman"** Norman said exiting the room with his vigoroth. Aman followed Norman with Jane and delia.

Meanwhile the green haired boy looked at the ralts which was now slowly waking up.

 **"ral?"** it said looking into the kind green eyes of the boy.

 **"Hello little fella."** Wally said ralts sensed kindness,fear and gratitude in the boy's heart and heaved a sigh of relief. It's mother had always told it to stay away from humans but humans were not as bad as mother had described.

 **[ .you nice].** Wally jumped at the sudden small-babyish voice in his head then gleefully realized what had happened. **"did you just use telepathy?"**

 **[Yes. but bond weak. i weak. so little say.]**

 **"Oh so you're saying that your not strong enough to maintain clear telepathy?"**

The ralts nodded.

 **"Thanks for saving me back there. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you so much"**

 **[Many pokemon attack. Why?]**

 **"I don't know.I just saw them eating something and the next thing i know is that they are attacking me."**

 **[You not battle ? You no pokemon?]**

 **"oh i didn't have any pokemon.I was hoping to get a starter but professor birch didn't have any this week so i hoped to capture a pokemon myself."**

 **[You capture,kill pokemon?]** the ralts said withdrawing a little from Wally.

 **"No,no.I don't ofcourse".**

 **[but capture pokemon unhappy.]**

 **"No we trainers have our set of offer pokemon a choice to journey with us or to return home. It's their choice. And trainers can't capture baby pokemon or their nursing we don't do anything to harm pokemon."**

 **[humans good?]**

 **"well not all of us but yeah most of us.**

 **[so you want 'starter' pokemon?]**

 **"yeah.i guess but i don't think i'm gonna go out to the woods for quite a long time."**

 **[don't worry.I protect you from pokemon].** Wally's eyes brightened as he heard these the Ralts agree to...?

 **"Umm...would you-you you,know l-like to be...m-my pokemon?"** Wally asked nervously.

 **[ good .I your pokemon.]** the ralts said smiling and hugging Wally's face which had gone from happy to joyful. The door opened and Norman,Aman and their group entered the room escorted by Nurse Joy.

 **"Hello Wally"** Norman said looking at the ralts climbing off of wally's face.

 **"Hello sir"** Wally said looking immediately picked up Wally's fear and jumped in front of Wally to protect smiled at the attempt of the little pokemon. **"No won't hurt us"**

 **[But you afraid.]**

 **"Yeah. A little."**

 **"So you can telepathically speak with your ralts now Wally?"** norman said smiling at the boy.

 **"Well ralts isn't offically mine. I haven't caught him with a pokeball but he agreed to be my pokemon sir."**

Norman hid his look of that pokemon weren't capable of telepathy but he had never heard of a ralts being able to do were too weak to construct a psychic bond with anyone, let alone use telepathy without a trainer-pokemon bond that was purely unheard of. Wally rubbed Ralts red horn on his head to which the Ralts squealed in delight.

 **"Thanks for saving me sir,i had no idea that the shroomish would attack."** Wally said getting up a little but went back to bed after a glare from Nurse Joy.

 **"Wally you should never go into tall grass or woods without a could have asked for my help son. And we just wanted to ask a few questions."** A chansey came in to set a glass of moo-moo milk on Wally's table and pointed at the clock.

 **"chan-chansey"**

 **"They'll be here just a few more minutes here we will discharge Wally after a scan and we are running a little if you don't mind..."** Nurse joy said walking past Norman towards Chansey.

 **"We'll just be out of here in a few minutes Joy."**

The pink haired nurse bobbed her head before following chansey out of the room.

 **"Excuse me sir, but who is he?"** Wally said motioning with his hand towards Aman.

 **"Oh this is helped me save you in the woods."**

 **"Thank you very much sir"** Wally said smiling towards Aman.

 **"Uhh..its no big deal"**.Aman hadn't really been called 'sir' since he went to the eating place in sinnoh when he was felt awkward.

 **"So Wally do you know why did those shroomish attack you?"** Norman asked sitting down in a empty chair, his vigoroth standing at his side.

 **"I don't really know sir.I just saw this huge group of them eating something on the ground and I was running away when they attacked me."**

 **"Looks like you were right shroomish feed on composite soil, so you probably stumbled on a pack are really sensitive while eating"**

 **"I-i didn't k-know that sir"** Wally head sloped downwards in shame.

 **"That's no need get happen. Here i have something that will cheer you up."** Wally looked up to see Norman holding a pokedex and a pokeball in each hand. **"Here these are yours. You can capture your ralts and start on your journey if you want to."**

 **" you so much sir"** Wally said bounding out bed leaving the little Ralts on it.

 **[Wally]** telepathic baby voice whined in his head.

 **"Im here Ralts"** wally said turning back to find that the ralts had teleported itself to his hid another surprised look at this ralts were capable of teleport, the normal ralt's teleport would be hazy and the surety and preciseness of this ralts teleport on wally's shoulder had left him amazed.

He clicked the small button on his five. Barely over a newborn but the telepathy and teleportation were atleast level twelve for ordinary that was a psychic bond between trainer and pokemon was established only after evolution or in this case after this ralts evolved into a kirila. Its stats were a little high but nothing unusual.

He accidently titled his head and the little torchic and shinx came into his view. His eyes widened at the report given to the ralts was amazing, the torchic's stats were ,Hp, special attack was way up high than any torchic he had heard the def and special defense were slightly high had seen pokemon with higher stats than normal and that was with medicines such as X attack and so on but there was no way it could be increased to this this coincidence that he had met two special pokemon?He checked the shinx. Nope all the normal traits and stats of a normal checked the torchic again and it amazed him. Norman's vigoroth was the only one aware of Norman's special luxray-slash vision glasses.

Meanwhile Wally had captured his ralts and was learning the pokedex's functions from friendship seemed to going on well enough. **"After closing the pokemon list you press this . Thats how you check a pokemon's report and everything."** Aman said handing the pokedex to Wally.

 **"ralts you are level five ,Male. And you are quiet of nature."** Wally said giggling at the Ralts who was busy playing with Wally's green hair.

 **"Take care don't exert yourself too Joy would set a mighteyana after me if she finds out that I'm disturbing you."** Norman chuckled,standing up from the chair.

 **"Wally stop by at the gym after this would you?Aman lets get going."** Norman said walking towards the door.

 **"Bye you around."** Aman said waving at the green haired boy.

He followed Norman out of the room with his torchic and shinx running after him,leaving the Ralts and its master in the pokemon center.

After checking out the barricade post with Norman, he decided to leave for shroomish activity had subsided the officer Jenny's thought that it could still be dangerous inside the woods, Aman was all set to go to Rustoboard.

 **"Okay bye Norman."**

 **"Kid call me when you reach Rustoboard. Here's my pokenav tell me you have a pokenav function in your pokedex."**.Aman nodded his reply.

 **"I'll see you again some time."**

 **"You bet. I'll be challenging you someday."** Norman chuckled at this.

Typical trainer he thought before replying **"I'll be waiting for that kid."**

 **"Vigoroth-vigor"**

 **"Bye to you too vigoroth"** Aman said.

 **"Actually vigoroth's telling you to take care"**

 **"Oh thanks 'll see you in the arena next time"**

 **"Vigor-vigoroth"**

 **"Torchic-tor-chic"** Jane said shaking her head. **"vigor-vigo-roth"** vigoroth said waving a claw in a bye shinx who was a stranger to both norman and vigoroth had hid behind its master's leg. Aman turned and ran towards the lush-green forest waving his hand back at the normal-type gym leader. Norman smiled at the kid and looked down at the not-so-normal 'll be okay he thought before turning and walking towards him gym.

Aman sighed happily, forest life agreed with him. He loved to see trees and small wild pokemon playing in the branches or in the tall grass.'No matter how advance man becomes mother nature still humbles us all' he thought and looked back at his team which was surprisingly fighting and squabbling over some thing.

 **"H-Hey break it are you two doing?"** he said separating the shinx and the torchic and holding them by their scruff's. **"TOR-TOR-CHIC-TORRRR"** Jane sqwaked angrily, struggling in Aman's grip. **"SHIIINXX-SHII-SHINX"** Delia were angry and fighting each other but Aman shook his head at both of them.'Man im catching a psychic type next time i see one' Aman thought trying to keep the shinx and torchic apart.

 **"TORCHIC-TOR-TORCHIC"** Jane said huffing at the blue cub who seemed to lower her head.

 **"Are you crying Delia?"** he said looking at the shinx who had stopped struggling in his grip and had tears rolling down her blue cheeks.

 **"Oh don't cry. Jane what did you say to her?"**

 **"Tor-chich-tor"**

 **" listen, lets camp here and eat something huh? How does that sound?"** he said petting the blue cub on her head crying became small whimpers and the trainers softly tickled his shinx.

 **"Shiiii-shinx-shinx"** she said giggling and biting his trainers finger affectionately.

Jane hissed at the shinx who growled back at her. **"Enough girls. Okay it's getting dark so im gonna set up camp here.I don't want any fighting between you two okay?".** Aman opened his bag and constructed his plastic tent while both his pokemon ignored each other. After the tent was constructed, both of them bundled in, to claim dominating position over the other. Jane was faster so she jumped into Aman's lap while Delia settled for his hand albeit grumbling. Aman entertained both his pokemon and with a single hand stirred a can of stew.

After everyone had had their fill of the stew Aman looked down at both his pokemon who were still ignoring each other.

 **"Oh-come you guys still fighting over...whatever it was you were fighting for before?"** He said picking up the shinx who turned her nose up at the torchic.

 **"Listen we all are a team members don't fight team members.A team's greatest strength is it's unity and i'm not a good leader or orator but i don't fight with my family. And now you girls are my as cheesy as it sounds, it's you guys are gonna become jack-and-jill ASAP. No questions asked okay?"**

Immediately bickering started.A series of angry **"torchic-tor-chic-tor"** and " **shinnnn-shinx-shiii"** were calming them both down he looked at them both.

 **"So much for my speech...i can't wait for one of you to evolve,so atleast I can understand something"** he said petting the shinx,which purred baby-like with who had been watching all this jumped off his lap and sat on the ground,facing away from her master and her 'team member'.Aman looked at the torchic as a sniff kept the shinx down as he stood up and went over to where the small was crying,so baby like was the little torchic's face that his heart melted at the sight.

 **"Oh Jane, are you crying?Why are you crying?"**

 **"torchic?"** she said huffing away from her looked at the childish behavior of his was definitely jealousy that was etched across her little beak.

 **"Are you being jealous that i was petting Delia?"** The torchic huffed again proudly,shaking her head.'Definetly signs of jealousy' he picked up his torchic who resisted her master's actions.

 **"Listen Jane, i was petting her because she was crying.I don't love her more than you."**

 **"Tor?"**

 **"Yes, you are my first pokemon and belive it or not i'll favour you more than any of my pokemon because you will always be my best friend, no matter what,Okay?"**

 **"torchic?"**

 **"There's another thing i wanted to tell you Jane."** he said remembering his previous night's promise. **"I'm sorry"**

 **"Tor-tor?"** she said tilting her head in a questiony way.

 **"Yeah .Yesterday I led you into the forest without thinking about the risks. Next time I ask anything dangerous of you just peck me. Okay?"** The torchic who had stopped crying by now jumped and hugged her master's neck. Well as best as she Shinx who had seen this had joined the jumped on her trainer and let out **"shinx-shii-shi-nx"** ,nuzzling the little torchic.

 **"tor-torchic"** Jane said happily before jumping towards her friend and they both nuzzled each other for a while, forgiving and had been a stupid and childish matter upon which they had fought but the friendship which had been reforged between the fire-type and the electric type was more powefull then suggested a plan to the shinx who happily both ran to the sleeping kit or plonked themselves on their master's went over to the bed and looked at his pokemon.

 **"Move it both of you."** he said trying to compel both his pokemon to move so he could lie in his bed and keep night of them didn't budge. **"Ohh..so this is how its going to be huh?"** he said comically jumping to catch both his had been their plan all along, to engage their master in a game of like hell it had chased the little torchic over the bed while Delia jumped on his bed kitten like teasing him.

 **"oh-no you don't"** Aman dived for the shinx which jumped and landed next to playing this game for what seemed like hours,Aman lay back on the bed,catching his breath. **"From where the hell do you guys get that kind of energy?"** he asked a giggling torchic and shinx, who did not seemed tired at just plonked themselves on their usual sleeping spots i.e. Jane on Aman's chest and Delia on his warmth enamating from the fire type on his chest eliminated any reason to keep drifted off to sleep without any watch or safety in a usual nightmare woke him up and he realized that he had gone to felt nice and cozy in his sleeping bag but he would have to leave this softly shifted his pokemon, not to disturb their sleep(or he would have to play another chase game with them) and went over to the cushion on the ground, taking backsupport against the tent's switched on his pokedex and started browsing random stuff just to keep himself from sleeping again.

A little after four he had fallen asleep and now at six in the morning he was being woken up by his 's usual routine his pokemon,getting bitten and pecked,Bathing, breakfast and was now on the road Jane and Delia playing as encountered few shroomish which were easily defeated by while had some trouble taking down the grass-type pokemon but still was able to defeat a slakoth or two.

It was afternoon and Aman's calculations estimated that they were nearly out of the forest, so they didn't make camp for looked on as the path was becoming more steady, meaning they were at the had seen very few trainers in the forest, but now he looked at the guy probably twenty fiveish or so, standing around and looking at some tall grass. Maybe this was a challenger Aman thought. He had met very few challengers in the forest. He had won every time and Jane particularly had gained a lot of exp. He looked at the stranger, weird outfit other than that,the guy seemed normal Aman thought continuing down the path.

As he approached the guy,the guy let out his pokemon. A poocheyana. Aman looked at the guy. The guy stared at guy jumped from his position to infront of the boy and stopped him.

 **"Alright kid give me your pokemon and I'll let you go."** Aman looked at the guy,feeling scared and planned to run the thought that he had two pokemon while the guy only had one.

He felt a little confident. **"I'm not doing that and if you want to battle than I won't stand back either."** he said.

 **"Do you know who I am kid? I am a team aqua you wanna mess with me?"** the guy said taking a step forward. His poocheyana growled,baring its teeth to add to the threatening effect. The poocheyana looked a little powerful. It was probably a couple of levels above his best pokemon,that was he did have two Delia wasn't really strong to take on this poocheyana,she might tire it a little so Jane could bring it down. He would have to take the risk.

 **"Jane use ember"** he said suddenly,hoping to get a element of surprise. But the poocheyana still dodged the ember that was thrown his way.

 **"Delia use bite as many times as you can"** he said his panic escalating a little at the quickness of the poocheyana. It was pretty strong and fast.

 **"Jane use ember and scratch"** he said hoping that fighting with greater numbers might help him win this battle.

 **"Poocheyana use crunch"** the guy said amazing speed the poocheyana lunged towards the oncoming shinx and bit down hard enough to draw immediately fainted on the immediately withdrew her before she could get anymore 's angry squawks filled the path and the poocheyana growled at this poocheyana was fast so Aman had no hope of outrunning it, so battle it was going to be.

 **"Jane use ember"**.The ember made a hit but the poocheyana seemed undaunted. He willed his mind to construct a strategy but there seemed no way out of opponent was faster,stronger and was a couple of levels higher than his ordinary circumstances, he would have given up and accpeted to save his pokemon from further pain but he couldn't hand over his to team Aqua.

 **"Jane use scratch"**.The torchic moved in but the poocheyana tackled it in mid was thrown back by the impact of the tackle. It had been a critical hit. He pleaded for Jane to get up but the torchic didn't budge.

 **"Like I told you kid, give me your would have to hand them over one way or another. Nobody stands in Team Aqua's way kid. Now I can't have you going to the cops and setting them on my tail.I think I'll just kill you here. Much easier to kill and nobody will find you easily either."** the guy said nodded towards his poocheyana who bared its fangs at gripped Aman's mind and his legs refused to move.

As the poocheyana moved for the kill a white glow hit the side of the trainers face. He immediately looked over to see a combusken standing where Jane had his mind even acknowledged what had happened the combusken jumped and kicked the poocheyana was thrown back ribs were cracked and blood leaked from its mouth. The Combusken moved towards the poocheyana silently and menacingly while the Team Aqua member tried to hide himself behind some bushes.

 **"Jane STOP!"** Aman said looking at the combusken raising its claw at the fainted combusken shook her head angrily but retreated towards her master. The Team Aqua member came out of the bushes to withdraw his pokemon.

 **"Here"** Aman said throwing a potion towards the guy.

 **"What?"** the guy stuttered, looking at the bottle of medicine.

 **"Take it before I change my mind you son-of-a-bitch!"** Aman yelled. He was angry not at the poocheyana but at its guy had left his pokemon at the mercy of the poocheyana had obeyed it's master but its master himself was a coward.

 **"This isn't the last of me will pay for meddling with Team Aqua's plans"** the grunt said giving the young boy a glare which was responded back with a equal glare and a ember from the grunt ran like hell out of the way into the forest leaving behind a angry combusken and its master. The boy sighed and looked at the newly evolved combusken who still had a glare on her face.

 **[Master why give medicine?]**.Wow did she just use combusken were not psychic type pokemon. Every pokemon and trainer formed a weak psychic bond after some time usually after evolution of the it was still fuzzy and minute but atleast now he would be able to communicate with Jane at a basic level.

 **[master?]** the voice of the combusken was higher pitched,almost a coo.

 **"Are you okay Jane?"**

 **[Master Delia hurt. Heal]**.The memory of the injured shinx came to his mind and he picked up his bag.

 **[Master, give bag .I carry].**

 **"I can handle it Jane."**

 **[I run faster.]**

 **"okay".** He handed his bag to the combusken who picked it up with a single hand and hauled it over her shoulder.

 **"lets go"** he said before running off towards the end of the petalburg woods.

He sat alone at one of the tables at pokemon center musing in his own thoughts. His mind was now burning with anxious thoughts and emotions. One of his pokemon was severely injured and the other was fatally drained from a drastic fight and evolution. Great just great he said sarcastically,rubbing his forehead. He looked up at the nurse joy who had a notepad in her hands.

 **"Are you Aman, the owner of a combusken and a shinx?" "yes"** he said nodding soberly.

 **"Follow me sir".** The boy followed nurse joy, his mind engrossed in deep thoughts.

Troubling thoughts.

 **"Sir your combusken is resting right now and pardon me but i can't let you meet your pokemon right now. She needs complete rest for a day."**

 **"Its okay. Jane should rest for a while. What about my shinx?"** Nurse joy flipped through the notepad

 **"I'm sorry to say sir but your shinx has been badly injured. Her collarbone has cracked slightly and there are bite wounds over her neck. She is not in any danger but you shouldn't let her strain her neck too much for sometime. We have plastered her collarbone and have given her vaccination for the bite but we are keeping her under custody till tomorrow."**

 **"Thank you so much nurse joy. I can't thank you enough for saving my pokemon"**

 **"Its my job sir"** nurse joy replied smiling at the distressed boy. **" We can book a room for you if you want to stay for tonight sir."**

 **"That would be wonderful, thank you"** he said, feeling gloomy thoughts hover in his head. He sighed as he lay down in his bed. He missed the little torchic snoozing on his chest and even the shinx's bites. He resisted but failed,drifting off to a uneasy sleep. He woke up suddenly, his chest heaving at the bad sensation that something bad had happened to his pokemon. He awoke from his stupor, realizing that the events of last night had really occurred.

He bathed and got himself dressed to go down and get his pokemon. He was putting on his shoes when his pokedex chimed. He picked it up. The pokenav call was from a unknown id. He clicked on the green button. **"Damn boy didn't i tell you to call when you reached rustboro city?"**

 **"Norman"** he said a smile lighting up his features. **"so have you challenged roxanne yet?"** his smile drained as he narrated the previous days events.

 **"hmmm...Team aqua is no good but the good thing is that you are fine. Team aqua has a long history of murders and crimes on its list. I don't think they targeted you on purpose so you are safe now. Don't worry you pokemon are strong, they'll heal in no time."**

 **"thanks norman"**

 **"catch you later kid"**

Aman locked his room and headed down to the wards. He looked down on the combusken who was sleeping in the hospital bed. He seated himself on the chair next to her, watching her rise and fall with breath.

Suddenly the combusken's yes flew open. **[master?]** a breezy soft cooish sound resonated in his mind.

 **" I'm here"**

 **[master okay?hurt?]**

 **"I'm fine Jane. How do you feel?"**

 **[me fine master. ]**

 **"thank god you are okay. You evolved. How do you feel?"**

 **[Change feel. Feel strong like master.]**

 **"I'm hardly strong of any kind Jane and if i had been strong enough, i would have protected you guys. In fact you are the one who protected me. So i guess i owe you a thanks."**

 **[me duty protect master. No thanks]** the combusken said jumping off the bed and hugging her trainer.

 **[master delia heal?]**

 **"yes she is healing now but she was badly hurt, so that might take some time"**

 **[master delia where?]**

 **"lets go meet her right now."**

But they couldn't see her because as nurse joy put it 'her collarbone isn't healing fast enough'. So the duo returned to their room.


	3. Collision

After having switched on the small TV and digging into a pack of chips the trainer lay sprawled on the bed, comfortable. The combusken sat on the bed composed, at a distance from her master. It was not fear but her shyness that made her do so. A few minutes earlier, when she had hugged her master, it must have looked easy and normal to the onlookers. No worries just an injured combusken hugging her they didn't perceive was the immense strength dished out by the combusken to overcome her shyness and hug her master. It had taken almost all her strength and courage to even walk in the hugging distance of her trainer. Her legs which after evolution were supposed to be stronger had wobbled like jelly. Her heart had pounded when they had made contact.

She shook herself. Why was she fussing all over simple physical contact? She had no complications over contact with master when she had been a torchic, so why was her consciousness suddenly acting up? She smiled as her mind answered her question. She barely had a conscious when she had been a torchic. She barely remembered her time as torchic. She compelled her mind to remember but only wisps came back to her mind. Snatches of memories with being pecked at, master's administration of certain oil on her leg, a certain chansey and master's chest on which she went to sleep every day. She snapped back to the past, staring at the box in which figures moved. T V master called it. As intriguing as the box was she wasn't thinking about that. Infact she was trying hard not to think about a certain somebody.

 **"** **Look at you"** Aman said. She froze with fearful inkling seeping in her mind. She was still trying to come to terms with her changed appearance. She had not cared about her looks When she was a torchic because then her mind might have been comparable to a toddler. But evolution had altered that. She was equivalent of A teenager in terms of Pokémon aging.

 **"** **Look at you. You look in the serious need of a bath Jane."** he said looking at the brown dirt that caked Her feet. She hadn't bathed because she had been healing and resting almost whole yesterday.

 **" come on"** Aman said leading the combusken to The bathroom and switching on the lights. He opened the tap for hot water which in response gushed steaming water into the tub. Aman exited To get towels and some shampoo while Jane soaked herself in the warm water. Her muscles relaxed as hot water enveloped her. Aman entered a Bundle of towels in one hand and a special shampoo for Pokémon with feather in the other. He squeezed the shampoo in his hand and gently rubbed into the Head of the combusken who had closed her eyes at the soft touch of her master. She sighed contently at the sensation of fingers massaging on Her skull. Aman rubbed her head and that bundle of orange feathers that stood up on head.

 **[thank master for bath]**

 **"why, thank you but like you Said you are my Pokémon and it's my duty to take care of you"** he replied taking more shampoo and set to work on her neck and shoulders.

 **[Master ask?]**

 **" Yeah. What do you wanna know?"**

 **[Master gives bottle to bad blue human. Why?]**

 **"** **You mean that team aqua runt? I gave him that bottle to Heal his poocheyana after all you did 'some'...emphasis on some, damage to the** **poocheyana."**

 **[pooche..pooch..]**

 **"Poocheyana"**

 **[poo che ya na]** she beamed pronouncing every syllable separately. He smirked at that.

 **[Poocheyana** **bad. Hurt master. Why help?]**

 **"** **Yeah that poocheyana was gonna kill Me but that was not what it wanted. It did that on its trainer's orders.** **And if I didn't help that poocheyana it could have died. I know that Some of trainers don't care and just view their Pokémon as tools, as** **fighting machines rather than friends. I don't wanna be like that."**

 **[Master Kind. Good]**

He didn't reply to that because he didn't consider himself to be very kind or good. It was a basic trait that every human and Trainer should have. He did not feel special just because he had this basic humanity. "Okay enough talking. Just relax" he said moving down to Her chest. His hand was slipping down on her chest when he felt two nudges rub against the palms of his hands.

His mind and arms froze alike. Did he just...were those her nipples!?

 **[Master?]** He shook himself out of his stupor blushing maroon which went unnoticed by the combusken. He Prayed to Arceus that she had not felt that. What would she say?

 **"y..Yes Jane?"**

 **[Master stop why?]**

 **" Oh nothing... I... Your...can you bath Yourself Jane. I have something important to do.** **Sorry."** she nodded and the boy walked out of the bathroom.

He had nothing important to do but The thought of bathing Jane further had him mortified. If she has nipples then she must also have a...SHUT UP he screamed inside his mind Blushing even at the thought of it. SHE'S YOUR POKEMON!I can't think of her like that. He switched on TV trying to divert his mind. Yeah like That was successful. His mind wandered. The more he tried to stop thinking about it, more it came back to his mind. The sensation of her...

SHUT UP he screamed mentally again to himself. A click sounded and a wet combusken came out of the bathroom unaware that her state right now might have far more consequences then both of them could ever imagine.

 **[Master dry?]** he looked at her, standing wet. Her feathers sticking to her Body making her look...aarghhh... He mentally chastised himself and picked up a towel. He handed it to Jane who held it in her hands and Stared at it.

 **[Master what do?]**

 **"** **What? Oh go on dry yourself"**

 **[master do. Me can't dry].** Her broken words were surprisingly easy to understand for The trainer. He hesitantly picked up a towel and rubbed her head and neck. The combusken sighed with delight. **"No wait. Now** **that you've grown up Jane you need to do these things yourself."** an orange head just nodded and trainer began to teach and gave up after a short time. Her claws Were just not suited for delicate tasks. The night had crept up on the duo and the pokedex beeped its oncoming to its owner.

 **"** **Damn it's already 11. Okay we'll see Delia tomorrow I guess. Let's get some sleep.** " he said to the combusken who agreed promptly. The trainer kicked his shoes off And climbed into bed, pulling the sheets up to his chest. After not hearing any sign of movement from the combusken, he opened his eyes to find the combusken staring at him.

 **" what?"**

 **[Where sleep master?]**

 **"** **Oh right. You can't sleep on my chest now."** he said missing the warm feeling the fire Type would give him every night.

 **"That's okay you can sleep with me now."** As soon as the words had left his mouth he blushed. Damn! he hadn't meant anything Dirty by that but the words had tumbled out of his mouth sounding...well suggestive. The combusken who didn't know human lingo thought nothing Of it but still her body shivered at the thought of lying next to her master. She slipped into the bed. The trainer smirked and pulled the sheets over her softly. Both of Them clung to the corner of their sides of the bed thinking that involuntary contact with the other would offend the other.

 **[Good sleep master.]**

 **"uhhh.. Good night Jane"**. Both thought the other to be asleep while both lay awake. When early dawn arrived both went to sleep while convincing Themselves that they hadn't been awake all this time due to the other.

The combusken awoke inches away from her masters face. She stopped her urge to touch his face. He looked so peaceful in sleep, his mouth slightly open. His black hair tumbled around his face as if he lay unconscious rather than sleep. He looks beautiful she thought before shaking her head at herself. She didn't know what kind of feeling this was. She blamed it on evolution and softly pulled out of the bed, trying not to disturb the sleeping human. She went to the bath remembering her masters words that she should do some things herself. She didn't understand why so suddenly master had stopped cleaning her. As far as she could remember master always bathed her when she had been a torchic. How did master make that water appear she wondered. Yes he moved the silver rocks over there she said to herself pointing over at the taps.

The boy woke up to find the bed warm but the tuft of yellow feathers missing from his side. He rubbed his eyes trying to clear his had she gone? Had she left because of what happened yesterday? Fear chilled his heart. No Jane wouldn't abandon him like that. No!What had he done? He cradelled his head in his kness.A click sounded.

 **[master?]** he looked up to find the a wet combusken head popping out the door. He sighed with relief.

Then looked at the head in amusement **"what are you doing?"**

 **[master say do things myself so i bath master.]** he smiled.

 **"okay bath yourself. Then we'll go down to meet delia."** the head disappeared behind the door, leaving a thoroughly amused human on the bed. After having bathed,the duo agreed to skip breakfast to meet the injured shinx. They walked down to the infirmary and after seeking permission and the ward number where delia was, from nurse joy. They went to the ward to find the blue cub fast asleep on a pokemon centre bed.

 **"lets just sit here"** the trainer said and both the trainer and combusken sat down in the chairs beside the bed.(the trainer had to teach the fighting type how to sit in a chair!). The shinx sniffed the air while sleeping. Her body instincts kept a lookout by sniffing the scents around her while she slept. Her mind immediately lept at the scents surrounding her.'master' was her only thought as she shook herself awake to find her trainer looking at her. She jumped on his lap licking his cheek.

 **"so ya miss me?"** he said rubbing the shinx's tummy.

 **"shiii-shiinx-shiiinx"** the blue cub giggled and purred with delight. She softly bit her masters fingers because her pack before master had registered biting as a sign of affection. She turned her small head, eyes scanning the floor for her feathered friend. Her eyes landed on the foot and soon followed up to find a combusked attached to the foot. She sniffed this pokemon **.**

 **"shi-shinx?"**

 **[yes change.]**

 **"shinx-shinx-shii?"**

 **[no hurt. Me good strong, protect master now"]**

 **"shiii?"**

 **[yes poo che** **ya na gone]** she replied smirking at the memory of how she had learned the pronunciation. The shinx jumped from her current position to her friends lap softly rubbing against her showing her affection towards her comrade.

Nurse joy rounded the group, staring at the trainer. **"your shinx is not** **supposed to be out of bed sir. We haven't scanned her yet. We will discharge you pokemon after the scan sir"** she said curtly, giving the trainer and the combusken a cold look.

 **"'im sorry nurse joy"** he said immediately picking up on the nurse's cold attitude. He immediately transferred the shinx to the bed,who protested and bit her master. But he gave the shinx a look and the shinx settled down albeit grumbling. **"we'll be back soon"** he said rubbing the shinx on her head which purred in response.

After seeing that the discharged shinx would not be stressed upon by her trainer, nurse joy let the trainer take his shinx. With delia on his heels and jane walking by his side, the trainer had decided to scan rustoboard city more. They walked past the cafe claiming to have fresh coffee grounded by hariyama punching technique.

 **[master?]**

 **"yeah?"**

 **[what humans do?]** the combusken said pointing her claw at the figure of an entwined couple kissing. Their hands around each other and their kiss deep.

 **"ummm...yeah i'll tell you later guys. Lets get something to eat."** he said, thinking how to explain this concept at a later time to his pokemon. They entered a cafe and the trainer ended up choosing a table in the corner. After ordering the three leppa berry camomile( his pokemon refused to eat the stinky pokechow).

 **" so guys now that we are in a better shape what do you wanna do?"** the trainer said as they waited for their food to arrive.

 **[hungry. Master food"]** the combusken said petting the shinx on its head.

 **"do you wanna try out some** **chocolate?"[chocko?]** jane said her head turning in a quizzical motion.

 **"its very sweet. Try some. Here"** the trainer said taking a big bar of his half eaten chocolate out of his backpack. He kept it on the table. Before the combusken could even acknowledge it the shinx jumped on the table, her tail wagging at the thought of tasting 'master's food'. The shinx sniffed and prodded it with her small paws before nibbling at a small piece of this chocolate. The shinx immediately regretted tasting this. It burned her tongue whatever this stuff was. She let out a complaining pout and a growl before running over to her master and biting his hand.

 **[delia eat bitter. Chocko not sweet.]**

 **" oh come on try it jane just try a little bit"** He had known that some pokemon species had a acute sense of taste but he had hoped that his pokemon were not. Well shinx were kind of specific about tastes and caffeine wasn't really consumable for them. But he further now hoped that torchic or its evolutions were not. The combusken picked up the bar clumsily in her claw holding it like a bomb away from her. The trainer nodded at her, encouraging her to take a bite. She opened her beak and bit the smallest piece possible from the bar.

Her expressions brightned up instantly. **[master. Chocko sweet. Taste sweeeeet]** she cooed scorfing down the choclate in a matter of seconds. **"woah. That was a big bar you just downed. I'm guessing you like chocolate huh?"**

 **[master chocko sweet. eat chocko.]**

 **" yeah so eat up** **your chamomile guys. We'll catch some training time after this okay?**

 **"[master chocko?]**

 **"what?you just ate that bar."**

 **[more chocko master.]**

 **"fine-fine. I'll order some of it."** the trainer said rolling his eyes at the fire type. The camomile was finished by the shinx who licked her plate clean whereas the combusken just scorfed down the camomile hurrying just to get her chocolate. The evening air witnessed a no-longer-hungry trainer, a shinx cursing the bitter taste and a combusken gladly holding a bar of chocolate in her claw. The trio entered their room in the pokemon center, and prepared for sleep. The trainer went to sleep almost immediately as he hit the bed. Like wise the shinx but unnoticed by the sleeping team, the combusken lay awake. Maybe due to the half pecked bar of chocolate that lay beside the side of the bedstand. The combusken looked at the shinx perched on her masters chest. A pang of jealousy filled her as she remembered her usual sleeping place when she had been a torchic was now occupied by the shinx.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked at the human. 'Master' she thought before laying down, turning to the side and wandering off into her dreams. The boy had woken up into the dusk by his usual nightmare. He placed the shinx on the bed and walked over to the balcony proposing that fresh air would clear his head. Unnoticed by him, jane had woken up due to a soft gasp he had made. He put his hands on the cold railing and let the wind blow through his hair.

 **[master?]** the human jumped suddenly at the voice and spun around.

 **"oh** **jane you really scared the shit out of me. I didn't wake you up did i?"**

 **[sorry master. Me scare you.]**

 **" thats okay. I guess when you evolve into a** **blaziken we'll have much better communication."** the combusken smiled at that. Though she could not remember why but the term blaziken sent a warm feeling through her.

She neared her trainer hesitantly. **[master okay?] im fine jane. Its just a...a...ummm i couldn't sleep."** he said, not wanting to tell his pokemon that a stupid dream had scared him.

 **[master not sleep?]**

 **" i'll go to sleep after this jane. You should go to sleep.** " the combusken didn't feel sleepy at all and searched for a topic which wasn't stupid for her to ask. Then she remembered something. **[master humans on path?]**

 **"what?"**

 **[before master give chocko me saw humans on path. Me ask. Master tells later.]**

 **"oh"** he said remembering the kissing couple from the road.

 **" they were** **kissing jane."**

 **[ki-kissing?].** He tried to keep a straight face.

 **" yes for humans kissing umm...kissing is an expression of love."**

 **[love master?]** she said her interest piqued. Humans were fascinating.

 **"love is like mating for humans"** he said remembring some concepts of pokemon mating and breeding. While the combusken was blushing now, a deep red spread across her cheeks. The combusken didn't have a clear idea of what a mating was but she had a vague sense of it. That was enough to make the pokemon's cheeks go red. The boy was facing the balcony side so she couldn't see him blushing a little too. This was why he had preffered male pokemon over female ones. Male pokemon didn't need to be lectured on mating and the stuff. But in the case of young female pokemon the trainer would have to put out the birds and the bees for their pokemon. Though he was awkward over him having the talk with jane but it had to be done. When she evolved into a blaziken and had her first heat things would start to shoot off. He was a teenager himself. how was he supposed to have the talk? He made a mental note to browse on the pokenet for blaziken mating and breeding.

He turned around to see the combusken looking down abashed. She looked so cute when she was shy he thought. Wait where did that come from? He didn't mean it in any wierd sense he said to himself before walking over to his pokemon. She looked down fearing eyecontact with master. He stood in front of directly now but she couldn't manage to look upwards.

 **"So are you feeling sleepy?"**

 **[not sleep master.]**

 **" i don't feel like sleeping too. What do you say we should do?"** the combusken couldn't help but feel stupid. She had no idea what to do. What was she supposed to say to master?

 **"how about we talk huh? Since your evolution we haven't had any time and now that we can communicate we** **should know each other better. After all you are my starter jane."**

 **[starter master?]**

 **"starters are those pokemon which are chosen by the trainer as their** **1st pokemon. It is said that the strength of their bond with their starter is directly propotional to the success of the trainer in pokemon battles and** **leauge."** the trainer answered walking inside the room to sit on the small sofa.

The combusken followed her master inside the room, standing. **"come on sit** **down. You don't wanna stand all this time do you ?"**. The combusken carefully sat down at a little distance from her master, remembering how master had taught her to sit on these wierd human contraptions. The human and the combusken sat in a awkward silence **.**

 **"so before i met you where did you live ?"**

 **[not** **remember good master. Only little.]**

 **"yeah? What do you remember jane?"**

 **[remember mother. Father. And cave master.]** that was fairly obvious. The baby pokemon must remember their parents. Also the blaziken lived in groups in caves high up in the mountains. Jane must also have lived someplace in the mountains. He tried to remember more from when he had met jane.

 **"and how did you get your leg injured jane?"**

 **[don't remember master.]**

 **"okay. So what else** **can you remember as a torchic?"**

 **[me remember master, and master's home. Sorry master.]**

 **" Hey its okay. After evolution pokemon are supposed to forget a** **lot of their past. So i thought that tomorrow we could get back on our training schedule huh?We could check out some of your moves now that you have evolved.** **You do look pretty strong jane."**

 **[thank master.]**

 **"okay lets get some shut eye. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day."** The trainer lazily wandered into bed but the combusken's mind was aflame with thoughts. How had she become separated from mother and Father? She tried hard to remember but to no avail. She hadn't entirely told master the truth. She did remember a little about how her separation. Fire. That's all she remembered. She was so wound up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that her trainer was sitting up and staring at her.

 **" are you planning to sleep at all tonight?"** The combusken smiled and went to bed, her dreams weaving between master and the few memories she had of her previous life.

The trainer opened his eyes to the sound of water running somewhere nearby. He looked to his side to find the combusken missing and the shinx out like a light, sleeping on the bed. He peered at the open bathroom door. He quickly went over and shut the door carefully. He yawned and went over to wake the shinx up.

Suddenly the pokedex went off. Who the hell could be calling at this time? Uh-oh. Aman's mom's picture flashed on the screen. He picked up the call cringing at the thought that he hadn't called home since he had left on his adventure which had been over a week ago. Something close to a loudred's-ass-on-fire shriek came through the pokedex. The trainer held it away from his ear.

 **"where are** **you? I'm sending hypno right over Aman. If i knew that you were gonna forget.."**

 **"mom just wait. I was busy ma."**

 **"i don't want to hear it mister, you are coming** **back home this instant. The nerve of it.."**

After another few minutes of threats of dragging him back home and putting him up for a pokescience course, aman's mother calmed down. **"so how you Aman? How is jane now?"**

 **"i'm really fine mom. And jane evolved into a combusken!"**

 **"really?thats fast isn't it? Are you training** **her too hard Aman?"**

 **"no mom. actually she evolved when.."** telling her about how he had almost got killed by the poocheyana and then jane's evolution took place would be like putting your hand in a houndoom's mouth. **"uhhh...she evolved during a battle with a trainer i met in the petalburg woods."** which was technically true. Other concerns were raised about each other by the mother and son. After extracting a promise that he would call on end of the week, the mother cut the call and went on to cook the pudding she had on stove.

 **[master?]** Aman whirled around to find the combusken staring at him, her body dripping with water.

 **" well** **somebody's up and about."**

 **[master what do?]**

 **"oh i was talking to mom. Not easy. I barely survived"**

 **[what mom master?]**

 **"oh mom is the human word for mother.**

 **"[master dry?]** the human rolled his eyes at the combusken. After having bathed the shinx, having breakfast and buying jane some more chocolate the trainer headed towards north of rustoboard. The forest there would be perfect for training delia and jane. After having a particularly long training session he learnt that jane had indeed become stronger and she had learned double kicks which would help them beat roxanne. Delia didn't learn any new moves but had leveled up a little.

The party returned to the pokemon center covered with dirt and glass stains and nurse joy slightly turned her nose on the team. After having healed his pokemon and a thorough bath. The team went out grab something to eat.

 **" so guys what do you wanna eat?"**

 **"shiii - shiinx "**

 **[chocko master.]**

 **" slow your roll guys. Too much** **chocolate isn't healthy so sorry jane but today you girls will eat cheese burgers.**

 **[a what master?]**

 **"just wait. Its really amazing to taste."** he was right about his hunch though. Delia liked the burger because of it's meat content and jane didn't even bother to smell his pokemon ate ravenously, gulping down burgers like a munchlax. He looked at them and sighed. They had really trained pretty hard today and to see them all tired and hungry the trainer's subconscious wondered if all this training was worth it. The blood and sweat of his pokemon for a piece of metal. A gym badge. After paying the bill, the team walked out of the dining area of the pokemon center to the sleeping quarters. They would have to win tomorrow at the rustoboro gym. Yes tomorrow it would be.

There they were standing. At the entrance to the door that would lead to the arena and to roxanne. Defeating the apprentices that were supposed to stop him had been relatively easy. All of them were rock type trainers and with jane defeating them had been a piece of cake. He healed jane with a potion. He looked at her. **"jane** **the next battle is going to be different okay? It's going to be tough. Do you want to fight?"** the combusken's eyes gleamed. The primal instincts of fighting a stronger opponent had heightened her senses. The urge to win and make master proud was lighting her heart.

 **[yes master.]** the trainer gulped and nodded. His nervousness was great. After all this was his first gym fight.

 **"shii-shinx"** the shinx chimed in smiling at her friend. He looked at the combusken and opened the door, walking over to the arena. There were very few spectators there. A few Apprentices and some kids who you could tell hung on to Roxanne's every word. He didn't let himself get depressed over that. So what if she had a bucket load of Admirers and cheerers, he was gonna win this battle. The girl on the opposite podium smiled. The judge, a bald man in his early 50's explained the rules to the Trainers. A single match with three Pokémon each and no time constraint. The dark skinned girl Roxanne on the opposite podium flashed a thumbs up at Aman. Aman nodded And replied with a 'best of luck'.

The judge stood in the separate platform and spoke into a mike **"** **both the trainer's please release your Pokémon into the arena."** Aman nodded at the combusken who immediately jumped and landed in the arena with neat precision. The gm-leader tossed a poke ball. A brown rock thudded to ground. A Geodude.

Cheers erupted from the few people in the spectators **"go Roxanne!"**

 **"This rookie has no chance"**

 **"Beat him Roxanne".** Aman noticed that some of them were giving him glares. He ignored it. 'Gotta keep my head in the battle' he thought. A pair of Mr. Mimes produced a transparent barrier over the arena, so trainers wouldn't get Hurt by any misdirected attacks. The Pokémon league had made it compulsory in 1857 that the protection of trainers during the battle was necessary. The judge also sat Down in an old worn desk.

 **"** **Let the match begin."**

 **"Jane ember"** he said quickly not wasting any time. The combusken let a few embers on the rock type who tried to dodge them But failed.

 **"Fire type attacks on a rock Pokémon? Another rookie trainer."** the gym leader said. **"** **Okay geodude use tackle."**

He smiled this had been his strategy all along. Making Roxanne under estimate him. Both Jane and him had worked out this plan. As the geodude came rolling in for tackle, Aman's smile didn't even need to command her as the combusken jumped the rolling pokemon and unleashed a double kick on the geodude. The geodude was sent hurling towards the arena barrier, where it collapsed. The girl on the next podium flinched as she saw her geodude try to get up to his feet.(A/N: geodude doesn't even have legs but you get the gist)

The judge jumped up from his desk and passed through the barrier without flinching. He bent down to the geodude and examined the slightly bleeding pokemon. **"The geodude is unable to battle."** the judge said waving a red flag in the air. Roxanne retrieved the unconscious pokemon, softly rubbing the pokeball, mumbling something that Aman's ears couldn't cheers from the spectators had lessened but the glares hadn't. Curiously Aman noticed Jane giving them a hard glare. She pocketed the pokeball and withdrew a fresh one.

 **" it seems i have underestimated won't** **happen again"** the girl said loudly. She unleashed another geodude into the arena, her smirk widening. The referee nodded. **"Geodude rock throw"**

 **" Jane dodge it".** The boy watched, amazed as the combusken richoted of the rocks thrown at her. His strategy had been straight, get close, double kick ,game over but the rock throw's were stopping the combusken from getting inside the range to attack geodude.

 **"keep it up geodude"** Roxanne shouted, smirking.

 **"geo-geodude."**

He hadn't prepared for this he thought panicking. By this time the combusken had already been hit by a few rocks. She couldn't keep that up . The boy's mind whirled inside his brain, trying to think of a new strategy.

 **" Jane rebound** **those rocks."** To roxanne and the others it sounded like gibberish, impossible. But the combusken had understood her trainer's instruction very clearly. The rock thrown at her was closing in, she swung and double kicked the rock back at it's owner. The geodude couldn't move, shocked at his own attack being used against him.

 **" dodge it geodude"** the girl ordered, but it was already to rock hit the geodude in the face. Another couple followed. The geodude recoiled at the hits and didn't see the combusken coming.

 **"use rock** **slide"** the rock type trainer pleaded hoping that a rock slide would evade the oncoming combusken. The combusken swung at the geodude with a double kick as the geodude unleashed a rock slide. Both the pokemon were showered with rocks, engulfed by the the user of the attack losing concentration, the attack lost its intensity and the rock flow stopped both the combusken and the geodude lay on the ground, which was bloated with , not about winning the badge but about his pokemon escalated for the boy.

 **" Jane?"** no judge got up from his seat. **"JANE!?"** the boy said, his voice a little high, his panic rising. **"shiiinx!"** the little cub beside the boy cried. The combusken opened her eyes. Master's voice. That last attack had been close and powerfull. She tried to get up, but her leg ached. Another plea from the master. The combusken willed itself up, supporting her right leg. Her breath heavy. The geodude moved, struggling to stand up. The judge looked on at the fight, what was it gonna be?The geodude got to it's feet, cheers erupted from the admirers. The geodude looked at its opponent and heaved, falling down to the floor. The judge moved uncertainly towards the arena. But hurried up as he entered inside the barrier.

 **"The geodude is unable to battle."** he declared. The combusken bent down, kneeling on a knee, trying to catch her breath. The boy ran towards the arena, but the judge signalled him to stop.

 **" You can't enter the battle zone right now or face disqualification."** Damn, he knew the rules. He looked at his pokemon. Fuck it! this wasn't worth her getting hurt. Then he remembered something smiling.

 **"I want to use a potion"** he said.

 **" well in that case, its my duty to remind you that** **if you use a battle supplement during a battle the opposite trainer is liable to get the first command of action."** He nodded, running towards took out the bottle of potion from his pocket that he always kept there for emergency.

 **"Jane are you alright?Are you okay?"** He said bending down to his pokemon.

 **[fine master.]** she said her voice a little painfull and wincing.

 **"Do you want me** **cancel the match?"**

 **[no master. fight.]**

 **"Are you sure?can you stand?"** The combusken stood up looking at her sprayed the potion on her leg, knee where a small cut was there and on her torso. **"Are you okay?does anything else hurt?"** The combusken shook her head.

The trainer stared at her for a second, feeling guilty over her predicament. **"Sir, are you done?"** the judge said from behind his desk. He nodded and walked back slowly to his podium. **" Commence battle."** the judge yelled in a microphone.

wordlessly roxanne tossed the pokeball unleashing the pokemon inside.A giant stoneblock, like one of the easter heads stood in the arena. A nosepass. But Aman already knew had researched before hand about roxanne and her to his usage of the potion, now it was roxanne who could command first. He waited for it,as soon as she gave a command to the nosepass, he would have to do the same. She couldn't use this opportunity with a attack move, unless it was a hyper beam or something but this was a pretty good opportunity for strengthening defense, bulking up or some other stat increase. All in all, things were bleak for the boy who had challenged the rustoboro gym-leader.

 **"Rock blast nosepass"**

 **"Dodge it and then use ember"** he said, just to get a gauge of how strong this nosepass was. The nosepass didn't even try to dodge the weak flames. It just stood there with it's trainer smiling.

 **" Nosepass use tackle."** With surprising agility for a bulky pokemon, the nosepass ran towards the fire type.

 **"Jane doge and use focus energy".** The combusken complied, jumping, landing wobbly due to her injury and a red glow engulfing her as she focused her nosepass stopped short of colliding with the barrier. Aman had been right, it could run well but could not maneuver its bulky body that easily.

 **"Jane focus** **energy again"** This was their last hope. If this didn't work then, looking at the condition of the combusken he didn't think this fight would last much longer.

Roxanne tried something else. **" Nosepass** **use block and then use harden."** Aman looked at the gym leader. What was she trying to do?These moves were not affecting the match whatsoever.

 **"Nosepass harden again"**. The nosepass hardened, a green glow on the stone surface.

 **"Jane focus energy."**

 **"Nosepass use tackle"**. Uh-oh, now he understood what the gym-leader was doing. By using harden the nosepass's defence was so up high that even with a effective double kick, the nosepass would get less by hardening the tackle of the nosepass had gained some potency.

 **"Dodge it."** he commanded, the combusken jumped exactly as the nosepass drew in for the combusken couldn't land properly and fell to the ground but immediately stood up. **"focus energy"** he cried, trying not to think of the consequences if this nosepass was still reverting from the tackle. This is as good as it gets he thought, **" Jane, double kick maximum power"** The combusken ran and jumped towards the nosepass, and swung her legs with all her might.

A crack sounded.

The sound of stone cracking, the nosepass landed a little distance from the fire type, out like a light. The combusken fell to the ground not being able to support her leg anymore. Aman looked on but didn't move. He could not enter the arena. He would get disqualified on the other hand Jane was in a pretty bad girl in the opposite podium also was silent, staring at her nosepass.

The judge had by the time walked into the arena. He first examined the nosepass. **"Nosepass is unable to battle"** he declared but didn't wave his flag. The combusken was down too. He went over to examine the combusken, he looked at her turning her face to see her eyes. They were closed. He sighed. Such an intense and promising battle it had been. Being the 1st gym of this region, not many glorious battles happened here but some like these were amazing in their own sense. He was still looking at the eyes of the fire pokemon. They opened suddenly, bright orange scaring the judge for a fleeting moment. The combusken, sat up. One leg against the ground, the other while felt numb. She looked up at her trainer. The trainer didn't want to smile but it burst out, his pride for her. She on her own had defeated the rustboro gym. A single combusken against three of a gym leaders pokemon.

 **" The gym-leader** **is out of usable pokemon. The challenger wins the match."** No cheers erupted for him, no clapping but he didn't need that. He was running towards the arena passing the barrier, and bent down to the combusken.

 **[master?]** she said her voice feeble.

 **" I am proud of you"** he whispered. In response the combusken smiled and let the darkness engulf her.

Aman's smile disappeared as his starter fainted, falling to the ground. He recalled her immediately and stood up ready to run off to the pokemon center. Meanwhile the gym-leader had come down smiling.

 **"Wait, we have a healing system right here. Pokemon center is a little far away. Come with me."** She said, bowing a little to the boy. He nodded all joy of victory drained of him. Both the trainers walked up the stairs that went on the healing center.

There was a old Nurse Joy standing there who greeted the trainers and hurriedly snatched their pokeballs from them.

 **"Are they okay? Don't** **tell me it was you two battling downstairs?"** she said looking at them accusingly. Roxanne had known the nurse from childhood and nurse joy had been like a second mother to her.

 **"yes nurse joy, it was us. A gym-battle."** The nurse meanwhile had put the pokeballs in the healing machine. Aman looked at them as they beeped with a yellow light.

 **" if i were in the pokemon league, i would ban these battles from happening. Pokemon always battle and get hurt."** she said softly. The trainers looked at each other, mentally disagreeing with nurse battles could not be banned. **" i will be back in a second."** the nurse said turning and exiting.

 **" So nice battle."** she said giving him a hand. He shook it and smiled

 **" yeah that was one good battle."**

 **"I'm sorry but i thought that you were one of those stupid kids who you know who start fresh and don't know a thing about I underestimated you."**

 **" stupid kid huh?"**

 **"No, I'm sorry.I didn't mean.."**

 **" That's okay. no offense taken."** he said and remembered those people in the arena. **"talking of stupid audience wasn't exactly what I thought it would be."**

 **"Yeah its very different from what we see in the TV. People always cheer for** **the gym leader. And Im sorry about them. They are just trainers who lost to me and now are apprentices. Anyways i don't like them really."**

The healing machine beeped and nurse joy piled in with a chansey. **"Okay there we go. Make sure to get** **them good sleep and food."** she said waving them off.

Both the kids took their pokeballs and pocketed thought to release Jane but thought against it. He would release her when they were back in their the trainers walked out together, through the arena to the exit of the gym. A few spectators had left and the rest were giving him hard glances. This time Aman looked at them and returned their glances with glares of his own.

 **" oh my god. i almost forgot to** **give you this."** roxanne said, snapping Aman out of his glare took out a case from her pocket and opened it. It was filled with rock badges. She picked out one and handed it to the trainer, whose eyes were now shining with a amazed frenzy. **"here this is the rock badge and here is a TM."** she said handing the boy a brown cd enclosed in a sand colored case.

It was customary for gym leaders to give the winning challengers a TM or something.

 **"This is rock-tomb. It** **inflicts damage as well as lowers "** she said. Aman didn't bother. He shoved the TM in his backpack and looked at the badge. **"Thank you"** he said.

 **"I never got your name, you know?"**

 **"Aman"**

 **"roxanne."**

 **"I know"** he said, smiling. The gymleader smiled too, embarrassed at her own stupidity.

 **"I'll see you around Aman"** she said turning back to the gym and vanishing inside. Aman looked at the gym for a fleeting second and turned back, walking towards his room, a single blue cub following him, whining.

He looked at the sleeping combusken. She looked so peacefull sat in a chair opposite to the bed. His mind was abuzz with was now that he realized his mistake. He had pushed her too much, too early. She was on no level to fight roxanne but due to her type advantage and her persistence they had won. Somehow they had won.

Any other type of pokemon in that battle wouldn't have stood a chance. But what most bugged him was the look in her eyes when they had won,she had won. Somehow he had understood that look without a single word from his look had said it she had wanted was to please him, to make him proud. She looked for praise risking her life in hated it. Hated it because she had to risk herself, her life just for his she didn't ask anything in return. He was worried about loyalty was so much. Incidents throughout history depicted of how pokemon had gladly laid down their life's at the nod of their trainer. The most famous example would be Sir Aron's worried him. If he slipped up, if he made a mistake she would have to pay with her life.

What kind of fucked up world was this? he thought. He loved he admitted in that sense but he cared for her like a trainer would for a starter, for a friend. He smiled as she moved mumbling something into the pillow. He didn't get everything,only one word MASTER. He looked at her. The little injuried torchic he had been kinda forced to best friend. He smirked remembering a quote Sir Aron used to say. The soft moonlight through the curtains illuminated the sleeping pokemon. He bent down and whispered **"Dream again child..."**


	4. When the heavens cry

It had been almost a week since the gym battle and the team was already on the road. They were now moving towards the rock tunnel that would lead them to venturdarf. While venturdarf town wasn't a big town and didn't even have a gym it was important for trainers as Venturdarf connected Rustoboard to Mauville which housed the electric type gym and Watson, the thunder master. The trainer fought his way through tall grass and trainers that dotted the path to the tunnel. The team stopped at the entrance of the tunnel, trying to rest a little. Battling all afternoon had really tired their spirits and bodies.

The sun shone over their head. And the shinx who had levelled up pretty good curled up for a afternoon nap. The trainer had spotted a large shady tree along the path and had constructed his tent for the afternoon. The heat was too much to travel for our tired team and Delia rolled around the tent before finally settling for the combusken's lap. The combusken however showed no signs of tiredness. She had had her share of battles but her stamina had increased greatly with evolution.

 **" okay you should rest Jane. The tunnel is gonna be full of zubats and wishmurs so we need you to be sharp for that."**

 **[not tired master.]**

 **"are you sure?"**.

She nodded.

The boy then plumped up a pillow.

 **"you don't mind if i take a nap do you?"**

 **[sleep master.]** she stared at the sleeping body of her master as his chest heaved under his shirt with every breath. His mouth was askew and his breathing noisy. She couldn't help but admire the beauty of the human. Every feature seemed so perfect to her while in reality the boy was your average looking trainer. He turned over in his sleep and his hand accidently landed on her leg. She froze. Her mind replayed the dream she had that night. Her and master, as mates.

What!? No. Master would never mate her. He was so courageous, so powerful. How he had commanded her in that battle with nosepass which without him she had no hope of winning. He would probably mate a human female, possibly the one whose mudkip she had battled when she had been a torchic. She felt a tiny spark of hatred towards her. Whoever would be the mate of her master. She suddenly realised what she was doing. She shook her head, trying to clear these confusing feelings. Master was her protector ,her trainer , she shouldn't think of him like that.

She cast another sidelong glance towards the sleeping human and blushed. She couldn't stare at him even when he was asleep. She always had been a little shy. The shinx in her lap purred bringing back the ill gotten thoughts of the combusken. She sighed, arching her soar back and plopping it against the wall of the tent. The heat was making her head dozy, her eyelids heavy. She was about to doze off when her ears perked up. Sounds of frantic shouts and running. Nearby. Before the combusken could even get up, the tent was frantically unzipped and a wheezing huffing old man tore through the intense sunlight that shone through the entrance. The combusken jumped to her feet and the shinx fell out of her lap onto the ground. Delia awoke growling at the combusken then sensed the other presence. Sweat was pouring down the bald head of the old man who was catching his breath, his hand on his chest.

 **"p-please help m-me. Please you h-have t-to help me."**

The combusken looked sharply at the old geezer.

 **[wake master.]** she said to the growling shinx which immediately leapt onto the sleeping bag of her master and licked his face.

 **"uhhh...Delia stop...umm..let me sleep..."** she adamantly licked his face but the human waved his hand sleepily at her trying to dislodge her.

The shinx growled and bit her trainer's ear slightly, trying to get his attention. **"ow! Hey that hurts! No biting on the face."** he said picking the shinx off his chest and plopping up to find a grandpa looking guy and an aged wingull in his tent.

 **"** **who are you and what do you want?"** the trainer said putting the shinx down and getting to his feet. His mind buzzed frantically. If this guy was old he would have older and more experienced pokemon. And in the middle of the route not much help would be there even if he yelled for it.

 **" i need your help please. Help me."**

 **"oh yeah? What kind of help?"**

 **"please team aqua is t-trying to take my darling peeko. Please you are a trainer. Help me."**

 **"t-team aqua?.** Some shapely chills ran up his spine. The last time he had fought team aqua, it hadn't been exactly a happy ending. But this old guy here needed his help. He bit his lip trying to think of something. Another sound. Someone was coming in. If they were cornered in the tent, they would have a tactical disadvantage and the tent was no place to fight. **"stay in the tent old man"** he said and nodded towards his pokemon. He ran towards the entrance of the tent with his pokemon following him into the light.

He locked eyes with the guy in team aqua uniform. Now that he had encountered team aqua previously, his fear had lessened considerably. He stood his ground, his fist clenched and his face set.

 **"you boy, have you seen a old man here?"** the man grunted. Aman wanted to punch the guy in his face but instead he said **" yeah, he went that way with his wingull"** pointing to the opposite side of the route. The guy unleashed a poocheyana and a zubat and ran off towards the opposite path.

The trainer heaved a sigh of relief and traced his steps back to the tent. **"are you okay sir? Did he hurt you?"** he asked the sweating old man who was standing, looking pale as death. **"no I'm fine. I..thank you really. This old coger owes you one lad. No its nothing really."** Aman wiped his forehead and looked at the old man.

 **"** **Aman from littleroot. This is Jane and delia"** he said subsequently motioning towards the combusken and the shinx.

 **"** **I am Briney and this is my darling peeko."**

 **"** **Umm...are you Mr. Briney? The Mr. Briney?"** The old man nodded and smiled.

 **"** **Wow. It's an honour to meet you sir. It's like a dream come true."**

 **[Master who human?]** He mentally smirked. Anybody to ask who Mr. Briney was in poke school would have received a punch on the face and a good no of moron idiot asshole for the good measure. But this was his pokemon.

 **"** **Jane Mr. Briney is a legendary sailor. He has crossed the ocean of sinnoh in three days and he actually fought a pack of sharpedo with his bare hands. You will have to tell me that incident sir."**

 **"** **Ahh..that was a long time ago and i was young. Thank you lad for saving my darling peeko from those savages. I couldn't be more indebted."** He said stroking the aged wingull's plumage.

 **"** **Its an honour to help you sir."**

 **"** **By the way where are ya headed youngster?"**

 **"** **Oh im on my way to venturdarf. From there i will go to mauville and challenge Watson."**

 **"** **Ahh young laddies on yer pokemon adventure are ya? Yes sir. Well than ya better get a boat to Dewford son coz this tunnel ain't gettin yah through."**

 **"** **What?"**

 **"** **The tunnel is closed lad. The pokemon in the tunnel have gone in a uproar due to all those goddamn miners runnin around with their fanny sticks."**

 **"** **Oh! well i don't know anyone with a boat or anything. What am i gonna do?"**

 **"** **Tell ya what lad, I'd be glad to sail ya to dewford. After all ya did save ma darling peeko."**

 **"** **Really sir? Thank you so much."**

 **"** **Don't son. This old man hasn't sailed for a long time now. Now pack up yer things. We'll bunk over at ma place and get goin to Dewford first thing in da mornin."**

 **"** **Yes sir."**

He sighed as the cool spray of sea hit the side of his face. The combusken was also leaning on the railing with the shinx trying to shield herself from the splashing cold water that hit the deck of the small boat. The shinx was the only one who seemed very discomforted at this incoming of water as she whined and growled with ever wave. Mr. Briney rotated the wheel with peeko occasionally flying ahead through the clear waters.

 **"** **Everything okay back there son? "**

 **"** **yes sir"**.

Wingull's soared past them and tentacools waved breezily, their tentacles waiting for innocent remoraid and magikarp to wander into them. The combusken chirped at them happily bouncing and asking master about what kind of pokemon they were. He happily pointed out the wingull's soaring through the wind and the ugly feebas herds splashing in water. She waved a claw at them and pouted when they ignored her friendly hellos. Aman laughed at that and rubbed the combusken's shoulder.

 **"** **it's okay."**

 **[Master?]**

 **"** **Yeah?"**

 **[Beautiful world master.]**

 **"** **Yeah I know. I nevethought I'd get this far in my journey."**

Suddenly a particularly forceful wave jolted the boat and the whole deck shook. The shinx who was already vary of these waves had latched on her trainer's foot, digging her teeth into the boy's trainer boots but the combusken was so distracted by the beautiful view of the sea that her grip had loosened on the railing and with the impact of the wave she was thrown headlong into the cold sea water.

 **"** **Shiiinx!"**

 **"** **Jane!?"** The boy shook the shinx off and jumped into the cold sea water. Icy coldness bit into his skin as he opened his eyes briefly to see vast deep dark sea depths. He pushed up and while he wasn't a pro he knew how to swim. He ploughed through the blue waters as the combusken splashed her arms. She was drowning. **[MASTER!]** she gasped He grabbed hold of her hand and pushed with his other arm towards Mr. Briney boat. The combusken however didn't know how to swim and splashed around which hindered the boy's progress.

 **"Jane I'm here"** he said trying to get her to stop struggling and splashing.

 **[But water, master]**

 **"** **trust me."**

Immediately the combusken stopped splashing though her panic and fear of drowning hadn't disappeared but her trust in her trainer was too strong.

 **"Aman"** a voice sounded and the trainer looked at the boat watching as Briney immediately threw a lifeguard towards them and disappeared from the view. The boy caught hold of the rubber tube holding the scared fire types hand tightly. Briney reappeared, his holding the railing tightly while peeko seemed to be coming towards them. Briney's face went pale but the boy didn't have time to register that as pain shot through his right leg. He cried out and shook his leg reflexively but the pain seemed to escalate at his motions. His conscious flickered and the world started spinning. He struggled but failed to keep his eyes open. So he didn't hear Briney jumping into water or Briney's **"** **peeko use wing attack"** nor did he hear the growls of the shinx which was suddenly engulfed blinding white glow. He felt his body give up as he surrendered to the darkness that welcomed him.

He woke up suddenly, jumped and was rewarded with a burst of pain shooting through his leg. **"** **Oww,"** he cried out looking at his bandaged leg. He turned his head to find the combusken next to him, her bandaged arm to the other side. He looked around. Briney's boat. They were in Briney's boat. He laid back in the bed trying to think what the hell had happened.

They must have accidently hurt a tentacool but the pain had been... The cabin door opened and Briney came with a fruit bowl in his hands and a unfamiliar pokemon at his side. A blue and black lion. Maybe it was another one of Briney's pokemon but it looked oddly familiar.

He tried to get up but the new pokemon forced him down with its head. **[Master rest.]**

He was shocked at the voice. **"** **Delia is that you?"**

The trainer tried to sit up again and was pushed back and growled at by his newly evolved pokemon.

 **[Master rest. Protect master, Jane.** ] The voice of the pokemon was so in contrast to the combusken. While the combusken had a sweet and soft voice tone of your average teenage girl, the shinx, oh wait, the luxio had a mischievous edge to its voice. Definitely feminine but devious ,clever and taunting. The luxio rubbed her head against her master, looking for approval but the boy was just recovering from shock.

He turned towards the aged sailor. **"** **What happened?** " But Briney just handed him the fruit bowl and nodded at him to eat.

He shook his head. **"** **What happened?"** He persisted. " **Fine you were attacked by sharpedos lad. Thank god son it was just a rouge one, a whole pack of sharpedos wouldn't...you know".** He nodded trying not to imagine, a whole pack tearing him apart. **"** **And your shinx evolved as you were getting attacked. Though peeko fought off the sharpedo but not before it bit you and your pokemon. Well your leg wasn't majorly damaged and we got lucky that your combusken attacked the damn thing before it bit off your leg. But it also bit your pokemon in retaliation. Luckily son both the bites are not deep and you should recover in a day or so but until then you and your pokemon must not strain themselves. There's always risk of infection on these sea journeys lad so I've disinfected and bandaged you guys."**

 **"** **Thank you sir, thanks for saving us."**

Funny how from thinking single-mindidly thinking about himself he had gone to think of his team as us. He looked up when Briney didn't say anything. Briney's face was full of what he would call... **"** **I'm sorry lad. In my frenzy to sail these waters i quite forgot to ride out that wave instead of ramming into it. Forgive this old man."**

 **"** **Its okay sir, you did save our lives and also you are giving us a free ride to dewford and anyways sir its not your fault, accidents happen sir."**

Before the old sailor could utter another word the combusken stirred. She tried to sit up but was urged back by the adamant hand of her trainer. She opened her eyes, rubbing her head slowly.

 **[Master?]**

Her eyes widened, realising where she was and how close to whom she secretly crushed on. She looked at her trainer. Was this a dream? Why were they in the same bed? A different train of thoughts entered her mind and her heartbeat increased, which went unnoticed by everyone. **"** **Are you okay Jane? How do you feel?"** She was so embarrassed at their closeness.

 **[Fine master.]**

 **[Jane okay?]** The combusken turned her head to find her small friend had evolved.

 **[Delia?]**

 **[Yes?]**

 **[Evolve?]** The luxio nodded and bundled into the bed with its team, quickly snuggling against its fire type friend. **"** **You guys get rest and eat up. We'll be reaching Dewford tomorrow morning sunrise."** The sailor nodded and turned to leave his thoughts switching between the sharpedos and the trainer who had luckily escaped the scavenger. With evolution the size of the furry lion snuggling to its team had increased and the single bed could hardly accommodate two Pokémon and a human.

As soon as Briney left Delia jumped out of the bed and quickly went to the door. **[Master sleep. protect master]** she said before butting out of the door leaving the trainer and the combusken alone in the cold bed. **"** **Well that was one hell of a swim wasn't it?"** He said trying to lighten the gray mood that seemed to clog the air. The combusken however simply stared ahead. **"** **Lets eat should we?"** The boy said putting the bowl in his lap and munching on a razz berry. After no response from the combusken the trainer sighed and waved his hand in front of her face. **"** **Hello anyone there?"**

 **[Master]** the combusken choked out, her voice softer than ever. The combusken turned her face towards her master, letting him see her shame. Her eyes were misty and tears were starting to well up in them. **"** **Hey its okay. There's nothing to be scared of. I'm here."** The trainer said, hugging his best friend, his starter. **[No master]** she said detangling herself from him, hating the break of physical contact.

 **[Sorry master]** she said burying her face in his lap, unable to take it anymore. The boy softly stroking her head. She was obviously hurting over something and if she needed comfort so be it **. "What is it?"** he asked softly.

 **[Couldn't protect master. Master hurt. I hurt master.]**

 **"** **What, no you didn't hurt me. You saved me. If it hadn't been for you i would be missing a leg right now. Thank you."**

 **[Master hurt trying to save. My fault master hurt. Punish.]** She said arguing and letting out the guilt that burned inside of her.

 **"** **What? No I'm not gonna punish you. I can't thank you enough. And anyways it was my decision okay? you didn't ask me to jump into the sea. Also its not your fault Jane, accidents occur and they are gonna occur in future, all we need to do is protect each other. Not just you protecting me but i also have to protect you. It isn't a one way ticket and i knew it when i became a trainer. So please stop crying huh?"**

 **[Thank master.]** She said hugging him, not caring if her arm wracked with pain.

 **"** **Now i don't know about you but I'm starving."**

 **[Not hungry master]** she said not wanting the hug to stop ever. But her stomach grumbled as if protesting the lie its owner had made. **"** **Liar liar"** he said smirking widely, feeling the warmth of the fire type pokemon to be soothing and comforting.

 **[No master]** she said. He was hurt and instinctively she wanted him to have all the food, so he could heal faster.

 **"** **Oh come on? For god's sakes? For my sake?"** He said picking an Oran berry from Briney's fruit bowl and raising it to her mouth. At his words she opened her beak, letting him feed her. The intimacy of the act touched her and she smiled widely. After both the human and the pokemon had had their fill they lied back into the bed. **"** **guess we should have some rest now, if we are going to kick some dewford-gym-leader ass tomorrow."** He said, yawing the physical exhaustion of their charade catching up to him. He drifted to sleep, while the combusken wondered if she really deserved a good master like him. The boy during the sleep had unconsciously put his hand on her back, hugging her. Now the combusken raged with happiness and nervousness simultaneously. Would master be angry? Would master allow it? She summoned her courage and hugged him back, her hand lightly touching his shoulder. Immediately the boy drew closer and hugged her tightly. The combusken cried out lightly not expecting such action. She snapped her head upwards looking at the still sleeping trainer, a small smile lighting up his features. The sea wind was cold and the room was likewise chilly. Maybe it was the warmth of the combusken that drew him to hug her. Maybe it was something else.

Enough said, the combusken didn't mind in the least bit. He loves me. Not like i do but he still loves me in some way. He loves me. He loves me. She said over and over. The small consolation enough for the combusken to be comforted and she let her eyes close, letting her head lean against the solid chest of her trainer .Protection. Safety. Both didn't care how the world viewed them. Both had their justification. For him a best friend. For her he was everything. And they were lucky they were in a boat with just an old sailor to Dewford coz the world would not have been forgiving to find our friends in such a...compromising position. And more lucky were they that Briney thought to let them rest rather than checking up on them. After all it was no guarantee that Mr. Briney even with his open mind would be pleased to see them that way. After all they were in a pretty sleazy position. But they weren't noticed by the world, so it let this one slide. So the combusken and the trainer slept on, finding comfort and love(different for them both) in each other's embrace.

Dewford wasn't what the trainer had expected. A lone island town. Frankly he had expected cavemen to be sitting around fires but Dewford was in no way inferior in technology or in living standard. Infact it was better. Long sunny beaches and the caves. He looked around. What a nice little town and the people here were also more hard-working and kinder than in the main Honen continent. He had received an old fishing for free from an old fisherman in exchange for a battle(with Delia's spark the tentacools of the fisherman didn't stand chance.) The newly evolved Pokémon swung her tail lazily as warm, moist air blew into their faces. It was like island paradise.

After a quick pokenet search Aman determined that Brawly would wipe the floor with his team if he was challenged in a gym fight. And anyways his team's main offensive player, Jane had her arm injured. So there was no point in challenging the fighting-type gym leader. So he roamed on the sunny beaches of Dewford with his pokemon and with a letter from Mr. Briney to someone named . It was really stressed upon and was fairly important for so Aman had agreed. The combusken and the luxio seemed to like the beaches and water better than on 's boat and wandered into water to play more times than their trainer could count. The trainer also tried his hand at fishing and found out that he sucked at it. Are you supposed to pull when they yank on it or when they splash up? All in all the team enjoyed a well deserved holiday and went back to the pokemon centre as the sun started creeping towards the horizon. Luckily enough there was a empty room in the building and the trainer and the pokemon were glad to sleep without having to keep watch for a change.

The trainer smiled as something lapped at his ear, slicking drool over his outer lobe. **[master. Wake. Go out.]** He turned his face into the pillow to shake off the attempts of the luxio to wake him up.

 **[master]** it whined again and he felt a weight on his back. Delia had climbed on him and nudged him softly. **"** **Hmmm...*yawn* uhh just a minute please."** He didn't budge. The luxio went up to his side and pushed him forcefully, tackling him out of the bed. A chiming, female laugh sounded and the trainer immediately stood up, thinking someone was present in his room only to find a combusken and a luxio occupying his bed smugly.

 **"** **Hey you guys, i heard someone laugh and i know im not going crazy. Did you hear that too?"**

 **[Sorry master. I laugh.]** The combusken said. Wow the trainer said. It almost sounded human, like a real life human girl laugh.

 **[master?]**

 **"** **no its nothing. Well who wants to explore some caves today huh?"** The pokemon bundled out of the faster than the blink of an eye expecting warm sunny beaches and ice cream like the previous day. After checking with Nurse joy and removing the roll of bandage off the combusken they walked down the path coming to the huge dark gaping entrance to the murky depths of the cave of Dewford. **"** **Guys caves are dangerous so everybody will keep a look out and stay close. No wandering off alright?"** Two heads nodded. **"** **Fine. let's go."** He said walking up to the old weathered signboard proclaiming the dangers of the cave. He inspected the entrance closely. **"** **Hmmm, we don't have flash HM and buying one would cost shitloads of money..Jane could you emit embers at continuous intervals..you know to light our path."**

 **[Yes master.]**

The team walked into the darkened maze of tons of dated rock. The combusken emitted a weak ember, bathing the cave in a golden yellow glow. Okay guys no people in this cave. **"** **Looks like we are all alone here."**

Answering the call a makuhita emerged from behind a dark wall looking for a challenge. **"** **Ma-makuhita".** It said sizing up the combusken. The combusken looked at its master. He nodded, letting the combusken go in for the fight. How she looked up to him for permission. It was almost as if she worshipped him. That worried him but he shook off the thought and made a note to breach the topic with her later. He looked towards the battle that was taking place and there was no doubt that the combusken was stronger than the wild makuhita. The grace of the fire type awed the trainer. The makuhita unleashed a focus kick on the combusken but the combusken ducked fast almost like a ballerina and took a step back, double kicking the makuhita from the back, sending the fighting type into unconsciousness. She walked back to her team and joined them, leaving the makuhita fainted on the cave floor.

Both the pokemon shuffled forward not noticing that their trainer had stopped deep in thought looking at the unconscious pokemon.

 **[Master?]** She said looking back at the trainer. He looked up to them surprised to find a question in their statement.

 **"** **We can't leave him here all by himself can we. He is unconscious and the second we are gone zubats might pounce on him for all we know."**

 **[But master what do?]**

 **"** **Well i don't know but we can't leave a defenceless pokemon just waiting for his death and i have only one potion left. Should we rush back to the pokemon centre?"**

 **[Too far master.]** The luxio said rubbing against his jeans trying to convince him to move forward.

 **[Lets go master.]**

 **"** **What? And leave him here in a predator-full of cave?"** he said accusingly. He knew. He had studied pokemon nature in school but seeing it in practical was just cruel. The weak and those who got separated from the pack were eaten. That was the law of the wild. And now he stood now puzzled over the law of the wild. Wasn't there just some other alternative to the whole killing and eating thing?

The combusken also looked at her trainer. Though she was much more clearheaded than the boy but somewhere inside her, something nudged and made space. A newfound respect for her master. He cared about his foes and his allies even though he didn't need to. He wasn't cruel and selfish like he proclaimed other humans were. Though she hadn't been in the wild too long but her instincts knew what happened to weak pokemon. Even if the trainer had just walked away she wouldn't have judged him, any sane trainer who wanted to conserve his money and his time would have done just that. You don't treat every opponent and wait for their recovery. Infact most trainers didn't do that. Most. He did. He just couldn't leave knowing the pokemon was gonna be killed and eaten, knowing there were probably small ones waiting cosily somewhere for a mother or a father who's never gonna be back.

The real reason was the one he didn't wanna admit. It reminded him of how his father had disappeared when he had been a kid. How his mother had raised him on a teacher's salary. How they were left to fend for themselves from that day. These were things he had sealed inside long along. Packages left to be forgotten in the whirlwinds of a trainer's mind. **[Master, he know when fight.]** The combusken said, hoping he would still argue with her. Still try to save this bleeding pokemon.

 **"** **But...but we have to do something right? Are you seriously saying we are gonna let this makuhita die?"**

The combusken couldn't answer that. **"** **Okay let's just put him where he came from. I don't see any other alternatives anyways."** He picked the makuhita in his arms and carried it behind the stone cave wall. He sighed. He wanted to do more but in the present circumstances he just couldn't.

Nobody noticed a shadow watching them from the darkness. Aman looked to his pokemon. **"** **Right guys, let's go. We can't do anything"** he said sulking over the fact kicking a nearby rock, which skidded on the rough cave floor its sound echoing off cave walls. The team moved forward, some with doubts in their minds others trust in their trainers. The luxio stopped suddenly sniffing the air. Her pack didn't stop thinking it was another one of her pranks. Ever since she had evolved she played these pranks and swooned when her teammates easily stepped in her "clever" traps. (Her trainer had recently become the victim of the "shock hair" technique.)

 **[master.]**

 **"** **what is it this time Delia?** " he said mechanically thinking it to be a prank. She sniffed again, just to be sure.

 **[Master blood.]** She sniffed again to show what she could smell **.**

 **"** **Blood? There's blood in the wind?"** He said looking down the path. Maybe someone was injured or worse...killed. What should he do? He chewed on his lips.

 **"** **Everybody stay close and keep watch. Let's move forward but keep your eyes and ears open. In your case nose."** He said pointing to the luxio who was now sniffing the air at regular intervals. The whole team drew closer and moved forward throwing occasional glances over their shoulders. This time the trainer stopped, immediately the pokemon stopped too throwing questioning glances over to him. **"** **Do you hear that? Its faint. It's like some static huh."**

 **[master i hear]** the combusken said. The luxio nodded. **"** **What kind of pokemon is that?"** Both the pokemon and the trainer did not know, never having heard that sound before. **"** **Let's go."** The team moved forward slowly, wondering what horrors could be awaiting them in this age-worn cave.

 **"** **Dammit"** the trainer said as he looked at the 'horrors' that had been making the sound. A bunch of zubats. The trainer sighed. **"** **Why did i fucking have to.." [Master!?] "what's the matter Jane?"**

 **[master pokemon eat.]** The combusken said pointing to a large green mound which was being attacked and bitten by the zubats. A tyranitar was being attacked and had huge splashes of purple blood seeping out of its cracked armour. Even from a distance one could see that the pokemon was dead as large hordes of zubats fought over the flesh of the dead tyranitar. He sighed. Why did it have to be this way? Does this really have to be the law of the jungle? He shook his head.

There was nothing he could. As in the case of the makuhita he couldn't do anything to help this gigantic pokemon. **"** **let's move guys before we get attacked by those zubats."** The combusken sensed great sorrow in his voice but didn't question it, making a mental note to ask him later. The team moved and a second later cringed at the loud screech that emanated apparently from the tyranitar. Aman looked back to find a small spike sort of thing rising from the armour of the tyranitar. A baby? A larvitar rose whining loudly from the armour of the dead tyranitar, flinging its arms wildly, thrashing as zubats scattered and regrouped to attack this new nuisance.

 **"** **Jane ember. Delia use spark"** the boy said. In a blink a few of the zubats dropped to the ground as weak flames hit them. Many were electrocuted by the luxio but the pack of zubats did not budge. They moreover attacked this group. More food for them. The boy ran to the side knowing full well what would happen if the whole pack bore down on him. The combusken jumped and kicked as many zubats as she could in a swipe of her leg, her instincts being driven into overdrive as her trainer was attacked. The luxio unleashed another spark sending a bunch of zubats into unconscious. The pack retreated with much of its members unconscious on the cave floor. As they retreated into the shadows of the cave the boy dusted himself, coming out from behind a huge rock. **"** **Everybody ok? Fine"** he said smiling a bit. The combusken however frowned looking at a couple dozen bite marks on her trainers arms.

 **"** **heh."** He said looking at small stains of blood around those marks. He looked onto his pokemon. They also had more than a couple of bite wounds but were relatively unharmed. A sniff sounded attracting the attention of the trainer and his pokemon **. "oh.."** The trainer turned to look at the bleeding larvitar which was trying to hide in his dead mother's armour.

His trainer mind immediately whirled into action. A larvitar was a rare pokemon not to say its evolutions were extremely powerful. Having a pupitar or a tyranitar in the team would certainly count for something. Hell his team would be pretty awesome. Another sob sounded snapping him out of this parade.

 **[Master?]**

He nodded and neared this pokemon. He eyed it. Its mother was dead and it was slightly injured too. Not to mention the fact that it was apparently a newborn. These were not the ideal conditions for capturing a pokemon. 'Oh god! What was i thinking, this guy's mother just died and all i can think about is how rare he is? I am a fucking idiot.' He thought and nodded, his jaw tightening.

 **"** **hey"** he said trying to get the larvitar's attention. The green pokemon immediately looked up, instinctively exposing his small fangs at the intruder.

 **"** **hey it's okay. Its fine. Im not gonna hurt you."** The larvitar however didn't seem to deter from his actions.

 **[master.]** the combusken said walking forward to the scene of action. She motioned for him to back down and with a surprised look on his face the trainer walked backwards. Immediately the larvitar relaxed as it had previously seen the combusken fend off the 'blood suckers'. He slipped into the recesses of the large armour of its mother and started crying. The combusken however reached into the armour with a **"** **Jane don't do that"** from her trainer. She picked the larvitar from his hiding place and lifted him up in the air from his armpits. The larvitar suddenly stopped crying and looked dumbfound at its 'saviour'.

[ **hello. Me Jane. You injured .Help?]** The larvitar continued to look at the fire-type's face, not understanding who was this. Suddenly a rock skidded and fell, sending a loud tap sound throughout the cave. All the pokemon and human turned sharply towards this disturbance (except the larvitar). **"** **Who's there? Come out?"** the boy said, praying it wasn't another tyranitar or any powerful pokemon. To his huge worry and disappointment a metagross emerged from the behind the curtain of darkness and rocks. Everyone present there could sense the huge amount of power radiating from the steel type and the trainer immediately knew that fighting it would be damn suicide.

Luckily for him a guy emerged from behind the cave looking directly at the trainer.

 **"** **hello, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I was just looking for something in the cave."**

 **"** **Whew! Is that metagross yours?"** he said pointing at the steel pokemon. The guy nodded, walking into the light along with his metagross. Aman analyzed him. White hair and steely eyes other than that the guy seemed normal enough ( though he was wearing a suit which was pretty weird for a cave explorer.) **"** **I'm** **Steven. Steven Stone"** the guy said walking up to the boy and shaking his hand.

 **"** **Aman from Littleroot town."**

 **"** **So what brings you here Aman?"**

 **"** **Oh nothing really. I just came to Dewford to challenge Brawly but.."**

 **"** **oh..So i saw how you saved that larvitar huh? Nice of you seeing how his mother is dead. Well that just shows you how dangerous caves can be. A tyranitar dead. Anyways I saw you with that makuhita too, you're a pretty good trainer so I'm sure you will take good care of that larvitar."**

 **"** **Well i haven't captured him and he's not my pokemon but of course I'll take good care of him."**

 **"** **And I'm thinking you should deliver me that letter that Briney gave you."**

 **"** **Oh my god. Sorry I totally forgot to deliver this to you"** Aman said producing the white envelope from his back pack. Steven pocketed it and waved at the boy. **"** **Bye Aman. I hope we meet again."** With that Steven turned around and walked into the darkness of the wall with his metagross following him, apparently heading for the exit. The boy who was still gawking at the steel type was snapped out of it by a **[master?]**. He turned around to see the combusken holding the larvitar in her arms. **"** **Let's get him to the pokemon centre."** He said walking towards the exit, with his bleeding team and a injured baby following him.

 **"** **Your larvitar seems pretty attached to your combusken sir"**

 **"** **Oh yeah. She was the one who saved him from those zubats in the cave"** he said not minding the fact that nurse joy seemed to forget that this larvitar was just a rescued baby not his pokemon. **"** **Hmmm...you said his mother was dead? Poor poor baby"** she said turning and softly petting the larvitar on the head. Somehow the larvitar was not tensed around nurse joy. Well it was nurse joy. Nurse joy's all over the world had this ability to befriend any pokemon they wanted. The larvitar yipped and extended his small arms for the combusken to lift him from the nursing table on which nurse joy was treating him. The combusken obliged lifting the larvitar up and putting him against her shoulder like a human baby. Unknowingly the trainer smiled at this display of affection. **"** **You all would have to rest at least for two days and also I would ensure proper nutrition and healthcare of the larvitar" "You don't have any rooms available by any chance do you?"** Nurse Joy smiled and reached for the register.

 **"** **Alright guys bundle in."** He said as he entered the room. They were lucky enough to get a room in the pokemon centre with all the tourists in Dewford. The luxio immediately ran and jumped into the bed, snuggling under the covers and rolling on her back pretty much like a cat. The combusken however walked patiently and gracefully to the bed with the larvitar in her arms. Immediately the luxio emptied more than half of the space for her friend and picked up the bed cover in her mouth and threw it over her friend. The larvitar had gone to sleep somewhere in walking up the stairs to the room and now was shifted to the bed, enclosed in the bed sheet by the combusken.

The combusken however did not occupy the bed but looked at her trainer. **[master sleep?]**

 **"** **oh. It's okay Jane I've got my sleeping bag. You guys go ahead and rest."**

The combusken however shook her head and neared her trainer. **[master sleep bed.]** she said pointing to the bed. After being convinced over and over that he 'really liked the sleeping bag better than the bed' the combusken let her trainer spread the sleeping bag on the floor and she climbed into the bed between the sleeping luxio and the larvitar. In their sleep both the pokemon snuggled to the fire-type due to the warmth emanating from her **.**

 **[good sleep master]**

 **"** **good night Jane"** he said burying his head inside the bag. She closed her eyes to find her mind raging with so much that was going on. She respected him but it was something more than that, something she couldn't describe. What were these feelings? Was it wrong to have them? What would master think? And...would master accept them? So she raged on and sleep eluded her.

It was almost midnight and everybody was asleep. She sighed loudly, feeling cold even though she excluded warmth that wouldn't allow it **. "Jane are you up?"** She immediately closed her eyes tightly, fearing she had offended master somehow. It was only when she realised that he was standing right over them and watching them that she slowly allowed her eyes to open looking at the moonlight illuminated human.

 **"** **Are you awake Jane?"**

 **[Yes master]**

 **"** **well i couldn't sleep either. So why can't you sleep huh?"**

 **[master, me think about cave and baby]** she said lying about her thoughts.

 **"** **well yeah i was also thinking of same stuff you know. What are we going to do with larvitar? And about Steven."**

 **[Master we keep him. He in pack.]**

 **"** **No Jane i can't capture him."** The boy said looking away from his pokemon.

 **[ master why?]**

His jaw tightened. He knew the reason. He knew it crystal clear. Could he tell her? Could he confide in her? Well she was technically his best friend so..

 **"** **Jane do you wanna know what were my first thoughts when i saw him? All i could see was a rare pokemon to add to my team. Not the fact that it was a baby, not the fact that it's mother was dead, not the fact that he was injured. I wanted him as an object as a thing to add to my collection. That's why I won't capture him. I fear that i would treat him as an object rather than as a friend if I captured him. I fear I would become a sucky-ass trainer if I did that to him."**

She looked at him. He was doubting that he was a good trainer. She boldly put a hand on his shoulder. [ **master. You kind. You save even opponent. Master never ill-treat me or delia. Master you always good. You do baby good. Master best master.]**

 **"** **You know what you are right. I won't treat him any other than i treat you or delia. He will be our friend. He will be himself not the tyranitar trainers like me want him to be. Thank you Jane. You know sometimes I just think about how you solve my problems so easily. You're kind of an Einstein or something."**

 **[Einstein master?]**

He smiled. **"** **very intelligent human. You know what another thing. That Steven guy was pretty weird. I mean not in a bad way, it's just he seemed pretty powerful and what would such a powerful trainer be doing in a cave?"**

 **[Master, human look for pokemon]**

 **"** **well he already seemed to have pretty strong pokemon so why would he go to a cave with such weak pokemon in it?"**

The combusken shrugged. Meanwhile realisation stuck the trainer. **"** **wait! How the hell did he know that we saved the makuhita or actually, I was the one that hurt that makuhita but anyways how did Steven know what we did?"** The combusken didn't reply. **"** **he must have been watching us from the time we entered the cave. Yes that's it. It's kinda creepy too."**

 **[Master worried not save pokemon?]** The trainer however walked away to the balcony, with the shining moon outside. The combusken followed, unsure if it was okay to talk to master about this topic.

He leaned on the railing, looking into the darkness, his eyes darting as if he was looking for something.

 **"** **Jane you know when i was little my father disappeared. And it was very hard for me to deal with. I cried a lot and it was a topic for bullies in my coming school years. But most of all I remember my mom, working jobs to feed us. She was disabled but still she taught as a teacher in the school, she coached nurse joy's to keep us going. She gave me everything I needed but i can remember the struggle she had to go through. And she never expressed it. I was never aware that it was hard for her until one day I walked in on her crying in her room. It was that day i promised myself that i would never hurt anyone let it be human or pokemon. And you know seeing that makuhita...it just doesn't seem fair you know. What if that makuhita had some children huh? I don't want anyone to struggle like my mom did, I don't want anyone to grow up without their dad."** The combusken hugged her master letting her warmth cocoon them in comfortable heat in spite of the cold wind that blew. And to her surprise and delight he hugged her back letting his hands rest against her back. After a while she broke the hug, looking into his eyes ( Dark, like a moonless night)

 **[ Master me lost mother, father too but doesn't matter. Home where master is.]** He looked back at her as if she had said something deep. Yes she was his friend. Best friend. She was family now. He tightened their hug, feeling happiness bubble inside of him. Then he remembered the look on her face in the cave. **"** **Jane there's another thing i need to talk to you about. You know you don't have to give me so much..you know respect. I mean it's not like you are my slave or something okay? You don't need permission for every little thing."**

 **[master say, me do. Master order]**

 **"** **well yeah but.."**

 **[master friend but also master is MASTER. Me obey master]**

 **"** **Well okay. But to a certain degree alright?"**

 **[ yes master.]** she hugged him back. And he hugged her back.

I don't believe in second chances but here it was. Presented to the duo. The hugging was so intimate that it would have roused great suspicion among the world but wrapped in the cloak of darkness and night, they hugged. Do you believe in miracles? I don't but both breathed on content and happy to be with each other. With their hearts pure and their thoughts good. Yes it was a miracle. Might seem a small one to you but it was there. That's all they needed. All they required. **"** **Now let's get back to the bed Jane before we catch a cold huh?"** She looked at him and nodded, walking back with him back into the room. But instead of getting back to bed she went back and entered the sleeping bag with him. He let her. Family she was right? Another chance given by world? I wouldn't know. But they slept on in an embrace of each other, letting their dreams and hopes lead them to their wishes.

The past four days had been a blur for the trainer. He had been following the same routine day by day. Getting up, getting himself and his pokemon clean, breakfast which in larvitar's case included going to the Dewford cave and watching the small green pokemon munch through soil and rock. Then training. Though it had been four days, the tension between the larvitar and him hadn't been eased but the larvitar didn't bare his fangs anymore when Aman came close so it counted for something but the boy still couldn't touch the small green pokemon. It was the combusken who mostly took care of the larvitar. The larvitar had also warmed up to the luxio and he had caught Delia giving piggyback rides to amuse the larvitar once. All in all his team was progressing both in training and bonding.

He had requested Briney to stay a few days before going to Slateport as he hadn't defeated Brawly yet and the old man had promptly agreed, thinking of taking in some sights himself. It had been some time since he had and peeko had done some sight-seeing. So with Briney occupied, the trainer efficiently trained his pokemon, running laps with them, practicing their attacks against wild pokemon. Larvitar was too young to fight and watched from the sidelines as his 'saviours' battled. The trainer was increasingly worried over his progress with Larvitar. He just couldn't seem to get the little one to like him. He had considered all options including giving him to Nurse Joy or letting him back to the cave but out of all options letting him stay seemed best for now. As the sun reached its peak in the sky he stopped his pokemon for an afternoon break, spreading a picnic cloth on the ground in the shade he put their food in front of them. Though Larvitar was a dirt-eater he could also eat normal berries and human food too, it was just that he preferred rocks and earth. As the pokemon dug in happily the trainer analysed them. Jane had levelled to a good extent and delia had too but he would have to get the luxio some extra training if delia hoped to match the fire-type. And finally, larvitar. Larvitar was level 6 which pretty much indicated that he was new born. Jane had convinced him to keep the small one but he had to make a relationship with larvitar. If a trainer didn't have a strong bond with his pokemon, the pokemon would rarely obey him, which was dangerous in a battle. He sighed convincing his pokemon to take a small afternoon nap. He lay with his back against the tree in whose shade they rested. The combusken snuggled to his side, the luxio bundled onto his legs, hissing at him when he tried to dislodge her. The larvitar uncertainly neared the human as the combusken was near the trainer. The combusken nodded at him, encouraging him to not be afraid of their master. He slowly climbed half into the lap of the trainer and half into the combusken's, his head in the combusken's lap his feet towards the human. It was one of the first time the larvitar let the human stroke his head, the human was not evil but was not to be trusted his instincts told him. With this the trainer closed his eyes, letting the warm and moist beach breezes lull him to sleep.

He yawned and opened his eyes, the world a blur of pixels. He scratched his head as his vision cleared letting his realize the absence of his pokemon. He looked to his side and panicked finding nobody at his sides. His eyes flew wide open, moving to his side he found the combusken, luxio and the larvitar playing in the beach sand. He relaxed, feeling his heart rate slow down. He looked at them again, happily frolicking in the mud. The luxio was flinging sand on the larvitar like a dog , who did not seem to mind it, in fact opened his mouth to get helpings of the delicacy. The combusken was also being showered by earth by the luxio. The combusken then used her claw like hands to scoop up some sand and hit the luxio right across the muzzle.

It was fun to watch them, especially how the combusken was dodging random shots of dirt and raining her own on her friends. The trainer however had his eyes glued to the combusken. The quickness, the grace and the cuteness through which she dodged was like watching a ballerina prance. The boy shook his head and smirked at the picture of Jane in a ballerina suit. He stood up and walked over to his pokemon who were unaware of their trainers activities.

 **"** **you guys! I almost got a heart attack when I woke..."**

Other pearls of wisdom were cut short by a pile of dirt being flung onto his face ,thrown by the combusken who accidently had been aiming for the luxio. At the last moment the luxio had dodged and the dirt intended for a friend was slapped onto a trainer's face. All the pokemon stopped seeing the mishap that had occurred. The combusken's heart sank as the trainer used a hand to wipe off all that dirt and looked at her angrily.

 **[M-master. Sorry. I-i did not...]**

 **"** **you deserve some punishment"**

The combusken lowered her head shamefully. **"** **you deserve...this"** he said scooping a ball of dirt and throwing it onto the currently unhappy pokemon. The mud hit the combusken straight on the head and the trainer laughed, scooping up more dirt and raining it on all three of his pokemon. Mayhem ensued as the pokemon realised their trainers pretend anger and joined the trainer in his onslaught. Another hour witnessed a trainer and his pokemon raining dirt on each other like idiots and not giving a damn about it. After all the participants of this had been tired out the trainer and the pokemon went back to their picnic spot clearing up what little mess they had made.

The sun was almost about to go down so the trainer proposed for the team to return to their room in the pokemon centre. The party returned and was frowned upon by the nurse Joy as she watched a trainer and his three pokemon covered with mud, step on her clean clean floor. Aman smiled apologetically at her and silently walked up to his room with his pokemon where he gave them one hell of a bath. Of course with two of his pokemon evolved he tried not to touch any...err more evolved parts of his female pokemon. This was getting tough and he would really have to do something about it he thought. He never considered how he would deal with his female pokemon in these matters. Maybe he should teach them how to bath themselves he thought, pulling his clothes over and stepping out the shower having bathed himself. After everybody was clean, the team went down to grab something to eat. ( Again dirt and rocks for larvitar.) He smiled, today while their mud-flinging contest the larvitar had let down his shields letting the trainer inside his comfort zone. Many a times he had flung mud on the trainer and had not even hesitated to do so. So far this had been the progress the trainer had made with his little friend.

The team later gathered in the bedroom with the trainer and the pokemon on the single bed assuming same positions near their trainer as they had on the beach i.e. combusken snuggling to the boy, the luxio on his legs and surprisingly the larvitar had seated himself on the trainers lap without any qualms over it. The trainer and the combusken were fairly surprised about it but the luxio couldn't care less as long as she occupied her trainers legs. The trainer switched on the TV flicking through the channels with almost no interest while the pokemon watched curiously as the 'people inside the box magically disappeared and appeared.' The luxio and the larvitar was more perplexed as it was the first time they had seen such a thing, the trainer spent a good fifteen minutes to explain it to his pokemon. He stopped on the ' pokemon adventure' show which showed a shitty kid named Ash Ketchum go on his pokemon journey. Oh he hated this kid. Reasons? Because he considered the whole show fake as it did not show any kind of injury or death to anyone in the show whereas the reality in the real world was quite different. There were reports of people dying or pokemon dying because of a battle or something frequently.

The TV continued into the night as the larvitar drifted to sleep. It was expected as he was just a baby after all. But both the combusken and the luxio watched the 'BOX' with attentiveness as did Aman. Finally bored, he changed the channel switching it to news which had a man in a suit sitting at a desk.

 **" –** **ne. Yes when John Elmer adopted a chikorita everybody thought him to be a messiah, little did they know the monstrous man behind the face of this so called 'messiah'. John had been abusing his Bayleaf for over a month using the innocent grass-type for his hideous means. Here we have Joan from pokemon rights association to express her views."**

The camera turned to the women sitting beside the reporter. Green hair, green eyes nothing special. **"** **yes that is correct. Mr. Elmer had not been able to become a trainer when he had been a child and worked at the nearby pokemart. Our sources say that he had been lonely and morose ever since he had lost his wife, then suddenly everything changed. After the adoption of** **a chikorita his neighbours report that his behaviour had drastically changed. He would go on walks with her, feed her and also take her to the pokemart. So basically we have the image of a man who portrayed a normal, civil life among the society. But alone inside his house he had been abusing his pokemon ever since she had evolved into a bayleaf. Speculation is there that due to the death of his wife his sexual needs had grown which he shamelessly poured over his innocent pokemon."**

 **"** **Now Joan as we know, the police has arrested Elmer and he is currently behind the bars."**

Behind the reporter a huge screen flashed, showing a 50 year old man handcuffed and being taken out of a vehicle by a posse of Officer Jenny's.

 **"** **Yes that is correct. As soon as his neighbours heard weird sounds emanating from his house, they approached it to find Mr. Elmer abusing his Bayleaf. Now let's hear the people who knew Mr. Elmer, what they have to say?"**

Behind her the screen changed and showed a man and a woman apparently his wife, standing together in the garden. **"** **You are Mr. Elmer's neighbours?"** A reporter asked " **Yes sir, we've living here for almost 20 years now"** the man answered.

 **"** **Now how long have you known Mr. Elmer?"**

 **"** **He was here before we shifted to this neighbourhood, so almost 20 years from now "**

 **"** **Okay and during that period did you notice any abnormal behaviour by Elmer or any attraction towards any pokemon?"**

 **"** **No sir, Elmer was a good neighbour or so I thought. I never thought this is how he would turn out"**

The woman who had been looking distraught throughout the interview spoke up **"** **He always had been a good neighbour you know. I mean-I mean he looked so kind and loving. He would always have a gift for us, always candy for our kids. I-I never thought he would do something like this. Just knowing these kind of people exist in our society..."** the woman sniffed holding a handkerchief to her eyes. At the very moment a raichu bundled into the screen and tugged at the woman's foot. **"** **I'll feed him"** She said to her husband, turned and left the scene with the raichu following her out of the screen.

The camera screen went blank and the reporter spoke up **"** **So Elmer had masterminded this plot of staying normal in the society while covering up his crimes. According to the law, we assume there is going to be a trial?"**

 **"** **Yes."**

 **"** **What are your views Joan on how to curb this problem?"**

 **"** **Well first I think these people should not be even given the privilege of trial. An execution punishment would put a check on these cases, also moral education among children should be improvised in schools so the next generation grows out to be good citizens of the society."**

 **"** **Yes. Also a protest has broken out in Fortree city where Elmer lived, demanding immediate execution of Elmer. The public of Fortree is out for blood and 2** **nd** **squad of Officer Jenny's have been deployed to control this riot. People really have poured their hatr- "** Aman switched the TV off with a scowl, throwing the remote to the side and pulling up a sheet to cover em. The Luxio curled up not giving a damn about humans and their problems. Her world was limited as was her concern. While the other one, the combusken was fear-stuck, her mind sending her into vertigo. They punished humans. They punished humans. Her mind has registered what Delia had missed. If a pokemon mates a human, the humans punished them. The humans were against such things. She turned her head slightly to look at the guy she loved who given the circumstances had his mouth agape and was snoring lightly. She turned her head away sharply. NO!. She couldn't mate him. If she did...she shook her head. She would never let anything hurt master, even if it meant stopping these..these feelings for him. She bit down on her tongue trying to stop the flow of sadness that seemed to rush through her.

She realized she was too close to him and was starting to get teary. She slowly withdrew from his embrace, her heart cursing her and walked out to the only chair, sitting on it. She tried to analyze everything she had heard from the 'BOX' hoping to find a loop hole which would allow him to be with her. Yes she admitted it. She loved him. He captivated her heart like nothing else and plagued her dreams like...well plague. In the face of not being allowed to love her master she admitted her love for him, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed realizing she would never be more than just a pokemon for him. She contained herself, trying not to wake the others and wiped off her tears with her arms. First he would never love her. Master was good, there were probably a lot of human females willing to mate with him. Why would he look at her? And even if by some miracle, he returned her feelings she couldn't. If she did, they would hurt him like they hurt that human. They could never be mates. NEVER. Reality sank in and the combusken shook her head. She looked at him once sleeping so peacefully. Her mind pondered and reached a conclusion to construct an argument that would lessen her pain. She blamed herself for everything, in fact started hating herself. Only if she hadn't been a pokemon, only if she had been a human female she would be with master right now. And they could be together where no one could hurt them. Master would love her if she had been human. The world would accept her if she had been human. It was all her fault she thought sniffing silently.

By coincidence the boy woke up his eyes wide, sweat pouring down his face. The combusken jumped when master sat up in the bed looking like he had seen a Gengar. She presumed it must have been her crying that woke him up. Little did she know that it had been that nightmare that her trainer always had that had woke the boy up. As his vision focused he saw the combusken sitting on a chair in such late hours of the night. He tilted his head to the side quizzically. The combusken however looked down not making eye contact with him. Something was off, he could tell it. He could tell when she was being shy and when she was distressed and now he could see that she sure as hell wasn't being shy. He got out the bed, sliding the luxio to the side and the larvitar next to the pillow.

 **"** **Is something wrong Jane?"**

 **[No master. Everything fine.]**

 **"** **Are you sure?"** he said putting his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She looked towards him and then he saw how watery her eyes were. She had been crying **.**

 **"** **what is it? Look you can tell me."**

'No master I can't' she thought.

 **[Master nothing worry.]**

 **"** **please Jane. Look whatever it is I'll take care of it i promise okay? Just tell me what's the problem?"**

She shook her head. She wouldn't lie to him but she also couldn't tell him about her feelings and how she was no longer allowed to have them. She searched for something to tell to him but in the panic and sadness of it her mind jumped and she mumbled what her mind was so worried about. **[master..B-Box show h-human pokemon.]** He immediately understood what direction this topic had taken. She most probably was shocked over the possibility of humans abusing pokemon and was distraught over it, maybe scared too he thought. He immediately realised he was touching her shoulder and sharply retreated him hand. Does she feel that I would take advantage of her? Is she worried that I hugged her? Well they had been sleeping together in the bed and also had been sharing hugs over some time. The trainer immediately regretted making her feel that way (or what he thought she was worried over.)

He knew he would never do anything that would harm her but maybe because of his affectionate behaviour over the past week had scared her. **"** **Jane look I'm sorry that i scared you but it isn't like that. I would never do anything like that alright. I'm sorry you had to see that and I'm sorry that maybe I got too carried away when we hugged but I would never abuse you. Please Jane forgive me. I only hugged you because I thought we were friends and that we were family."**

The combusken looked up to him. Is that what he thought she was crying about? Why was he taking all the blame on himself? Why is he being so good? **"** **Look for what it's worth, I'll never touch you again okay? So please don't be scared of that thing. I will always think of you as my best friend but I would never cross that line."** This only made the combusken lose what self-control she had and she started crying again. The trainer hung his head down. **"** **This is all my fault. I should never have done what i did."** He wanted to comfort her but touching her again might make her even more scared he thought.

She quickly sat up and went over to the balcony trying to stop the flow of tears that emanated from her eyes. The trainer looked over at the luxio and the larvitar and on finding that both were asleep, he moved on to the balcony. She had her hands on the railing, her back turned to him and her tears falling to the ground. He closed his eyes and trying to strengthen his courage. He joined her at the side of the railing and looked at her. She was miserable, so was he as his best friend was crying **. "Listen, I promise you I would protect you with my life and never do anything that would harm you in anyway. But if you feel that your safety is the matter you can stay with my mother...or if you want to go I'll-I'll release you."**

Without warning the trainer was tackled to the ground, his combusken hugging him tightly around the neck, her hot tears dripping onto his neck. **[M-Master...Don't-don't abandon me.]** she said her almost incoherent through her sobs. The trainer was shocked. Did she think he was just gonna use her and then abandon her? Since she was the one hugging him, he hugged her back tightly. It didn't matter if she thought bad of him but he had to comfort his pokemon. **"** **Shhh—it's okay. I'm never gonna abandon you okay? I'm sorry I said that. I am a asshole. Look as long as I'm alive you will always be with me alright?"** The combusken however couldn't stop crying, her emotions taking their toll on her. After a while her tears slowed and the trainer rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

 **[Master. T-Thank. Sorry.]** she said. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed, tucking her in. She had been so distressed that this whole charade had seeped almost all her energy and she fell asleep the minute she hit the bed.

The trainer looked at her again. Did she not trust him? Well she did as he had seen during their sea accident. Then what was it? Maybe the shock of such a disgraceful act had scared her. It was the only explanation. He got his sleeping bag out of the bagpack and spread it on the floor. He knew he couldn't sleep knowing what had happened just now but he wasn't giving up without a try. Did she not love him? The trainer choked at his own thought. What the hell. It isn't like that. We are just good friends. There was no way...he thought to himself a small blush spreading across his cheeks. One thing was clear though she did not want him to leave her which meant that she still thought of him as a friend and wanted to be his pokemon no matter what the TV had showed. She was so brave. **"** **Goodnight Jane"** he whispered knowing full well that the combusken was lost in her world of dreams.


	5. Hopes and Names

The trainer walked out the gym with a badge pinned to the inside of his jacket and his team behind him. The gym battle had been moderate. Not really tough but not easy either. Jane and Delia had taken care of Brawly's pokemon. Even though the crowd had went wild when Jane had delivered the final blow to Brawly's hariyama, only the trainer could tell that the combusken was distracted and wasn't really concentrating on the battle.

The previous night's talk about sexual relationships between humans and pokemon had distracted her. He knew that even though they had won he couldn't afford to have his starter distracted during battles so he would have to have another talk with her and clear whatever doubts she had. He had always known that he would have to talk to his female pokemon about heats and mating but never had he thought that he would have to explain sexual situations between human beings and pokemon.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that they had reached the pokemon centre and their team was standing in front of Nurse Joy. A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. **[Master? Heal?] "Oh yeah. Sorry Jane."** He turned to the pink haired nurse **"** **Nurse Joy could you heal my pokemon?"** The nurse bowed and opened a tray.

The trainer sat at a coffee table while waiting for his pokemon to be healed. God he felt so alone without his pokemon he thought as he sat alone at the table sipping coffee which by the way tasted like shit. He was so used to have them around that he didn't consider them leaving for one second. Particularly Jane.

Even though he had made Larvitar watch the battle from the sidelines he had still given him to Nurse Joy for a check up. His mind was sifting through various thoughts at the moment. Jane had touched him when he had been lost in his thoughts here at the pokemon centre. It meant she wasn't scared of him abusing her or at least not afraid of him. Then what was it? Why had she been so upset when she had seen that news report? His mind was just so confused right now that he didn't even notice his pokemon walk up to him. The luxio, distressed at being ignored by her master softly bit his knee to draw his attention. **"** **Oww..Hey! Oh it's you. Thank you Delia."**

 **[Master what think?]** The luxio asked, licking the small wound on her trainer's jean.

 **"** **Nothing really just...thinking where are gonna go next."** The trainer nodded as he walked out the cafe that was attached to the pokemon centre.

They met up with Mr. Briney and set sail for Slateport which didn't have a gym but was an important city. **"So how'd old lad's battle with Brawly go?"**

 **"** **Oh it was nothing. Not that tough."**

 **"** **Well I hear that the Brawly kid ain't no pushover lad. Yer pokemon must've gotten stronger."**

 **"** **Yeah. We did train quite a bit to beat Brawly."**

 **"** **Well that's good kid coz Slateport is paradise land. With no gym there you and yer pokemon can take a break from all the battlin and horsin around."**

The trainer nodded, hoping Briney was right. He looked back at his pokemon which included the combusken throwing the Larvitar in the air and catching him as he came down squealing. The luxio was circling the fire type and jumped as the Larvitar was thrown in air to catch him in the air. They deserved a break, after all they had really worked hard just to please him. It was the least he could do. **"** **Did ya deliver the letter I gave ya?"**

 **"** **Yes I did deliver it but I didn't know I was delivering it to that Steven guy. He looked pretty strong. Who is he?"**

 **"** **Ya know Devon Corporation?"**

 **"** **Yeah. Corporate giants. Biggest company in Honen and they have the number one award for latest technology in all of Honen. They also released the latest version of pokedex recently."**

 **"** **Ya know who's the founder and owner of Devon corporation?"**

 **"** **Ummm...Mr. Devon right?"**

 **"** **Yes kid."**

 **"** **I don't understand how this relates to Steven..."**

 **"** **Steven is the kid of Devon."**

 **"** **HE IS WHAT!? He's the son of Mr. Devon?"**

 **"** **That's what I just said boy"**

 **"** **W oah! A powerful trainer and a billionaire? Wow he seemed pretty humble for...that kind of guy."**

 **"** **Well that kid didn't grow up in his daddy's shacks. He was a trainer like ya kid."**

 **"** **Why would he become a pokemon trainer when you have that kind of money? Anyways what was in that letter?"**

Briney smiled as he steered the ship past a wave.

The boy smiled as he looked at the largest beach he had ever seen in his entire life. Slateport beach was a bustling place where trainers waited for passerby trainers and challengers. Vendors sold mineral water and soda in their carts and huge umbrella's were erected in which's shady space; kids roughed and tumbled in sand. He looked back at his team who were eagerly taking in the scene and were looking left and right in anticipation.

 **"** **So guys what do you think?**

 **"** **Larvitar-larv"**

 **[master sand.]** the luxio whined as she raised her paw and shook quite an amount of sand off. He looked to the combusken who had her head down.

 **"** **Jane...Are you listening? Is this beach nice or what?"**

 **[Beach good master.]** She said dejectedly. He sighed. God this was killing him. Not having the cheery, playful combusken run up to him with a discarded shell or a empty can and ask him what it was. Her ignorance and her comic thirst to learn about human things had been very amusing. But now the dejected combusken was affecting the mood of their whole team as the luxio was also sulking and the Larvitar was walking along dejectedly at the foot of the combusken. He shook his head. Hell her gray mood was affecting him too.

 **"** **Hey guys you want to play?"** he asked, only to get head shakes and depressed looks from his pokemon. In the end the team wound up at the pokemon centre getting a room and sleeping in early. The boy looked at his team as they lay in bed. Ever since that damned news display Jane had become a little distant and had stopped any sort of physical contact with him. She hadn't even looked him in the eye ever since the news.

Even his feelings around her had just become so...different and unstable. Wait whaaaaaat? How had he become so confused about her huh? His feelings were clear and were strictly non-sexual he said to himself, grinding his teeth when a sudden pang of sadness and what seemed like denial surged through him. He looked at the combusken who was right now sleeping on the floor in a single blanket her head to the side. Her neck was beaded with sweat, her body a mix of yellow and orange feathers. Her features looked so soft, the cutest way her beak slightly opened making a perfect O and how her back seemed so smooth, how she...He face-palmed himself. What was wrong with him? He was not one of those people who...liked pokemon in that way. No he wasn't. He looked at his luxio who was currently sleeping on his arm with Larvitar. He didn't feel this way about her, about his luxio. Yup even though the luxio was really cute with all her fur and cat-like looks but he didn't feel one bit awkward or different towards her. A pokemon to a trainer. Why was he so affected by Jane? What was happening to him? He yawned and shrugged off whatever confusing thoughts he had about her, letting himself drift into sleep.

The trainer woke up only to find the combusken missing from her bed (on the floor) but this time he wasn't worried. She wanted to stay with him she had said so herself. He got out of the bed and bathed quickly. Coming out he found the combusken on the bed with Delia and Larvitar, her face showing her obvious confusion and hurt. He walked over to her and saw her immediately tense and sit up.

 **"** **Hey Jane are you okay?"**

 **[Yes master.]**

 **"** **Well Delia and Larvitar are still sleeping so how about we go down to the beach huh? They say nothing's better than a morning beach walk in Slateport."**

 **[Thank you master.]** She nodded and followed him out of the room.

The beach was calm with gentle waves washing the wet shores and fresh wind buzzing making the wingull's quack loudly. The trainer walked with the combusken to the shore where cold water slightly tingled their feet and wet sand clung to their feet.

 **"** **Jane?"**

 **[Yes master?]**

 **"** **Is this view beautiful?"**

 **[Very much master. Very pretty sight.]**

 **"** **Are you glad to be here with me?"** Her cheeks tinged red a little as she considered his question. Even though she had decided to try to distance herself from master for his sake and to lessen her pain, she couldn't help but be happy that she was here with him. Close to him and alone with him. Of all the other pokemon he trusted her, he choose her as his best friend. She was very happy by that fact **. [Yes master, I am very happy. Master best friend and I very lucky to have master.]**

 **"** **Jane these past days you know...you-you are a little sad over something aren't you? Please tell me what it is? I just want to talk to you, to help you over whatever problems you have."** He said, looking out to the sea just to avoid eye contact **.**

 **[Master.]** She sighed, she couldn't take it anymore. It was painful just to hide these things from him **.** She didn't want to hide anything from him. Anyways it was not like she could ignore the subject anymore. **[Master I was shocked because how humans treated that human just because he had mated his pokemon. I didn't know that people could be so cruel to such phenomenon.]**

 **"** **Yeah well you are right there...wait! You just spoke a complete clear sentence! Wow that's amazing. It means our bond must be getting stronger."**

 **[I speak correctly?]**

 **"** **Spoke. Yes you did"**

 **[What bond master?]**

 **"** **You see when a trainer captures or claims a pokemon; instinctively a bond is formed between the trainer and the pokemon. It is said to be psychic in nature though nobody can surely say it. It helps communication and relationship between the pokemon and the trainer. When the pokemon are new the bond is said to very weak so no communication is possible between the trainer and the pokemon but as the pokemon grows and travels with its trainer the bond becomes stronger and the trainer and pokemon can effectively communicate and sometimes feel a little bit of each other's emotions. Like now. Maybe I feel so happy because you are so happy and you managed to effectively communicate with me. That means our bond is getting stronger."**

 **[I'm so happy that our bond is getting stronger master.]** She said smiling. Even though she might not be able to be his mate but still she could at least share something with him. Our. Our bond she beamed in her mind.

 **"** **So you were saying about people being..cruel?"**

 **[master I didn't think people would punish these humans so drastically. I mean isn't it cruel even if a pokemon and human...they..they love each other?]** she said her tone lowering so as not to suggest something that would land them in trouble.

 **"** **Well when you put it like that. You see if truth be told"** He said lowering his voice to a whisper **. "I'm not against these pokemon-human relationships but human society and world are really intolerant about these kinds of relations. You know Jane maybe the T.V report you saw wasn't even a pokemon abuse case. I can't be sure but most possibly that man wasn't abusing his pokemon. I think that there is a difference between a consensual relation and abuse. You know they said that guy abused a Bayleaf, if you ask me a Bayleaf is pretty strong and has vine whip, razor leaf at its command, I mean it is the second evolved form of chikorita. If the guy really forced himself on his Bayleaf then the Bayleaf could have easily defended herself. She could even have killed the guy but she didn't. That means that it was consensual which I think... isn't bad."**

 **[Master wouldn't a pokemon obey their master's commands even if they are bad?]**

 **"** **Well I suppose so but sometimes there are things that pokemon refuse to do even if their trainers insist them to. For pokemon mating is a sacred relation which I believe can easily overcome their desire to obey."**

 **[Master are you not against these relations?]**

 **"** **It's the abuse that I'm against. I guess most of the cases that are reported are good relations because most pokemon can easily overcome any human but apart from that I have no problem with these people. I think it is just a way of life and it is their choice as to whom they want to share their life with. But that doesn't mean I would openly claim that I'm okay with these kind of relations. You see anyone who supports these relationships are detained by police. Many are sent to asylums and mental hospitals. In my society it is the biggest taboo and it is really frowned upon, and I mean REALLY! Publicly declaring you are involved or even support this is like saying that you are a terrorist or a murderer. I think even murder cases aren't so severely dealt with as compared to pokemon abuse cases. And anyhow even if you somehow escape the police, the people will...hurt you. There have been some cases in which somebody accidently spoke out in favour of these relationships and people have actually killed them. Their excuse is the lamest thing in the world. To protect the society from morally debased and evil notions and to create happiness and prosperity. How does killing someone create happiness? Humans sometimes can be really morons. Anyways you can't change the society or the people's thinking so it is best to keep quiet about these things you know."**

 **[Master you seem quite unhappy and angry at these humans.]**

 **"** **You could say I am. Seriously they rape little girls and women but touching a pokemon is sin against god? What kind of fucked up society is that huh? They are fucking hypocrites and I think they should have their dicks trampled by a rapidash."**

The combusken giggled at the language her master was using.

" **Oh I'm sorry but I just couldn't let those..."**

 **[That's alright master. I thought the same way.]**

 **"** **Think"** he corrected her.

She nodded **[I believe that happiness is something that is different for every individual. If they are not harming anyone by their actions then they should be allowed to do whatever they want. ]**

 **"** **Yup. Anyways that's that. You know what, I feel really happy to talk to you."**

 **[I am very happy to talk to you too master. I was anxious for so many days and I must have...hurt you so much. I am very sorry for my behaviour master.]**

 **"** **Hey that's okay. You know if you have a problem you share it with everyone. That's what friends are for and you are my best friend Jane. You know I never really had that many friends when I was at the Pokemon School. Most kids were pretty mean to me because of my family."**

 **[Your family master?]**

 **"** **Yeah. My father abandoned us. My mother was disabled. So I was really picked on and bullied. But that's the past. I have you now and I feel really happy to be with you."**

The combusken took his hand in her claw. **[Master I'm happy to be your friend and I'm happy you picked me. I will protect you and I will become stronger for you master.]**

The beach was peaceful and the sun was rising up, glazing the beach in a golden red light which danced over the blue waves. Both the trainer and the pokemon held hands as they sat on the wet sand, enjoying each other's friendship. The combusken sighed happily. When she had heard that news she had been so scared, so frightened that her feelings would lead to her master's harm. So she had decided to stay away from him. If she stayed away master would be protected from the world. And the pain in her heart became more tolerable when she stayed away from him and tried not to think about him. It was for the best. But now she understood and reached a new conclusion. The world would hurt master if they mated, so she wouldn't be his mate. She would just stay his pokemon by his side. In a way it gave her a shady slice of love and an excuse to be with him. She imagined master mating some human girl and her living with them as their pet pokemon. Growing old with master and his mate. That was the best she could hope for. Best she could dare for. She frowned inwards realizing that she would still never be able to mate him, to express how much she loved him. She was happy that he wasn't disgusted by such notions but still the dangers of this forbidden fruit were too much and too severe to even touch it.

 **"** **Is something wrong?"** he asked, his head tilting towards her.

 **[Nothing master. Just thinking if the society could think the other way, there would be really happiness for people like...that guy.]**

 **"** **Yeah well don't worry about it because the society is never gonna change and Jane don't tell this to anyone. Okay? We could get in trouble"**

 **[Yes master]** she said putting her head on his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't scold her. She felt so happy and peaceful in his presence. She really enjoyed being in his company, asking and learning things. Yes this was definitely love. Definitely. For them the world altered itself for a moment and became a little bit better and peaceful. But that didn't last long.

 **"** **Having a moment are we?"** a rough voice sneered from behind. The combusken jumped away from her trainer, frightened that someone had figured her out and she had doomed them both. However Aman quietly and calmly stood up. He turned and appraised the person. A guy with blond hair with rough jeans and shoes caked with dirt. A trainer.

 **"** **No. My combusken was tired after her morning training so she was resting."** Aman said calmly even though he knew he was lying. If he panicked this guy would certainly think that he and her were somewhat...involved and that was the last thing he wanted.

 **"** **Apparently. So you are a trainer huh? How about a battle?"**

 **"** **Fine with me. Jane will you fight?"**

 **[Yes master.]** The combusken said taking a battle stance.

 **"** **Go raichu!"** the opponent said and unleashed the pokemon into the beach. **"** **A one-on-one huh?"** the guy asked. Aman nodded and looked around a little. The sun was almost up but the beach seemed deserted except for him and this guy.

 **"** **Raichu quick attack. Go!"**

 **"** **Rai"** the mouse pokemon said zipping towards the fire-type.

 **"** **Doge it and use ember."** Aman said. Raichu was an electric type so Jane had a type disadvantage here. Also if the Raichu got close to her with a physical attack like a tackle or a quick attack there would some serious damage there. 'If Jane makes any sort of physical contact with this guy, he will definitely use an electric move to take her down' the trainer thought.

 **"** **Jane use ember again."**

 **"** **Raichu use quick attack to doge it."** The combusken peppered the speeding Raichu's wake with smouldering hot embers however the Raichu was very fast and actually managed to doge and hit the combusken with a quick attack.

 **"** **Good. Raichu use iron tail."**

 **"** **rai-chu"** the pokemon bolted towards the combusken and its tail glowed white.

This attack was head on. Even if he tried he wouldn't be able to save her from it, only hope was to deflect it or lessen its power.

 **"** **Double kick"** he said. The combusken swung her legs and with a metallic clang the blow was matched, however the combusken swung her other leg to complete the double kick and the raichu was sent flying back to its trainer's feet.

Her foot felt like it had been hit with a hammer but she didn't complain. After all she had to impress master.

 **"** **Raichu quick attack"**

 **"** **Use double kick"** The two pokemon met head on with their attacks and Aman heaved a sigh of relief. The quick attack hadn't dealt with much damage. The combusken kicked the raichu but instead of being thrown away like a rag doll the raichu jumped and wrapped his tail around the combusken's leg.

Both the raichu and his trainer smirked and Aman realized his mistake but it was too late.

 **"** **Raichu thunderbolt!"**

 **"** **Rai-Chuuuuuuuuuuuu"**

Yellow bolts of shuddering electricity engulfed both the pokemon as the Raichu used its attack. The combusken screamed with pain as the cackling electricity surged through her whole body. The electrical output of the raichu was so much that the electricity surrounding the combusken actually lifted her an inch or so from the ground. The electricity that was now running through the combusken's body seemed to be frying her up.

Her trainer's scream was also lost somewhere in her own. The raichu finally let go, leaving the combusken and retreating to a safe distance, his breath laboured due to his overcharged attack. The combusken had crumpled into a heap, her feathers singed and slightly smoking due to the thunderbolt.

 **"** **Jane!"** he said running into the battlefield. A slight jolt of electricity peppered his path and stopped him from moving forward.

 **"** **Uh-uh. You can't enter the battlefield while there is a battle going on."**

 **"** **But my pokemon has fainted."**

 **"** **You don't know that. Wait let me check. Raichu quick attack."**

Aman watched in horror as the Raichu started running, speeding up for the attack.

 **"** **Wait you-you can't..you can't..."** The attack hit her with a slight thud and the raichu went back to his trainer's feet immediately.

 **"** **Looks like she's beat. Anyways that wasn't much of fight. My raichu can handle anything."**

 **"** **Why did you attack her?"** Aman said his voice very very low, his head looking at his feet.

 **"** **Well if she was able to battle then she would faint. If she wasn't it wouldn't hurt me to confirm it. Anyways it doesn't matter. I just wanted to get my raichu so experience but your combusken is seriously no help."** The guy said smirking and retreating his raichu.

Then he looked up and had a fist shoved in his face. He went off balance and fell to the ground with Aman climbing on him and punching every inch of this asshole **.**

 **"** **How-dare-you-attack-my-Jane?"** Aman yelled emphasizing each word with a punch. Tears slowly streaked down his face as he pummelled the guy to the ground. The guy also socked him a few times back on his cheeks and shoulder but Aman kept fighting him back.

Suddenly two hands from behind restrained him and a hard blow was delivered to the back of his head. **"** **Growl-Growlithe."**

 **"** **Growlithe surround them I'll..."** That was all he heard before surrendering to the unconsciousness.

 **[Master...Master?]**

He woke up to a sweet sounding voice. His vision cleared to find the combusken in another bed with her left arm bandaged and her face seemingly happy.

 **[Master you're awake.]**

 **"** **Ugghhh..."** he clutched the back of his head which was surging with a light pain.

 **[Master what is it?]** The combusken said, a look of great concern over her face.

 **"** **I'm fine...It's nothing. Where are we anyways?"**

 **[Don't know master I just woke up here myself.]**

 **"** **I guess this should be the pokemon centre. But how in hell did we get here?"**

The combusken shrugged and apologized. **[I'm sorry master. I couldn't win the battle. I put you in risk.]**

 **"** **Hey I told you. It's not a one way road. And I don't expect you to win every fight alright? You tried your best and put up a really good fight. I'm proud of you."**

An inner part of her somewhere beamed. He's proud of me. But still she lost and her face showed her doubt over herself. **"** **Oi. I told you it wasn't your fault. If anyone should be blamed it should be me. I failed to protect you and it was my mistake due to which you suffered."**

 **[Master! You are not to blame at all. You are a very good trainer, master.]**

 **"** **Well thanks but I feel really bad that you got hurt because of me."**

 **[Master that's my duty. We pokemon strive to obey our master's commands.]**

 **"** **That doesn't mean I own you Jane okay? We are friends alright? We both have an equal say.** "

She smiled inwards. He considers me an equal, a friend. She already knew this but still it somehow made her feel...better. The sound of slow footsteps piqued her interest.

 **[Master! Someone is coming.]**

The trainer nodded and sat back in the bed. The door opened revealing a nurse joy, a rather angry looking luxio and Larvitar. The Larvitar immediately ran jumped onto the combusken who responded with a little 'oof'.

" **?"**

 **[I'm sorry. I and master had gone to the beach.]**

 **"** **Larvitar?"**

 **[No master hasn't abandoned you silly. We had just gone out for training.]**

The luxio looked up to its trainer **.[Master leave us? Why?]**

 **"** **I didn't leave you Delia. I and Jane had just gone out for a walk and you guys were sleeping. You guys looked so peaceful so I let you sleep."**

The shinx leapt up and climbed his bed resting on his legs and purred rubbing her head against his stomach. The trainer also softly stroked her mane.

The Larvitar turned to Aman. **"** **Larv-larvitar?"**

 **"** **I'm sorry Larvitar if I worried you. Next time we all will go together."**

 **"** **larv"** Larvitar replied smiling and nodding.

The Nurse Joy who had been watching up to now spoke up **. "Glad to see you two are alright. Your pokemon were really worried about you."**

 **"** **Thank you for taking care of us, all of us Nurse Joy."**

 **"** **Your combusken was injured a little when she was brought back to the pokemon centre. There was a blood clot in her arm which seemed due to a heavy electrical attack."**

The trainer lowered his head shamefully. **"** **Yes Nurse Joy. She was battling a Raichu and they used a thunderbolt..."**

 **"** **Don't worry sir; we have healed her injuries though I would recommend a good day's rest for your combusken."**

 **"** **Hey Nurse Joy do you have any idea how we got here?"**

 **"** **Why Offi..."**

The door to the healing ward opened and Officer Jenny stepped in. **"** **I got you here."**

 **"** **Officer Jenny?"**

 **"** **Yes. Joy it's okay. I just need a few statements from him that's all. Standard procedure."** The officer said as the Nurse showed her concern over her patient's health.

Nurse Joy nodded and went back to her work.

 **"** **So sir, what is your name?"**

 **"** **Aman"**

 **"** **Please show me your trainer ID."**

At the slight hesitation on the boy's face she spoke up. **" It's okay sir. This is just to confirm your identity."**

The boy produced his trainer ID and handed it over to the Officer, his mind buzzing over if he had done something wrong.

 **"** **Now Sir, Would you narrate the incident that happened yesterday on the beach?"**

Aman narrated how he and his combusken had gone down to the beach for training leaving out any part which would get them into trouble like their 'talk' and such. He recounted an unknown guy challenging him to a battle and how he had been defeated. His blood boiled and with barely held composure he told her how the guy attacked his pokemon even after she had fainted.

 **"** **That will be enough sir."**

 **"** **But officer there was another attacker. He knocked me out and possibly had a Growlithe"** he said remembering hearing the voices just before he fainted.

 **"** **...That was me sir. At that time I saw you beating that guy and I didn't know that he was the actual culprit. So I knocked you out first and tried to handle the guy too but he fled before I could stop him. That is all sir, you should rest. If we find that guy we will arrest him. Thank you for your cooperation."**

Saying this the officer stood up and left the room leaving three pokemon and a human to their thoughts.

 **[Master who was that?]** She asked. While she had understood most of the conversation, there were still things that didn't quite fit. After that extremely painful thunderbolt she had just blacked out. Apparently something had happened afterwards.

 **"** **She was an officer of the law, Jane."**

 **[What is law master?]**

Another few minutes the trainer explained that the police and officer jenny's helped maintain order and law in the society and punish criminals. Officer Jenny's were considered one of the elite forces of the world and certainly were not to be trifled with.

 **[Master something happened after..after I lost?]** She said a small pang of guilt over losing the match.

The trainer seeing this stood up, walked over and lay down beside her in her bed. Subsequently the luxio occupied the space at their feet while the Larvitar retained his position in the combusken's lap. The closeness of her master made the combusken blush heavily and was noticed by the trainer but he didn't mention it.

 **"** **Listen to me. If you want me to beg for your forgiveness say so but please just stop blaming yourself. It was not your fault, maybe mine but I think I can handle that. I mean what is the big deal we lost. All battles are never meant to be won."**

The combusken looked at the sudden outburst of emotion from the trainer. She understood.

 **[Thank you master. I understand now.]**

The trainer gave a wide smile reassuring that he wasn't angry just trying to emphasize the point. A smile by the way which made butterflies rampage in the combusken's stomach. Then her eyes fell on the trainer's shoulder which was a little exposed due to his position. **[What's that master?]**

Aman followed the combusken's line of sight and looked at a slight red bruise that had swollen a little. **"** **Oh this must have been from my fight with that guy."**

 **[Fight? You fight master?]**

 **"** **I fought. Yes"** He corrected her.

 **"** **What happened master?"** she said obvious concern etched all over her face.

 **"** **Well that's what I was trying to tell you. You see after you fainted"** he said mildly as to not hurt the combusken's feelings. **"** **the guy had the nerve to attack you again. I don't know...I just got so angry at that asshole. I just couldn't stand there and watch him hurt you anymore. He should thank his stars that Officer Jenny intercepted otherwise I would have beat the shit out of that asshole."**

He hadn't noticed until now that all the time he had been narrating this, he had been slightly shaking with anger and his hand was balled into a tight fist. That guy had made him just so angry, so mad. Seeing that guy's raichu hit her like that. He just couldn't take it.

The combusken kept a light claw on his chest snapping him out of his anger. **[Master you could have gotten hurt. You got hurt. You shouldn't have fought that human master.]**

He suddenly realized that there was no reason that he should be this angry. Yes he had the right to be a little mad at that guy but this anger and hatred he felt for that fucker were not alright. Why was he so angry at him? True he had hurt her. His eyes widened. Did he beat the shit out of that guy because he hurt her? Specifically her? No No No he just did that to protect his pokemon right?

Right?

He pushed this thing to the back of his mind making a mental note to brainstorm on it later.

" **I couldn't have just stood there and do nothing okay? Jerks like those deserve that."**

 **[He might deserve that Master but do you deserve this?]** the combusken replied, pointing at the small bruise on his shoulder.

 **"** **Well you guys always battle for me. I just did it this time. I don't know what I deserve but you certainly deserve a better trainer than me. If you can take a hit for me, I can take one for the team too."**

The combusken frowned a little. Was he still blaming himself for that battle?

She whispered something to both Larvitar and Delia which didn't quite catch the trainers ears but he soon found out as all his pokemon jumped on his hugging and tickling him.

 **"** **Haha...alright guys cut it out. And you"** he said turning to the combusken. **"** **You will rest here while I go and get these guys something to eat. Come to think of it we haven't eaten either. But Nurse Joy will bring us food. Anyways you like chocolate right?"**

The combusken stood up. **[Chocko Master? Yes master I love chocko.]**

The trainer laughed and motioned for the luxio and the Larvitar to follow him.

The combusken now was alone in the bed her thoughts fluctuating around only one person. He had fought for her. Protected her. Somewhere on a deep instinctual level it had touched her. Why would he protect her risking his life and injury? He was kind Yes but this? She was already putting him in harm by just being around him. How much he was gonna give her?

She stared at the wall. She loved him but did he? Did he fight for her because he loved her or was it just a trainer protecting his pokemon. She smiled at the contents of her thoughts. He? Love her? Ha! I am arrogant to think that master would ever return my feelings she thought. Maybe it wasn't arrogance but desperation that controlled her mind. Did it matter what it was?

There wasn't any way for them to be together either way. All she could manage and deserve was dreams of him and small moments like the one on the beach which she treasured forever. Them holding hands, staring into the sunrise as if looking to a brighter future for them. But this was too much. Her love was too much and it was raging inside the combusken. She almost felt as if she would die out of love for him, just burst open.

Her arm tingled slightly reminding her of her injury. She didn't pay any attention to it. She would take these injuries and the pain of getting hit by that kind of thunderbolt a thousand times over if it meant they could be together. Free. Forever.

The trainer walked down one of the many streets of the Slateport. The market place was bustling with people and vendors selling various things; shouting on top of their lungs about their wares. The sweet and spicy scent of different spices hovered in the air making the air a feast of scents. The pokemon, Delia and Larvitar were looking everywhere having not seen much of human world and were certainly interested in places from where delicious smells wafted into their noses.

 **[Master. Food.]**

 **"** **Larv-Larvitar"**

 **"** **Alright alright. Even though in my opinion you guys have been eating way too much of this outside** **junk still one more wouldn't hurt before hitting the road to Mauville."**

The pokemon were just too busy in smelling and seeing all these items that they were hardly paying any attention to their trainer's ramblings.

Finally the trainer selected a light joint which served fast food. After getting his pokemon burgers he sat back in his chair, chewing on his own burger not giving a damn about what he was eating. His mind was churning with thoughts of just one individual. Her. And about his actions too. Why was he so angry at that guy? Why? It didn't make any sense. The scene of that Raichu hitting her replayed in his mind and his fist clenched tightly. He looked at the clenched fist. He was still angry. Why? His eyes widened a light bulb going on in his mind. Did-Did he...? Was he angry because...He loved her?

He choked on the burger he was eating and gulped it down with some water. No that couldn't be. Could it? He didn't love her. True she was great company to have around. True she was strong, funny, intelligent; cute...He stopped dead in his tracks. This wasn't a description. It was worship. He was worshipping her. Dammit! What the hell is wrong with me? He thought. And when he had layed down beside her on her bed she had blushed. Why? Did she love him?

He gasped suddenly and both his pokemon looked up from their bowls at their trainer.

 **"** **It's n- nothing. Go on guys eat up."**

The pokemon returned to their lunch but the trainer wasn't interested in the burger.

He had finally figured it out.

She had been so worried about human-pokemon relations after seeing the news because SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM. But she couldn't tell him because if she did the society would kill them both. That's why she was so upset. That's why she had been crying. His mind showed him the conversation they had had on the balcony. Every statement, every action of hers indicated she loved him. The hugs, the tears and the 'Don't abandon me master'. Everything became clear. Yes he was sure of it. Delia had also seen that news why wasn't she affected? He thought.

 **[Master!]** The luxio put her paws on his leg, her tail wagging. **[Food finished master. Go home?]**

 **"** **Let's stop by the candy store first shall we?**

The trainer walked in consciously aware of the combusken now more than ever.

 **"** **Are you feeling any better?**

 **[I'm feeling fine now master.]**

 **"** **Did you eat?"**

 **[Yes master. Nurse Joy came in with some food."**

 **"** **I'm glad. Here I brought you some chocolate."** He said taking out the candy and holding it out to her. As she extended her hand to take the chocolate he deliberately touched her hand making it look like it was an accident. The combusken blushed, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

He knew it. She did love him.

He hadn't noticed until now that he had a obvious smile on his face and was in a very good mood. 'I'm just happy that I figured out what her problem was, not that I'm happy that she loves me.' he justified himself.

Now all he had to do was to figure out what to do about this...thing? Wait it wasn't that much of a problem. It's not like they were doing anything... wrong right? And even if they were it wasn't anyone's business. And anyways crushing on someone was not a crime right? You can't chuck people in prison just because they happen to like someone can you? If this obsession of hers gets out of hand then he will interfere until then it was okay not to talk to her about this stuff.

He looked at the combusken who was now biting down on the chocolate with keen interest and a really happy expression on her face while the luxio lectured the curious Larvitar about how bad this 'chocolate' was. He smiled at the fact that all his pokemon were happy. It was great to see them and their childish antics in action.

It was just what they needed because they would start travelling to mauville tomorrow. It was a long route and the journey would be tedious with Mt. Snowpoint in the way. Mt. Snowpoint was a formidable mountain to climb for rookie trainers as it housed strong pokemon in cold temperatures and even the paths in Mt. Snowpoint were said to be tricky to travel on. The crossing would require a good stock of food with plenty medicine especially frost heal. The mountain was a home to various Ice type pokemon and death by freezing was not uncommon. He just hoped the weather report wouldn't report a blizzard while they were up in there.

Unluckily all the double bed rooms had been filled and only one bed rooms were available in the pokemon centre. He didn't really mind sleeping in the same bed with his pokemon. With her. But it would still make things awkward for him and Jane. The pokemon in question however did not mind at all. Infact it gave her a little more time to spend alongside her master and a little less of the pain her heart gave her.

The trainer woke up in cold sweat due his daily nightmare and looked around, wiping the sweat of his forehead with his hand. He blushed when he realized that they were snuggled up to each other their hands around each other. He frowned. It hadn't mattered all this time when they had slept together. Why was it nagging him now? He couldn't help but sneak a peek at the sleeping combusken. Her claw like hands still across his chest, her feathers sleek and shining with sweat, her waist so petite...He blushed furiously realizing he was sneaking looks like a thief...or rather like a-like a guy would..

He sharply turned his head towards the combusken suddenly noticing the absence of Larvitar which usually curled around the combusken. He sat up to see if the Larvitar had slept over with Delia. His heart sprang with panic and fear as he realized that Larvitar wasn't anywhere there. He immediately stood up, thinking Larvitar had ran off. A rare pokemon like Larvitar...anything could happen to him...

He was about to head out the door when he realized that the balcony curtains were slight drawn apart and little morning light shone through it. He walked over and drew apart the curtains to see Larvitar sitting against the wall looking at the rising sun. The look in the larvitar's red eyes suggested that he was deep in thought.

 **"** **Hey Larvitar."**

The Larvitar jumped in shock at this sudden intrusion then relaxed seeing who the intruder was.

 **"** **Do you mind if I join you?"**

 **"** **Larv"**

 **"** **Well what's the problem? Is something bothering you buddy**?" he said sitting beside the Larvitar.

 **"** **Larvitar."**

 **"** **Yeah well I can't understand you so it's not gonna be much of a conversation but still there are** **something's I wanted to talk to you about."**

 **"** **Larv-Larvitar?"**

 **"** **You know how I found you in the cave. As soon as I laid my eyes on you I wanted to capture you, you know? I just wanted a rare pokemon like you to be in my team. And I just realize how much you guys have changed me. If I hadn't met you I'd still be thinking of pokemon as an object. To be coveted and added to collections but thanks to you Larvitar I have changed and become stronger and a better trainer. I thank you. All of you. I wouldn't hold it against you if you want to leave us. I would even take you back to your cave, you know if you want to. You are a friend and will always remain so but please hear me out. If you come with us we will train together, eat together and...just be a family together. Jane and Delia are already fond of you and I can tell that that you are quite fond of them too. In the end it's your choice Larvitar..."**

The Larvitar whose eyes were shining with loyalty and love jumped on him hugging the trainer around his chest. The trainer laughed with relief and gave the Larvitar a quick hug on the back.

 **"** **You know what beside me you're the only male in our team so it's good to..You know have a guy in here. We can be brothers. Wait we will be brothers."**

The trainer stood up, placing the Larvitar on his shoulder.

 **"** **Alright let's take the brotherhood pledge."** He said comically with a goofy smirk on his face. He raised his hand parallel to the ground and said **"** **We pledge that we will always be brothers forever and will follow the codes and rules of bro-hood forever."**

The Larvitar mimicked him, raising his hand in a similar fashion.

 **"** **Larv-larv-larvitar. Larvitar-tar. Larvitar."**

The trainer laughed out loud and picked up the Larvitar to play with him but the Larvitar tugged at his trainer belt.

 **"** **huh. What is it Larvitar?"**

 **"** **Tar"** the green pokemon said pointing at one of the pokeballs.

The trainer's brow furrowed. **"** **They are pokeballs but what do you want me to..."** He took a guess.

 **"** **Do you want me to capture you?"**

The Larvitar nodded. **"** **Larvitar"**

Aman smiled and retrieved a pokeball from his bag inside the room and slowly touched it against his head. In a brief moment the Larvitar was sucked inside and the pokeball sealed immediately.

The trainer immediately let his 'bro' out and both of them went back to the room together.

The team had started early getting breakfast and moving to the route that led out of mauville towards Mt. Snowpoint. Aman didn't want his team risking travelling in night. Aman had stocked on food and medicine the previous day so there was no point in staying in Slateport anymore. The sun had barely risen and most of the population of Slateport was still fast asleep in their beds.

 **"** **So guys we have good news. Larvitar has joined our team."** He said giving the little pokemon an introductory bow. The combusken clapped (something she had learned from the 'Box') and the luxio barked in approval. The Larvitar happily returned these courtesies. After all he was quite happy to be a part of the team.

A buzz like tiny noise attracted their attention and the bushes to their left ruffled, making the trainer and his team alert.

The combusken and luxio took a fighting stance, ready to defend their master. With a small shriek a ralts ran forward and stopped looking at the unfamiliar pokemon in front of it. Aman's eyes widened at the poor creature. The ralts was covered with purple blood and had slight teeth mark over its arm which was limping against its body. The bush behind the ralts rustled again but this time a large mighteyana came out, roaring at its prey.

The ralts ran with tears streaming down its small face; its cries breaking the heart of the boy. The ralts ran towards him where he picked it up, cupping its small trembling frame in both of his hands. The ralts looked up at the humans face and collapsed of various reasons like hunger, blood loss and depletion of energy.

The mighteyana roared at the group angrily for stealing his prey. Before the mighteyana could even take a step the luxio tackled it with a spark and sent it flying back. The combusken threw an ember nearby just to deter him but not to cause any actual damage. The mighteyana yelped at the fire and ran back into the small forest that lined both sides of the route.

The boy looked at the unconscious pokemon in his hands. Dammit! It was really injured. If he didn't make it to the pokemon centre real quick this ralts would be in danger and the pokemon centre was quite a way back into Slateport.

What should he do..what should he.. **"** **Yes. That's it"** he exclaimed as he withdrew an empty pokeball from his belt. He gently touched the pokeball to the ralts forehead and the ralts was sucked inside it in a burst of red light. The pokeball while wouldn't heal the ralts, it would provide a status mode for it which would lessen its suffering and stop its wounds from getting worse. The pokeball sealed immediately as ralts couldn't put up any attempt to escape. He pocketed he pokeball and turned to his team.

 **"** **Guys we'll have to sprint back to the pokemon centre and get thi..."**

 **"** **So you're the kid whose been giving us all this trouble eh?"** a broad Spanish accent rang snapping Aman's attention to the speaker who was standing in the middle of the route blocking their path.

Aman's eyes widened with shock and fear began to cloud his mind. This was...Team aqua...Well it seemed at least like Team aqua but it seemed the uniform had a few changes. A blue coat was draped over the normal-aqua shirt with the Team aqua symbol on it and the guy was particularly more muscled than all the other Team aqua wimps he had seen.

But it was the strength and the confidence the man radiated that made the trainer's hackles rise. This man was strong. Very strong and very dangerous. Maybe it was the cruel smirk carefully hidden behind his tan face or the fact that he only had a single pokeball strapped to his belt.

 **"** **Wh...who are you?"** he said, his throat felt dry.

 **"** **I am Team Aqua admin Tabitha and I'm here to teach you a lesson. You see you helped Briney escape didn't you? We just wanted his wingull and because of you our plans have been delayed by months. Even Archie took an interest in you boy. You should be honoured that I Team aqua admin is** **here himself to deliver you your punishment."** The man's accent was definitely Spanish but the voice was soft and luxurious, almost like a magnetric's fur. And like a magnetric's fur you didn't wanna rub it the wrong way.

 **"** **You..You bastard! You will never get Briney."** Aman yelled his voice quite full of sudden anger and hatred which even amazed himself.

The man smirked. **"** **We don't need him now. But for your interference you will pay the price."**

Saying this he tossed a pokeball unleashing a male lucario. With its coat still shiny and brazen it was a young one but quite powerful one at that. It had fought multitude of pokemon and helped his trainer rise to the level of admin of Team aqua.

 **"** **Go lucario. Teach this kid the consequences of meddling with Team aqua's plans."**

The lucario looked back at its trainer and disappeared using extreme speed but all that appeared to the young team was lucario disappearing in a blur. Before the boy and his pokemon could even know what was happening the lucario appeared to the side of the luxio and struck it with a bone rush on its pulmonary vein to the head, his mere aim to disable her.

He didn't mind bloodshed in the least but such weak and young pokemon didn't interest him one bit. Anyways he had been ordered to punish the boy not his pokemon. The combusken's mind screamed its instincts and she stood in front of her trainer, trying to offer some protection. The lucario reappeared in front of the combusken his bone rush still in his hands like a staff.

 **[Out of the way.]** Lucario said. The combusken growled and threw a ember at the steel type who disappeared and reappeared at the same spot to avoid the ember. A casual display of power. Just to warn the combusken what she was getting into. The combusken could feel very much the strength of the lucario but her instincts, loyalty and her undying love for him wouldn't let her abandon master like that. **[Last chance combusken, you can't win this. Vamoose.]** The lucario said waving the bone rush above his head.

Larvitar latched onto the lucario's foot, unyielding even when the lucario shook his leg to dislodge the toddler from his foot. With a particularly adamant shake of lucario's leg, the Larvitar was sent tumbling away.

After this charade the lucario turned his attention towards the combusken who still was in front of her trainer. He shook his head as if pitying her. The combusken's blood boiled at the insolence of the steel type pokemon and she ran at the lucario with a double kick. Just as she was about to hit the lucario, he disappeared and reappeared. The combusken briefly heard her trainer's scream but the next moment a intense pain on the back made her mind shut out all sound. She could barely stand up as it was but after being struck by another bone rush she went down, her body unable to keep up with the pain that cascaded through her back.

The lucario started advancing towards the fear stuck boy who was looking at all of his injured pokemon. The combusken however stood up and tried to double kick the young lucario but the lucario disappeared again just as her attack was about to hit. The lucario reappeared to her side, grabbed her leg which she was going to attack him with and sent her crashing into a nearby tree with considerable force. Aman was rooted on the spot with fear coursing through his veins. The lucario turned to the boy intending to finish this job and get back to his training. An ember hit the lucario straight on the shoulder and the lucario turned towards the kneeling and panting combusken, her body at its limit but her mind raging with anger and her instincts in overdrive.

A pokemon had only a few primary duties. Mating. Offspring. Masters and survival were basic necessity implanted by birth in a pokemon. These were the instincts that pokemon strived for, killed for. And right now the combusken was quite at her limits and pushing it.

The lucario snuffed the fire out with him paw, his fur a little singed and smoking.

 **[Hmm..Thrice you have suffered my attacks and yet you have the power to stand. Most of my opponents stop breathing at this point but this is it combusken. This is as far as your luck goes. Farewell.]**

The lucario raised his hand a blue sphere charging in his palm. A aura sphere. The combusken immediately knew that this sphere had too much energy to be parried. She couldn't doge it, she was standing right in front of her master. Her options seemingly dwindled to nothing...The aura sphere was not powerful enough to immediately kill her but it would cause immense damage and afterwards maybe death. Her options were to doge and let master take the hit or die and save master from death by that aura sphere.

The Combusken smiled as the lucario fired the attack, the blue sphere charging towards them. It wasn't even a question. She would gladly take the aura sphere a thousand times in her face if it meant saving him. She sighed. After all she never had confessed her feelings for him. She had been scared that the world might hurt master if she told him but now the world didn't matter, she was going to die anyways.

However before she could even utter a word Aman ran and stood in the way of the aura sphere and her, his back to the oncoming attack. At the same moment the aura sphere struck, the power of the attack rending flesh and bone where it made contact. After doing its damage, the sphere dissipated and the boy fell down on the ground. For the combusken however the world had wound itself in slow motion, master appearing out of nowhere, the aura sphere striking his back, his falling down slowly as if a leaf blown from its tree. And she never got to tell him. Never got to convey her feelings.

Her grief made her forget time and place and the fact that she was now softly whispering things to the fallen boy. No he couldn't die. He couldn't. Master. She yelled, her cries loud and scaring the shit out of some sleeping tailows nearby. The boy breathed in heavily, his breath sounding more like a sigh. She kneeled to him, her tears clouding her vision. **[M-m-master...no..Please m-master...I-i love y-you master. I love you.]** She whispered.

Even with his sensitive ears the lucario didn't hear the ramblings the combusken was making. It wasn't that he couldn't hear, he didn't care to hear. The boy was punished, his job was done. Nothing else mattered to the lucario.

The trainer tried to speak but miserably failed, his throat gurgling and his mind withdrawing into darkness. The combusken's mind burst with raw emotions. 'Not him. Anything but him. Please' she cried mentally to whatever gods that existed in the world.

 **"** **Looks like we overdid it. Anyways the kid's punished and this bitch is crying her eyes out. Job well done lucario let's get back to the base. Hahahaha."** The Team aqua admin said laughing out at the pathetic condition of the boy and his pokemon. The lucario and its trainer turned away, walking away like they had just finished a picnic.

It was then that something inside of the combusken snapped. Never before had she felt so cold hatred for anything in the world. Not even the poocheyana that had tried to attack her trainer. Her hatred born of anger and frustration engulfed her, her mind locking on the lucario and the admin as enemies. The combusken was surrounded by pure white light which clung to her body, engulfing her in its glow. A blaziken, strong and proud stood where the combusken had been; fires erupting round her fists and legs.

 **"** **Looks like the bitch still has some steam left. Lucario deal with this vermin already."**

The lucario started towards the newly evolved blaziken on foot, not bothering with extreme speed anymore. 'No matter how much she evolves, she wouldn't be able to match my strength.' The lucario thought smirking.

The blaziken stood where she was, her face expressionless, and her eyes still dripping with tears. A sudden intense red glow surrounded her and the ground around her quivered with the power of it.

 **[Hmmm...it's the special ability of your kind isn't it blaziken? Blaze boosts your power under pressure. It still wouldn't change anything. I will still beat you and aft-]**

The lucario was stopped in his track as a fiery clawed foot struck exactly where his head had been a mere moment ago. The lucario's eyes widened with fear as he realized that he had used extreme speed at the last moment to doge that kick to the head. He had had many battles in his life, some really close and some real heart racers but never had anyone outdone his extreme speed. No one. How did this blaziken...?

He disappeared and reappeared behind the blaziken and outstretched his paw to fire an aura sphere but was shocked when the blaziken grabbed his paw in the instant of light and with a whirl sent him crashing to the nearest tree. The tree trunk snapped with the force of the throw. The blaziken opened her beak and let out a bright jet of fire, converting the broken tree and some of the nearby trees completely to ash.

It was the lucario's luck that Tabitha had withdrawn him just as the flamethrower was about to reduce the lucario to a heap of smouldering flesh. Lucario was a steel/psychic and a flamethrower would be potentially life threatening to him. The Team aqua admin Tabitha scowled as he realized that he hadn't brought any more pokemon along with him in his overconfidence that the boy would require one of his pokemon at most.

 **"** **This isn't over."** He spat turning around and running with amazing speed for a bulky guy.

The blaziken turned over to her trainer, her heart felt like being ripped to shreds with every moment that passed.

 **"** **Aman!? What is going on? Aman?"** a voice ringed in the blaziken's ear. She turned around, scowling. If anyone tried to hurt him anymore, she wouldn't...

Wally looked at the fallen trainer then at her. **"** **Are you Aman's torchic?"**

Now that her anger was sated her mind jumped. Wally! The human master had saved. A huge ray of hope shone in her mind. Master still could be saved. The pokemon centre.

She gripped the green haired human's arm pleading him. **[please. S-save him. Save him please.]** she sobbed her voice almost incoherent over her crying.

 **"** **Hey it's alright. I can't understand you but my kirila can. Here tell him and he'll tell me."** saying this he released a kirila . The psychic pokemon didn't even need to hear anything. He read the sorrow and sadness radiating over her and told his master.

 **[Wally I think that Aman is injured. Let's get him some medical attention.]** The green haired trainer nodded and told the blaziken to carry Aman whereas he carried the luxio with the Larvitar stumbling along with them to the pokemon centre.

Aman stared at the intense darkness that surrounded him. It was everywhere. There was a noise that was reverberating from all around as if ripples in water. He could barely make it out, wait it wasn't a noise but a distinct sound, a voice! It was fearsome in its own. The darkness, malice, frustration and longing that was imbedded in the haunting voice was unforgettable. It rang in his ears making him drowsy. The same voice rang over and over from different places giving the impression of a multitude of voices speaking together.

 **...Not today. Not now. We will wait. We will wait...It is not the time...We will wait...**

The endless beldam of voice churned in his head making him feel sick and his head aching with a vengeance. The darkness blurred and faded away with the pain.

He opened his eyes in shock, the immediate brightness of the world making him shut his eyes again. He was suddenly aware of a rising pain on back which made him cry out softly. He tightly clamped his mouth shut before he could scream his lungs out. The pain became constant and bearable and he took in his surroundings.

He was in a bed with his chest tightly bound in bandages, he saw the luxio resting on the floor next to the bed with the Larvitar taking a nap on top of her. He looked around for her, the one he loved. Yes the last moment had left no doubt in his mind. He could have argued that it was just a trainer protecting his pokemon but the moment he had jumped in front of her to protect her from that aura sphere he had found it out himself. He loved her now more as a lover than a friend, as a pokemon. He couldn't have just stood there and watch her take the hit. He never wanted to see her hurt and knew if he did take that attack, he was sure as hell dead but death in the face of his realization of love seemed nothing. He would gladly sacrifice himself to see her smile.

He sighed as he replayed the last moments of his waking conscious in his mind. The mind wrenching pain which numbed in a moment. He had tried to tell her, tell her how he felt about her. How much he loved her. But his lungs seems to fail him and he had settled for a gurgling gasp. How embarrassing, his love confession a gurgle. But anyways he couldn't forget the last words the combusken had said. 'I love you master' He replayed them over and over in his mind, his mind humming with a deep joy and happiness. She loves me too.

He detangled himself from his thought train and looked for the combusken around the room. His eyes settling on the claw like hands that were on his stomach. Those weren't hers. Her hands were three long needle like claws with yellow feathers covering them but these were three claws with long thin creamy leathery skin at the end. He wasn't exactly shocked as he should have been seeing a unknown pokemon near him but it could have been his recent injuries causing some confusion in his thinking. He looked beyond the hands to see a jet of platinum blonde locks sprawled over his lower stomach. That was weird. A pokemon with hair? No less golden hair? Hmm...His mind doubled over as he realized it. Was it...? Could it be...?

 **"** **Jane?"** his voice gasped ending in high note, a question out of sheer amazement.

The blaziken ruffled at the sound of a far off familiar voice. She rubbed her sore eyes wincing at the sensation. She remembered that she had been crying all the way to the pokemon centre, then when they had taken master to the so called 'ICU' she had been crying almost for the whole day. The terrible feeling in her heart hadn't gone away but had just increased. Finally the nurse had informed Wally that master was out of danger and was healing. After what seemed like hours they had put master in a bed and let her see him. Delia had been healed and brought out of the room too though she apparently had no injuries.

She had taken a chair, sat next to him and had cried herself to sleep in his lap. The other pokemon had also come to check on their master and had fallen asleep on the ground beside him. Her conscious weighed down on her. She couldn't protect him today. At least he was safe now. Though she had never hated any kind of pokemon in particular but she was pretty sure that if a lucario appeared before her ever again, she could not be exactly friendly with it. She rubbed her eyes again rising up from the chair, her hair returning back to the original position every blaziken has, flowing and parted to the side. The world returned from blurred to normal and the blaziken looked at its shell-shocked trainer.

Aman looked back at his newly-evolved blaziken who had just stood up, putting her full body in his view. She had evolved from a girl into a woman. The blonde hair which rained down each side of her, red masked face with the cutest beak ever placed in bird heaven, a mane of blonde curly feathers covered her chest made her look fuller, her full legs and her strong arms. Her innocent blue pools which were her eyes where he could drown himself forever. He couldn't help but stare at the beautiful being in front of him. As if god had forged a creature from fire, red and orange. If there was a beauty contest around here she would beat every single female on the planet without breaking a sweat. God she was amazing.

 **"** **Yo-You...I...wow.."** he mumbled unable to think with such stunning radiance and beauty radiating from the blaziken.

 **[Master are you alright?]**

 **"** **I..I...You're beautiful."** He gasped unable to keep those words in his mouth.

She blushed. She had never thought master would like her new form with evolution. But he really liked it and that made her happy beyond what words could describe.

A moment passed and the blaziken realized that how close she had come to losing him. She flung himself onto him hugging him with her hands around his neck, her body lying on top of him on the bed.

 **[Master I was so scared! I...I thought..I thought I was going to...lose you]**

God even her voice had changed. From the wheezing tone of a teen her voice had become rich and deeply feminine. Like cherries. Sweet and profoundly soft.

 **"** **It's okay. I'm sorry I worried you."** He said hugging her back, feeling her body a little hotter than normal. Her feathers tickled his bare flesh _( A/N: the arms and the chest. Didn't want you guys getting any funny ideas.)_ which felt so soft and fluffy. She could cuddle him to death.

Then he realized the place they were in and the dangers of proximity of their bodies.

 **"** **Jane I need you to get off me..If Nurse Joy sees us.."**

She nodded remembering how imaginative humans were in this department. She had to be more careful what she did around all humans so as not to put master in danger.

She smiled inwards as she noted that her master's eyes were still on her. Did he really find her that beautiful?

 **"** **Okay what happened?"** he asked, the pain of their hug surging through his back but he would have hugged her anyways.

She saw the slight wince on his face and stood up.

 **[Stay here master. I'll tell the Nurse that you are awake now**. **]** she said before walking out the door of the room.

His mind however swam with thoughts about her and about how they were going to deal with their 'issue'. He loved her but he had still not told her. He would tell her that and they would be together. Yes it would be very difficult to hide it from the world and they would probably have to travel a lot instead of settling in a town but he couldn't deny his love for her anymore. His mind moved to the more interesting aspect of their love.

Would they...make out? He guessed so but even if Jane was a little hesitant about it they could work that out. And even if they couldn't, it wouldn't matter to him. Just spending time with her was more than enough for him. He suddenly felt the urge to talk to her. Talk about everything they were going to do, how they were hide the fact that they were together, how to act near other humans and how to act when they were alone. His cheeks tinged with a slight pink as his mind conjured an image of her and himself...doing it. Touching, moaning, rocking with a rhythm.

He shook his head as he heard the door click open and Jane came in followed by Nurse Joy with a file in her hands. From childhood he had had this fantasy about Nurse Joys but now his eyes were glued to the blaziken who walked beside his bed, each step making her platinum locks bounce. He turned his attention to Nurse Joy with difficulty, trying to sit back on the pillow.

 **"** **Sir, your back is injured. Please lie down. Now sir, is your vision blurry or in any way disorientated? How many fingers are these?"**

 **"** **Three."**

 **"** **Any difficulty in breathing sir or any pain in the back of your head or neck?"**

 **"** **Well my back hurts except that I feel normal."**

 **"** **That will be all sir. Well will run some blood tests for number of blood platelets and RBC's and get you proper rest. Please rest. And if you feel any better Officer Jenny would like to talk to you in evening."**

With that the nurse walked out her forehead wrinkled with worry.

 **"** **Wait...We left this morning...so now must be sometime in afternoon right?"** he asked the blaziken who sat in the chair she had previously occupied.

 **[Master you were unconscious for a whole day. You were attacked yesterday.]**

 **"** **Woah! Now I've got to stop fainting every time something happenes."**

He looked at the depilated condition of the blaziken.

 **"** **Did you eat or sleep at all these days?"**

 **[ Well...We did sleep a little master but I couldn't eat. Not with you being...]**

 **"** **Thank you Jane but if one member of the team gets injured that doesn't mean the whole pack is gonna stop eating alright? Now Delia, Larvitar and Ralts are your responsibility too. Anyways I'm happy to see that all of you are alright."**

 **[The pack stops eating if the alpha male of the pack is not eating.]** she said.

The concepts of packs and pack leaders were instincts buried inside every pokemon so the trainer was not surprised at how the blaziken knew that.

 **"** **Wait. I'm the Alpha male?"** he said, laughing a little.

 **[Master why did you...protect me? You could've...you could've died master.]** she said her eyes becoming watery. He tried to get up to comfort her but the pain in the back surge and he settled back in the bed. The blaziken on seeing her master's pain, stopped her tears.

She was pretty sure that the last words she had said to master when he had fainted had not been heard by master. She had been sobbing uncontrollably when she had confessed her feelings to the fallen boy. He also had been on the verge of unconsciousness, so she assumed that master hadn't heard her words. It was best anyways. She would put him in danger if he had heard her.

She suddenly realized that lucario could have heard them too. What if they told someone? What if they captured her or worse...captured master? Well they were Team aqua, an organization of bad people. Who would believe them? The police wouldn't nor would the people. From what she had gathered Team aqua was notorious and had a very bad reputation among the society. So nobody would believe the lucario or his trainer anyways. And it didn't seem like the lucario had heard her. If he had, he would've been sure to add a snide comment or something. She eased up with her explanation, assured that Master wasn't in danger now.

 **"** **Listen I protected you because...you know...This is not the right place to talk about...our stuff. We'll talk when we are alone alright?"**

The blaziken nodded, confused over what 'our' stuff was. She thought that he didn't know she loved him, he thought that they both knew they loved each other. But what both didn't know that this big misunderstanding was brewing between them.

 **"** **So anyways how are Delia and Larvitar?"**

 **[They are fine master. Nobody was injured...except you]** she added hesitantly.

 **"** **What did I tell you. Accidents will happen, that isn't your fault Jane. We just have stick together through thick and rough that's all. And you fought the lucario and you won apparently."**

 **[They ran away master.]**

 **"** **So you chased them away, see you protected me. I'm indebted to you more times than I can** **count. Promise me you'll not feel guilty over any of this if you want to blame someone blame those Team aqua goons."**

She suddenly realized that she had a deep buried hatred for Team aqua and lucario's.

 **"** **I almost forgot. How is Ralts now?"**

 **[It's fine now master though its collarbone was dislocated. It has been healed by Nurse Joy and is** **sleeping now.]**

 **"** **It?"**

 **[Well master I don't know if the Ralts is a male or female so...]**

 **"** **You haven't just grown physically have you? You grammar and sentence construction has improved and I can lightly understand your emotions now. Your voice is all so clear now. So this is the trainer-pokemon bond huh?"**

The other pokemon who had been sleeping were suddenly woken up by voice of their master. The Larvitar climbed down from his mount and shook his head, leaving behind dreams and sleepiness.

 **"** **Hey Larvitar. How are you?"**

 **"** **Larv-Larvitar."** The small pokemon said jumping up on his trainer's bed hugging the boy around his arm.

 **"** **Larv?"**

 **"** **It's good to see you too buddy."**

 **[Master he is asking you 'how are you?']**

 **"** **You can understand him?"**

 **[Yes master. A pokemon can communicate with other pokemon on a basic level but not like our pokemon-trainer bond. Yes master I can slightly feel you're emotions too. I can tell that you are happy to see us.]** she replied when he raised a eyebrow at the mention of the bond.

Well she was almost right. He was happy to see them all but he was especially happy to see the one he loved.

The luxio jumped on the trainer softly landing on his bed so as not to hurt him.

 **"** **Hi Delia. How are you feeling now?"**

The luxio looked the trainer in the eye seriously and with a bark licked his face over and over with her tongue like a dog.

 **"** **Alright-Alright. I get it. You're happy to see me too."**

 **[Yes master. Happy master is okay.]**

 **"** **Thank you for fighting for me."** he said rubbing the luxio's muzzle which he knew she liked very much. The luxio purred in response, her tail swishing with happiness over the bed.

The blaziken was surprised herself as a spark of jealousy hit her. She admitted it; she was a little jealous at the luxio, how Delia could be so close to master while she could not.

The jealousy enemating from the blaziken was barely perceptible but with the trainer-pokemon bond and the look on her face Aman got the hint.

 **"** **Are you alright Jane?"**

She nodded and blushed, a slight red over her cheeks, barely noticeable.

He smiled, loving the way her head tilted to the side a little, how her cheeks were redder than her face, how her beautiful golden hair tumbled down her head...

 **[errr...master are you listening?]**

 **"** **Sorry I was just thinking about...stuff."**

She was about to ask what stuff he was thinking about but the door opened and a green haired trainer with a Kirila by his side entered.

Nurse Joy picked up the report, examining it carefully with her eyes trained to a swellow's precision. With the years of experience under her belt she could detect injures and diseases from a mile but this case was a little baffling. Chansey walked in with some potions and put them in their place. Looking at her trainer, chansey realized that her trainer was in deep thought.

 **[What is that Emily?]**

 **"** **Oh nothing really chansey. This boy got hit by a aura sphere of considerable strength and he's up** **and about."**

 **[The boy you operated on yesterday?]**

 **"** **Yes..yes. According to my calculations he should have been unconscious for around a week. He has recovered so fast. I don't believe it. I mean I have seen some medical miracles Chansey but this is quite impressive. He must have a very strong immune system. I mean look at this** " the red haired nurse said, handing various reports to her pokemon.

 **"** **Blood platelet count normal. Red blood cell count normal and these reports are from yesterday after the surgery. It's like the bleeding stopped when he was hit."**

 **[Yes he has recovered faster than normal but it's nothing out of the normal is it Emily? So many recover faster sometimes.]**

 **"** **Well yes but at this rate. Anyways I've seen some Aura sphere cases. Most of them are fatal if the sphere's are any strong. The mark on the boy's back was quite impressive so I guess the aura sphere was quite potent."**

 **[Are you worried?]**

 **"** **Worried? No. Our job is to heal people and pokemon. I'm just amazed to see a miracle happen here at our pokemon centre. Like you said it's nothing out of the normal but still.."**

The chansey nodded at her trainer. **[Let's go to sleeping ward. A maril needs some attention.]**

The Nurse nodded securing the file in a cabinet as usual and walking out the room with chansey.

Aman looked at blaziken still amazed by the beauty of her. A clash of yellow, gold and red spilling beautifully across the pokemon sitting next to him.

 **[It was good of Wally to take care of food for our pack.]**

 **"** **Yeah but you haven't eaten anything in a while so I don't see any reason for you to decline their offer."**

She shook her head prettily. **[I will stay by your side master.]**

He smiled at that. **"** **Maybe we can get something to eat together sometime after this."**

She shook her head again. **[Master Nurse Joy has advised you to rest for a week at least. You will heal faster if you rest. And it's my duty to see that you are safe and healed.]**

The pokenav which had been placed on a table to his side buzzed while flashing a caller Id on the screen. Aman picked it up quickly.

 **"** **Norman?"**

 **"** **Hey Aman how's it going?"**

 **"** **Well not very good, you see..."**

He narrated everything to Norman, about the battle with Raichu, about the Team aqua admin and his pokemon's evolution subtly leaving anything involving him and Jane.

 **"** **Wow kid you are a trouble magnet. I leave you to do a gym battle and you mess up with Team aqua."**

 **"** **I didn't do anything wrong. I just did what I had to do."**

 **"** **Hahaha..I know Aman but Team aqua admin? That's serious business. I didn't think Team aqua** **would send their Admin to just target you. What did you say you did to them again?"**

 **"** **The admin said that I interfered with their plans and saved Mr. Briney and his wingull, peeko."**

 **"** **You saved old man Briney?"**

 **"** **Well all I did was mislead a Aqua from finding Mr. Briney... Wait you know Mr. Briney?"**

 **"** **Of course. He lives just on the outskirts of Petalburg. He's an old friend."**

 **"** **But I don't understand why would Team Aqua want Mr. Briney?"**

 **"** **I don't know about their plans Aman but I seriously doubt it's a charity fair. Briney knows many secrets the ocean has swallowed. I would not know what Team aqua is after but try asking Briney not that he would tell. Briney guards those secret better than his life."**

 **"** **Oh! Thanks Norman. I'll try my luck with Briney."**

 **"** **Yeah take care kid. And bring your pokemon to my gym someday. We'll see what you can do other than getting in trouble with Team aqua."** The voice cackled with humor.

 **"** **You bet Norman. Goodbye."**

He switched off the pokenav and returned it to the table. He considered calling mom but knowing that he had been critically injured would not boost his mom's spirits. Nor would be the fact that the notorious Team Aqua was now gunning for her son.

The blaziken who had been listening attentively looked up to her trainer.

 **[Master, now what?]**

 **"** **Well we'll continue to Mauville. We will have to cross Mt. Snowpoint first and if Team Aqua comes after us we'll have to deal with them. Speaking of dealing with Team Aqua, you know we are going to fight opponents that are superior and on a higher level than us...So I want to give you guys an option. If you see a challenge from superiorly greater foe, don't think about fighting or protecting me, you can just run away and save yourself alright? If Team aqua gets me I don't want you guys to get killed because of me too."**

The blaziken seemed offended at that and her face adjusted into the cutest of pouts that shall haunt the boy till kingdom come.

 **[Master we are not just your pokemon, we are your friends too. You expect us to run away? Master I don't know about others but I will never leave your side no matter who challenges me. I am willing to fight by your side and die by your side. And I think all the others fell the same way about you master. You have shown us kindness and friendship master. We will never forget that. We pokemon strive to obey you. And you don't have to worry master. I will get stronger, more stronger than any Team Aqua pokemon.]**

 **"** **Thank you Jane. I didn't mean any offense by that."**

The blaziken nodded and watched over the boy as he finally fell asleep after sometime, her heart a blessing and curse at the same time.

Aman looked at the pokemon and people surrounding his bed. Well mostly pokemon. He had a chansey with Nurse Joy, Wally with his kirila and his team which seemed pretty excited that he was getting discharged. Well he had taken one week's rest and was now ready to continue his adventure.

 **"** **Now Sir, don't over exert yourself and please don't carry your backpack for long hours. Other than** **that you shall be fine."** Nurse Joy said seeing him getting off the bed and ready to go out to his adventure.

 **"** **Thank you Nurse Joy. I don't know what us trainers would do if Nurse Joy's weren't there."**

Nurse Joy chimed with laughter and bowed to the team before returning back to the reception.

They all walked out the pokemon centre into the fresh morning air of Slateport, loving the sound of tailows in the morning.

 **"** **So Aman where are you headed now?"**

 **"** **Well I was thinking of defeating Watson of Mauville. So I'll go to Mauville through Mt. Snowpoint and maybe we'll reach there in a week or so."**

 **"** **Well Mt. Snowpoint is said to be a little dangerous Aman so take care alright?"**

Aman nodded. **"** **Thank you Wally, you know for saving my life and helping my pokemon."**

 **"** **That's okay. You saved me and my kirila's life remember. I did the same. I guess we are even then."** Wally said taking out his hand and shaking it with the other trainer.

 **"** **Take care Wally. I'll see you around I guess?"**

The green haired kid nodded and waved as he walked and disappeared around a street with his kirila trailing behind him. From the corner of his eye Aman thought that the kirila was staring at him but as he turned his head to see that kirila, there was nobody there.

Aman remembered that Briney had called at the pokemon centre and had told him that he had some important business to attend to and wouldn't be able to take him back to Petalburg. Aman smiled as he thanked Briney for his help wondering what this secretive business was. Was it connected to Team aqua in any way? Anyways it had turned out well for him as he had planned to go to Mauville all along.

They walked towards the route that led out of Slateport and towards the freezing mountains.

Aman had set up the small tent near the freezing pond that was located at the base of Mt. Snowpoint. Damn it was chilly and they were still at the base of the mountain. What was awaiting them at the passes and ways of Mt. Snowpoint? He shook his head as he stirred a largish can of stew. His pokemon were getting bigger so he had just bought bigger rations and utensils to cook in. He sighed as he looked at the Blaziken who was sitting against the entrance of the tent keeping watch. He couldn't help but sneak little peeks at the beautiful pokemon.

He had released ralts and had found out that it was a female. He smiled at the pokemon, feeling happy that the ralts had chosen to join them. Not that he understood her but he had Jane translate. Due to ralts synchronize ability she was reflecting the happy mood of her trainer. When the luxio put up the issue of naming both Ralts and Larvitar, Aman had refused saying their natural names were beautiful rather than any names he could give them. He had realized this when he had been thinking the word 'Blaziken' all in his mind.

The ralts was pretty shy and conservative and chose to cling to Aman's jacket but Aman had seen the ralts was a looking with a profound interest at the Larvitar. Maybe it was because they both were toddlers or maybe because the Larvitar had been the first one to offer to play with her. She had briefly seen the trainer's emotions and now was hungrily staring at the stew which gave off a delicious smell.

It was the friendship Aman had shown, the protection he had offered, the care and gentleness he had shown towards the ralts that warmed the ralts heart. She had not seen love and care in a long time. She had lost her family when she had been snatched by a human poacher, shipped away from home, it was with difficulty she had escaped. Escaped into wild where there was no food. She had gorged on nothing but a few decaying berries and was followed by predators everywhere. She was lost, all alone. Finally the mighteyana had injured her and had almost eaten her when Aman had stumbled upon her. Saved her. Offered her everything for nothing. Though she still had wild habits like eating like a frenzied dog. Aman could not help but sympathize with the little thing that hung on to jacket, looking at the stew.

'She probably eats like this because in the wild there is no guarantee that food will be there the next time you get hungry. Eat while you can right?' he thought softly stroking the green hair of the ralts which the little thing approved with slight chirps.

He picked up a spoon and tasted the stew. **"** **Alright perfect. Now guys dig in."** He said to his pokemon who immediately ran up to him, looking at him pour their shares in their respective bowls.

All except the blaziken who was still keeping watch and was looking out the tent flap into the snowy wildness. The ralts had already started eating with her tiny claws from his bowl, her white little claws digging into the stew. He smiled at the newest addition to his pack and looked back at the blaziken who was still lost in thought.

He picked up a bowl and headed over to her, offering it to her.

 **"** **Here, eat this. I'll keep watch till then."** He said smiling.

The blaziken snapped out of her thoughts and took his offer taking the bowl in her hands.

 **[Master have you eaten?]**

 **"** **Nah. You guys finish up. I have my share over there."** He said pointing to the bowl emptied by the ralts and other pokemon who were now lying on the tent floor, their stomach's full.

 **[Here master, we can share my food.]**

The trainer smiled at the gesture. He nodded and sat next to her. They ate silently but in such an arranged manner that it amazed them both. Whenever one would want something, the other would hand it to the one without asking. It was like they were communicating on a whole different and intellectual level. Understanding was easy, easier than what he had with his other pokemon.

After the lunch Aman suggested a little nap seeing three of his pokemon were already asleep. The ralts had fallen asleep near the Larvitar and the Luxio had curled near the Larvitar too. He also pretended to sleep while thinking about what would be the perfect time to talk to Jane about...them.

Meanwhile the blaziken was keeping the so called watch while actually she was deep in thought. Master had become even more elevated in her mind. Saving a broken little thing from a predator, Protecting her from her death in that battle with lucario. Everything he did was just making him more of an alpha male of their little pack and though the blaziken did not know it, by instinct all females of the pack were drawn to him. Desire to mate with the strongest male of the pack. None of their pack's females were fully evolved except her so they didn't desire him just yet but if they completed their evolution... She shook her head. It didn't matter how much any of them desired him, they would never be able to mate him.

The recent incident with lucario had put her on a defensive and she took extra care to protect him from any kind of danger. That was why she had offered to keep watch. Also she was trying to stay away from him as much as she could. Her being near him would just put him trouble. Master had been through so much...always getting injured because of her.

She wanted to let it out, to yell how much she loved him to the whole world. But the poor blaziken couldn't even tell the person she loved. She sighed sadly, giving her body a shake to keep it active. 'If this is what it took to protect him, so be it.' She thought and looked at the sleeping (that's what she thought) boy. She zipped the entrance of the tent and closed her eyes plopping her leg in such a position that if anyone entered their make shift home, they would have to wake her first.

She woke up to a soft sound beside her and saw her trainer sitting next to her. She blushed heavily remembering what her dream had been. Her and master, in a cave, doing things that would be very much welcomed and pleasurable. She had dreamed his...member crashing against her walls and their moans as they claimed each other. Their bodies slapping against other, joined together by sacred bonds.

She shook her head after hearing her name from master's mouth.

 **"** **So Jane I was...I mean I...I"** he gulped nervously. Dammit it was so hard to tell her what he felt for her. He gathered what courage he had and looked the blaziken straight in the eye.

 **"** **Over the past time, our bond has grown stronger. We as a team have grown stronger and closer to each other. Particularly...you and me. You know because of your evolution and all that."**

The blaziken looked at its trainer. He was being hesitant..hesitant to speak what? She smiled lightly so as not to discourage him, also noticing the heavy blush that spread warmly across the trainer's face.

 **"** **You know I really care about you and always have thought of you as a friend but lately..I've been thinking about you and I-I realised that..."**

 **"** **I...I love you Jane."** He mumbled.

The blaziken's eyes widened with shock, she stared at him as if he had just turned into a bulbasaur and did a somersault. At that single moment her senses numbed. Sound, sight, feel..she couldn't feel anything but mind burning shock. She looked at his eyes to find the real meaning of the words spoken here and was shocked to find that the words meant what she had always dreamed. He loved her like a man to woman rather just like a pokemon.

A bubble of happiness erupted through her, her mind racing at the thought...Master loves me. Master loves me she repeated in her mind. Loving how beautiful the words sounded. How they both loved each other. Of how happy she was right now. Her mind danced with joy and pure happiness, the sheer power of emotions lighting the fires around her hands and feet. Nothing in the world could stop her from being happy at this momen...

Sudden realization hit her like a hurricane and all her hopes crashed and burned to ashes. He couldn't love her. They would kill him. They would hurt him. No she couldn't. Nor could he. They could not cross the boundaries. The chains that ran deep and solid in the human society.

Aman looked at the conflicted look on the beautiful face and smiled.

 **"** **That's alright. I already know how you feel about me."**

She looked up, her eyes flinching with pain. He had heard her when he had almost fainted. What should she do? What could she do? She clenched her beak tightly. To protect master she would have to break his heart. Break his trust and lie to him. She swallowed and steeled herself. It would destroy her but at least he would be safe.

 **[What do you think I feel for you master?]** she said, her voice a little sharp and cold.

Aman's mind scowled at the tone. She loved him right? Then why was she acting this way. What if...? Did she love him? He had almost been unconscious when he had heard her confession. Could it be that he had heard wrong or had entirely imagined what she had said?

 **"** **I think you love me too."** He said, his voice feeble and ridden with self-doubt.

 **[I don't master.]**

Aman tried to relax but something felt as if it was strangling him from inside. As if someone had punched the wind out of him. He had made a mistake. She didn't love him. Of course she didn't. Look at her! He thought to himself angrily.

 **"** **B-But you said y-you loved me."** he strutted, his mind completely surrendering to panic and pain now.

 **[When I saw you injured, I told you that I loveD you. But those words meant that I love you as a pokemon loves its master not as this...]** she said trying to quash her consciousness screaming at her to stop. Screaming at her to hug him, to kiss him and erase that painful look on his face.

 **"** **I-I...you don't love me?"**

 **"** **You have misunderstood me master.]** she said as pain escalated, hot and burning and tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

 **"** **But I-I love you. I love you Jane."**

 **"** **I DON'T!"** she yelled, her tears flowing down her red masked face.

Aman flinched at the sudden pain and sadness that seemed to burst inside his heart making it hurt more than anything he could imagine. His eyes became moist making the world a little runny and watery blur.

 **"** **Jane please...please I-I"**

The blaziken stood up and slashed at the entrance, trying to escape the vortex of pain and heart-break that churned inside of her.

 **[I don't love you master.]** she whispered softly, sobbing and jumping as fast as she could away from her trainer.

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Her eyes were now overflowing with tears and she wasn't watching where she was going bouncing off any surface that came in contact with her feet. She had done it. He was safe now. Probably heartbroken but still safe. She cried her heart breaking with every tear that rolled down her cheek. She had broken his heart. The person she loved, she looked up to. She had destroyed him. She disappeared into snow covered trees not caring which way she ran.

He sat back against the tent wall staring at the torn fabric where she had disappeared. His mind screamed at him. Idiot! Why would she love you? You're just a human. She probably hated him right now. He tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out of his eyes. How could he be such a moron? Proposing his own pokemon? He hardened himself as pain came and rocked his heart with a chaotic rhythm.

Maybe she had left him forever. He deserved it. He had broken her trust, broken all the values of friend ship she had established with him. He hated himself, hated for destroying her. He steeled himself and stood up. Its okay, his team was still okay. If she came back he would give her what she asked for. If she wanted to leave, he wouldn't stop her...thought it felt like he would die first if she left him.

He willed himself to deal with this rationally and tried to sort his thoughts. First safety of himself and his pokemon. Wherever she would go, he hoped she would be safe and happy. His mind screamed at him to go find her and ensure she didn't get hurt by any wild pokemon out there. Next their future. He would ask for her forgiveness as soon as she came back. If she came back at all.

He cried himself to sleep on the same spot they had been sitting peacefully a while ago.

A day had passed for our young team and to the shock of the other pokemon of the pack, the alpha male and the strongest female of the pack weren't talking to each other. It wasn't a I-am-angry-and-I-will-not-talk-to-you silence that had broken out between them. It was more of a trying to avoid the other silence. Both tried to act as if the other wasn't there while definitely ensuring that no contact of any kind would happen between them. They both were angry at themselves and thought this as a punishment for them, blaming themselves for other ones misery.

They were halfway to cross Mt. Snowpoint and the weather at this point had become quite harsh, with temperatures dropping down and the snow fall increasing. The trainer and the pokemon trudged through the snow. While most of the pokemon had natural defences against snow like the luxio had heavy fur which helped her endure the intense cold, the Larvitar had tough shell armour and wasn't troubled by the cold and the blaziken was a fire-type and could adjust her body heat accordingly. But the ralts didn't have any natural protection and was returned to her pokeball on her trainer's whim. The trainer had a heavy jacket over him which helped him from the worst of the cold.

They trudged on and Aman spotted a cave formation in the wall of the snow covered mountain. He motioned to his pokemon and carefully avoided meeting the blaziken's eyes.

 **"** **You guys scout the cave if there is any pokemon living in there. Alright? If there is anybody there, retreat. If not then we camp. I will wait outside here."**

 **[By yourself master?]** the luxio said whining a little.

Aman nodded and watched his pokemon bundle into the cave one by one. He turned his gaze to the wasted snowland. When you are depressed a few hundred kilometres of snowy wilderness is exactly what you need. He sighed closing his eyes and sighing at the intense emptiness that increased day by day in his heart. The pain had left him, there was only sorrow and regret for breaking the trust of his best friend. He felt so lonely even though his pokemon were just beside him. Even though she was just beside him.

He rubbed his arm, at least she came back. She didn't abandon their team. The sound of muffled paws in snow reached his ears and he opened his eyes expecting to find his pokemon back from the scout. Instead he found himself looking at a pair of glaceons. Their blue furs matching the white-bluish vista of snow that surrounded them. One of them was bigger than the other and growled at him threateningly, baring his fangs at the trainer, while the other one looked a little fearful and had its eyes on the cave.

 **"** **W-Wait...I just.."**

The glaceon opened his maw, a shuddering sphere of white and blue cackling in it.

ICEBEAM!? The trainer thought before his whole world turned white and froze over.

The blaziken opened her beak and an ember glowed in it, casting orangish golden light on the empty cave walls. The cave was obviously used but was not occupied at the moment. She nodded at her other pack mates and motioned for them to return outside to tell their master. She suppressed the heart ache that threatened to tear her heart to shreds again and walked out of the cave.

She gasped at the scene before her eyes. Master was..frozen? Bluish transparent snow had encased her trainer in a cold coffin. The boy was entirely encased in ice with his face frozen in a scared look and his hands in front of chest as if to protect himself. All of the other pokemon were stunned as well to see their trainer frozen in a wall of ice. The blaziken tried to stop her rising panic. He wasn't dead. No he wasn't she screamed at her mind and ran towards him, touching the ice gently as if not to hurt him. Her tears started raining as she looked at the frozen face of her lover. Why was this happening? Was fate trying to play some sick game, hurting him over and over.

 **[Jane let's take master back to the cave! Hurry]** the luxio barked the rational solution.

The blaziken complied through her veil of tears and with a push of her muscular arms pulled up the whole block of ice in which her master was encased. They all ran inside the cave with the blaziken taking the lead even with the heavy block of ice she was carrying. Small shards of ice dug into her skin as she kept the ice block on the cave floor. Not a wince from the fire type.

 **[What should we do?]** the luxio asked, nudging the blaziken.

The blaziken shook herself. This was no time for tears. She must think rationally and save master. She had to or else...

 **[Go** **block the cave entrance with a rock. I'll try to get master out of this ice.]** she said her voice unable to hide her panic and fear..fear of losing him again.

She delicately carved out the ice with her claws, taking care not to scratch the skin of her trainer.

 **[It's too big. I can't push it.]** the luxio said, pushing at the huge rock that was just against the cave opening.

The Larvitar looked at the rock, feeling the need to save the guy who had saved him from a bunch of zubats. It was his turn to save him, to save his trainer. To be of use to the human. But he was too small, too small to move the rock, too powerless to be of any help...A white light engulfed him and his body expanded. The luxio looked awe struck at the large steel gray pokemon that had evolved from a small Larvitar.

The pupitar pushed the rock with its body, moving it inch by inch till all of the cave entrance was covered.

 **[It's done.]** the pupitar called back to the blaziken, his voice booming over the silence that surrounded them. The blaziken nodded apparently her sadness of what happened to Aman had drowned the fact that a pack mate had just evolved. She continued to thaw her master out of the ice. Another ten minutes the boy was entirely out of ice but was in critical condition.

The blaziken bent down to feel his pulse, her talons flinching at the coldness of master's skin. The pulse was very weak, a low thud against the cold skin. It made her own heart stop and shudder at the possibility...

 **[Master is in danger what should we do?]** the luxio howled, looking up to the blaziken whose mind seemed to fail her.

 **[We have to get master's body temperature up. If he remains cold like this...]**

 **[use your flamethrower to warm him up]** the pupitar interjected hastily. Time was short, if they didn't do something immediately...

The blaziken shook her head. **[No. A flamethrower would burn master. And a ember wouldn't have any effect.]**

What should I do? What would master do? Master would save her even if he had to sacrifice his life for her. Or anything else...

 **[I have an idea]** the blaziken spoke up, her voice hesitant and doubting at how others would react at this idea.

 **[What?]** the luxio barked with impatience.

 **[ I will...lay down with him. With my body heat I will be able to warm him up...gently and carefully. It's the only choice.]** She said, her voice sweeping over the pokemon. Nobody dared question the authority of alpha female of the pack, not even the large and mighty pupitar. They had long since considered her the alpha of the pack. After all she was the most powerful of them all.

They all nodded understanding what the blaziken was going to do. The blaziken took out a pokeball from the trainer's pocket and let out the ralts who looked confusingly at the unconscious boy.

The blaziken sprawled master's sleeping bag on the cave floor, putting him gently inside it. She sighed looking at the still face of her trainer. It had to be done. She said lying on top of him, her legs tangling with his, her stomach pressing against the bare skin of her trainer. She let her breasts out of the plumage that every female blaziken has, pressing them against his chest, hoping their warmth would supply enough heat to his heart to get it pumping. She knew this kind of contact was only reserved for mates or offspring but her heart had long since surrendered to the trainer and her conscious had already considered Aman her mate.

She increased her body temperature slightly watching the ralts crying over the face of their master. Her own mind was cursing herself but she put those issues back and concentrated on making her lover alright. She motioned for the pupitar and the luxio to comfort the ralts while she zipped up the sleeping bag, encasing her and master against each other. She kept her head against his chest, listening to the faint beating of his heart, the rhythm of it slowly driving her to sleep.

Aman woke up but didn't open his eyes, smiling slightly at the warmth that seemed to encase him. He dreamed of happy pillows that he hugged during his teens and the softest blanket imaginable that seemed to cover him. Something was smothering his face. Something very warm and very very soft. He opened to see nothing but maroonish red everywhere. He drew back his head slightly but the space in his sleeping bag was only so much.

 **"** **WHAT THE—"** he cried out (his voice muffled due to...well you know) , looking at a pair of warm red breasts. In a single moment his mind captured the large round spheres with soft shade of slightest pink nipples that seemed to be very much...perked up. His face became intense red and if anybody could have seen it at that moment they could have very much mistaken it for an intense red tomato from a distance. Also his blood rushed downwards to a very peculiar part of the male anatomy. The breasts moved downwards suddenly and the face of a beautifully familiar blaziken came into view, looking apologetic and flushed with brighter red, if that was possible.

 **[Master?]**

 **"** **A-Am I d-dreaming?"**

 **[You dream lying naked against me master?]** she said, turning a quizzical brow at the boy, teasing him.

 **"** **Okay now I'm totally confused"** he said, sensing that there was nothing against him and the blaziken but his boxers.

 **[I thought you would have no problems about us like this because you loved me master?]** she said seductively, pressing her ample bosom against the flushed boy's chest.

 **"** **I-I.."** he strutted, he couldn't help but look downwards at her breasts.

The blaziken giggled, looking at her trainer strutting.

 **[You were frozen when we found you master. Your body temperature had gone very low, so I'm warming you up.]** she said to the bewildered boy.

The boy looked back at the blaziken. Though this was definitely better than the cold silence and the pain of heart break but still very confusing. She had distinctly told him that she didn't love him like that and here she was doing...all sorts of stuff. Maybe she did this to just save me he thought.

 **"** **Thank you for saving me Jane but you didn't have to do...all this to just save me. After all I broke your trust and our friendship, so that's okay. If there's any way we can go back to being friends again..."**

 **[But I don't want to be 'just' friends with you master. I did this because I wanted to. You didn't break my trust master, you just enforced it more strongly. It was me who was...such an idiot but I think now I see it clearly. We can't go back to being just friends again master. We have to talk about..us.]**

 **"** **I-I..Please just hear me out. Don't leave the team just because of me. I'm sorry that I was stupid enough to think that you would love me. I'm sorry and I regret it. If you want we can still be friends and still be a trainer and a pokemon, we can be a great team together and I wouldn't mention my..stupid feelings for you ever again. Just don't leave us...please just consi-"**

Aman was stopped in his mumbling by a fiery beak pressing to his lips, a gentle tongue softy tasting his lips. The trainer was so dumbstruck that he didn't even return the beautiful kiss of his pokemon.

The beak withdrew back with the blaziken looking very flustered.

 **[Master I love you and I will never leave you. No matter what. And I wouldn't mind if you mention your feelings for me quite a bit.]**

 **[Y-you love me?]** the boy asked, even though the kiss had been absolutely promising, absolutely affectionate. Absolutely divine.

 **[Yes master. I always have. From the time I was a torchic I looked up to you. As I evolved I developed these feelings for you. Now I don't think I can live without you.]**

 **"** **But you told me you didn't love me."**

 **[Even though I like it it's kind of cooped up in this sleeping bag master. How about we go outside and talk?]** the blaziken said, unzipping the fly of the bag and climbing off her bewildered and stark naked trainer.

The cold chilly air hit the trainer like a ton of bricks and the blaziken immediately noticed this. The boy tried to move but was stopped by a quite lethargic sort of feeling. As if he had exercised too much and his body had permanently cramped in this position.

 **[Are you alright master?]**

 **"** **Yeah. It's a bit difficult to move though."**

 **[Well you were out for three days master, so I think your body would slowly adjust to you waking up now.]**

 **"** **Three days!? I was unconscious for three days?"** he asked incrediously.

[ **You were probably frozen by a Ice-type attack and your body must have numbed in that position. It's alright master. Try to move a little, slowly.]**

He sat up in the sleeping bag but with difficulty and suddenly felt so weak, so thin.

 **[You haven't eaten in three days master, so I think your body has been sustaining itself on reserves for three days. Here eat this up master, It'll feel better.]** the blaziken said handing the trainer a bowl of soup type of thing. It had been made from the wild berries they had found and some water boiled together.

The boy took the bowl without hesitation, the smell of unknown berries enticing him. The blaziken sat next to him, her legs softly covering his over the fabric of the bag.

"Jane where are the others?"

 **[Pupitar and Delia have gone to look for food and ralts is sleeping right now.]**

 **"** **Pupitar?"**

 **[Oh yes master. Larvitar evolved.]**

 **"** **Are they okay?"**

 **[They are fine master, though ralts was pretty upset over you getting..hurt. She has been crying herself to sleep all this time.]**

 **[Same thing can be said for you.]** a voice echoed from the entrance. The blaziken went over and moved the rock with some effort, revealing a luxio and a pupitar, their bodies speckled with snow, each carrying a bundle if berries in a makeshift pouch on them.

 **[Master]** the luxio and the pupitar chimed, overjoyed smiles spilling at seeing their trainer. The luxio immediately jumped onto the trainer, licking his face affectionately. The boy stroked the luxio's muzzle. The pupitar however waited his turn, with him being too big to hug for the human and also him having no arms.

The trainer then looked at his newly evolved pokemon, smiling at the pupitar.

 **"** **So how's it going big guy?"**

 **[Better than you master.]**

 **"** **Aah. My boy's got some tongue on him huh?"**

The pupitar laughed, a booming gruff laugh echoing over the cave, which by the way woke up a sleeping bundle of green and white at the foot of the trainer's sleeping bag.

 **"** **Ral?"** the small green thing said blinking at the human, who smiled warmly at the small pokemon.

 **"** **Raaaaalllllllllttttttssssss"** the ralts cried running over to the trainer with her tiny legs and jumping up on his face, small tear drops trickling down her cheeks.

The ralts sobbed uncontrollably and trembled as the boy soothingly rubbed the small back of his pokemon.

 **"** **It's alright..It's okay. I'm not going to die out on you guys. No stupid Ice beam is going to take me out."** He said consoling the ralts who just sobbed on his shoulder. The other pokemon looked pitifully at the ralts knowing it had affected her pretty hard. She was very new to the pack and had only gotten close to master. She had already lost her family and seeing her new family get hurt like that had probably been very hard for the poor creature.

It had been hard on all of them, more hard than they let on. Particularly hard on the blaziken who had donned on a brave mask for the sake of the team. As the alpha in command it was her duty to remain stable and guide the others. Inside her feeling had just been in a turmoil, not knowing if he would survive this thing.

It was only now she realized that how much they depended on their master. All this had put her under so much of pressure. Inside she had just been one step away from a giant meltdown. It was master who guided them, protected them and gave them the strength and the courage to face the nature every day. She had tears but had chosen to put them away for later.

 **"** **Alright guys. Let's eat. Then we'll figure something out alright?"**

After all the pokemon and human had eaten their fills, the ralts went to sleep. She was just a toddler by pokemon standards and it was quite expected of her. Surprisingly it was only pupitar whom she really slept around and the trainer figured that the pupitar and the ralts had become friends..or more like siblings with the pupitar being the older brother for the young ralts. The luxio offered to keep watch but the trainer and the blaziken proposed that they would keep watch together and Delia should just go to sleep. After giving them a suspicious look the luxio ran off to join the pupitar and the ralts in sleep, leaving the two love birds to resolve their issues.

The trainer had dressed and had shambled next to the blaziken at the entrance of the cave, looking out at the serene white valley.

 **"** **So let's talk about...us."** the boy said looking straight into the eyes of the blaziken, who returned his gaze.

He had been quite amazed and really really happy when she had told him that she loved him. It had been one of the most happiest moments of his life, one he would always remember (along with those breasts.) She returned his feelings which he never thought she would. He looked calmly into the eyes of his loved one now, patiently waiting for her to explain everything.

 **[Master. I lied back then when you told me that you loved me. I am sorry I broke your heart so painfully but I just..I couldn't..."]**

 **"** **That's okay. But if you did love me why did you tell me otherwise?"**

The blaziken softly kept her head in his lap, her golden hair sprawling onto his legs, in which he softly tangled his hands, rubbing her scalp.

 **[Master after I learnt that human-pokemon relations were considered bad in your society, I tried to stay away from you because every time I came near you, I realized that I couldn't be with you. I cannot let anyone harm you master. We pokemon have only few sacred duties. Protecting our masters is one of them. That's why I lied to you master. I didn't want you to get hurt...]**

 **"** **Then why are you telling me truth now?"**

 **[Because I couldn't stand it master. I may be selfish in this but I love you too much and every time I try to run away from you, you seem to get hurt. I just can't let you get hurt anymore master. I can't see you in pain anymore. Even now I'm not sure what to do master. If...we mate]** she added blushing at the words **[ your society might hurt you or even kill...]**

 **"** **Listen to me please Jane. I love you and I don't care what the society thinks of me or if they are against our..love. If getting hurt is the cost of loving you, I'll be happy to take anything they throw at me. I want us to be together and I think we will have to live discrete lives and hide our secret but that doesn't mean we can't love each other. Scew the society, I only care about what you think. If you want us to be together then we'll be together. No matter what."**

The blaziken looked into the dark chaos of the eyes of her trainer, finding everything she had hoped for. Love, care, protection and happiness. He really meant it. When she had fallen in love with him, she had never thought he would ever return her feelings, not like she did. But now that possibility had occurred, the blaziken was overjoyed to see that Aman really meant it. He really did love her, just like she did. Tears started to well up in those blue eyes and she couldn't help but smile happily at him.

The boy bent his head and softly (and nervously) kissed the blaziken whose head was in his lap. The blaziken softly melted in his kiss, pouring her heart out to him with a single motion. The kiss wasn't perfect with the boy having lips and the blaziken having a beak and both were quite inexperienced too but that didn't stop the boy from deepening their kiss, their tongues writhing against each other, their saliva mixing. It felt too damn good so they both kissed as long as they could, breaking for breath holding each other's loving gaze for eternity. Nothing could have ruined their lives. The moment was there's to cherish each other and love but was it really their moment?

 **"** **Wonder how many times he's done that?"** a rough female voice called out from the whiteness of the wild that was outside the cave. The boy and the blaziken were too shocked to stand up, too shocked to move. Someone had caught them, they had just begun their relationship and somebody had already...The voice was too damn near, meaning somebody had seen them...

A lithe figure of a girl and a big man dotted the entrance. The figures came into the view of the trainer...

A machoke, strong and proud stood next to its trainer. Aman's eyes fell on the girl, his mind screaming only one thing...

MAY!?


	6. Trust

He looked at the smirking girl as she walked into the cave, a little of the snow falling off her leather brown overcoat. Alongside her the machoke walked, confident in his strength, muscles popping out everywhere on its purple body. The blaziken immediately stood up from her trainers lap taking a fighting stance, fires erupting around her wrists. May smiled innocently as she flashed a wide smile to the couple, showing the whites of her teeth. Aman stood up too.

 **"** **Uh...Hi May how are you doing?"**

 **"** **Really? That's what you're going with?"**

 **"** **Umm...you see I was injured, an icebeam and because of it I was unable to move so my blaziken was feeding me...via mouth."**

 **"** **Oh yeah sure. Suddenly you can stand up and talk? Drop the act Aman, I know what I saw. You two were kissing and by the way you're eyes were closed, I don't think it was an accident. What do you think you are doing?"**

Sudden menace flashed in his eyes, as his realized how damaging this could be, to him and his love. If May told anyone about them...He couldn't lose her now...right when they had gotten so close.

 **"** **What are you going to do about it?"**

 **"** **I could tell the whole world about you. I could tell the cops, I could tell everyone."**

He looked back the face of his beautiful love and the fear etched over her face reflected in his. His own fear surfaced, drowning him in ice cold frenzy; A frenzy to save them.

 **"** **May please stop, just listen to me alright? Please. We...we love each other and if you tell this to anyone...We would...We would..Please May they would...they could hurt her. I'm begging you."** He said, flinching at the notion of somebody hurting the beautiful blaziken that had captivated his heart.

The girl in the red and green turned to the blaziken who was standing in the same fear as her master and now her to-be-mate. Her fear was boosting her adrenaline, giving her a little more strength but she knew that any amount of strength would not reverse what she had just done. She had doomed them both.

 **"** **Do you love him?"**

The question was short and simple but the tone had been quite sharp and emotionless, which doubled her fear and doubt. There was no way out for them..No way..She looked to him, seeing his handsome features comforted her a little. He nodded at her, their eyes communicating the answer to May's question along with their fear and sadness.

 **[Yes. I love him.]**

May looked at the machoke for translation and nodded as the message was conveyed.

Aman had no choice. If he had to protect his love he had to give up his trainer's career and hiding from the police and the people, so it would be. Maybe they could find a desolate place somewhere, where they could love each other without hiding like culprits. He would turn away the world, his world and anything that mattered for them to be together. For them to love. His mind slightly contemplated stopping May...Well he could just...His mind reeled and he felt disgusted at the dark thoughts that had just formed in his mind. If the world considered his love a sin, so be it. He might be sinner but not a murderer. He would never kill anyone even if it was to save himself...Though he might hurt someone if they tried to touch her.

 **"** **Planning on killing me yet Aman?"**

 **"** **No, I will run if I have to but I will not let you or anyone hurt my pokemon or me."**

 **"** **What if I don't tell anybody?"**

Aman stared at the human girl, trying to figure out if she was just joking or setting up a trap for them. He concluded that treading cautiously from here would be best for now.

 **"** **Would would you not tell anyone?"**

May looked at the big machoke and nodded at him saying **"** **You think we should tell them?"**

 **[Maa-Machoke?]**

 **"** **I'm sure. They were definitely kissing."**

 **[machoke. Maa-Machoke. Ma-choke?]**

 **"** **Don't worry I know what I saw. Trust me."**

Machoke bent down and May tip-toed up to the machoke, their lips meeting as the boy and the blaziken looked on dumbfounded, their eyes popping out their sockets.

 **"** **What? Like you've never done it before."** May said blushing, as machoke snaked an arm around her waist.

 **"** **You...you guys...you are?"**

 **"** **Yes, me and machoke. We are mates."** May said blushing a little as she said the word 'mate'.

 **"** **Oh come on! You guys are mates too, so stop staring at us."**

 **"** **Uhh...well..we...we were going to..I mean we just admitted our feelings to each other."**

 **"** **Really? You haven't even mated yet!?"**

 **"** **Well No."**

What a coincidence it was. They had been caught by the person who herself was mated to a pokemon. They were very lucky. Very very lucky that it had been May, not some lone hiker that had caught them.

 **"** **Machoke remember how we met?"** May said, looking at the machoke who nodded.

The machoke remembered how May had caught him in that rainstorm, saving him from rain and what not. He couldn't ever repay her debt but tried to, by becoming stronger and training, pushing himself to his limits. He had evolved and suddenly had found himself in love with the beautiful girl who was his trainer. Though he reprimanded himself at first, for having such thoughts, eventually he accepted it and bore the pain with silence. It was May one night who had cried and told him how she wanted to be the best coordinator in the world and how she thought she was never going to achieve her goal. She had opened up to him, showing him her fears and her thoughts, crying in his arms. They had kissed and one thing lead to another, ending up with them mating in the middle of the night. It had been one of the nights the machoke could never forget in his life.

 **"** **Ah! Young love."** May exclaimed, sighing looking at the trainer and his blaziken.

 **"** **So...would you guys like to come on in? It seems the snow storm is gonna get worse."**

 **"** **Sure. Here hold that for me and let's hear your love story while I whip something up for you guys."** May said handing Aman her coat.

Aman started from the beginning, how he had got her as a torchic, their fights, their scuffles with Team Aqua, their tears, their pain and their love. Everything. Even the blaziken was amazed on how detailed and expressive her master's story was. How strong his emotions were, how much he loved her. It amazed her, how close they had grown in such a short period of time. It had been only a week or two when they had started from their journey, and now she was a fully evolved blaziken. It was radically fast for any pokemon who had just begun their journey with their masters. At a normal rate she would still have been a torchic or mostly a combusken. But she was now a blaziken, a powerful one at that. Was it some miracle or had their bond grown so strong that it had called for her to evolve, an instinct that led to her evolution. Well whatever the factors maybe she was evolved and they were here together.

As Aman finished his narration, he heaved catching his breath lightly in his throat. The blaziken sat down beside him closely, letting her body heat envelope him.

 **"** **So are your pokemon all consenting of your relation?"**

 **"** **Uhhh...we haven't told them yet."**

 **"** **You should. When I told mine they put up quite a fight. But gradually they buckled."**

 **"** **Why? Did they not support you?"** Aman said imagining Delia thuderbolting the hell out of him, the pupitar shaking his giant head dismissively and the ralts crying her eyes out when he told them about him and Jane.

 **"** **Well they thought that machoke was forcing himself on me and they considered him having a mating with their master...a little immoral. But after I told them that I loved him and wanted to be his mate, they were very supportive of us."** May replied, scooting closer to her mate.

 **[They won't hurt us master. They will be happy about us, I'm sure of it.]** the blaziken interjected, sensing the timidness of her master at the topic of telling their pack.

 **"** **I'm sorry I can't understand you but don't you worry. I have an idea."** May said to the blaziken, taking a pokeball from her belt and releasing an impressive looking medicham from it.

 **[Master? What is that you want me to do?]** the medicham said addressing the girl next to the machoke.

 **"** **Medicham I want you to use your psychic abilities and structure some mental links between Me, Jane, Aman and machoke. So this way we can all communicate."** May said.

The medicham nodded and a swirl of light blue energy gathered around him, his eyes opaque blue with the psychic energy in them. A moment later the energy faded away and the medicham turned to his trainer, bowing to her. **[It is done.]**

 **[What's happening?]** the blaziken said, confused over what a mental link was.

 **"** **You see medicham has constructed mental links between us. Now can I understand you."**

 **[oh!]** the blaziken said, still unclear but she suddenly jumped up in shock. It was May who had answered her, not her master. How had she understood her?

 **"** **Well medicham is a psychic type and he can construct telepathic ways for people to understand pokemon."**

 **"** **I understand that medicham is a psychic type and that's why I'm able to understand him even though he's not my pokemon but if you put him back in his pokeball then we won't be able to communicate. Right?"** Aman piped up.

 **"** **Uhh..I never thought of that. I've never had medicham make these telepathic bonds to other people but his telepathic powers they don't seem to fade away when I talk to my pokemon."**

 **[How about we ask medicham?]** the machoke replied, his gruff voice booming over the newly made telepathic bonds.

 **"** **Right. Medicham please."**

 **[The bonds I create will last forever if not wiped out by an external psychic force or by the holder of the mental link. If I return to my pokeball, you will still be able to communicate because I have just awakened the bond. My energy is not used for your communication. You will use your own energy at the expense of speaking to each other. Well at least humans will. The ability to use telepathy has always been embedded in humans, it just faded with time as they evolved. I have just awakened it. Also you will only be able to communicate with the pokemon I have made links with, not by all pokemon.]**

 **"** **Thank you medicham, return."**

The medicham was returned to his pokeball and the party continued to exchange stories until it became dark outside.

 **"** **Let's camp here with them for the time being machoke. We'll travel when in the morning tomorrow alright?"** May asked the machoke, who nodded taking a regular sleeping bag and putting it on some nice soft hay which was present in the blaziken quickly did her chores, lighting a little campfire just enough to warm the whole cave then she helped May cook their dinner while machoke went out to get some wood. Aman tried to help but was adamantly told to go back to resting by the blaziken.

 **"** **Aman why don't you let your pokemon out?"**

 **"** **Uhh...I wanted to do this privately you know? If you don't mind."**

 **"** **Sure thing. Still you do have to let them out to eat."**

Aman let out his pokemon who looked at the 'new human' and the machoke, their behaviour defensive.

 **"** **They are not usually like this. Oi, guys this is May and machoke, they are my friends."**

The pokemon didn't budge. The luxio walked up to the blaziken keeping an eye on the intruders.

 **[Who they?]**

 **[This is May and Machoke. They are master's friends. Old friends.]**

The luxio nodded vigorously and barked an introduction to the machoke, knowing May wouldn't understand her language. So did the pupitar and the little ralts who had immediately climbed onto master's jacket the minute she had been let out. May let out her medicham, repeating the process to make mental links between her and the rest of the pokemon.

 **[Food?]** the luxio sniffed at the cooking pot which bubbled and frothed.

 **[It will be cooked in a little time. Go watch the entrance.]**

 **"** **Yes then we can all dig in."** May chimed in.

 **[Okay.]** the luxio nodded and suddenly realized that May had understood her.

 **[You understand?]**

 **"** **Of course."**

The luxio affectionately licked May's hand and ran off to keep watch with the pupitar already stationed at his post. Everybody dug in when the meal had been prepared and ate ravenously, especially Aman who had just recovered from the icebeam. He smeared some on his cheek, making the blaziken giggle. He smiled suddenly realizing how beautiful her laugh was. A breeze of chiming music in the chaos of silence. A lost butterfly in the meadow. May and machoke knew what was going on and smiled wisely, remembering how they would share smiles and laughs when they were newly mates. The luxio and the pupitar however looked quizzically at the laughing pair, not knowing the secret love they now shared. The ralts was still a toddler and didn't concern herself with subtle expressions and smiles and dug into her food, her wild instincts still driving her to shovel food in her mouth.

 **[Master I keep watch. Sleep.]**

 **"** **That's okay Delia, I think you guys should rest today. We have a long way to go tomorrow."**

 **[Is Jane going to sleep?]**

Aman smiled at the realization that the luxio had just spoken a clear sentence to him. Their bond was getting stronger and she must be nearing evolution too. The blaziken shook her head, secretly relishing the time she will be able to spend with master tonight, how much they could talk tonight. She slightly blushed realizing what they would be doing if they alone were the occupants of this cave. The luxio gave her one weird look before running over to the place and bunked down beside her pack, well most of her pack consisting of the pupitar who had the ralts sleeping on the top of his head, curled up between the spikes on his head. The luxio smiled at the pair, reminding her of her own siblings that she had when she had been a shinx.

 **"** **So May how about we take consecutive shifts to keep watch. The pair of glaceons that attacked me could come here again so we'll have to keep watch."**

 **"** **Alright. But me and Jane will first keep watch and you and machoke can go next."**

 **"** **Whaaaat? But I thought we were going too..."**

 **"** **I don't trust guys like you. I don't know what funny stuff you and her could get up too if I leave you and her alone."**

Aman turned his head to hide his blush from May, machoke and Jane.

 **"** **But we love each other.."**

 **"** **That's why me and her and you and machoke are going to keep watch. And it'll help us grow closer to each other."**

Aman and machoke visibly protested, their faces set into pouts. The blaziken immediately stowed away her sadness and anticipation for spending a night with master and smiled at May, nodding at her with approval. The guys groaned and limped to the entrance using a flat rock as a seat to peer into the snowy darkness that was outside the caves while the girls inside went to sleep.

Aman and machoke kept watch in amiable silence, finally broken by the machoke.

 **[So you and the blaziken? You haven't mated yet?]**

Aman nodded, blushing. It was true they hadn't mated yet. They would be if May and machoke hadn't come along he thought, gritting his teeth a little.

 **"** **I never thought people did this. I mean..fall in love with their pokemon."**

 **[Most humans don't. May says that this kind of relation in the human society is abolished. Some humans do.]**

 **"** **Do you know any other couples like us?"**

 **[Just you. I am surprised to find anyone other than us. But I think that there are others out there, hiding from their fear of humans. They won't come out and reveal themselves due to the fear of being hunted down.]**

 **"** **Yeah I guess. Don't know how many could have lived happily if it was not for my stupid society. But that doesn't matter to me. All that matters is her. I have to protect her and all of my team because of my relationship with her. I don't know what should I do. I mean..I don't wanna put them in harm's way just because of my selfish desires but I can't just let my love with Jane go either. I just don't know what to do."**

 **[Ask your pokemon. If they support you, well and good but if they don't even then there are many alternatives.]**

 **"** **mm-hhmmm."** Aman replied unenthusiastically. The idea of giving away his trainer career and go into hiding, moving from town to town. Living away from civilization was not very appealing to him but he knew in his heart that to be with his love, he would be happy to do exactly that with a smile.

 **"** **Did your teammates support your and May's relation?"**

 **[No. Infact Marshtromp beat me within an inch of my life when May told him. May had to call him back before he could end it. Others were not too happy either. It was May who convinced them that it was alright.]**

 **"** **Well my pokemon might be a bit harder to convince you see. They are pretty stubborn."**

 **[If you love your mate, I don't think there is going to be a problem You will find a way.]**

Aman smiled remembering his accident with that lucario. He had taken an aura sphere for her and he would do it again to save her. It was this bubbly feeling inside him that wouldn't go away, a happiness that just didn't seem to stop. He nodded back at the machoke.

 **"** **Tell me what is May like?"**

 **[What do you mean?]**

 **"** **I mean what is she like as in behaviour?"**

 **[May is hot headed. Once she makes her mind, a gyradous wouldn't stop her. Stubborn. But she's wise too and loving..affectionate. She just wants to hide beneath that layer of toughness and hardness but deep down inside she's a really soft and beautiful person. That's why I love her. She is** **the strongest person I know and the most beautiful female I've ever set my sights on. What about your mate? What is she like?]**

 **"** **Jane? How can I put it. She's the strongest of our team, really powerful. She has lost only three battles in the entire time of our journey. But it's not just strength. She's powerful but just and kind hearted. She laughs and smiles at such silly things. I swear she has the heart of a jigglypuff. She hates to hurt anyone even if they deserve it but when she gets angry, you don't wanna be on the wrong side of her. She defeated a lucario straight up after taking severe damage from him. But she loves to take care of anyone that is her friend. She just gives and gives, never asks for anything in return. She is the protector of my team."**

 **[I noticed how your pokemon react to both of you. May might not be able to see it because she does not have the pokemon instincts but I see it. They consider her the alpha female of the pack and you the alpha male.]**

 **"** **Well she did mention that but I don't really understand what's with these titles and stuff."**

 **[Every pokemon in any habitat has the instinct to survive. To survive they must have strength. And as you humans say, there is strength in numbers. So pokemon live in groups, to protect themselves and their kind. Every pack formed there needs to be a leader to guide them, to lead them. The leader is usually the most powerful in the pack. The leader is considered to be the alpha male of the pack. Even the pokemon captured by the trainers consider the team they are in to be a pack. So there is naturally an alpha male in the team. And every female of the pack is instinctively drawn to the alpha male. You see with mating with the alpha male, the females can ensure safety and food for themselves and their offspring. And it usually occurs that the strongest female of the pack mates with the alpha male. You see the alpha male must fight for the right to mate with the strongest female, thus ensuring strong progeny and continuity of his species. The female mating with the alpha male is considered to be the alpha female of the pack.]**

 **"** **But I'm not the strongest in my team. Hell ralts could defeat me if she wanted to. How come I am the alpha male?"**

 **[It's not only about the strength but the leadership and the courage of the individual. Your pokemon see you as their leader, their mentor. Moreover you provide the food, shelter and safety for them. You were bound to be the alpha male of your pack.]**

 **"** **And Jane is the strongest female in our pack, so she's considered to be the alpha female."**

 **[Not quite. She hasn't mated with you yet, so the pokemon don't really feel the bond.]**

 **"** **How do you tell an alpha male and female from the rest of the pack?"**

 **[The alpha male would be strong and would usually be leading the pack while the alpha female is the most protected female in the pack.]**

 **"** **Who's the alpha male of your pack?"**

Machoke smiled at the question and nodded at him to follow him back into the cave.

After waking the girls, the guys went to sleep, ending their shift of keeping watch.

 **"** **I know if I ask machoke to keep watch for me, he would agree but..."** May yawned as she took the hard rock stone as her seat beside the blaziken **"** **that wouldn't be fair to him."**

 **[They do deserve to rest. Master hasn't completely recovered yet, I think I'll ask him to rest on his next shift.]**

 **"** **Aman isn't a wuss, he'll be fine. He can keep watch just fine. Anyways it would be healthy for him to walk around a bit you know. It would help the blood flow to his limbs and body. And aren't you getting a teensy bit too worried about him? Huh what's the matter? Wanna get into his pants?"** May said mockingly to the blaziken sitting next to her.

The blaziken blushed heavily, redness lighting up her cheeks. **[I just don't want him to get hurt anymore. Every time master does something good, he ends up getting hurt.]**

 **"** **And the fact that you wanna ride the ol' flagpole?"** May said teasing the heavily blushing blaziken.

 **"** **It's okay Jane, Aman is strong he'll survive. Speaking of strong you were a little torchic when I last saw you and that was just a like week ago. My mudkip that you battled is still a marshstomp and he trains every day. Can't believe you evolved so fast, it's gotta be some kind of a record. What'd Aman do? Dope you up on rare candies?"**

 **[Master is a very good trainer. He takes good care of us. I don't know where I'd be without him. It was because of him I evolved so quickly. ]**

 **"** **Yeah every time Aman got attacked, you evolved. I guess you started to love him from when you were a torchic didn't you? To protect him, you evolved so rapidly."**

The blaziken nodded. It had been exactly like that. Whenever the bond between her and master required her to protect him, she evolved, just for him. She had always had her best friend in Delia but May also was really good company.

 **[Your mating with machoke?...Was it?...]** the blaziken blushed, trailing off.

 **"** **Oh come on. We are friends now. Girls can talk to each other. What? Our first time? It was amazing. Totally awesome. Machoke was kinda big but after that the ride went smoothly if you know what I mean."**

 **[Without any complications? I mean are humans and pokemon compatible in that sense?]**

 **"** **Oh! Are you worried about that? That you two won't be able to make love? Don't worry. Machoke and I were. Most of the pokemon are compatible with humans I guess. And by your shape and size I think you two should have no complications. Bet you can't wait huh?"**

 **[Well I...I mean I am looking forward to it.]** the blaziken said turning her head sideways to hide her blush and failing miserably at that.

 **"** **It's okay Jane. I know what it's like. Anyways after you guys have mated, your gonna have to be careful with Aman."**

 **[Careful? With master?]**

 **"** **Yeah, I mean. You know how guys are. When me and machoke first mated, machoke wouldn't get off me. I admit it was really fun but all the time? Geez. You know what I mean. Guys can get really persistent. I had to put machoke in his pokeball just to catch a breath."**

 **[I wouldn't mind master's presence.]**

May smirked at that blaziken naughtily. **"** **Of course you won't."**

 **[May can I ask you something?]**

 **"** **Sure hon, anything. We are friends now after all."**

 **[Do...Do humans males reject females if they find them..inadequate? Or not beautiful?]**

 **"** **Oh sweety. Well it doesn't entirely goes like that. Don't worry. A guy would be fool to let a girl like you get away. And Aman's no fool. And even if he tries to, I'll set marshstomp on his ass."**

Both May and blaziken laughed out, picturing Aman running comically while marshstomp followed him, their laughter echoing through the snowy wilderness outside the cave.

The morning sun shone upon our heroes revealing them to be packing for moving out of Mt. Snowpoint at least one of them. After consideration Aman had suggested that he and his team stay here for another day for his recuperation while May and his team moves on to Mauville city.

 **"** **Okay I guess but promise me you two won't do anything naughty huh?"**

 **[Why won't we?]** the blaziken answered smirking devilishly.

 **"** **Listen to me you two, I know it really seems irrelevant to wait when you both love each other but think about it. Do you want your first time to be in a cave in the middle of nowhere?"**

 **"** **May we can't go by and grab a hotel like normal couples alright? This will have to do."**

 **"** **You don't have to. That's part of why I agreed to go on to Mauville before you. My dad has a small lab in Mauville and with it a small guesthouse. It's not posh but it seriously beats a cave. And Aman do you really wanna give her that? A cave or her first time in a nice soft bed?"**

Aman immediately smiled at the offer. To have their first time in the cave was safe yes but to now that he had the offer he could, he wanted to give her something that would count for something. After all until now he hadn't really been able to do anything special for his love. He wanted her to cherish their first time, he wanted it to be the best night she had ever seen and having a warm, cozy bed for their first time would certainly be better than doing it in a cave.

 **"** **Thank you May, for doing all this for us. I can't thank you enough."** he said offering a hand to May.

 **"** **Don't mention it. I'll just reach Mauville and cosy up the place for you."** May replied.

 **[Thank you May.]** the blaziken said reaching out and hugging the girl.

 **[May, let's move out while it's morning. Goodbye Aman, Jane.]**

 **"** **Take care Aman, Jane. See ya."** May said slinging the training bag on her shoulders with machoke following her out the cave into the brightness.

Aman lied back into the sleeping bag as post-icy-weakness prevailed, making harsh noises unbearable, like a bad hangover with a deathly cold but that didn't stop him from looking at the blaziken's swaying hips as the beautiful pokemon turned and carried the bag pack to another corner of the cave. God he could barely wait and suddenly the promise to May about waiting to make love until they get to mauville seemed a bit too long for his liking. He looked at the ralts who had comfortably curled herself against his shoulder, the little thing's green hair falling across its pale white face. His attention snapped back to the angel who had come over to him.

 **[Do you feel better master?]**

 **"** **Pretty much, thank you. Hey I..I was wondering if you know we could..."**

The blaziken bent down to the human, letting herself get very close to his face, kissing him seductively.

 **[Master we promised. Believe me I want to..So much... but we must wait. Untill you get better.]**

 **"** **Okay but how about we..talk about these things first huh? We haven't talked about how we are going to do this. You know, we should get some things clear first."**

 **[Of course master but I think it's better if we do this somewhere privately. If our packmates hear about this...Let's just take one step at a time.]**

 **"** **You're right. We'll talk when the sun goes down."**

The blaziken went back to making the cave more hospitable to her family and the boy watched her, falling sleep after sometime. The blaziken blushed as she smiled at her sleeping trainer. Admiring how his black hair tumbled around him, how his mouth was slightly open just begging to be kissed. Soon they will be mates, she bent down to pull the sleeping bag all the way around him, pecking him on the cheek, making him much less prone to the cold winteriness that raged inside and outside him.

 **[You have been acting strange, you know that?]**

The blaziken turned around to find the luxio shaking her head at her and sweat dropped. How the hell did everybody keep discovering their secret!? She might as well cry it out loud for Arceus sake.

 **[What do you mean? I'm just tending to master. I don't want him to be hurt again.]**

The luxio shook her head at the blaziken again.

 **[Yes. But something has been going on. Ever since that human May came to us, both you and master have been acting strangely.]**

 **[No we haven't.]**

 **[I can tell you are lying. So why don't you follow me and tell me what's happening?]**

 **[ But we can't leave master alone here unprotected.]**

 **[We need water for food and drinking and we are almost out of our reserves. I think I saw a lake in the forest while berry hunting. We should get some from there.]**

The blaziken mused over the contemplation. Had Delia guessed at what her and master had or was she just bluffing? Whatever it was, she was right. The water reserves were low and they had to get refilled again. She knew it was a muse to get her to talk but it wasn't like she could refuse now. That would just make Delia more suspicious. The blaziken nodded at the luxio and followed the electric-type to the entrance of the cave, instructing the pupitar to guard the cave while they were gone.

 **[So I think I have an idea of what has been going on.]** the luxio said keeping a lookout as the blaziken kneeled to the surprisingly-not-frozen-lake to fill the bottles with water.

 **[You do?]** the blaziken said, a little panic rising and the blaziken realized she actually feared what her best friend and pack-mate might say. She didn't want them to criticize the wonderful thing that had happened with her and master. All her teammates were family to her and deep down she really did care about how they viewed her and master's relation.

 **[I didn't think master was like that but with humans you can never tell can you? Don't worry Jane I'm gonna tackle some sense into that pervert.]**

 **[Delia please, we were going to tell you. I just feared that you and the others might do something..that would hurt him. Please don't, I don't want to battle you over master's relation.]**

 **[I know that because you are his first pokemon, you are attached to him but that doesn't mean he can do this. You do have free will and he can't force you to do anything that you don't want to...]**

 **[Wait. What?]**

The luxio looked at the blaziken perplexed.

 **[Isn't master forcing you to mate with him?]**

 **[What? Arceus no! He and I...We just...]**

The luxio looked at the blushing blaziken and smiled coyly.

 **[What? Tell me...]**

Sudden realization hit the quadruple legged pokemon and what could be said to be the evilest smirk in honen came over her face.

 **[You want to mate him too!]**

The blaziken nodded to luxio, too embarrassed to utter a word. The luxio tackled her friend to the ground, sending them tumbling in snow, licking the blaziken over the cheek. The blaziken looked to the luxio's face.

 **[I'm happy for you though I can say that the pervert is a lucky human to have you.]**

 **[Thank you. I'm so happy to have your approval. You are my best friend in the whole world.]** the blaziken said hugging the luxio around the neck.

 **[Yeah yeah..Save the hugs for your pervert. Well let's back before somebody steals your mate huh?]**

So the two friends returned home trudging through the snow, thick and thin.

Aman woke up finding the cave slightly less occupied than before. Jane and Delia were missing. He looked to the side and heaved a sigh of relief, seeing the small ralts still curled cosily around his shoulder. He gently sat up and walked over to the large pupitar, putting on his jacket as he went.

 **[Are you feeling well now master?]** the pupitar's voice echoed in the abysmal silence in the cave.

 **"** **A little. Where did they go off to?"**

 **[They went out to bring some water. They should be back soon.]**

 **"** **Um-hmm."**

Aman looked at the towering pupitar, realizing how the little crying Larvitar he had found in a cave had just grown up.

 **"** **Dammit boy, you're so big I can barely see your head. You look tough."**

 **[That makes me taller than you master, though I wouldn't be sure about the strength.]**

 **"** **Really? There is no way in hell I stand a chance against you. Just to be clear, that includes me with a weapon."**

 **[Not all strength is muscle master. You have our respect, our love. That alone makes you the most** **powerful of us.]**

 **"** **Well that's bullshit. Every single one of you can beat my ass, no questions asked. And I mean it. I mean if you attacked me, I would teleport my ass faster than an Abra. If I could that is."**

 **[I don't think Jane would let me attack you master.]**

 **"** **Oh come on? Are you saying you are scared of her?"**

 **[For now. She has trained more than me, so she is the stronger one. In a single fair fight, she could defeat me soundly.]**

 **"** **Well that's my girl."**

 **[Who's your girl master?]** the blaziken asked, entering the cave with Delia, their bodies flecked with bits of snow.

 **"** **Uh...nobody. Me and pupitar were just joking. I swear to god I didn't..."**

 **[That's okay master. I heard everything. Besides I am your girl now.]** the blaziken said, brushing past her trainer as she went.

The trainer just stood there, amazed at how his starter pokemon had made a great comeback. Then he realized the luxio and the pupitar staring at him.

 **"** **Uhmm..I meant that Jane is my strongest pokemon not that..."**

 **[Save it pervert. I know. You better not do anything that hurts her.]** the luxio said, hissing slightly at the boy before padding off to her friend.

 **[What is happening?]** the pupitar asked.

 **"** **Uh..you see..me and Jane...we are...I"**

 **[You want to mate her?]** the pupitar asked calmly.

The boy nodded and shrank back, suddenly realizing the massive strength that was contained in the stone armour of the pokemon in front of him. If pupitar got angry, things could get ugly.

 **"** **So what do you think of it?"** the boy said his voice down to a mumble.

 **[I approve. I only seems appropriate as both of you are strongest of the pack.]**

 **"** **Really thanks pupitar and seriously bro I am not the strongest. I thought you were gonna make mudpies out of me for one second."**

 **[Why would you think that master?]**

 **"** **Well..you see mating between a pokemon and a human is kinda frowned upon in my society, so I only assumed that pokemon would have the same grudge against our relationship."**

 **[I feel it isn't really frowned upon between pokemon though I wouldn't know master. I haven't lived long in the wild.]**

 **"** **Now that it has come up, how is our kind of relations thought of in wild?"**

The luxio shuffled over to his side, sitting cosily around the legs of the blaziken who had sat down next to her trainer, taking his hand in her own.

 **[I don't really know master. I haven't spent long in the wild. In all my time as a torchic, all I remember is you.]** The blaziken said, smiling at the mention of her memories of childhood, which incidentally had been only about herself and her trainer. She didn't remember much about her past before master and it almost seemed in her mind that her life had really started when she was picked by Aman.

 **"** **I know about the wild."** the luxio said, with a look of disinterest.

Everybody in the group looked up, their interest piqued at the mention of the wild. Having come from someplace and not knowing much about it is something that piqued everybody's attention.

 **"** **You do?"**

 **[Of course sherlock]** the luxio replied huffing at the seemingly insolent nature of her packmates. **[I lived in the wild with a pack remember?]**

 **"** **You did? Damn I don't think I am a good trainer. I don't know my team as well as I thought."**

 **[Apparently. So I lived in a big pack of my kind. So I know about how pokemon live in the wild.]**

 **"** **So are pokemon okay with relations like us?"**

 **[Well I haven't really heard about mating between a pokemon and a human in the wild before. Humans aren't that common in wild you know. In fact you were the first human I had encountered in the wild.]**

 **"** **Well those would be the trainers. So nothing really? Not a single one like us?"**

 **[Usually females are won over by males which most probably happens by a show of strength, a fight.]**

 **"** **Okay enough with that. I have heard enough of that winning a female crap in poke school. Damn I thought there would be at least more than just us. Well I can't blame anyone. People are so scared about even mentioning about our kind of relationship that... I think we are lucky to have found May and machoke. I don't think we are gonna find more couples like us."**

 **[But we will still be together master.]** the blaziken said, scooting closer to her to-be mate.

 **"** **Yeah. It doesn't matter who says that I am a filthy pervert. I love my pokemon and she loves me back. We are not animals right? We can think and act according to our conscious and my conscious tells me that I love this beautiful being sitting by my side."** Aman said, squeezing the claw like hand of his love.

 **[Well try to hide your love from your human friends. From what I have gathered, they aren't going to be happy to know.]** the luxio said.

 **"** **Well they won't know. We are going to act like a normal trainer-pokemon in front of the world. We will have to keep ourselves in check and you guys would have to be careful too. You don't wanna slip our secret to a pokemon."**

 **[I don't think most pokemon would have any objection about our relation master.]** the blaziken said.

 **"** **We can't be too careful Jane. Pokemon might tell other pokemon or if they have a trainer, they could tell their trainer too. Not to mention some pokemon can speak telepathically to humans. Okay? No telling anybody outside our team. One mistake could doom us."**

 **[Don't worry pervert. We promise.]** the luxio said, licking her paw.

 **[What about the humans who attacked you master?]**

 **"** **Yeah. Team aqua."**

 **[What is this team aqua master? Is it a powerful human?]**

 **"** **Team aqua is a group of thieves and criminals. They are one of the most powerful criminal organizations in Honen. They have been accused of so many crimes that Team aqua members are usually executed without trail but it is said that Team aqua is headed by someone named Archie. He has never been caught. Ever. Hell the police doesn't even know what he looks like."**

The blaziken's fist tightened and trembled, as she growled cutely. Aman laughed out at the cuteness of the act and shook her hand, just to distract her.

 **"** **It's fine. I think we can deal with those idiots later. And I don't think Aqua is gonna pursue us for some time now that we have beaten their admin."**

 **[I wouldn't be so sure master]** the pupitar interjected.

 **[He's right master.]** the blaziken agreed.

 **"** **Whaaaaat? You totally beat that lucario's ass back then. I think you can take them on."**

 **[You don't understand master. I had just evolved and I don't know how, but I felt this overwhelming power and urge to protect you. I have never felt power like that before.]**

 **[You were glowing red a little when that lucario attacked after your evolution.]** the pupitar added.

 **"** **Red glow..hmm..Well I think it was your blaze."**

 **[My what master?]**

 **"** **Blaze is an ability of your kind. Under pressure blaziken are known to be affected by blaze and it** **boosts the power of their fire type attacks. I guess that's what happened."**

 **[She did turn a whole lot of trees to ashes by using fire.]** the pupitar said.

 **[Master the lucario was more powerful than me, even me with blaze and the lucario was at a type disadvantage. Not to mention that I had an element of surprise. Master I think I was purely lucky to have defeated that lucario.]**

 **"** **Dammit. You're right, we can't fight aqua head on or fight at all. That admin Tabitha did say that I was attacked because we helped Mr. Briney didn't he?"**

 **[They said that they wanted his pokemon and their plans had been delayed.]** the luxio nodded, remembering the broad Spanish accent of the Team aqua admin.

 **"** **And we don't even know what the hell is Team aqua's plan. Our only lead is Briney. I think we should ask him. He must know something about it."**

 **[Think over it. If we pursue this Team aqua, it could mean more trouble for you. And you also have a deadly secret to keep from your human society. Wouldn't it be better if we let Team aqua go and let your law people deal with them?]** the pupitar asked.

 **"** **I don't know. I have always hated Team aqua. They are really bad people. I am no hero but I can't let them get away with everything they have done to all the people. They have killed thousands and destroyed hundreds of families. On top of that they did hurt all of you too, it doesn't matter what it takes, I am going to end these evil sons of bitches."**

 **[Master]** the blaziken said, her voice softening at the prospect of her master in danger **.[I don't want you to be hurt master. I know that they hurt us and you but I also know that if we fight with them, they could do more damage to us. I don't care for revenge master; it's not worth you getting hurt again.]**

The trainer smiled at the blaziken and gathering his courage, slipped his arm around her waist, trying to wash away the concerned look on her face.

 **"** **It's okay Jane. Listen to me. I will be fine. I know the risks of messing with team aqua but seriously these people deserve to be punished. I am not saying that we will be hurting them but we can most certainly hand them over to the police. Team aqua is one of the reasons that we can't express our love freely you know. Team aqua, to promote hatred and disgust among people actually portrayed a couple like us in really bad light. It was an incidence that really sparked outrage in people. Anyways, Don't worry Jane, I think with all of you by my side I can take Team aqua down once and for all. And frankly speaking, the cops have never found any leads on Team aqua. We are kind of the only people who have even seen their admin. I didn't know Aqua even had a admin. We are the best shot at destroying them. So what do you say, are you guys with me? "**

 **[My place is by your side master, in battle and in peace.]** The blaziken said, her eyes reflecting her confidence and love for him. She was worried, yes but also her respect for her master had increased. To know that Aman was so kind hearted and good that he would abandon his own safety for the good of other people.

 **[I will always with you master.]** the pupitar replied.

 **[Count me in too.]** the luxio said **[Anyways you sound like you are very angry at them.]**

 **"** **If you knew half the things they have done, you would be angry too."**

 **[What about your career master? Don't trainers fight at gyms and get badges? Wasn't that your dream?]** the blaziken asked realizing that they really were making very big decisions, decisions that could affect their life together.

 **"** **Wow I..I hadn't thought about that."**

 **[Master I think you should follow your dream. Saving and helping other people is a good thing but following your own heart is the best thing.]**

 **"** **But with all the Aqua chasing and keeping our secret, I don't know if I can be a good trainer. I just don't know. What if I screw up? What if I lose? You guys are working so hard, training day and night, travelling through unknown lands. What if..what if I let you down? What if I fail?"**

It was then that the blaziken saw it. Aman was hiding something, some kind of burden that he carried and it was hanging over his conscious like a noose. He was scared and something else...something she couldn't put her finger on. She pushed it at the back of her mind.

 **[Master, you are going to be the best trainer ever. You are the best trainer master. You take care of us, you always** **are supportive and you always think of us as friends rather than tools. Master I know it seems complicated and scary but trust me..We are going to win all the badges]** the blaziken said, letting her head lean onto her shoulder, rubbing his arm gently.

The boy nodded, some of his fear and confusion fading away with the soothing words of a beautiful angel reassured him.

 **"** **Thanks Jane. I promise to be the best trainer I can be."**

The sun cast dancing shadows on the cave walls as it slowly creeped towards the horizon. The sun was about to set and the trainer had taken to make his infamous stew as Jane helped him, with Delia and pupitar rough housing outside the cave. The ralts had woken up to take her position at his shoulder and sniffing periodically at the delicious smell wafting from the stew. The ralts chirped with delight at the smell of the delicacy. Aman rubbed the little green hair that covered the little thing's eyes. He had also forgotten that now he had a new friend to take care of.

 **"** **Jane? Call those idiots inside before anything serious happens."**

 **[Right master.]**

Aman could have swore to god that the blaziken had purposely stood up and turned around provocatively, her smooth behind twisting with every step, her tail slightly fluttering, her hips moving seductively. He couldn't help but stare, such a beautiful creature and he was getting that. He didn't know why but anger rose up. Anger at the idiotic people of his kind. Humans. How could loving this beauty be wrong? How could it be a sin? A crime? Didn't they see past the body was the heart of an angel? Did they see nothing but lust? He couldn't see anything but love, pure, unadulterated. Well yes there was lust but still he knew that this wasn't just his hormones. It was something delicate and tender that he wanted to share with this strong, kind and beautiful woman.

The ralts chirp brought him back from his anger as he stirred the stew and added more ingredients to the stew.

 **"** **That smells good huh Ralts?"**

 **"** **Ral-Ralts"**

As the sun set on our heroes sat down and ate their dinner, laughing and talking with each other, sharing experiences, teasing and loving. Yes, a trainer with his pokemon was eating his frugal stew but what the heavens could see was a family sharing a meal, a family whose bonds had taken roots in the hearts of its members. A family without a biological relation, a family without the same blood. Did that make them any different? Any less loving?

Aman trudged through the thick snow as it blew in his face. He checked his pokenav, they were almost there. He looked back at his team who also were shuffling a little slower from their normal pace, their faces set into little frowns. They were subconsciously hating the snowy weather and just didn't want to show their displeasure out loud. Yes with Jane at his side he wasn't that sad but still this snow was really making his nerves jitter. They had already left what could be called the heart of Mt. Snowpoint behind, all that's left was the this. He had heard about Mt. Snowpoint and everybody in the surrounding area had because Mt. Snowpoint was what some people liked to call an anomaly. You see, the mountain range and some of the neighbouring trees were covered with fine and heavy snow, it was always winter and snowing there, even in the summer. But some of the surrounding area was green fresh forest. Trees and greenery surviving without snow. After some distance from the mountain the snow stopped and disappeared vigoursly. Vigorous enough to perk the interest of the environmental scientists over Honen. They had studied Mt. Snowpoint and concluded that the immediate stopping of cold and snow in the area was indeed not natural. As the story spread, various versions of what could be happening there emerged. Some claimed a pokemon was causing this, some said it was manmade. Fair enough, no scientists could find a pokemon strong enough to cause this much of snow over such a wide area. After that the project was scrapped and Mt. Snowpoint was declared an anomaly of the nature. Aman shook his head and dispelled the rumours that he had heard.

At least some part of the rumours is true he thought as he looked at the line where the anomaly effect was over. Snow was disappearing and green grass had started to grow. He could see green trees and regular forest starting to grow. After seeing nothing but white, snowy colourlessness everywhere, he and his team were very happy to see some greenery.

 **[Master, is this normal? The snow?]** the blaziken asked, looking at the fresh, green forest. It wasn't that the snow was really troubling her, she could adjust her body temperature to counter any kind of snow and seeing the green, lush forest raised her spirits. Maybe it was because her species were more adjusted to live in a forest rather than in snow and also she was finally relieved that they were out of the snow lands. Master was in danger when they had been up there, all her pack had been danger. Now that they were out of that icy hell, she could protect master from any danger.

 **"** **Nope, it's kind of a mystery how this snow just ends here but I can say that I am kind of happy to have left Mt. Snowpoint. Let's keep going. It'll take us the evening to reach Mauville if we continue to keep going. We'll camp afternoon. Alright?"**

All the members of the pack nodded slightly, realizing that this was the best course for them. The blaziken smiled as the subsequent heads of her pack members nodded. Without noticing, master was asserting himself as the alpha of their pack and all the pack members acknowledged him as their leader. What she didn't realize that she was very excited, excited to mate with her love, who was the alpha male of their pack.

 **"** **Aaah! A trainer's life is the best. Travelling around with your buddies and having fun with the occasional getting your ass kicked by criminal organizations."**

 **"** **Ralts Ral-ralts"** the little green ralts agreed, jumping from the top of the head of pupitar. Was it really instinctual that a little thing like the ralts had sought the friendship and safety of a big creature like the pupitar. She hadn't really been brought up in good conditions and seeked what had been missing her whole life. Safety and comfort. Because of her early age she looked for a parent, finding it in her trainer and her pack mate, the pupitar. The pupitar was one of the pokemon in her pack that had connected to her when he had been a Larvitar, so even when the Larvitar had evolved into the pupitar, their friendship had strengthened. She looked up to him like a brother. Like family. All the pack seemed like her family.

 **[She's saying that she feels happy too.]** the luxio said, letting a small smile slip across her muzzle.

Aman slowed down and caught up with the blaziken, letting her hand slip into her hand, squeezing it and was amazed with a shy smile glowing across the face of the blaziken. He smiled back at her, stopping himself from kissing her.

 **"** **You know what guys? This life is-"**

Suddenly the pupitar stopped, the ralts holding on to the pupitar's head horns at the sudden stoppage of her ride.

 **[Master! Do you feel that!?]** the pupitar said, his voice coming out urgent and fast rather than the rich baritone that everyone was used to.

 **"** **I don't feel anything pupitar. Is something wrong?"** Aman said and turned to find that one of the largest and powerful members of his team was shaking, trembling as if with fear. To see a mighty thing like him quake, it must be something bad.

 **[I feel it too. Something is coming. Something big and powerful master.]** the blaziken said, though she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, her instincts screamed at her that something was happening. Something tremendous that she felt insignificant compared to it, a speck of dust against the earth. Something big.

He looked at his pokemon. All of them were staring off in random directions, their stares set into expressions of fear, their bodies slightly shivering and he didn't think it had anything to do with cold.

 **"** **Delia?"**

 **[I do feel it but I can't smell anything out of the ordinary. The air seems to fresher than ever. Infact too fresh for a forest.]**

Suddenly he felt it too. Overwhelming paranormal of something humongous, something inconceivably powerful. He looked at the goose bumps on his arms and realized that he had been holding his breath.

 **[Master the forest is quiet. Too quiet. Something is going on.]** the blaziken said, reducing the proximity between her and master, finding a little comfort in his the same moment a green thread appeared in the sky, twisting and turning like a pinwheel, advancing through the air at great speed. Aman realized that this..thing was gigantic. It was a pokemon, maybe but to be of this size? He had seen arcanine's and wailords but they too were nothing in comparison. His whole of house could fit on its flipper like green tail itself. It was at a great distance in the sky so it looked a little small but Aman could make out the details. Green, red and yellow lines spreading over its body in a twisted pattern. Two claw like hands which were again giant size. Aman was stunned. Not because of its size, though it was a thousand times any wailord but because of the immense power it radiated. Something about this thing was majestic, even royal. Royal and freakishly powerful. He had once see a very powerful salamance and its power had stunned him but this thing was completely off the charts. Its immense power made his knees buckle and his head spin. To think such a thing of power existed.

So stunned was he and his pokemon that they didn't utter a word. Not even a squeak. Just cold silence and staring at the thing seemingly coming towards them. Just as the image of this monstrous thing became clear, it opened its mouth, fangs flaring and a roar that shook the forest visibly. Trees shook as the tremendous sound hit them. A sphere formed in its mouth bright and yellow. A hyperbeam.

Aman was too stunned to move. Stunned and shocked at the immense sphere that was forming in its mouth.

 **[Master move!]** the blaziken said, tackling him to the side. It had taken immense power just to move in this being's presence but she had realized what was happening and what could happen if the hyper beam hit them. Even with the blaziken tackling them to the side, they were still in the range of the freakishly huge hyperbeam. The blaziken realized running was of no use. The hyper beam was too wide to avoid by dodging and even if they did dodge, the explosion caused by it would destroy them, not to mention a huge part of the forest.

Aman cried out as he was tackled to the side but he still couldn't seem to take his eyes off the massive hyper beam that was coming at them at break neck speed. Any second now it would hit and they would be blasted into oblivion. He closed his eyes at his impending doom, feeling paralysed at the immense power of the hyper beam alone. Just as the hyper beam was about to hit, they disappeared from the place and reappeared just outside the range of the hyper beam. The attack hit the earth, crushing the earth with its immense force, a small crater formed where it had hit, the forest around it completely obliterated.

Though they had avoided the attack head on, they were still in the splash zone of the attack and small rocks fell as debris from the sky. Everyone realized what had happened and how lucky they were to have ralts. A teleport at the last minute.

The blaziken came to her senses, realizing that this being was after them as she heard another roar from the creature. She couldn't loose him, not now that they had come so close to being together. Nobody could keep them away, not even super powerful beings that attacked without warning out of nowhere.

 **[RUN!]** she screamed at her team as she scooped up her trainer and jumped with all the strength she had in her legs. They didn't look behind to see if it was chasing them or not. They couldn't. If they wanted to live, they had to run and so they did, with the luxio panting as she ran with all her strength, the pupitar with the ralts clinging on to his horns for her dear life and the blaziken with her trainer in her arms.

The pokemon centre's door opened and a rough-skewer team ran in, surprising the hell of the nurse joy and the few people that happened to be present to be there.

The boy bent down, catching his breath with his pokemon doing exactly the same thing.

 **"** **Can I help you sir?"** the nurse asked, looking at the trainer.

 **"** **Yea-yeah."** He turned to his team. **"** **We lost it didn't we?"**

 **[I think so master. If it still had been following us we wouldn't be standing here.** ] the blaziken said, her heart racing from the chase. Dammit they had been very close to death. That thing had almost...Why would it attack them? Why only them? And why had it given up on chasing them, it was nowhere near tired. It could have chased them to the end of the universe but it didn't and the blaziken thanked Arceus for that.

 **"** **Can you heal my pokemon Nurse Joy?"**

 **"** **Of course."** The nurse said bobbing her head with her pink hair, motioning the pokemon to follow her.

 **"** **Did something happen sir? Was something chasing you?"**

 **"** **Oh! No nothing Nurse Joy. It was just a wild pokemon, an ivysaur."**

 **"** **I thought that your blaziken could have handled a grass type and your team just seems exhausted not injured."**

 **"** **Yeah. It's kind of our training. Running from the wild pokemon. "** he said, realizing that he had just said the lamest line a trainer could ever say.

 **"** **ummm okay...Do you want me to book a room for you, sir?"**

 **"** **No thanks, I am going over to a friends."**

May had picked them up from the pokemon centre and had taken them to a nice mid size house. Mauville was a big city and having a house that size, professor birch was kind of rich.

 **"** **May you won't believe what happened!"**

 **"** **If anything to do with your girlfriend, I don't want to hear it and don't speak of that in public you idiot."** She whispered back assuming that Aman was talking about himself and Jane.

 **"** **No it's not about that. We saw something. It chased us from the sky. You should have seen this thing. It was enormous."**

 **"** **What the hell are you saying?"** May said, a hint of disbelief in her eyes.

 **"** **I saw a legendary."**

 **"** **Shhh...It's not safe to talk about that here."** May said adamantly and signalled him quietly into her house.

Aman didn't notice the tense posture or the way May's fist were clenched while walking into the living room. She suddenly turned around, scaring the crap out of machoke and Aman who were nearest to her.

 **"** **Now tell me what did you see?"** she said putting her hands on her hips.

 **"** **It was a pokemon I guess but it was huge maybe even a legendary."**

 **[What's a legendary master?]** the blaziken asked.

 **"** **Let me explain."** May interjected **"** **you see some pokemon are very rare and very powerful. They are special pokemon that have immense power."**

 **[You mean like gods?]** the luxio asked.

 **"** **Wait gods? What do you mean gods?"** Aman asked his team.

 **[You see master, some of the pokemon are very powerful. Powerful to the extent that there is no ordinary pokemon that would battle them or even stand a chance against them. But it's not just the power master. They have this..aura about them, the sense of royalty that distinguishes them from the ordinary powerful pokemon. They are the ones who control and change the world. Every pokemon instinctually knows them and fears them.]** the blaziken explained.

 **''** **Machoke never told me anything about gods of pokemon."** May asked turning towards her mate.

 **[You never asked about them May.]** machoke replied.

 **"** **Tell me about them now. Who are they? How many and where?"**

 **[May, calm down. I don't know who the gods are. A pokemon just instinctually realizes when a god appears before them.]**

 **"** **It seems to me that these pokemon gods and the legendaries are the same thing."** Aman stated.

 **"** **Seems like it."** May said and then remembered that she hadn't even asked her guests to sit down much less offer them something.

 **"** **Oh my god! I'm such a jerk. Guys please sit down. I'll bring you something to eat."**

Aman nodded and sat down on the sofa with the blaziken sitting to his side while the luxio comfortably curled herself at their feet. The ralts was still not very open to anybody outside her pack and tended to cling to her master jacket and many a times seek safety in his pocket on his jacket. Aman realized that the pupitar was too large to move around the house without knocking someone or something down and retreated the large pokemon, telling him the reason why while Machoke went in to help May in the kitchen.

 **"** **What do you guys think? Was it a legen..I mean was it a god that chased us?"**

 **[I fear so master and if it was we have a big problem on our hands.]**

 **"** **Yeah a legendary attacking us is not really good news. Are legendaries always like that? Attacking people left and right?"**

 **"** **No Aman, legendary pokemon don't attack people without a reason and the reason is usually people fucking with them or taking their habitat or threatening their territory."** May said returning from the kitchen with a pizzabox in her hands.

 **"** **Well I didn't do any one of em. People have been passing through Mt. Snowpoint for centuries and nobody has been attacked by a legendary. Why us? Is it my bad luck that I get attacked by every single passing pokemon, criminal organization or legendary?"**

 **"** **Seems about right."** May replied.

 **"** **And I didn't even recognize which legendary it was."** Aman whined.

Suddenly May's pokedex beeped to life.

 **"** **It's my dad. Nobody mention anything about having relations with their pokemon alright?"**

 **"** **Hey Dad!"**

 **"** **Hello May. I called you as soon as I got the message. You wanted me to call you back urgently?"**

 **"** **Yes. It's Aman. He saw a legendary."**

 **"** **Really!? That's amazing! Which one?"**

 **"** **Here talk to the guy himself."**

May handed the pokedex to the boy, meanwhile the luxio debated with the blaziken about the taste of the pizza.

 **"** **Hello Aman it's nice to hear from you. How are you?"**

 **"** **Hi professor Birch. I am fine."**

 **"** **How is the torchic I gave you, Jane right?"**

 **"** **She's a blaziken now professor."**

 **"** **Really? That is amazing. No doubt you are an excellent trainer. If you are ever in littleroot swing by my lab sometime. Now which legendary did you see?"**

 **"** **I didn't recognize which one it was professor."**

 **"** **You have a legendaries section in your pokedex. You can find all the current legendaries in there."**

**"** **I checked them professor but none of them seem to match the one I saw."**

 **"** **Are you sure it was a legendary?"**

 **"** **Well about ninety-percent professor. It was gigantic not to mention it's hyper beam was the size of ten waillords packed together."**

 **"** **Hmmmm...Do you remember what it looked like?"**

 **"** **Vividly professor. It chased me into mauville from Mt. Snowpoint."**

 **"** **Good. Would you hand the phone to May please?"**

Aman gave the phone to May.

 **"** **May, I need you to give me a keychart based on Aman's references. Okay? A keychart is a schematic diagram depic..."**

 **"** **I remember what a keychart is Dad. Just because I became a trainer doesn't mean I forgot everything about researching."**

 **"** **Good. Mail it to me when you are done alright? Take care sweety. Bye."** Professor said and yelled another bye loudly for Aman.

 **"** **So you were a researcher?"** Aman asked May who had taken the chair opposite to Aman and his team.

 **"** **Nah. Dad always wanted me to be one. Follow in his footsteps but I wanted to be a trainer. Still, when I was young Dad would sometimes take me on his researching trips and I can't lie those were fun but a trainer's life is awesome."**

 **"** **You bet. Hey did you..."**

 **"** **What?"**

 **"** **You know, fix the room for us."**

 **"** **Nah I still have to make some more adjustments."**

 **[What adjustments?]** the blaziken asked.

 **"** **Oh your mate here told me a few things on how to..decorate your room for your..time together. And so there are a few things that I still have to do. But not to worry, your room will be ready by the time its evening. "**

 **[Master, you didn't have to do anything fancy for me.]**

 **"** **It's nothing fancy. Just a few things here and there and because of my stupid human society I can't do most of the things for you but still I sure as hell am gonna try my best."**

 **"** **Nothing fancy!? What about the.."** May trailed off after getting an intense glare from Aman. He didn't want May to ruin the surprise he had for his to be mate.

 **"** **That leaves us with the whole afternoon. What are we supposed to do in the mean time?"** Aman asked.

 **"** **I know. You can go sightseeing. Mauville is a big city Aman. You can go down to the beach, visit the day-care centre. Maybe try the cycling road or the flower fields of mauville. This way I can prepare for your first time and keep it a surprise from her."**

 **"** **Yeah. Maybe I'll challenge Watson."** Aman said, his trainer instincts rising inside him again.

 **"** **Yeah about that...You can't."**

 **"** **But why?"**

 **"** **Hmm..let me see. His pokemon would wipe the floor with your team in a second. "** May said dramatically **"** **No offense."**

 **"** **He can't be that powerful. My pokemon are a lot stronger than before you know."**

 **"** **I know they are pretty strong Aman but Watson is on an entirely different level. I was a researcher and I can gauge pokemon and their strength. Trust me, he's gonna zip past your pokemon with just one single pokemon."**

 **"** **Hey we defeated Brawly. Even if I can't defeat him I'll still battle him, just to gauge his power."**

May shook her head. Aman was making an amateurish mistake. After having defeated Roxanne and Brawly every trainer thought himself to be superior than normal trainers and in their over confidence challenged Watson, who was just and merciless in battle. She herself had made the same mistake and since then hadn't worked up the guts to challenge Watson again. Sure Aman's pokemon were stronger then hers when she had challenged Watson but she knew for a fact that Aman didn't stand a chance against Watson and she also knew that any tries to stop Aman would only fall on deaf ears.

 **"** **Wait. I can't battle Watson now."**

 **"** **What changed your mind now?"**

 **"** **Umm..I can't have Jane battle now, just before our..."**

 **[Master I'm not afraid of fighting.]** the blaziken said standing up. Aman sighed at how proud his little blaziken was.

 **"** **Yeah sweetie but you might consider saving your stamina for tonight. I don't think you'll be getting any sleep tonight."** May said, winking towards the blaziken.

 **"** **She's right Jane. We'll talk about this later okay?"**

 **"** **Well I thought I could do with some battling. Since travelling through Mt. Snowpoint I haven't had a single battle. If you don't count me getting ice beamed by a pair of glacieons. I guess you can't count that. They did actually sucker punch me or sucker ice-beamed me."**

 **"** **You can go to the local playground here. It's like a battle ground for all sorts of trainers. Just be careful. Some of them are pretty strong."** May said, rolling her eyes at Aman.

 **"** **Yeah-yeah. Point me in the direction"** Aman demanded.

 **"** **Alright everybody. You know the rules"** Aman said turning to his team as they walked down the street that would lead them to the playground of Mauville **"Jane is not fighting today. Ralts can't fight. Which leaves us with Delia and pupitar and since I don't want to seem like a mean big bully I won't use pupitar much in these battles. So Delia you're up alright. If you want to quit at any time just say. No need to fight if you don't want to alright?"**

 **[Excuse me, unlike you I'm not a wuss. I can handle anything you throw at me. The only thing you should be worried about is how to comfort those crying humans when I grind their pokemon into dirt.]** The luxio snarled at her trainer.

 **"** **You seriously need therapy Delia. I've seen pscyo-criminals with less attitude like yours."** Aman joked, rubbing his luxio's mane.

The blaziken walked in silence with her pack. It seemed so simple and yet so complex that it made the blaziken's head spin. When she had been a torchic she didn't remember much about how she had been separated from mother and father, she had almost given up hope. So scared of being alone. Then he had come along. Master had taken her on this amazing journey, with such strong pack mates. Moreover she had never thought of having a mate, she had been given a new life by master by that she had been satisfied with that but now master had shown her love, more than what she had ever hoped in her life. What could be more perfect? What could be more divine? She slightly blushed and trembled as they walked by the dark streets of Mauville in the slightly chilly evening air. It wasn't just what master had done for her; it was what he had done for everyone. Now that she had seen more humans she had come to understand that humans could be vicious and downright destructive but they could also be good and gentle, like master. So she walked a little closer to him, basking in the luxurious proximity of his presence.

Aman looked at the huge park that consisted of trees, benches and hell they even threw in a monkey bar set for children. When May had told him to go to this playground for battles, he hadn't thought that it would literally a playground. But at least May was right about one thing. Scores of people were on the premises with so many battling, while some cheered them on. It was poke battle fiesta over here. Aman grinned, flexing his knuckles. **"** **Alright guys lets kick some ass."**

Aman smiled as he made his way back to the path from where they had come. The sun was just about to go down and Aman having won enough battles made his way towards the exit of the playground.

 **"** **You did great Delia."**

 **"** **I could have done better. I didn't know that a meganium could be that goddamned fast."**

 **"** **Oh would you stop rubbing it in. You lost one battle. One. We admit it. You were pretty good."**

 **[Pretty good? Pretty good he says. Did you see me out there? I was awesome. I am the best fighter in the world. Say it.]** The luxio said grinning at the backchat and squabbling she did with master and her pack.

 **"** **You're the best fighter in the world...Jane."** Aman smirked.

 **[You wait. Someday I'm gonna beat her too.]** the luxio hissed back at the trainer.

 **[I'll be waiting for that.]** the blaziken nodded.

 **"** **Same here."** Aman said, staring off in the distance seeing a trio of men standing just under the oak next to the exit of the playground. The poor lighting hid the faces and the details of the men. All Aman could make out was a general outline of them.

 **"** **...Sir. Our presence here can put them on defensive. I have already scouted Fortree city. He wasn't there."** Said one of the guys.

 **"** **What about the other cities?"** a rich dark voice spoke out. Something didn't seem right. Not that Aman was paranoid but the voice sounded so oddly smooth and gentle, like a hiss. Soft but spoken by a deadly predator.

 **"** **The search still continues sir, our agents are scouting every one of them as we speak."** Another voice spoke, this one seemed young and hasty with a bit of accent.

 **"** **Until we find him, everything is halted. We leave for Kanto only when we find him understood? Dismissed."** The rich voice spoke out again.

He was nearly at the gate out of the playground now with Jane and Delia bickering about who the better fighter was. He still could only make out the silhouette of the three men as they walked by because of the oak tree providing dark shade for the men. Suddenly he felt his foot slip and his head crashed into the side of one the man. The man cried out of surprise in the dark and the rustling sound indicated that the second man had stood up too. Aman stood up cursing his luck. His foot had to slip right now. Dammit!

 **"** **Are you blind Brat!?"** the young voice with the accent yelled and a hand pushed him back roughly. Aman knew he had knocked into this guy but jeez this guy was surely overreacting.

 **[Master!]** he heard simultaneous voices of his Delia and Jane behind him, rushing towards him.

 **"** **I'm sorry man I slipped. I'm so sorry."** He said apologizing into the darkness. Due to the shady over branches of the green oak he still couldn't see anything but just outlines.

 **"** **Stupid boy you think..."** the young voice sounded again, angry and raging.

 **"** **Calm down Nero."** The rich dark voice slowly resonated slightly to the side of this 'Nero'. **"** **I'm sure the boy didn't do it on purpose, did you boy?"**

Aman didn't know why but the calm, cool voice seemed oddly threatening than the angry man's. Sweat formed on his forehead and his mouth went dry. He didn't know why but he felt scared, scared that behind the calmness was a lethality, a monstrous fury that he didn't want to face or comprehend.

 **"** **N-No sir."**

 **"** **See Nero. The boy didn't mean any harm."** The rich voice replied as Jane and Delia finally appeared on his sides. The blaziken had fire erupting out her wrists and feet, casting a serene golden glow underneath the dark oak tree. But suddenly the glow didn't seem so perfect now. It seemed to have been corrupted and darkened by the presence of the man.

Aman's eyes immediately fell on the man sitting between the two standing ones. The standing men had their faces set into furious snarls, their hands at their trainer belts. Not to mention both of the men were wearing entirely black assemble with what seemed like a large P, no an R on their shirts. He couldn't make it out but it did seem like a R. However his attention was captured who was sitting calmly in the middle, his face set into an expression of boredom and very distinguished calmness. The ebony skin that stretched smoothly over his face, his black eyes calm but aware, calculating, his sleek and shining brown hair carefully pushed back, his black suit and red tie that seemed awfully expensive but something that really made him panic was the calm, cold look in the man's eyes. He understood that the fury of these men was nothing compared to the dead pan look on this guy's face.

 **"** **What is your name boy?"** the dark man asked, no hint of aggression or anger in his tone, just the same dead pan tone of the voice that fitted the expression on his face. And somehow this dead pan expression was more threatening than the anger the two men to this guy's sides were radiating.

 **"** **Aman."**

 **"** **I am Sakaki."**

Behind him Delia growled.

 **"** **Now, now what do we have here? A luxio and a blaziken. A trainer. Good. Very Good."** the man said, staring ahead, rubbing his chin.

Suddenly static echoed at the other man's ear and he nodded an affirmative back into the tiny speaker and receiver that were plugged into his ear.

 **"** **Sir the chopper is ready. We should move out now."**

The dark man smiled and for a fleeting second Aman could have sworn he had seen a flash of sudden malicious menace in those dark eyes which then instantly returned to the same moribund expression that the dark man housed.

 **"** **Good. Let's go. Goodbye Aman"** Sakaki said, standing up and walking off without so much as a backward glance towards them, with 'Nero' and the other man on his flanks.

 **[What was that about eh?]** the luxio asked.

 **"** **I don't know."** Aman replied, feeling a cold chill run down his spine.

May was waiting for them with the door open when Aman and his team arrived.

 **"** **All of you in here."** May said sternly, motioning them inside the house.

 **"** **Are you insane!?"** May yelled as soon as the door had closed.

 **"** **I swear I didn't touch her."** Aman said, his hands flying up comically.

 **"** **That's not what I'm talking about. I asked medicham to secretly follow you to the playground. You guys are worse than I imagined. Do you have any idea what would have happened if you guys were found out?"**

 **[May, did we do something wrong?]** the blaziken asked, worried that somehow they had made the impression of closeness in public.

 **"** **Okay sit down. This is common sense 101. If you are gonna be together don't show it in public you fools."**

 **"** **We didn't. We didn't even talk about it in public."**

 **"** **You two were walking really close, not to mention these happy expressions and cheesy smiles. Also Aman as an extra precaution for you, you shouldn't really walk close to her."**

 **[Why? What is wrong with master walking with me?]** the blaziken asked, remembering even walking with him had seemed so romantic. Even in the constrained human society they could still at least walk together, side by side or so she had thought.

 **"** **Oh come on! Look at yourself. Your figure attracts attention. You're cute, too cute for Aman to walk that close alright? You guys should practice how to act in public before you really get out there."**

 **"** **May's right. You look really...how should I put this like a gentleman... you look really feminine and well...cute, so it's best we don't walk to close while in public. Don't worry May. We'll practice that out tomorrow."**

 **"** **Great. Now, the bedroom is upstairs. There is some extra food in the fridge. Everything you said, is upstairs and in every way you wanted it. Here are the keys. I'll be down at one of my friends. Alright. Good night."** May grinned slyly at both of them before heading out the door.

 **"** **Jane? Can I ask you to do something**?" Aman said innocently after checking that the front door was locked.

The blaziken grinned. **[I didn't think you were such a pervert master but sure. Anything.]** The blaziken said, fluttering her eyes at him, teasing him.

Aman blushed, flustered at the thought. **"** **It's not that silly. I'm just tying this around your eyes."** Aman said, holding up a black strip of cloth.

Many girls would have been frightened at the prospect of losing their sight, now matter for how brief but the blaziken's infinite trust in Aman didn't flicker at the prospect of him obscuring her sight with a cloth. For her it was amusing to see master use his human culture to surprise her.

 **[What is that for master?]** the blaziken asked, out of curiosity as Aman tightened the cloth around the blaziken, just tightly enough so she wouldn't be able to peek.

 **"** **That's a surprise. Now when I tell you to open your eyes, then you'll open them alright? No peeking."** Aman said smiling, relishing the look on her face when she would see her surprise.

 **[Where are the others master?]** the blaziken asked, her voice gentle, still so filled naught and timidness.

 **"** **They are in their pokeballs. This night is just about you and me."** Aman breathed slowly into her ear and gently tugged the blaziken towards the bedroom upstairs.

 **[Are we there yet master?]** the blaziken said, jumping up and down with excitement.

Aman opened the bedroom door and the golden light shone in his face. Perfect. May was a better decorator than he had thought. Everything was as he had planned.

 **"** **Okay now."** he said.

The blaziken immediately ripped off the cloth, her eyes dazzled at the sight that she had just encountered. A large king size bed with a fluffy pillow and a pure white silk sheet. The bed was surrounded by candles, loads of them casting a golden radiance, an otherworldly light that bathed the bed in a divine glow. That light only brightened the flowers that seemed to cover every possible surface, roses and lavender with their smell mixing to produce some enchanting fragrance, something addicting. The room was dotted with little heart shaped chocolate boxes. The balcony window had been opened and silver moonlight illuminated the room, mixing the silver and the golden glow to make some kind of perfect light. Underneath the flowers an unseen radio set blared a slight silent melody, no doubt human but ethereal, delicate notes flowing into her ears. The blaziken stepped inside, stunned at such beauty, such human items could produce something so enchanting, so breathtakingly beautiful.

Aman smirked. His visit to the playground had served dual purposes, his team had blown off some steam and the by the time they were back the moon had risen up sufficiently high in the sky. He looked at the amazed blaziken who was slowly treading into the room, her eyes darting from surface to surface as if she couldn't believe her eyes. He embraced her from the behind, his hands linking at her waist. He kissed the side of her neck but got no reaction from the stunned blaziken.

 **"** **Do you like it?"** he breathed into her ear seductively. The blaziken wordlessly turned around and hugged him, softly crying, her head pressing into his chest.

 **"** **Darnit! I knew I should have ordered more chocolates."** He said mockingly.

The blaziken slapped his chest slightly still hugging him. **"** **It's beautiful master."**

 **"** **No... You're beautiful."** Aman said slowly, cupping the blaziken's face and kissing her, his tongue probing at the entrance of her beak. Though she had never french kissed before, she was more than happy to grant him the access he wanted. His tongue twisted and turned, battling against the blaziken's as they both kissed passionately, their hearts pounding. The blaziken slightly pushed at his chest, breaking the sweet kiss they had just shared.

 **[Master I need to tell you something.]** the blaziken said. The blaziken turned away from the boy, suddenly looking distraught and worried.

 **"** **Is something wrong my love?"**

 **[Master please don't think badly of me.]** the blaziken said, a small tear trickling down her cheek. **[but we can't mate.]**

Aman smiled at the blaziken. He had seen her love for him many times now. There was no doubt in his mind. Her love was real as was his. Even if god himself came down to earth and told him that their love wasn't real or in any way natural he would probably scoff at the god. Every second of his trainer's journey had become a witness to the love they had. How could he doubt it?

 **"** **It's okay to be scared. I am scared too but I trust our love and I trust you."**

 **[It's not that master. I haven't told you about mating, what it requires and what happens if you break a mating.]** the blaziken quivered.

 **"** **Tell me."**

 **[I'm scared master.]** the blaziken cried **[I'm scared that you would..you would reject me if I told you.]**

 **"** **Then don't tell me because I don't wanna be without you anymore. Whatever it is I don't care, there is nothing in this world that you say is gonna change my feelings towards you babe. Look at me. Tell me if you find a single shred of doubt in me. It doesn't matter what has happened, doesn't matter what you've done, doesn't matter what you do. I will always love you. I swear it."** the boy simply said, his love outshining any worry or doubt that could rise at this moment. Aman gently cupped her face, wiping away her tears as her kissed her gently, sweetly. The blaziken peered into his eyes, finding nothing but sweet love beckoning her to a brighter place. Love that promised the strength she had hoped for, the light she had seeked.

 **[Master, mating is the most sacred ceremony for a pokemon; it is a promise of unconditional love, safety and protection. It's not just two individuals making love and living with each other. It's sharing every part of your life with them. The bright side and the dark side. And it can never be broken or annulled. If it is broken , both the mates die. If one of the mates is to die, the other one would die too. Once a mating is done, there is no survival without the other. A mating is wrapping your life and your destiny with someone else. We are already hunted by so many things master. If sometime in battle, something ever happened to me, you would...]**

Aman stopped her gently by putting a finger on her beak and smiled. It was natural to still have doubts if the other loved them or not. After all they had been on the road for like two weeks now. They had fallen for each other in two weeks. In human society it would be considered an immature relation but by long he had realized that after he had chosen Jane as his starter, his whole world had started revolving around her. From waking up in the morning to going to bed, she was the only one that occupied his life and his dreams. If Jane was taken out of his life he would nothing else to do, nowhere to go. Survival without her had become impossible just as it was.

 **"** **I would die. Say it. I'm not scared because I wouldn't wanna live in a world where you are not there. To find something good we must search for it. I have searched for it my entire life Jane. And I found you."**

 **[You don't understand master. What if tomorrow or a month or a year from now you wake up and find some other human girl more pleasing as a mate than me? There are human girls out there who must be prettier than me. What if master, sometime you get bored of me?]** the blaziken said, divulging her most innermost doubts to the only love of her life. These were things she dreaded, feared and had nightmares about.

 **"** **Come here."** Aman said, taking her head in his lap, softly stroking her silky blonde hair. **"** **For me there is no prettier girl out there. How do I know I won't go after other girls? Because I love you, I love you so much that it hurts when you cry, it hurts when you're sad. If after a year or a month I wake up not loving you, I would go back to sleep and dream of you again. I love you and I will love you until I die and if there's a life after that, I'll love you then."**

 **[I love you too master but I am different from human girls. I have a beak and claws master. I can't give you what other human girls can. I have nothing to offer.]**

 **"** **Yes you are different from others. That's what makes you so special. Look, I never believed in love. Back in school a girl ripped my heart out and from that day stopped believing that love was real. I thought it was just a name for a cheap fling and I never would ever get involved in it. But... you make me doubt the way I thought, you make me wanna believe."**

 **[Master?]** the blaziken said softly, raising her head.

 **"** **huh?"**

 **[I love you.]** the blaziken said kissing him suddenly, passionately. Nothing would stop her. Her doubts had been washed away. Yes, she trusted him and believed in him but to think he loved her this much. How silly her doubts seemed now, how swiftly they had been cast away by him. The lover, who loved her, wanted her for who she was.

 **"** **I just want to tell you that don't be afraid to kiss me, hold my hand, love me because I want that and I always will love you more than you can imagine and there is something I should tell you too. Like you said, sharing your bright side and your dark side."** Aman said, gulping down the bitter truth that he knew would resurface if he didn't get it out there now. **"** **Like you know, my father left when I was very little. I probably haven't told you this but I think my father left because of me. It affected me. It changed me. I never wanted that but I did get something in return. You know how I have nightmares every day? I think I was damaged somehow. I know it seems silly. So many people have it worse but it just...I don't know, I just...Behind this mask of goodness, I'm still just a scared little kid. I think some part of me is broken and I don't think I'll ever be the same again. Are you willing to accept damaged goods?"**

 **[Master!]** the blaziken said hugging her trainer tightly, wanting to wash off every last one of his pains, every last one of his fears. **[You are not damaged goods master. I now know the reason why you are so good, the reason you take care of everyone around you. You don't want them to feel the pain you saw. That's why you care and that's why I love you master. I promise that I will be with you forever no matter what happens.]**

Aman smirked humourlessly. So much pain existed in this world, so little love to remedy it. He had always wondered what was real. Which one would win? Pain or love? And holding this beautiful angel in his arms he had found his answer at last.

 **"** **I promise to love you to the end of my life and more."**

The blaziken drew back and stood up and smiled naughtily. Now that their doubts and fears had been cleared up it was time for them to consummate their mating. Enough with criminal organizations and gods chasing them, she would have her mate no matter how much the world tried to stop her.

 **[Master I have a surprise for you too. Just close your eyes for a second.]**

Aman closed his eyes at her whim, childishly grinning and imagining what the surprise would be. Well let's just say he was in for a BIG surprise.

 **[You can open your eyes now master.]**

He opened his eyes and nearly died of a tremendous nosebleed. Aman stood up, looking up and down, his eyes roaming, wholly devouring the blaziken's body with his eyes. He was stunned at such a beautiful form; his eyes wandered from her well formed breasts to her legs which (sadly!) were crossed giving her the impression of an innocent young maiden. Aman just stood there like a fool, gaping at the beautiful body of the blaziken. How could have god created such a creature with the perfect mix of sexy and cute. He had always hated those skinny human models who looked as if they had been starved to death and as he looked at the well formed beauty before him, he couldn't help but resist, dirty thoughts streaming into his mind at the speed of light. How the blaziken twirled, her body so beautiful, so sexy yet the innocent expression that the blaziken had put on was so contradicting to her body movements. It seemed so wrong, touching such innocence but somehow the innocence made the boy lust more. There was something of an enigma here, touching the untouchable, like a kid who is told not to do something, would do exactly the same thing. There was some odd pleasure in breaking the rules. The blaziken giggled. She knew he would find her a little beautiful but seeing the lust in her mate's eyes delighted her, made the instinctual part of flare at how much the male desired her.

 **[Are you alright master? You seem a little...flustered.]**

 **"** **Wow...Jane..I..wow..just wow."** Aman blabbed, losing his composure at such a beautiful and erotic sight. Hard to believe that such a beautiful body with such a beautiful heart could be truly his. Fuck the heart, the boy was too busy concentrating on the body right now. True he had seen her naked but this was something so erotic, something so sexy that his mind couldn't help but wonder. How the blaziken was standing before him, naked, wet, waiting to be taken in any way he desired. The blaziken walked towards him, slowly turning to show him her smooth red plump ass with the cutest little feathery tail.

 **[Like what you see master?]** she teased.

Aman drooled at the sight, a huge tent poking out the front of his pants. He stood up abruptly, losing all his calmness and collectiveness at the sight of her breasts with such beautiful strawberry pink nipples, which had hardened due to the amount of lust and arousal flowing through her body. How her breasts bounced slightly with every twirl and step the blaziken took. The blaziken arched an eyebrow and with a single claw like finger slowly motioned him to join her.

Even though he had seen porn sometimes and had even used his... let's say hand's services that seemed nothing compared to the real deal. Aman gathered what courage he could muster and walked forward trying to diverge his eyes from her furry beautiful body but his eyes wouldn't obey him anymore. The blaziken stopped her master with a light claw on his chest.

 **[Uh-uh. You are fully dressed master and that, is not fair.]** the blaziken cooed seductively, tugging at his shirt. Aman hastily removed the trainer jacket and the shirt, tossing them aside.

 **[Good Boy.]** she purred, embracing him, her large breasts pressing against his bare chest. She was almost the same height as master who was exceptionally tall for a seventeen year old human. She kissed him, stunning him, how a shy and conservative blaziken had turned into this...this teasing deviled succubus.

She led him to the bed, quickly lying down on her knees, her ass wiggled in the air, her tail inviting him to do unspeakable things to her. And just the thought of the things he could do with her, made the tightness in the boy's pants almost unbearable.

 **"** **Jane? I think it will better if we do it in a different position you know? As this is our first time it would be better if one of us had the control you know? It would help things go smoothly."** Aman said, praying for strength that he didn't just go down on this blaziken and fuck her the way she deserved. It was taking almost all of his willpower just to stop himself from grabbing her and taking her right there against the wall. Even as much fun as it seemed, this was their first time and penetration would hurt, no matter how beautifully wet the blaziken was.

 **[Different position master?]**

 **"** **Yeah"**

 **[I didn't know humans had different positions for mating.]** she said blushing, thousand mental images flooded into her mind as her imagination devised so many possible way they could have each other.

 **"** **Well then we'll have to remedy that. Maybe after our mating we can experiment a bit more."** Aman said smirking.

He instructed her to lie down on the bed which she did quickly, presenting herself to him, her lust increasing with every passing second. He climbed on top of her and they kissed again, this time longer, deeper and it suddenly escalated into a frenzy. Before anything could tear them apart, legendaries, team aqua or the human society they wanted to consummate their mating.

She stopped him with a light touch. **[Master there's no need to hurry, we have the whole night for us and you can have me any way you want. Any number of times you want. I am yours.]** she said and somehow seeing his lust fuelled eyes only made her want him more. Plunging into her, taking her hard, her instincts called for it. To fulfill the need of the male.

 **"** **You're right. There's no rush. I want to show you how much I love you. All of you."** Aman said, kissing her cheek, his mouth wandering down to her neck.

She gasped suddenly, her lust flowing into a warm pool just under her belly.

 **"** **Are you okay?"**

 **[Yes master, it's just that...exposing your neck to a male is considered to be a females consent of mating. You see the act exposes the neck and the throat, making an individual vulnerable. It shows that the female is offering her life to the male, to her mate. It's the sign of submission.]**

 **"** **Oi. You remember what I said right. I'm not better than you. We both love each other and we both are equal."**

 **[I know master but its instinctual, I can't help it. Don't worry master, I'm sure you won't take advantage of a poor little blaziken like me.]** she replied sweetly, which didn't hide any of the lust she was inducing into him.

 **"** **Oh I fully intend to tonight."** He said smirking back at her. He kissed her throat again to which she turned her head providing him total access to her neck. He kissed the nape, the slight downwards curve of her beautiful collarbones, biting softly but adamantly making her moan, knowing full well that biting there would cause her instincts to make her more aroused. His kisses trailed downwards as he cupped her breasts with his hands.

 **"** **Wow these are big. They barely fit in my hands."** Aman said, brushing his thumb against the tip of the pink rosy nipple. The blaziken mewled softly, her shivering body barely able to contain the lust and the desire that was stopping her from thinking properly, making her brain hazy.

 **[They are average for a blaziken. I guess as we are slightly bigger than humans...]** she lost her train of thought as her sucked on one nipple, massaging the other with his hand. Nibbling, licking, sucking and kneading her breasts gently. He sucked it until it became too sensitive to be teased anymore. After seeing that the other one got attention from his mouth he wandered downwards, kissing her beautiful red belly, her soft feathers trailing against his bare chest. He was stopped by the blaziken who kissed him, and he returned to her eye level.

 **[Master I can't take it anymore. I want you now!]** she begged as her body burned with uncontrolled lust and desire. Aman quickly removed his pants, grabbing the attention of the blaziken who licked her lips at the sight of her mate undressing.

 **"** **Uhhh.."** Aman hesitated. She hadn't seen that part of the male anatomy and he really didn't wanna freak her out. True the blaziken might have had a vague idea about the structure of the male organ but she still didn't have a complete understanding. Another reason why the blaziken was so excited and intrigued to see her master undress.

 **[Off with it.]** the blaziken urged him, tugging at his boxers. Aman pulled them off, letting her see his whole body. He had trimmed his hair, pubic hair. It's not that he didn't like hair, it's just that he preferred...a clean presentation. A soft giggle escaped the blaziken's throat. **[Master you are big. I don't know about my species but you look big to me.]**

 **"** **Umm...I just a little big by human standards, by blaziken standards I'm just average. I googled it"** he added when the blaziken gave him an inquiring gaze.

The blaziken nodded, parting her legs, showing the boy her desire, how wet her slit was, soft pink skin running, with such delightful smell. The boy's teenage mind immediately formed another thing he could do with her but he stored it away for later. He quickly opened a drawer to the small table beside the bed and took out a tube.

 **[Master!]** she whined. Aman chuckled and held up the tube in his hand just for the blaziken to see.

 **[What's that master?]**

 **"** **It's a lubricant. Even as wet as you are, penetration is still going to hurt. This will help things along."** He said slathering the lubricant over his rock hard penis before squeezing more onto his hand.

 **"** **Okay I'm gonna put some lubricant into you, so just try to relax and breathe."**

The blaziken nodded nervously. Even with all her teasing and sultry antics she was very nervous about this, her and master, would they be able to enjoy each other's bodies? Would he be able to...be inside her? She closed her eyes, letting her trust in her master and now her mate calm some of her nervousness.

Aman slathered the lubricant onto a finger first, slowly rubbing around her clit eliciting a subtle moan from the slowly panting blaziken. He gently worked a finger into her, twirling his finger to get enough lubrication around. The blaziken moaned, her hot cunt pulsing at the sudden jolts of slight pain and pleasure that seemed to flow into her body. After seeing she was comfortable with a single finger he slowly worked another finger into her wet pussy. The blaziken moaned louder, her walls clenching on tightly to his fingers. Aman rubbed her thigh and she breathed, trying to relax and enjoy the administrations of her mate. He swirled the lubricant around making sure that her vagina was slicked up. However the blaziken suspected that master was doing too much of it just to tease her but none the less, she let herself enjoy this beautiful sensation. After lubing her up the best he could Aman stood up.

 **"** **Are you ready?"**

The blaziken nodded and gulped trying to dispel some of her nervousness but the boy picked up on it. It wasn't that the boy wasn't nervous but was trying to hide his virgin nervousness under the expressions of a loving guy and he was succeeding. Yes he had kissed before but the best he had gotten was to second base with his brief, obnoxious school girlfriend. He too was pretty much the virgin that the blaziken was.

 **"** **Relax sweetheart. I would never hurt you. We will just take things very slowly so it's pleasing for both of us alright? If it hurts you tell me, don't take the pain just to please me alright? I want both of us to enjoy this night to its most. So just relax and trust me."**

 **[I love you master and even if it causes me pain I would let you do it if it pleases you but I know that you will never hurt me because hurting is not in your nature. You are my master and my mate and I promise to love and fight for you forever.]** she said smiling at him, loving he was being so gentle, so caring. In the wild mating was a serious business and even though the two mating pokemon loved each other, the female would experience some pain and sometimes some injury. She dispelled those thoughts letting his sweet memories take place instead of them. Hers and master's day at the beach when she had been a combusken. Master choosing her as an injured torchic. Their first kiss. Master's confession of his love to her.

Aman climbed on top of her positioning himself at her entrance. The blaziken embraced him, pulling her arms around his neck. The chaotic darkness in the boy's eyes met the serene ocean blue in hers and for a moment their souls connected, took flight and made a pact. To live and love. Forever.

Now heed my call children for something huge was at work here, some powerful force that was neither of this world nor of any other but existed in all the worlds since before the beginning of nothing itself. How a simple pact would grow into the hope of their world could not be guessed, not even by the god who slept, waiting for his time to reveal what would become the destruction as well as the salvation of the entire existence itself.

 **"** **Do you trust me?"** he breathed, his breath hot on her neck, her face.

 **[With my life.]** she replied.

Aman slowly pushed at her entrance slowly penetrating her. The blaziken winced at the pain that flowed through her in waves. Aman kissed her neck, softly biting to help her through the pain. His actions on her throat would tell instincts that it was natural for her to be in a little pain and the pleasure of having a male dominate her by biting her neck would certainly help her overcome the pain.

 **"** **Are you alright?"**

 **[I'm fine master. It's not that bad.]** she said through a gritted beak, her eyes watering slightly. Her claws had dug into the bed sheet, holding them tightly seemed instinctual. She bore through the pain, realizing this was nothing. She would go through worse for master.

 **"** **Don't pretend to be brave on my part alright?"**

 **[Yes master, just go at the same pace you are.]** she said trembling with excitement and pain, breathing at a steady pace, taking in his scent.

Aman slowly pushed himself slowly and carefully further, rubbing her thighs until he was fully inside of her, her heat almost unbearable yet so oddly pleasing and fitting, maybe her being a fire type explained the heat. Her tightness squeezing his cock harder, her silky wetness giving him a feeling out of this world. He waited for her adjust to his girth, basking in this feeling of absolute pleasure. Absolute divinity. The blaziken relaxed as the pain slowly receded and faded into a slight burning sensation which oddly gave her pleasurable warmth building inside her. Looking at his beautiful mate, her face slightly scrunched into a little painful/pleased expression, slightly turned on the boy. The sight of her body breathing heavily, her breasts rising and falling with each breath. Every single thing about her made his love and lust for her almost uncontrollable.

 **[Master you are huge!]** she said, looking at how his entire length was inside of her. How tight his two fingers had felt inside of her but they were nothing compared to his entire thing, feeling his member pulsing inside of her. Her slick insides holding onto him tightly. She couldn't describe how perfect this felt, how intimate. How could this be wrong, how could humans think of this as perverted? Sick? Her mate claming her was the best feeling in the world, the only way her world was supposed to be.

 **"** **I told you I'm average, it's just you whose so tight Jane"** he said loving how delightful her tight juicy passage felt.

 **"** **Tell me when you are ready alright?"**

 **[I don't feel any pain now master. You can** **start.** ] she said, loving how his entire length filled her up, his hardness against her softness.

Aman slowly withdrew until only the tip was inside of her and slowly pushed himself back in. Moans wracked through the blaziken's throat as her walls constricted around his length, the feeling of pain and pleasure mixing into something savoury and very enjoyable. After a few times, the pain was gone, replaced with something else...a feeling so good, so pleasurable that the blaziken couldn't stop herself from moaning at the waves of warmth that filled her entire body, the jolts of electricity that coursed through her body making her twist and turn, lighting every part of her body on fire.

 **[Master...this...this feeling is...]**

 **"** **Out of the world, I know"** he said slowly. He could never use his hand again because it would never match up to this...this feeling...this pleasure. He started with slow and soft strokes, his length diving into her, making her each moan more audible then the last one. The feeling of her tight wet walls rubbing against him as he thrusted into her wet, waiting snatch was nearly driving him insane. Her back arched, pushing against him to match his every stroke, every push; matching the strength of his thrusts with her own. She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to go faster.

 **[Harder master...more...faster]** she moaned, her hands buried into his hair, possessively.

Aman complied picking up the pace, using his body weight to make the strokes faster, harder. Their bodies rocked to a perfect rhythm, thighs thudded against each other, the sound of flesh slapping against each other providing such an erotic background, not that Aman could hear that over the blaziken's moans. The rhythm's tempo increased as did the pleasure with the blaziken almost screaming at this point, her body unable to keep up with the pleasure that flowed through her. Each time he buried himself to the hilt into her a surge of heat ran through her making her squirm and contort to carry out the momentum of the pleasure. Each thrust ploughed her body lower into the mattress. The pleasure almost driving her into a euphoric daze.

 **[M-Master...I'm...I...]** she screamed, her tongue hanging out her mouth.

 **"** **I know."** He whispered into her ear, increasing the speed of his strokes to the point that none of them could control their oncoming orgasms.

The blaziken screamed as the earth wracking orgasm took possession of her, the pleasure pushing her body to its limits. Her claws raked into his back as she arched, her walls clenched against his member, milking him for all he was worth; spilling her own juices onto him. The boy himself did not anticipate it as her walls clenched so tightly that it immediately made him cum, spilling himself into her, filling her up with his seed. A single moment that lasted for eternity. Their bodies, their love everything compressed into a single instance of time, but the infinity of it lasted for both of them. Funny, how something that the human society considered a sin, the relation they considered to be foul would go on to be one of the most powerful forces in their world. The only force that could stop the descent of darkness. Who would guess that the edge of destruction on which the world now hovered would be affected by a boy and a blaziken. We do not know if they would save the world or tip it into eternal damnation but right now the stars shone brightly as the residents of Mauville slept, unknowing of the sweet blaziken and the boy who had stumbled and fallen for each other.

Both of them collapsed back into the bed on top of each other, panting, trying to catch their breaths as the equally pleasant aftermath of their lovemaking unfolded. The blaziken tried to say something but realized that she was too out of breath and too tired to tell her mate how happy she was; how much she loved him. They had gone at it so hard that they had to catch their breaths for another five minutes.

 **[Master...master...I...]** the blaziken panted breathlessly, realizing her body had used up all of her strength to cope up with the pleasure she had just enjoyed and was going to protect what little energy she had left. He eyes grew droopy, sleep trying to overtaking the blaziken. She squawked angrily at herself. She refused to sleep without telling her mate how much she loved him.

Aman embraced her, letting her hot body, her beautiful cuddly curves drape over his body. She snuggled into his frame, loving how their bodies fitted together; she kept her head against his chest, loving how soft his skin felt. With the last of the energy left inside of her she lifted her head from his chest.

 **[Master...I...]**

Aman stopped her with a kiss, smiling at her childish attempt to stay awake.

 **"** **I know...I love you too. Go to sleep my angel, I'll be right here with you. Good night."**

The blaziken returned to his chest, immediately falling asleep; her dreams repeating their love making a thousand times and a thousand times more. The boy smiled, letting his cheek rest against her head before following her into the world of dreams, his dreams quite similar to his mate. Lying in each other's arms protected from the brutality of the world of man, these two could sleep safely unaware that something watched them from faraway, something on the northern edge of Route 131, far away near Pacificlog town.

The blaziken smiled in as she felt a pair of soft lips on her beak, gently kissing her; She didn't open her eyes straightaway, savouring the feeling of his chest pressed tightly against her boobs, how tightly entwined their bodies were around each other.

 **[I didn't know my mate was stealing kisses from me while I sleep.]**

 **"** **I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."**

 **[I wanted to wake up master. I wanted to wake up and be with you.]** she said, kissing him, yawning cutely making the boy smile at how beautiful his mate was.

She smiled blushing as last night came back to her. Of the extent and the intensity of the things they had done, it all seemed so simple now, so pleasurable, so necessary. She couldn't stop but be happy, delighted leaning against his strong frame, comparing which was softer; master or the silk bed sheet; smirking as she chose master. The room smelled like them, their love making scent lingered making it oh so much more sweeter to wake up in his soft, warm arms. They silently basked in the afterglow of their love each wondering what could be more perfect than this single moment; waking up in each other's arms.

 **"** **So I have something for you."** Aman said climbing out the bed walking over to the table which had a silver dish on it. As he walked to the table, the blaziken's eyes shot up to admire his smooth handsome back. Aman returned to find an odd expression on his mate's face.

 **"** **Are you feeling well?"** he asked, worried that somehow she had gotten sick after their night's charade.

The blaziken didn't speak, staring off into space. Aman brought the silver dish and kept it to the side, his face set into a worried pout.

 **"** **Are you okay babe?"**

 **[How much pain are you in master?]** the blaziken gasped, her eyes getting watery as she asked him the question.

 **"** **What are you talking about?"** he said perplexed. Why would he be in pain? It had the best night of his life, loving her so much. What was going on?

The blaziken silently pointed to his arm which had a small purple and swollen bruise. He looked at it and the numerous marks that covered his arms and he was pretty sure by the slight aching on his back, there were quite a few there too.

 **"** **Oh this...It's nothing. I don't even feel it."** He said rubbing it slightly.

 **[Don't lie to me master!]** the blaziken yelled and fell silent. She knew it, she had always known it. He would get hurt by her but still she had gone on to mate with her master. She had, for her own selfishness hurt him, him who had given her everything including the most memorable night of her existence. How could she have done that? She looked away from him, losing strength to look him in the eye.

 **[I knew that I could hurt your during mating but I was selfish. I thought that if I was cautious...I'm** **sorry master.]** the blaziken said, pushing herself out of the bed walking away from him.

He walked over to her, embracing her from behind, his arms slipping across her waist. **"** **Listen to me..."**

She gently shrugged his hands off and turned around holding his hand up, hers entwined with it, her claw against his pale human skin.

 **[Don't you see master? I'm different.]**

How could she explain it him? They were so different. What did he see in her? What could he possibly find inside her to love her so much? She didn't have any doubts about his love now but there were so many things that she couldn't give him. She felt as if she had deceived him, cheated him; with him offering everything with this mating, his love, his protection, his life, the beautiful night and her nothing but herself.

 **"** **You know something? I love your claws. They have always protected us, me and my pack. I love your beak, it's so beautiful to kiss. I love that you are different; I love you for who you are. You don't see yourself from my eyes. I see so much of you and I just sometimes hope that you will smile, just to make the world a better a place, just to make me see the goodness. What can I say to make you believe? What can I do to tell you how much you mean to me. I've spent so many nights, lonely and cold and I don't wanna be alone anymore. I don't wanna be lonely anymore."**

 **[You are never alone master. I will always be with you, no matter where we are our hearts will always beat for each other. I'm sorry that my stupidity is always getting you upset. I'm so sorry master.]** embracing him, letting her body comfort him.

 **"** **I'm not upset, not anymore. Anyways these scars aren't half bad you know. This one actually feels...** **good."** he said, rubbing a slight slash mark on his neck just above his collarbone. He was not lying as rubbing this mark seemed to send a odd soothing warmth through his body.

 **[That's your mating mark master.]**

 **"** **My what?"**

 **[Your mating mark. When pokemon mate they leave mark on each other and while is not distinguished it is certainly visible. It marks the pokemon and tells others that the pokemon is already mated and no attempts to woo or persuade should be made. That's how members of the pack know if an individual is mated or not, so that the suitors only go for the females who haven't mated yet.]**

 **"** **Shouldn't you have a mating mark then?"**

 **[I do. You gave me one.]** she said, turning her head to the side and moving the tuft of soft feathers slightly above her collarbone to show the bite mark underneath.

His mind flashbacked as he remember during climax they both had bitten into each other's necks simultaneously out of pure instinct. Was it a coincidence that the boy had never known that the blaziken sealed their mating with marking their mates, declaring them to be theirs and theirs alone.

 **[It marks me as your mate. It tells everyone that I belong to you and you alone**.] she said, rubbing her mark fondly.

He closed the small distance between them, kissing her hand slightly. **"** **And I belong only to you. Now let's get back to bed and have our breakfast."**

She let him lead her back to the bed, sinking into the soft silk sheets covering her body.

 **"** **Now one breakfast in bed. Ta-da"** Aman said lifting the dish to reveal an omelette, squarely cut with precision into little small cubes with toast.

 **"** **Sorry. I'm not really good at cooking anything but stew and omelette."**

 **[Smells wonderful master.]** she said, realizing how sweet and intimate this act must be humans; giving your mate breakfast in bed.

 **"** **Alright let's eat before it gets cold."** he said, taking his place alongside her.

 **[What's that master?]** the blaziken asked pointing at the knife and fork resting on the side of the plate.

 **"** **Oh this...These are just silly little things we humans use to eat food. I guess humans don't wanna get their hands dirty."**

 **[Teach me master!]** she squealed with delight. He looked at her, amazed; how could she find so much happiness in something so utterly mundane? How could she turn the moonless night into a bright day?

He took her hands in his, moving her hands to teach her how to use a knife and a fork. Slowly, sweetly, holding her hands.

 **"** **Alright open up."** he said as he guided her hand to feed her a piece of the omelette.

 **[Your turn master.]** she said gleefully holding a piece of omelette with a fork. He opened his mouth, letting the blaziken feed him. Due to her only having three claw like fingers or maybe due to inexperience at using a fork, the fork slipped from her hand, the omelette sliding and hitting the side of Aman's cheek with a pronounced squish. Maybe a human couple would have gotten angry at that but the boy simply smiled.

Silly little blaziken.

 **[I'm sorry master]** she said, giggling at the state of her master. **[Here let me get that for you.]**

She picked up a napkin, softly dabbing at his cheek then suddenly realized the proximity of their faces, of his sleek red lips against the pale skin. Kiss him? Why the hell not, he was her mate now.

 **[Mine!]** she squealed playfully before kissing him, letting her tongue roam into her mouth. The boy replied back equal vigour, his tongue ravishing her, tasting every corner of her mouth; their saliva mixing with their mouths literally consuming each others.

Aman suddenly remembered his idea and pushed the blaziken firmly back into the bed, climbing on top of her, taking the dominant position.

 **"** **Let's have some fun shall we?"**

 **[Are we going to try a new 'position' master?]**

 **"** **You sure are curious about that aren't you?"** he said smirking.

The blaziken reddened, even after do so much, such questions caused so much desire and lust in her; his suave seducing always worked on her. While she was still contemplating this, the boy surprised her by kissing her forcefully, restraining her arms. Even though she could easily break out of his grips, her strength was many times the boy's, she preferred not to, loving how he dominated her. Her instincts demanded it; that her mate take her wildly, use her, filling her up with his seed, impregnating her.

He kissed her neck, licking the small bite wound he had given her the previous night without knowing the amount of arousal he would cause just by this simple act. He moaned heavily at that, arching her back instinctively. You like that don't you? Aman thought, licking the mark over and over; softly nibbling on it. Loud moans erupted from the blaziken's throat as she thrashed underneath him, rubbing herself against his leg. If he continued like this, she wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.

He continued downwards kissing her hard rosy pink nipples, then suddenly nibbling on them roughly making the blaziken press his face into his breasts, her moans coupled with nearly incomprehensible, breathless words of encouragement. When he was sure that her ample bosom had received enough (oh it could never be enough for him) attention, he moved downwards, trailing his mouth over her perfect red belly, leaving a trace of saliva as he went. He kissed her knee, slowly making his way up to her ample thighs, kissing them softly, biting, inducing such painful desire in the blaziken that she purred with delight. He parted her legs, seeing how she was practically gushing, her dripping slit slick with her juices.

 **"** **My my, looks like I'm gonna have to 'clean' this mess up"** he said, putting just enough emphasis on clean to make the blaziken tremble with nervousness and curiosity. Was master going to...lick her there? No. No. Master wouldn't. He would be disgusted by it wouldn't he?

 **"** **Master what are doing?"** the blaziken said as she knew and trembled with slight fear and wanton lust; her pussy clenching up in excitement as she imagined him doing the depraved act.

Aman just looked at her, maintaining eye contact as she licked around her clit, kissing around it making the blaziken moan painfully. He tortured her, as every small lick added to the heat that was becoming almost painful to bear.

 **[Master please.]** she moaned.

 **"** **What? What do you want me to do?"** Aman said innocently, adding to the teasing effect.

 **[M-Master are you okay...ahhh okay with licking me down t-there?]**

Aman smirked. **"** **Not just okay but I absolutely want to taste you. Every single drop of you."**

She didn't know what it was, the dirty words or the desire that shone on her master's face but she felt that she wouldn't be able to take this painful heat anymore. Aman returned back to torturing her, licking her clit.

 **"** **M-Master please..Aahhhh..Please master...More..Uhhh...more"** she moaned.

 **"** **Right then."** He said happily, before plunging into her pussy, his tongue entering her flesh as he sucked at her inner walls, licking them his tongue writhing against the spasming, her walls clenched down on his tongue so tightly. Her juices dripped into his mouth as he swallowed them, his tongue rubbing against every single inch of her honey filled walls. He devoured her, his lips sucking at her outer labia making the blaziken mad with pleasure. Without thinking she grabbed his the back of his head, thrusting his face into her pussy, the sound of her wet flesh slapping against his mouth echoing through the room.

She almost blacked out, nearly losing her consciousness as she came, gushing and splashing her juices onto the boy's waiting mouth. Though because of there being too much it, it splashed all around his mouth. The blaziken collapsed back into the bed, trembling as the orgasm left a warm, pleasing sensation spreading through her body.

 **[M-Master...I'm...I'm really sorry, I...I..]** the blaziken apologized at what she had done on his face.

 **"** **Mmmm...I think I have had my fill of the desert**." the boy said, licking his fingers, tasting her cum off his fingers. The sight of him doing something so depraved, so unbelievably dirty nearly made her cum again, her mind, soul and body trembling with arousal and love again. She growled with desire and pounced on him, kissing him, tasting herself from his mouth; not minding it in the least.

 **[Ready for round two master?]** she asked, smiling slyly.

A knock sounded on the door, urgent enough to break the blaziken and boy from their lusty trance.

 **"** **You guys get decent, I'm coming in."** May yelled from the other side of the door.

Damn you May the boy cursed as the blaziken peeled herself away from his body.

 **[Just a second.]** the blaziken yelled back, getting herself decent and retreating her breasts into the mane that covered her chest and cleaning herself the best she could. Aman quickly pulled on his boxers and jeans, his eyes still sneaking peeks at the curvaceous blaziken. After a minute May unlocked the door, walking in with a slight sly smirk spreading over her face.

 **"** **Alright guys I was gonna go down to the cafe, you know grab a coffee. And I am taking machoke with me. So you guys want to make it a double date?"**

Both the blaziken and Aman stood dumbfounded , their eyes raised at May **"** **Didn't you just yell at us yesterday about acting inconspicuous in public?**

 **"** **Don't worry guys, I have it all planned out. Me and Aman will go as a couple and you"** May said pointing to the blaziken **"** **and machoke will go as our pokemon. It won't be as good as a normal date but grabbing some coffee together is as good as it gets out there for us."**

 **[He's mine!]** she said showing mock anger at May's declaration of master and her going as couple, hugging him from the behind just to emphasize her possession of her master.

 **"** **Yeah yeah. He's all yours."** May said, smiling at them before telling them to come downstairs when they were ready to go.

 **[Wanna join me for a bath master?]**

After they had 'bathed' vigorously for an hour they came down trying their best to look innocent as all hell, as if chocolate wouldn't melt in their sweet innocent little mouths. Well they weren't fooling anyone as May smirked slyly and machoke just headed out to avoid all the awkwardness that was going to take place.

 **"** **Aren't we happy today?"** May said to the blaziken who was practically bouncing her way towards the kitchen.

 **"** **Soooo..."** May addressed the blaziken who was trying very hard to look as innocent as she could. **"** **How was it?"**

 **[Good.]**

 **"** **Good? GOOD? That's all I get. Come on give me the details. How big?"**

 **[What do you-]** the blaziken stopped in mid question, horrified at the dirtiness of the question.

 **[No! I'm not going to tell you the size of...]**

May had joined her two fingers, increasing the distance between them slowly. **"** **Tell me when to stop."**

 **[Umm...]**

 **"** **Still going."** May said, still at her childish act.

The blaziken gave a little shy nod, turning away from the human girl due to the amount of embarrassment.

 **"** **Well he's better than most seventeen year old guys, though machoke would make Aman weep in this contest."** May said, smirking evilly.

Aman sat down on the couch, releasing his pokemon except the pupitar. The ralts immediately jumped onto her master, protesting after being kept a whole night in her pokeball.

 **"** **Ral-Ralts?"**

 **[She's asking what did she do that you put her back in her ball?]**

 **"** **Aww...You did nothing wrong ralts. I just had something...to take care of."** Aman said rubbing the red horn on the little ralts head softly; in response the ralts squealed, the horn being quite a sensitive part of her species anatomy.

 **"** **Oh you took care of it alright."** may chimed in, her giggling making the whole thing plainly obvious.

 **[What is with you guys? Why do you smell like her?]** the luxio said, sniffing tentatively at the boy.

 **"** **Well...I...we..."**

 **[You two did it didn't you? Arghhh...you guys are gross.]** the luxio said, belching at the idea of it. Even though the luxio pretended to be disgusted, she was secretly happy, the two alphas of the pack had united. Now their pack had better leadership and strength.

 **"** **Can you at least pretend to be happy for us?"**

 **[Then what the hell have I been doing all this time? This is me putting up with you and that's as good as it gets pervert.]** the luxio said.

 **"** **I'll take it."** Aman said, smiling. Oh how the luxio tried to hide that she loved to be around them. Well it didn't matter because both the blaziken and the boy could easily see through this and accepted and loved the prone-to-sarcasm luxio.

Aman had a pronounced frown on his face as he sat down loudly in the stupid cafe chair.

 **"** **Aman is something wrong?"**

He huffed angrily, shaking his head. Even the toddler ralts could tell that her master was lying. There was something troubling him.

The blaziken who had been skipping happily all along the way to the cafe, loving every single second of the life, life with master. But watching him so agitated worried her too.

 **[Master is something wrong?]**

 **"** **I'm sorry...It's nothing..."**

 **[Master I'm your mate now, you can't lie to me you know.]** the blaziken whispered, resisting taking his hand in hers. Their corner was mercifully away from prying eyes, so therefore they enjoyed the privilege of calling each other mates in public for the time being.

 **"** **Will you guys shut up! If someone hears up, we are going to be in a hell of a trouble."** May whispered intensely, glaring at them.

 **"** **Sorry" [Sorry].** Both spoke at the same time, both resisted the urge to kiss the other at how perfect the moment was.

Aman and May slowly sipped decaf while the pokemon were given some pokemon food (which they refused to eat. To think Aman had spoilt them, feeding them too much of human food!)

 **[Master you were saying...]**

 **"** **Alright fine...I just didn't like the way all the boys in the street were looking at you. I guess I am a bit jealous"**

 **[Looking at me?]**

 **"** **He's right you know"** May interjected, taking a sip of her coffee. **"** **Well they were not staring at you directly but you know sneaking peeks."**

 **[Why?]**

 **"** **Because you won't stop acting like Mary Poppins! I mean to say that stop being so cheerful and happy. It just seems suspicious, a beautiful blaziken with a teenage guy trainer. You will be raising quite a few eyes."**

 **[I don't know, I can't stop it.]**

May shook her head at the blaziken and turned to Aman.

 **"** **I'm gonna run to the ladies restroom. No touching."** she reminded them before walking off.

 **"** **She's right you know. You are pretty attractive, though I haven't seen any blaziken's to compare too but you seem too...curvy. I think we should take care because we are going to be under a lot of suspicion."** Aman whispered, under his breath, not that anyone else except from the table could hear them.

 **[Yes mast-]** the blaziken was cut-off by a blonde human girl taking the seat opposite to Aman.

 **"** **Hello, I'm Ashley."** The girl said in a high pitched throaty voice, which sounded fake on the blonde girl along with her hair color.

 **"** **Aman."** He replied, shaking the hand that had been offered to him. Something about this girl didn't seem right to the blaziken, the way this 'Ashley' was twirling her hair with her finger and biting her lower lip slowly.

 **"** **So I see you have a blaziken. So do I."** Ashley said, taking a pokeball off her belt and releasing a male blaziken from it.

Aman nodded, his nerves slightly jittery at the presence of this new male blaziken. It was not that he considered the male blaziken as competition, it was just that he didn't like him. Yup that was the reason. Pretty much.

 **"** **So I was wondering if we could drop them off at the day care, see what happens right?"**

Underneath the table Aman's fist clenched at the thought of this stupid blaziken touching his mate.

 **"** **No thank you. My blaziken is not interested in that right now. "** he said coldly, his distaste for this girl escalating with every passing second.

 **"** **Of course- of course. We should let Blaze and your blaziken meet first, get to know each other."**

Blaze! What a stupid, rubbish common name Aman thought.

 **"** **Hey I was wondering if you could show me around, I'm new in town and I don't really have a place to stay. I was wondering if...we could go back to your place."** The girl said, touching his hand with hers.

The blaziken growled angrily, her beautiful features somehow still beautiful and angelic to the boy despite being filled with rage. Ashley laughed out nervously, retreating her hand immediately. **"** **That's okay, Blaze also can get extra protective of me sometimes."**

The blaziken thanked the gods that May was returning from the restroom and had spotted them. If May had been all but a minute late, the blaziken would have pounced on this girl and beat her up savagely. How dare this stupid blonde girl try to get intimate with her mate! He was hers and hers alone.

 **"** **Excuse me. What is going on here?"** May interrupted Ashley's rants about how she was coming out of a break up and wanted to take things slow.

 **"** **Who are you?"** Ashley asked, rudely, snapping her finger in May's face. A vein bulged in May's forehead as she controlled her anger and tried to breathe.

 **"** **I'm Aman's girlfriend. Now who the fuck are you bitch?"**

 **"** **Excuse me?"**

 **"** **Piss off , he's my man and if I ever see you around here, ever, I'm gonna tear off that fake blonde pasty wig that your wearing."** May said, getting all up in her face with a scowl that would make a shiftry scamper.

Ashley's blaziken tried to step in but Jane stopped him in his track with a deadly glare that would make birds drop dead.

 **"** **Whatever"** Ashley muttered before leaving the cafe and our heroes alone.

 **"** **That's how you deal with the bitches in Mauville."** May said, scowling at the door.

 **"** **Wow that was extreme. Remind me not to piss you off."** Aman said mockingly.

 **"** **Let's get home. I hate leaving Machoke alone you know."** May said.

After spending the best week of his life in Mauville, the trainer had packed his bags ready to go to venturdarf town. He knew there wasn't a gym there but there was a battle tent there, which would help in training his pokemon for the battle with Watson. He had heard many things about Watson, therefore he was going to go in with everything he had.

The blaziken sighed as looked around the house. She was going to miss this place. How safe and warm they had been in this house. The memories of her and master spending the day cuddling on the couch with master usually trying some perverted trick and making love by night in a warm, soft bed. Not that the bed mattered. Every second with master was a grace, a gift for her but doing naughty things in a warm bed was better, much better than the harsh elements of nature that they were going to encounter on their journey.

Aman's pokedex beeped and the boy picked it up immediately, realizing that the number flashing on the screen was Mr. Briney's.

 **"** **Mr. Briney how are you..."**

 **"** **Shut up lad and listen to meh... Team aqua is after you."** Briney's old voice cackled through the speaker.

 **"** **I know that. Their admin battled me and he lost."** Aman said, grinning.

 **"** **Good lord lad, their admin is very strong But that doesn't matter, you have to be careful. Go into hiding boy because team aqua is going to take it's revenge no matter what."**

 **"** **Don't worry about me. I'm okay. Mr. Briney aqua's admin said that you had something, something that was very important to them. What is it?"**

 **"** **I have no idea what they are after but I tell ya they ain't making candy. Even if I knew something that was valuable to them, I would never tell them. Not on my life. I don't know the exact reason why but I have heard rumors... rumors that Team aqua is trying to kidnap a marine scientist and not** **just any marine scientist, the best marine scientist in honen."**

 **"** **They are after Captain Stern?"** Aman said. In advance grades of pokeschool he had did a paper on his research. Stern was a popular name in marine biology and discovery and was one of the leading scientists of Honen.

 **"** **Exactly. Lad I need to ask a favour and I know it's dangerous but this is urgent. I need a package delivered to Stern immediately."**

 **"** **A package?"**

 **"** **I can't tell ya what is in the package lad but it's very important that it reaches Stern."**

 **"** **I understand. Where will I get the package and where should I deliver it?"**

 **"** **The package should be arriving any second now lad and deliver it to Captain Stern on Slateport** **docks. Do not hand it to anyone else boy, that package must reach Stern only alright?"**

 **"** **Aman?"** May's voice emanated from the doorway. **"** **There's a package for you."**

 **"** **I got the package Mr. Briney."**

 **"** **Alright then lad I'll see ya at Slateport after ya deliver the package and take care, Team aqua is also looking for this package so tread carefully son. Bye"**

Back to Slateport which meant through the icy hell of Snowpoint again. Damn.

 **[Master everything is packed and we are ready to go.]**

 **"** **Change of plans. We are going back to Slateport."**


	7. The ones who stand

With our hero's advancing towards the heart of ice, Mt. Snowpoint seemed have taken a turn for the worse as heavy snow bore down on the travelers. But even as the veritable blizzard raged the boy and his team slowly but surely headed towards their destination, Slateport.

 **"** **The weather's getting worse. We need to stop until…well here it never stops snowing so at least until the snow has thinned. Alright?"**

The pokemon in turn nodded grimly, they too could feel the wrath of the nature bearing down on them and like all pokemon, their instincts commanded that they make home. The team could not find another cave like they had found before and so settled for a large tree whose shady branches protected them from much of the snow. Aman however didn't take out his handy plastic tent. As larvitar had evolved and his size had increased so much that he could not fit into their makeshift accommodation, so Aman had decided to stop using the tent. If pupitar didn't use it neither would they, so the large pokemon wouldn't feel left out.

 **[How long do you think it is going to snow master?]**

 **"** **I can't tell. Can't even make a guess because it snows all the time in Mt. Snowpoint. We're just going to** **have to tough this one out."** The boy said wrapping the shivering ralts in his long overcoat.

 **[Talk for yourselves, I don't feel anything.]** the luxio said turning her nose up at them. At the same time a strategically thrown snowball promptly hit the top of the luxio's head. The blaziken held up her hands and smiled guiltily.

 **[Stop acting like a snob. It's cold. Admit it.]**

The luxio growled back and shook her head, spraying snow everywhere.

 **[You are going to pay for that.]** the luxio said, a evil smile slowly spreading across her face.

The boy just watched from the sidelines as threats were exchanged and a fight broke out. He didn't stop them because he could see just how much they enjoyed this. It was nice to have an exchange of such 'pleasantries' after a hard journey through unrelenting snow and this certainly would take their minds off the biting cold.

 **[You're the one to talk huh? I was the one who singlehandedly defeated all the pokemon at the playground remember? ]** the luxio said.

 **[I defeated Brawly's makuhita.]** the blaziken replied.

 **[But I'm stronger.]**

 **[No I'm stronger.]**

 **[No I'm stronger.]**

 **[No I'm-]**

 **[You two should probably stop making so much noi-]** the pupitar tried intervened.

 **[Back off.]** the blaziken and the luxio yelled in unsion , still staring daggers at each other.

The pupitar just shrugged as if to say I-tried and promptly backed down. Even the large creature knew that hell hath no fury like two women bickering. Aman laughed out, seeing the abysmally huge pokemon being dominated by two smaller ones.

 **"** **Okay calm down now everybody. It's strategy time. What are we gonna do when we get to Slateport?"**

 **[We are going to deliver the package to a human aren't we? ]** the luxio said, realizing that this was serious and the fight would have to be continued afterwards.

 **"** **Thank you captain obvious."** The trainer replied sarcastically. **"I meant what we are going to do about team aqua. They aren't just gonna let us waltz in you know. I don't think we have a flying pigs chance in hell to defeat them."**

 **[The package. You said it was of utmost importance?]** the pupitar asked.

 **"** **Yes. Briney said that it was very important that the package must not fall into the hands of the aqua."**

 **[If the package is so important we can safely assume that there are going to be a lot of team aqua members there. Then fighting is out of the question. From what I've gathered this team aqua is a big criminal organization so we won't be able to hold out against their numbers.]**

 **"** **Pupitar is right guys. We can't fight against aqua. We might be able to defeat an aqua member or two but if their numbers are any greater then fighting them is not an option."**

 **[Can't we ask for help master? You said that this 'police' maintained law and order in human society?]** The blaziken asked.

 **"** **We could but that's too dangerous. First of all we are going to need proof and we can't use the package as the proof. Second, no one would believe a teenage trainer delivering an important package is going to be ambushed by the notorious team aqua. They'll probably make fun of me if I tried to report that. And if there is a large aqua presence in slateport, the citizens of slateport would be caught in the crossfire between the police and the aqua. We have to think this through and we have to make the casualties minimum. We must not involve anyone with us. Involving anyone would only mean putting them in danger and that I cannot do."**

 **[If we can't fight and we can't negotiate then there is only one thing that we can do.]** the pupitar said, his eyes shining with steely determination.

 **[We must sneak in master. That's our only chance.]**

The trainer nodded grimly. Could he really make it through the bustling streets of slateport without being detected by team aqua?

 **"** **Hmmm.."** the trainer mused, a plan forming in head. **"I think I have a plan but it is a long shot and if it doesn't work then there is no guarantee we're going to make it out of there alive."**

The blaziken frowned, her distaste for team aqua building up inside her. Knowing that those people were out there to harm her master and pack, it just seemed to make her angry inside.

 **"** **But before I tell you the plan I have something to ask of you. From all of you."**

The pokemon straightened up at the seriousness in their trainer's voice and even the little ralts poked her head out of the boy's coat.

 **"** **This thing…..It is going to be dangerous. I know that you all have seen danger before and even fought in conditions where defeat was inevitable but this time there really is no escape. Our opponents numbers are going to be so great that there is no way we are going to survive a direct fight. If we are found out, we will die and as a trainer it's my duty to protect my pokemon from harm whenever I can, so I give you guys a choice; you can come with me to Slateport or you guys can stay at May's while I…."**

Another snowball smacked the trainer straight in the face, effectively stopping his little speech.

The trainer wiped off the snow and looked at the culprit who raised a single eyebrow of 'What?' in reply.

 **"** **But guys it's not fair. I'm just saying this for…."**

 **[Oh stow it!]** the blaziken and luxio said in unison again, their perfect timing seemed to be a byproduct of immense friendship and trust. It was weird but somehow the trainer always thought that the luxio and the blaziken had some weird girl to girl connection which enabled them to speak telepathically and maybe even read each others thought. They could always tell what was bothering the other or what the other was up to. 'Weird girl connection' the trainer thought, chuckling inside his head.

 **[We are coming with you and you know it. That's that. Now what is this plan of yours master?]** The blaziken said adamantly knowing that their trainer was just giving them a way out and she also knew that all of them would prefer fighting team aqua rather than abandoning their master.

 **"** **Thank you guys. It means a lot to.."**

Another snowball promptly silenced him.

 **[He never learns does he?]** the luxio said chidingly, shaking her head at the human.

 **[You don't need to thank us master. We want to go with you. It's our choice.]** the blaziken said, giving him another warning glare; a snowball ready in her hand. Any more mentions of thanks and how grateful he was would lead to war..a snow war.

 **"** **Okay-Okay enough. So here's the plan…."**

A few minutes passed with the trainer explaining his master plan in detail, its intricate and elaborate twists which would boggle the mind of the most-

 **[That is stupid.]** the luxio said.

 **"** **Say whaaat?"**

 **[Sorry master but the plan is too dangerous not to mention that you would be going in with literally no protection.]** the blaziken agreed, nodding her head slowly.

 **"** **But..But."**

 **[That plan of yours is the best for this situation.] the pupitar said.**

 **"** **Hah! See? Pupitar agrees. Not stupid at all."**

Pupitar had never been much of a talker and never emotional. The trainer had figured that because the larvitar couldn't communicate with him effectively, so the pokemon was quiet but even after evolution pupitar didn't communicate much and so the trainer figured that his pokemon was more of a silent type and his suspicions were confirmed when he found out that pupitar was of quiet nature. But when the pupitar spoke it was always words of meaningful resourcefulness and words of advice rather than the usual sarcasm that his other pokemon were fluent in.

 **[I never said it is the best plan ever. Quite frankly it is full of loopholes but in this particular situation we do not have many other options. Your plan draws least attention to you and team aqua already knows that you have a blaziken, a luxio and myself. So it is better that we are not seen with you.]**

 **"** **I know it is not the best of plans but with a little more modification I think it can work."**

 **[It's either gonna work or we are get our asses handed to us.]** the luxio interjected.

 **"** **Let's hope that doesn't happen. But everything now depends on her now."** The boy said and at the same moment everyone in the team turned their eyes towards the small creature trying to fight the cold, trembling in her trainer's coat.

As the evening fell upon our heroes, they set up camp in a cave which had been carved by pupitar, it was small but ideal as it left little room for night dwelling pokemon to attack. The entrance was blocked with a rock and a small fire was lighted, around which the team gathered. Passing through harsh and cold conditions was brave and a little bit foolish for such a young group of travelers and snuggling close around the fire was just one way to chase the cold. But the storm was coming and they were headed straight towards it.

 **"** **Move it you lot. We've been standing here for an hour now. You three keep watch and don't stop anyone from coming in no matter what, understand? We don't want to draw any kind of attention and we don't want our presence to be known right now. It's just another day at the museum alright?"** the man in the blue uniform commanded the group of aqua men.

 **"** **But sir what about the police? We are out in the open here. Shouldn't we be undercover or at least not in our uniforms?"**

 **"** **The police will not trouble us. Police force of Slateport has been….dealt with."** the man said, his blood stained shirt quelling any further questions from his subordinates. **"We are ordered to stay here until boss comes. We are here on business, so stay sharp and act normal. People of Slateport don't know anything about Team Aqua. No civilian should be able to tell us apart."**

Aman slowly walked through the streets of Slateport, trying as best he could to act normal. According to the plan all the pokemon had been withdrawn into their pokeballs except ralts, who had taken her position at the trainer's shoulder. He had already inquired at the dockyard that Captain Stern had left for the museum, so he slowly walked to it.

'Danger?' he thought.

No. A small babyish voice in his head resonated.

He had been mildly surprised when he had found out that ralts could use telepathy. It was by accident that he had found out about it. They all had been eating and somebody had flung a half eaten oran berry at him. Knowing his pokemon he had been sure it was the luxio but out of pure humor and simple love he had asked the ralts if she had done that. He was surprised to hear a small but definite 'No' in his mind. This telepathy was essential as the ralts could sense nearby emotions such as intent to harm and maliciousness. She couldn't use telepathy perfectly, her answers more or less consisted of 'yes','no' , 'good ','bad' and only in a small range but that was all he needed.

He turned around a corner and promptly jumped back. At least a dozen or so aqua's were present at the museum entrance. He gulped; he would have to take the risk. Team aqua didn't know that he was here to deliver the thing they were looking for and only three of the Team Aqua members had actually seen him. And without his pokemon he would be even less recognizable.

'If you sense anything bad tell me alright?' he said in his mind.

The ralts nodded her head faintly, her synchronize ability increased her fear, picking up on the emotions of her master. He rubbed the horn on her head to comfort her, his own eyebrows furrowed. This was it. Now their plan started.

'Let the games begin' he thought sarcastically in his head.

'You remember what I told you? If anything goes wrong, do what I told you okay?'

The ralts nodded meekly. Her mind was not yet developed enough to understand the gravity of the situation but at the whim of her trainer she was pushing herself, her senses expanding outwards to vaguely sense the emotions of the people around them. The trainer too let out a small sigh. He hated pushing such a young and inexperienced thing into the danger zone but there was no other way. He steeled himself and walked forward, hoping any of the aqua who had seen him was not there in Slateport. He passed through the museum gate, slightly sweating as a couple of nearby aquas eyeballed him.

But he wasn't stopped and ralts didn't say anything so he trudged on as normally as he could. He looked sideways to the receptionist. The lady would know where Captian stern was. However as he neared her he saw, beads of sweat dripping down the woman's forehead, her eyes were wide with fear, her clasped hands slightly trembling. She must have been threatened by the aqua to keep it quiet and not alert any visitors to their presence. He started towards the woman but a flash of blue seen from the corner of his eyes stopped him. Two aquas positioned near the plastic sculpture of some old submarine. They looked as though interested in the sculpture but were actually watching the receptionist from the corner of their eyes. He smiled and walked in what he hoped was a casual manner towards the reception desk.

 **"** **Are there any ticket charges for visiting the museum?"** he said loud enough for the watching aqua's to hear.

 **"** **N-No Sir, just enter your name and sign. P-Please enjoy y-your visit."** The woman squeaked, her voice trembling with innate fear.

He nodded and took the pen, and wrote as fast as he could 'I am here to help. Where is Captian stern?'

The woman looked at the notepad and quickly looked at him, her eyes widening. He nodded politely at the woman.

 **"** **Upstairs."** The woman croaked, her head shaking slightly.

 **"** **Aah. Thank you for telling me where the fossils are. Now I can complete my school report."** He said loudly again, making sure that the aquas were listening to him.

He smiled at her and walked off goofily towards the stairs only to find the stairway blocked by two aqua members. A blonde haired woman wearing a rough aqua shirt with a blue scarf with the aqua emblem tying her hair back in place and a young guy wearing standard blue uniform of the aqua's. By the look of it these were just small aqua grunts but right now he couldn't take them on. Fighting them would alert every aqua in the vicinity which would mean their swift and painful death.

 **"** **Maintenance work is going on upstairs. I'm sorry but you can't go up right now."** The aqua grunt not sounding sorry at all.

Aman nodded and turned around, slightly smiling. A second later both the aquas were sound asleep as the ralts slowly cast hypnosis over both of them. It was a total risk using hypnosis, a dark type nearby could have detected it but it had to be done. He had trained ralts a bit on route to Slateport as her abilities like the prior would come in handy but even so the strain of using multiple psychic powers had taken its toll on the poor ralts, sweat beaded her small white body as her lungs drew shallow breath.

'I'm proud of you.' Aman whispered making the ralts nod vigorously in happiness.

Before anyone could notice Aman swiftly and soundly climbed up the stairs, leaving the two aquas to be reprimanded by their officer when he would come on a round after a few minutes.

 **"** **Hand the blueprints over, Captain."**

 **"** **B-But..I"** the man in the white lab coat strutted.

Captain Stern, the leading scientist on marine biology had never thought to train or keep any pokemon with him and right now he was regretting his decision with every second. Team aqua had at last cornered him in the top floor of the museum and now he had nowhere to run. He could never hand over his year's worth of research to design a submarine to explore the seafloor, not to these criminals.

 **"** **Last warning Captain. Hand over the blueprints now. My boss told me not to kill you but don't think I will hesitate to cut off an arm or two"** the admin said, smiling evilly at the scientist.

 **"** **But I don't know where they are."**

 **"** **Well if you're going to lie I might as well have some fun. "**

The tanned aqua admin released a mighteyena, smiling at the gibbering man.

 **"** **Mighteyena let's teach our friend here the meaning of compliance."**

 **"** **STOP!"** Aman yelled, his voice echoing over the mighteyena's growl who was about to pounce on Captain Stern.

 **"** **You!"** the admin accused, admittedly shocked at the appearance of the boy who had once defeated his lucario.

Aman immediately released his pokemon, all of them taking a battle stance. Their plan had been simple, Aman and ralts would go into the museum, deliver the package to Captain Stern and get out of there as fast as they could. As ralts had not been seen by the admin in their prior meeting, Aman had an advantage and with a small pokemon Aman did not draw much attention. And even though the plan was going wildly off its course, the trainer's sharp mind had realized that everything was alright….that was up till now. They had barely defeated this aqua guy before and that too had been a lucky shot, now they had no chance of beating the notorious organization's admin. Even if they won somehow there were still crap loads of aqua's downstairs. They had no way to run, meaning….they were screwed.

 **"** **Though you keep interfering with aqua's plans boy, I am glad that we have met here. I will finish you once and for all today."**

 **"** **I remember beating your ass before and I'd like to see you try this time."** Aman said, feeling more courageous than he actually was. He knew there was no way he could defeat this guy but he wasn't going to admit that and a little bluff never hurt anyone.

 **"** **Oh yes..You see before I only had one pokemon with me. My lucario, who was the newest and least experienced of my pokemon. This time my most experienced pokemon, my mighteyena will be handling you, you scum. "** the admin smirked, his hand signaling to the mighteyena who had been baring his fangs towards the trembling scientist up till now, stopped and turned towards the young and inexperienced team.

 **"** **Destroy them, Mighteyena."** The aqua admin said, smirking dangerously.

The mighteyena appraised the team of misfits with its glowing red eyes, finding none of them to be interesting or a threat. All of them were very weak and very young. None of them had the experience or the power to spar, let alone stand up to him in a battle. The blaziken seemed a little more powerful than the rest, that was to say she wouldn't be dead before ten seconds into a straight battle.

 **[They defeated lucario? Then that idiot deserved punishment, getting defeated by a bunch of pups who can barely walk.]**

 **[Punishment?]** the pupitar asked.

 **[Punishment yes. He was….how should I put it.. put down for getting defeated. It is fair after all.]** the mighteyena said, as if this was all common practice.

 **[You sicken me. You have no remorse even when one of your packmate is dead.]**

 **[That pathetic whelp would never have been a packmate. Those who get defeated don't survive. It is as simple as that.]**

 **[Master get back.]** the blaziken said, her eyes trained on the mighteyena's feet. Even if they were outmatched, that didn't mean they were giving up. There were three of them and only one of the enemy.

 **"** **Enough talk mighteyena. Shadowball!"**

A purple black ball quickly swirled into the mighteyena's maw, its energy shuddering as it grew.

Before the mighteyena could launch the attack however, pupitar headbutted the mighteyena, the shadowball exploding in its mouth. This had been a wise and equally foolish move on the part of the pupitar as he was caught with the explosion of the shadowball, his large body thrown away from the force of it.

The whole floor shook as the pupitar landed unconscious on the floor, blood leaking from its cracked grey armour. The trainer was beside the fallen pokemon in a flash, kneeling on the floor trying to stop the blood gushing from the wound. He immediately withdrew the pupitar in his pokeball, hoping the stats mode would slow the deteriorating condition of his pokemon . They weren't out of danger yet and as a trainer he still had to protect his other pokemon.

 **[That was probably the most bravest and stupidest thing the pupitar could have done. He has taken a direct hit from my shadowball. He will not quite recover from his injuries, that is if he doesn't succumb to them first.]**

The luxio snarled at the dark type, her fur sparkling with static electricity. Fires erupted around the blaiken's feet and wrists as energy pumped through her veins, her body ready for battle.

 **[Master stay back.]**

The trainer nodded realizing that he could not help his pokemon here and trying it would be just getting in their way and getting killed.

 **[Your master will die soon little girl, as will you.]**

The blaziken growled lightly and inched slowly right of the beast, while the luxio shifted left step by step, her legs poised to act a single movement from the hulking mighteyena.

 **[I assure you, attacking from different directions at once is not going to help you win in any way. Even if there we more of you the outcome would be the same. You would still die here, today.]**

The trainer saw it too. The mighteyena surely had been in more battles than they had and thus knew much more about strategy and positioning in battle than them. There was an obvious and enormous power difference between his team and not to mention his team was less experienced in battle than the mighteyena. Even with the blaze the blaziken immediately could tell that she could not defeat the mighteyena, not alone. Flames enveloped around her foot as she charged the blaze kick, the luxio followed her, her fur cackled with static electricity, blue arcs jutting across her body. The mighteyena seemed indifferent to his opponent's actions even letting out a fake yawn to taunt both the pokemon.

 **"** **Be careful you guys."**

The blaziken nodded slowly, her eyes trained on the mighteyena's legs for a single sign of movement, her own legs tensed, ready to jump at a moment's notice. The air swayed with tension as both the parties waited for the other to make the first move.

 **"** **Mighteyena. Enough playing around. Finish these fools. I have to get those blueprints as fast as I can."**

 **[Fine.]**

He turned towards the blaziken and the luxio.

 **[Sorry I must finish this quickly.]**

 **[Fine by us.]** the blaziken replied.

The mighteyena smirked and in a split second a purple ball glowed in his mouth. He threw it at the luxio, growling at his opponents. The blaziken who had her eyes on the mighteyena this whole time made a mistake and looked back at the luxio to see whether she was alright or not. She realized her mistake and moved instantly; diving to the right and the shadow claw which would have ripped her guts open only clipped her arm, leaving deep marks on it.

 **"** **Jane are you alright!?"**

The blaziken quelled him with one look and the boy realized that instead of distracting his pokemon, he should be finding a way to help them.

The luxio who had dodged shadowball with moderate difficulty saw an opening and ran in for a charge induced tackle only to have the mighteyena use agility and dodge it. She dodged another shadowball with difficulty her and was tackled to the side by an agility enhanced tackle from the mighteyena.

Before the mighteyena could finish off the luxio, the blaziken engaged the mighteyena with her fire induced blaze kicks. The luxio got up groggily, shaking her head adamantly. The blurred world reassembled and the luxio realized that the tackle had broken something. A bone perhaps. She breathed heavily realizing that she had to help the blaziken right now.

The blaziken let out a frustrated growl. She hadn't been able to hit the mighteyena once, not even a single time. It used its agility move to dodge any serious attacks and right now was on the defensive. She feared what would happen if the mighteyana turned to offensive which would be catastrophic for them. The luxio joined her side, panting heavily. The blaziken however didn't look at her. She wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

 **[Are you alright Delia?]**

 **[Fine…He's slippery dammit. One of us needs to slow him down so the other can attack him.]**

 **[You slow him down. I'll get him.]**

The luxio glanced at the blaziken briefly then nodded.

This had to end now or else.

They broke off in opposite directions, each charging their own attacks. The blaziken used double kick and sure enough both were dodged by the mighteyena.

The luxio ducked and slipped under the jumping mighteyana but due to his current agility induced state; the mighteyana dodged the tackle by the luxio. Using his agility the mighteyana tackled the oncoming blaziken back and in an instant turned around to use crunch on the luxio. And with a pronounced crack the mighteyena's fangs ripped into the collar bone of the luxio snapping in two pieces.

 **"** **NO! Delia!"**

The blaziken who was still recovering from that tackle couldn't do anything but watch, she tried getting up but failed miserably, her body seemed too heavy to get up. Too heavy to help her best friend.

 **"** **See. Let this be a lesson to all who try to stand in the way of Team aqua. You will die today, just like your worthless pokemon."**

The trainer just choked a sob back as blood dripped from the luxio's neck freely.

The luxio however, who still had the mighteyena biting into her neck smiled faintly.

Without any warning a gigantic bolt of yellow tore a hole through the roof and struck the luxio and the mighteyena who still had his fangs dug into the luxio's flesh. They shuddered as the magnitude of the thunder attack struck them, due to the luxio being a electric type and her fur protected her from static electricity she didn't bear the full brunt of the attack but the mighteyena didn't have any such protection and was struck with all the might of the thunder. The ground exploded around both the pokemon as the team aqua admin and Aman jumped back, dust and rubble rising into the room.

 **"** **Dammit!"** the admin slightly coughed into his sleeve covering his mouth to protect himself from the dust. He hadn't expected the luxio to sacrifice herself to take down his mighteyena. Not that the mighteyena was defeated. He knew full well that this thunder attack would only leave a scratch on his mighteyena, it had survived far worse but he couldn't afford anymore surprise attacks like this one. Enough said the dust and stone slowly settled and the mighteyena stepped out of the cloud of dust, his fur singed, slightly smoking and with a deep scowl on his face. The luxio however had fainted as the blood loss and the strain on her body because of using thunder attack had sent her into a catatonic state.

The mighteyena coughed slightly, and growled at the now standing trainer and blaziken.

 **[Worthless pieces of trash, the lot of you! How dare you insects attack me!? I am better than you. I** **always will be, you spineless scum. ]** the mighteyena roared.

 **[Delia!? Stay with me! We'll get you to the pokemon center.]**

 **[You! Save her? If you are as stupid as she was, you would be dead by the time you move!]**

 **[We'll see about that.]**

The mighteyena opened its maw and a dark pulsing purple sphere formed in it, this time bigger than any of the previous ones it had used. Just as the mighteyena was about to release it, suddenly the ground shook with slight tremors as the air hummed with some unknown energy. From the decimated door came in a grey haired man along with a metagross that radiated so much power that it stopped both the mighteyena and the blaziken in their tracks.

 **"** **Steven?"** Aman gasped. As traumatized he was by his luxio's defeat, he hadn't imagined Steven to come here and this couldn't be a coincidence that Steven had just decided to walk to into the Slateport museum when team aqua was here.

 **"** **Whew! We almost were very late here. We almost didn't make it."** The grey eyed man, smiling comically throughout the room.

 **"** **It's you!"** Tabitha gasped slightly, his face turning sour from its previously cheerful stature.

 **"** **Ahh! Tabitha. What are you doing here?"**

 **"** **We…..We are done here."** The admin said, visibly not happy with Steven's appearance. He turned to Aman. **"You boy, you will see the next time we meet."**

With that the admin turned around and walked out as fast as he could. The trainer ran to his unconscious luxio with the blaziken but the grey haired man held up a hand to stop them.

 **"** **Steven p-please…C-can you…Can y-you p-please…"** the trainer sobbed, his cheeks dripping wet with tears. In response the grey haired man and his metagross disappeared into thin air leaving the defeated but still alive team in a dusty, ruined museum.

 **"** **Chansey! Clear the operating table we have a casualty!"** the nurse joy said as she hurried beside the counter with a stretcher with black and blue furred pokemon. The chansey immediately teleported to the emergency operation room with medical supplies in her nurses apron, her pink hands setting everything up for the operation as fast as they could. The doors flew open as the nurse brought in the stretcher, immediately transferring the unconscious pokemon onto the operation table.

The chansey threw a questioning look at her trainer and her nurse.

 **"** **A fang in her and a broken collar bone."**

The chansey nodded putting on a medical mask as the operation began.

Aman sat in the waiting room, the paper that he held in his hands shook as the trainer choked back on another sob. He held the letter from Steven. It explained how Steven had showed up at the museum when he did. He had been warned by Mr. Briney that team aqua was after whatever was in the package and he had sent Aman to deliver he package to Captain Stern. He had flown all day on his Dragonite from Lavaridge to Slateport to help him. It was due to him that the team aqua admin had run away, sparing the life of his pokemon and himself. And he had teleported the almost dead luxio to the pokemon center. The few minutes that he had saved would probably be the difference between the life and death for the luxio. And after doing everything, after saving their lives he had left, leaving this note for him at the pokemon center. A tap on his shoulder brought him back to the room from his brooding thoughts. It was his mate.

 **[Master?]**

 **"** **I'm sorry. Just thinking. Thinking it would have been better if I had left you guys with May."**

 **[Don't start with that again master. We came of our own free will and we knew the risks.]** the blaziken said, her own eyes moistening a bit.

 **"** **You're right. We can't keep dwelling on the past. We need to think of the future."**

 **[At least we safely delivered the package to Captain Stern, master.]**

 **"** **That doesn't make it any better."**

 **[It shouldn't.]**

 **"** **What is that supposed to mean?"** The boy asked, looking up to find a steely look in the calm blue of her eyes.

 **[It means that maybe the next time we are in a life death situation you could stop distracting us and help us fight.]** the blaziken said dramatically, getting up from seat.

 **"** **I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was a burden to you."** The boy said, his voice lowering to almost a whisper; his head slumping down in the realization that he was an utter failure at helping his pokemon in battle.

The blaziken immediately softened and though she did want to comfort her mate, they were in a pokecenter and there would be a lot of humans in the vicinity. So she did the only thing she could do to comfort him, she sat down next to him.

 **[Master..I'm sorry. With Delia and pupitar getting hurt…it's just been a bad day and I didn't mean it like that.]**

 **"** **No your right. I am useless. I can't help you guys out there."**

 **[Yes you can master. You can guide us and tell us strategies instead of…instead of distracting us you know.]**

 **"** **Distracting you? When did I ever distract you?"**

 **[When? All the time. Your crying, your calling out for Delia. Every single time master. You are a great trainer but you can't just leave battling to your pokemon. You must command us in battle just as you command us out here or in any other situation.]**

 **"** **But..what if…what if one of you…what if I get one of you killed? You saw it could happen. We are up against people who are stronger than us, faster than us and they even have better resources than us."**

 **[It doesn't matter master. You just have to trust yourself master. You can lead us in battle and if you do we can easily overcome enemies and obstacles like aqua.]**

 **"** **I.."**

The blaziken gave him a hard stare.

 **"** **Fine. You know I'm not gonna be able to do it instantly, it's gonna take some time for me to get to do that…"**

 **[Don't worry master. We'll be right there with you.]**

And just as the desire to kiss was almost about to become unbearable for the boy, the nurse joy walked in. Her hair shriveled and plastered to her head as it shone with a thin swean of sweat. Beside her a chansey bundled in. Both seemed tired and in the dire need of coffee.

 **"** **Nurse Joy!"** the boy ran up to her instantly hoping for good news. **"How is she?"**

 **"** **Your pupitar is alright sir and his body is healing. We'll be able to discharge him sometime by tomorrow or so."**

 **"** **But I thought the shadowball…"**

 **"** **You pupitar seems quite clever and strong sir, the shadowball didn't actually hit him..it must have only brushed your pokemon."**

 **"** **That's a relief."**

 **"** **On the other hand your luxio sir..she had lost quite a lot of blood and trauma to her neck . I am glad Mr. Steven brought her when he did. A few minutes late and things could be…"**

The trainer nodded, nodding slightly at his luck.

 **"** **She had been operated on and is stable now but I can't let you meet with her as she might contract an infection. A wound like that..you must understand."**

 **"** **Can we talk to her at least?"**

 **"** **After a few days. We had to remove the broken mighteyena fang from her neck and we had to set her collar bone in place. You must see that these injuries have taken a toll on your pokemon. We must ensure that she gets proper rest and nutrition. Sorry."** The Nurse said, hoping the trainer would understand the gravity of the situation.

 **"** **Of course Nurse Joy. We understand. Thank you."**

 **"** **We do have rooms available if you would like to stay here."**

 **"** **Thank you Nurse Joy."** He said giving her his trainer card for the room.

 **[Master why are all nurses at the pokemon center called Nurse Joy. Are they all named nurse joy?]** the blaziken asked as she kept her head against his chest. Their room seemed quite comfortable but only had a single bed which was fine by the blaziken as it gave her the perfect excuse to hug him as tightly as it was physically possible without hurting him. And because the pokemon center was full of people they were not doing what would make this situation even more perfect. With the ralts tangled in his black hair, sleeping the tiredness off they were quite alone in the room.

 **"** **Actually no. All nurse joy's do have their real names like my cousin Brianna. But it's the job. That's how the people know that the person is a nurse. Well that and they hire the same kind of girls for the job. Red headed, fair and that hairstyle of theirs. It all started with a single lady who started the art of healing pokemon, her last name was Joy, so in her honor all the nurses are named Nurse Joys."**

 **[Humans have such great history behind everything master. It's amazing.]**

 **"** **Damn right. This nurse joy has been going on for..from whenever the civilization advanced into the new ages. So we are a proud part of this at least a hundred and fifty year old tradition."**

 **[They are very good at healing pokemon master. In the wild we don't have this much medical help.]**

 **"** **Well it is a tough job you know. I don't mean that pokemon can't heal or anything, no offense but these nurses train and study for about nine years in medical science and healing. And then a chansey is assigned as a pokemon to them."**

 **[Why only that kind of pokemon master?]**

The boy smiled and brawled on with his mate listening intently to every fact or story he remembered from the poke school eventually both falling asleep under the veil of the night.

The boy woke up to the sound of a shower running and sat up yawning with all the courtesy and manner of a hippodon. He smirked as he realized who was in that shower and untangled the ralts from his hair, keeping her under the covers to get some sleep. By gods he wanted to join her in the shower but they were smack in the middle of a building full of people. He just sighed heavily and went back to bed trying not to imagine the water running down the blaziken's smooth, wet, slick body.

The blaziken walked out of the bathroom sopping wet, her feathers soaked, clinging to her body. The boy put the down the pokedex.

 **"** **Jane that was Mr. Briney on the pokedex. He was just saying…wow…you.."** the boy strutted as he had turned to the wet blaziken.

The blaziken arched an eyebrow and smirked naughtily at the trainer winking at him.

 **"** **Dammit woman. If y-you keep d-doing this stuff I don't think we'll be able to keep our secret, a secret for long."**

 **[That means you are just a pervert who can't control himself around females master.]**

 **"** **Just one female though."** he said, winking back at the blaziken.

 **[Master? You were saying something about Mr. Briney?]**

 **"** **Oh yeah. He called. He was just saying thanks for getting that package to Captain Stern and apparently he heard that we held off team aqua's admin so.. Steven must have told him."**

 **[This Steven guy master, can we trust him?]**

 **"** **I should hope so. This guy has saved our asses twice and we haven't even thanked him for it. Also we trust Briney and Briney trusts Stevens, ergo we trust Steven."**

 **[So where do we go next master?]** the blaziken asked as she started to make the bed and tidy the place up.

The boy just smiled and helped her with the chores.

 **"** **We aren't going anywhere until we know that Delia and pupitar are travel ready again. After this we are going to Mauville. We haven't defeated Watson yet."**

The luxio had an irritated scowl on her face as she walked through the snow, her pack besides her swooning at her every step.

 **"** **Are you okay?"**

 **[Does it hurt?]**

The luxio turned around, her fur sparking with static.

 **[Alright that's it. Anyone who asks me one more time if I'm okay or not I will thundershock them. Stop treating me like a pup.]** the luxio growled at her buddies.

The pupitar who was much wiser than his pack members kept his mouth shut as he knew that the luxio did not throw empty threats.

The blaziken and the trainer giggled together with the ralts retreating to the trainer's pocket. And now on the way to Mauville our heroes encountered no wild pokemon as the mighty size of pupitar made most of the pokemon scamper. The few that tried to challenge them were scared by the cranky luxio who attacked every idiot who dared to challenge them. Also now that they were away from civilization the trainer was much more affectionate towards his mate.

All in all the company enjoyed peace and quiet as they trudged on towards the electric city to challenge the master of thunder.

 **"** **You back?"** May said opening the door to the ragged, snow speckled team, letting them in.

 **"** **So it seems."** The boy replied taking off the long coat while his team settled comfortably on the sofa except the pupitar who was retreated into his pokeball.

 **"** **So you wanna tell me what happened there?"** May said eyeing the shoulder-neck bandage on the luxio's shoulder.

The boy didn't reply, acting as if he hadn't heard her over the sound of his coat rustling on the coat hanger.

May looked at the blaziken and arched a brow.

 **[We got into a fight.]** the blaziken said cautiously, if master didn't want to tell May there must be a reason behind it.

 **"** **That it? Seems a bit more than a regular fight."** May said, a vein slowly working its way onto her forehead.

 **"** **It was. This trainer was strong. He had a…a charizard. And.."** the boy said.

 **"** **You suck at lying you know that?"**

The boy sighed and looked at the blaziken. She nodded in return, knowing that May would find out one way or another.

 **"** **So Team Aqua's admin attacked you to get a package you got from an old man which contains something you have no clue about and delivered it to a stranger by almost getting your pokemon killed but you were saved by the Steven Devon the millionaire and renowned trainer. "** May said looking at the blaziken and the trainer who were sitting opposite to her on the sofa.

 **"** **Yeah. That sums it up."** The boy said, knowing how stupid he sounded, delivering something he had no clue about and putting his whole team in danger without so much as a question from Mr. Briney.

 **[May are you okay?]** the machoke who was sitting next to his trainer asked.

 **"** **Shhh..I'm just trying to make sense of anything…just anything at all."** The girl said.

The machoke turned to the boy.

 **[So why did team aqua want this package?]**

 **[We don't know.]** the blaziken answered simply.

 **[And why was it so urgent to deliver the package?]** the machoke asked .

 **"** **No clue."** The boy replied feeling more and more stupid by the moment.

 **[Okay.]** the machoke said, visibly stumped at the couple.

 **"** **Okay no offense but how can you be so stupid. Why would you do anything for this old man and put yourself and your team in danger?"**

 **[Because he saved our lives and took care of us when our conditions were bad**.] the blaziken said adamantly.

 **"** **We trust him."** The boy added, eyeing the girl and her machoke.

 **"** **Trust him enough to tell him your secret?"** May asked.

The boy looked away admitting defeat.

 **"** **No."** the boy replied.

 **"** **That's a wise move."**

[Enough with this seriousness. I'm going to bring you some food.] the machoke said, trying to dispel the serious atmosphere in the room.

 **"** **So what's your next move genius?"**

 **[He's gonna challenge the city gym leader.]** the luxio said, smiling brightly as if it was the best thing in the world.

The boy slapped a hand onto his face as May stared at him and immediately started lecturing him about how moronic he was.

After dinner all pokemon and well as trainers had retired to their bedrooms. Machoke insisted that they take the bedroom upstairs while they bunked down in the guest room. The luxio was wise enough to know that she didn't want to be around when the alpha male and the female of her pack got their freak on. So she chose the comfortable rug by the television set and also had the ralts curled up on top of her.

The blaziken sighed as she looked at the bedroom. It was the place where they had first mated and now the second time would also be in the same bed and the same room. Though this time the room was plain and simple she cherished the pale moonlight that illuminated the room, bathing the whole room in its silver glow.

 **"** **Hey."** Aman said.

The blaziken turned around to find him entering the room.

 **[Is everybody asleep master?]**

 **"** **I think so."**

 **[That's good enough for me.]** the blaziken said, her body shivering slightly. It had been five days; five long days without having each other and the blaziken was surprised as the boy immediately grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the bed.

 **[Oh really master? Aren't you supposed to woo a lady before mating with her?]** the blaziken teased, seeing how with every second of delay, her master became more lustful and wanting.

 **"** **Woman don't toy with me. You don't know how these five days have been. One time I thought I was** **gonna pounce on you and take you right there regardless of who saw us."**

 **[Master!]** the blaziken blushed, the thought of master getting amorous right near the pokemon center with all those people, making her blush harder than ever.

 **[Master you are such a pervert. The sight of poor me, naked in front of all those people!]**

 **"** **Well we can't have that. Naked and squealing Jane is a sight for me and me alone."** The boy said, his arm wrapping around her waist.

 **[Yes. That sight is only reserved for you, as is this sight is only for me**.] the blaziken said, her claws immediately unbuttoning his shirt with precision.

She pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top, stacking her body next to his; her breasts rubbing against his chest as she rubbed the erection in his pants.

The boy growled and grabbed her hips, urging her to go faster but she stopped him with a claw on his lips.

She leaned in and whispered [Let me undress you master.] in his ear, biting the earlobe; feeling his excitement any better through his pants.

She slid down smoothly and began unbuttoning his jean; pulling it off him; licking her lips slowly at the erection that was pointing through his boxers.

The boy breathed heavily, the odd sensation of someone else undressing you was very welcomed and felt oddly arousing.

The blaziken was pulled up by the impatient boy, as he kissed her; feeling herself on his lips; her beak clashing against his mouth. She could feel how much he wanted her and she realized that these previous five days had been pretty hard for him (pun intended.)

And as the darkness of the night descended, there was nothing but the light of love in their hearts; in whose glow they made love again.

They were awoken by a growl as they both sat up immediately and relaxed realizing that it was Delia who was looking at them with a rather platonic and bored expression.

 **[By gods I didn't get any sleep at all. Not with all your weird noises. I know you guys are disgusting but could you at least try to keep it down?]** the luxio said putting on her best fake scowl.

 **"** **You could hear us?"**

 **[Only all the time.]**

The blaziken blushed hiding her face behind her hands. **[Master..what if May and Machoke heard us? Oh my god I can't face them like that!]**

 **"** **Relax. It's natural. Anyways May and machoke slept in the guest room right? I doubt they would have been able to hear us."**

 **[Get freshened up lovebirds. Breakfast is downstairs.]** the luxio said sarcastically, padding off downstairs for breakfast.

 **"** **Let's shower shall we?"**

 **[Oh no you don't master! If we shower together…we'll get dirty again.]** the blaziken said to the smirking boy.

 **"** **Fine. Go ahead. I'll see you downstairs."** The boy said, pecking her on the lips and climbed out of bed to use the bathroom downstairs.

The next day the trainer had taken to get some training in for his pokemon. On May's advice that it would be completely useless to try and take on Watson now, he opted to train his pokemon and with the luxio's injuries now healed they could get some real training started. And so he was in the flower fields of Mauville where trainers and bug catchers roamed by large. The battles were considerably easy as Jane was a fire type. The only one having a problem was the little ralts whose level was low in comparison to other pokemon here. But still as the sun reached its peak in the afternoon sky, the team returned home with very little bruises and much experience.

'Better get ready Watson we are coming.' The boy thought as he smiled at his team.


	8. Indulgence

The luxio growled quietly at her opponent, her mouth opening to show sharp, pointed fangs to the wild volbeat that hovered in the air above her.

 **"** **Don't lose focus. She's just trying to get in your head."**

The luxio growled again not heeding the trainers words, his voice drowned by her own heartbeat and anger.

Aman sighed. They had been training for weeks to beat Watson and everything was fine...except that his luxio couldn't seem to focus and keep her anger in check. Particularly when fighting a more powerful opponent. A few well-placed taunts were all it took to get the luxio bothered and all riled up.

Delia charged with a quick attack, zipping towards the volbeat in the air.

 **"** **Delia!"** the boy called out but the luxio was too immersed in her anger and would not heed. The boy already knew what would happen.

The volbeat quickly dodged it and paralysed the luxio with a thunder wave. The volbeat then tackled the luxio, throwing the pokemon unceremoniously onto the ground.

Aman sighed and looked towards the blaziken who was watching intently. The blaziken met his gaze but shook her head in disapproval.

 **[You know how she feels if we take her battles. I don't want to get into that one.]**

The boy looked again albeit with more of a pleading look this time and sure enough it worked as the blaziken sighed and got up.

The luxio was barely able to stand and was still growling at the volbeat. The volbeat however was taking her time, preparing a final thunder shock to defeat her stubborn enemy.

The blaziken jumped and landed in the middle of the battle. She powered up, flames bursting around her wrists and feet. This was all it took for the volbeat to know that she wouldn't be able to beat this one. The wild volbeat huffed and buzzed away into the forest, no doubt spouting profanities at the raggedy group of different pokemon that didn't fight fair.

 **[Oi! This is my fight. Who told you to get involved? ]** the luxio grumbled at the blaziken.

"Save it. You are already exhausted and wouldn't have been able to defeat that volbeat anyway."

 **[What was that?]** the luxio turned around, her fur bristling at the trainer.

 **[Let's get some rest. We all are exhausted.]** the blaziken said wisely, sparing the luxio's feeling.

The blaziken and luxio walked together into the shade of the tree, where the trainer had set up the blanket and food.

The ralts also had been intently watching every battle, trying to learn about battles and everything. Pupitar however chose to lay back and rest conserving his strength for the next battle.

The pokemon here at the Mauville fields were strong and were the perfect opponents for his team to get stronger. Aman had come up with a training strategy that was quite effective and efficient.

Any weaker pokemon were taken on by the ralts who was still a novice compared to his other pokemon. Other stronger pokemon were given to the blaziken, pupitar and the luxio.

The strong bug pokemon were taken on by the blaziken whose fire moves were effective at taking them down quickly. The pupitar also took on a few bug types. Delia was given any water pokemon near the small lake in there. It was only after the luxio's insistent requests that water type pokemon were too easy of a game and she wanted to get stronger, that the trainer had let her fight that particular volbeat who had proved out to be a particularly powerful specimen of its species.

It had been almost been four weeks since the team had been constantly training, training to beat the legendary pokemon of the thunder master and frankly it was exhausting, for both the pokemon and the trainer but they kept at it, knowing that if they had any chance to defeat the Mauville Gym leader they would have to get stronger.

Also with this regular training schedule both the trainer and his mate were too exhausted to indulge in after the bed activities which, much to May and other pokemon's amusement, made him grouchy and irritated. And as the blaziken purposely brushed her trainer's thigh, the boy got to scowling, and a huff, turning his face as to seem not to be bothered by it. The other pokemon went about eating their respective meals. 'The hours were rough, the training was intense but damn the food was good' the pupitar thought.

 **"** **You are gonna choke if you don't swallow that down first."** The boy said to luxio who was stuffing her face full of the pokemon food.

The luxio swallowed the morsel with a scowl and stuck out her tongue at the trainer. The blaziken laughed with the others joining her.

 **"** **I think we should take a nap, you know. We have been going at it for about three hours now."**

 **[But...No..I need to get stronger!]** the blaziken said, her expression scrunching into an intense look.

 **"** **You are pretty strong already."**

 **[Not as strong as Watson's magnetric though.]** the pupitar grunted, opening one eye to look at his alphas.

The boy nodded, knowing that they were still far from the gym leader's calibre. He had shown his pokemon some official Mauville Gym battle tapes and it had become obvious to all in their team that Watson was not somebody to be fooled around with. Especially his Magnetric and lantern combo was really difficult to defeat. All in all they had their work cut out for them. Another two weeks of training would be sufficient to get his pokemon hardened up for the battle. Also like promised he had begun to notice small details and provide some useful insights during their battles instead of his usual worrying and distraction in battles.

 **"** **Delia..."** the boy started but the luxio ignored him, licking her paw.

 **"** **Hey! Listen to me."** Aman snapped, a little louder and deeper.

 **[Fine..What?]** the luxio replied.

 **"** **You need to listen to me during the battles alright? You can't just go off charging off just because an enemy taunts you."**

 **[Yeah yeah. Don't worry about it. I won't lose it alright? Easy-schmeasy.]**

 **"** **You don't get it at all."** the trainer said, slapping a hand to his forehead.

 **[Master let me demonstrate.]** the pupitar said standing up.

 **[Let's do it then.]** The luxio smiled. She had been waiting for this moment all this time. To fight pupitar and see how much more powerful the training had made her.

Both stared at each other intently.

 **[There's no way you can win this match.]** the pupitar said, huffing at the luxio.

 **[Really that supposed to taunt me or something. I already told you…I don't get angry that easily.]** the luxio replied smiled coyly and turned up her nose at the pupitar.

The pupitar didn't take another second and charged at the luxio, the luxio who had closed her eyes at her opponent, opened them at the last moment and dodged albeit landing ungracefully.

 **[See...]** The pupitar continued **[so easy to distract to. Therefore so easy to defeat.]**

 **[Yeah right like you could.]** the luxio replied adamantly.

 **[But I can. Even though you can't say it, inside yourself you know, that I've become better than you.]**

The luxio growled a warning but the pupitar continued.

 **[You can't defeat Jane, we all know that. But I've also outgrown you. It'll be only a matter of time before the little ralts evolves and becomes better than you. It's a wonder that master even keeps you with us.]**

The blaziken stared at the pupitar, motioning for him to back off but the pupitar shook her off.

 **[You are no good at fighting and you are no good for company. How did master even catch you? Oh! That's right. You were caught by accident.]** the pupitar leered.

Before he knew he was lying on his back with the luxio's fangs blazing near his neck; points of electricity arching between the luxio's fangs. He could feel the hot breath on his face and in a long time, he realised that he was afraid and sweating.

A heavy moment passed but then the luxio backed off.

 **[This is my home too. Accident or not.]** the luxio said, her eyes glistening a bit.

The pupitar immediately resented his words. He had been too harsh with his taunting and immediately knew that he had hurt the proud luxio's feelings.

The luxio excused herself, trying to walk away but the boy stopped her. He knelt down, softly petting her mane.

 **"** **It was no accident."** The boy replied.

 **[Huh?]** the luxio looked confused.

 **"** **It wasn't an accident. I believe that everything that happens in this universe is meant to occur. It was inevitable. It was your destiny to meet us and it was our destiny to have you with us. And if I could replay the night I caught you, I wouldn't change a thing."**

The luxio smiled genuinely and the boy hugged her around the neck.

 **"** **We are very, very lucky to have you here."**

 **[You are indeed.]** the luxio replied, smiling at her own sarcasm.

The tension was dispelled when the boy broke out laughing at that, with the luxio joining, followed by others.

 **[I took it too far. I really didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry.]** the pupitar blurted out immediately after the laughter had settled.

 **[It's okay. I'll get you next time.]** the luxio joked.

 **"** **So, you admit that you are short tempered?"**

 **[Fine.]** the luxio said, sighing.

 **"** **Then we'll work on your anger issues from now on."**

 **[It's getting dark. We should get going now.]** the blaziken said, noting the shadows creeping up on them.

 **"** **I'm lucky to have found all of you."** The boy said with finality, standing up and packing their stuff back into his bag pack.

 **[And we are lucky to have found you master]** the blaziken, then inched a little closer and whispered into his ear hazily. **[And maybe you'll get even luckier tonight.]**

The boy blushed, almost dropping the food carton in his hands and turned away to hide his obvious embarrassment.

May waved as the dirty and mud stained team tapered into her house. She kept the food cup, in which she was eating noodles, down and waved the team off towards the bathroom.

 **[They've been training hard haven't they?]** The machoke got called from the couch on which they were curled on.

 **"** **Yeah. They are determined to defeat Watson."** May replied, picking up the food cup.

The silence of room was punctuated by sounds of heavy breathing and wood being punched somewhere outside in the backyard.

 **[Seems like marshstomp and our team got to training too.]** Machoke remarked, a bit guiltily. It had been a while since he too had trained; trained to defeat or fight in a gym battle.

 **"** **Don't worry. We'll start our training soon. Like Aman, we too need to defeat Watson. "** May said, curling back into his embrace.

It had become a ritual for the inhabitants of the house to watch the nightly drama that usually unfolded. After dinner everyone would say their goodnights and retire to bed. For the duration of training Aman was to sleep on the couch away from his mate, because the blaziken had her training the next morning and for obvious reasons the blaziken and the boy were to sleep separately.

After everyone was done saying their goodnights, the boy would usually try to sneak upstairs, where the blaziken and the other pokemon were sleeping and every night he would meet May standing on the top stairs reminding him that she had taken kick boxing classes when she was fifteen.

Every night the boy would give his mate a longing look before goodnight and she would return his look with a quick kiss and a promise.

And so the nights weared on, silent and cold.

 **"** **Damn. We are low on supplies."** The boy said, cussing as he looked upon the meagre contents of his bag pack. They barely had any potions and food left and the status heal items were all but gone.

 **[I should have remembered this. I don't know how I forgot this master.]** the blaziken remarked, scratching her head.

 **"** **No, I should have remembered this. You have been so busy with your training. No worries, let's go shopping today. Anyways it would be a nice break from all that training."**

The luxio's face lighted up immediately.

 **[So shopping means….something good, right?]**

 **[It means we can buy new things.]** the blaziken replied chuckling at her friend.

 **[New things…like…FOOD?]**

 **[Yes.]**

 **[YAY!]** the luxio exploded and jumped richoting of trees with happiness.

The whole team looked at the over-energetic luxio bouncing off the trees at the edge of Mauville flower fields.

 **"** **Calm her down before she hurts herself."** Aman whispered to the blaziken.

The luxio landed in front of the trainer still hyped up like a nine year old on sugar.

 **[Ooh!Ooh! What kind of stuff can we buy?]** the luxio said jumping up and down.

 **"** **Well we need the…"**

 **[Can we buy steak?]**

 **"** **But that's not…"**

 **[Ooh. Can we buy that thingy called beef jerky?]**

 **"** **That's just too..."**

 **[Can we buy cupcakes?]**

 **"** **Alright! Shut it. We are just going to buy the essentials. We have a bit of money saved up but that doesn't mean we should waste it, you know."**

 **[Can we buy meat?]**

The trainer face palmed himself.

The trainer shook his head at the luxio as they ventured towards inner part of the Mauville city. The pokemart was located in the eastern part of Mauville right across the Gym. The luxio was hurrying them up, trying to usher them faster towards the shop. It was all very amusing to see the usually obnoxious and sarcastic luxio being so excited about something. The ralts had also caught on to the excitement as she was also cheering with small yips with their every step from her usual position at her trainers shoulder.

 **"** **Well because you are so excited about this** " the boy said turning towards the luxio **"I'll let you do the shopping."**

 **[Are you serious master?]** Jane asked, amazed at the sudden decision.

 **"** **Yeah trainers do this all time. Pokemon are given a list and sent to the pokemart. And the staff there just fills the bags with the goodies. Of course you need to send the money with the pokemon too."**

 **[If you say so master]** the blaziken said, still not sure about this. It was not that she didn't trust the luxio but… she just didn't trust the luxio.

 **"** **Come on it'll be fun."**

 **[FUN!]** the luxio exploded again, bouncing off every available surface in the vicinity.

 **'** **Maybe this IS a bad idea.'** the trainer thought sweat dropping.

And so the luxio, the pupitar and the ralts were sent to the pokemart.

 **[Do you think this was a good idea master?]** the blaziken asked him.

Aman had led her to a part of the beach which was isolated of people. It was the same place where she had fought that raichu as a combusken. Both of them chose a spot on underneath one of the massive umbrella's that dotted the Mauville beach.

 **"** **Don't worry. We should trust them. They are our team mates you know."**

 **[I know master. I just worry about them.]**

 **"** **Well you worry about them a bit too much. That's another reason I sent them off, so you can relax a bit."** The trainer said in a whisper. Though the beach was quite devoid of people but it wasn't still safe to talk about anything that could doom them.

 **"** **Also I'm selfish and I wanted you to myself for some time."** the trainer said smirking a bit.

 **[Master!]** the blaziken looked around just to ensure that they were alone.

 **[Well...It has been some time since we...]** the blaziken replied, a blush tainting her cheeks.

The boy pushed his luck a little bit and took the blaizken's claw in his own hand. Even though it was really dangerous having such an intimate moment in such an open place. Only one wrong eye at the wrong time in the wrong place, could doom them. It could destroy their happy lives. But it had been weeks since they had had a private moment. With all the training with their team and living at May's they couldn't even have had what little privacy they had before.

The blaziken exhaled, feeling the tension draining from her back at her mates touch. Surely May was looking out for their best interests but this was just interfering with their personal lives. Jane realized that she needed this…she needed a little bit of her mate's magical touch from time to time.

The boy smiled as he gazed at his beautiful mate. He noticed that had never observed a pokemon this closely. Had hadn't even observed a human being this closely for that matter. It was like every time he looked at her, he thought he found out something new about her. She was a cave of secrets waiting to be mined and her secrets divulged. He saw that her eyes were blue and deep, like water dancing with the oncoming waves. If you looked into them, you could stare and get lost in them; Her hair was platinum blonde, groomed to perfection and he could almost swear it was glowing in the sunshine. He noted that her feathers were looked soft and lush, and looked as if they had been really preened and cared for. But what really enthralled the boy was her movements. Every single bat of an eyelash, every flick of her hair, every touch made him realize that he was hopelessly and desperately in love with her.

Suddenly the blaziken turned her head and his eyes met her. Now if you ask them, both would swear they could read each other's minds and would tell you what the other was thinking. So young and so foolish yet so desperate. Desperate to love.

The trainer stood up and sat down behind her. His hands grabbed her shoulders as she protested; His thumb pads massaging her shoulder and lower neck muscles.

 **"** **Don't worry. If anyone sees us I'll say that I'm treating an injury. As long as we don't look too suspicious we should be fine."**

The blaziken who had tensed up, nodded and relaxed. His fingers traced her neck and effectively found out any knots. He proceeded to dislodge them with ruthless efficiency.

 **[Ohhhh…This feels good master. What is this?]**

 **"** **This is called a massage. You apply pressure and rub the muscles to make them relax."**

 **[Hmmm...You are good at this master.]** the blaziken said, leaning back into his chest.

The boy looked around a bit. Nobody was even visible, it seemed that they were quite alone in this part of the beach.

 **"** **Do I get to massage some other part of you?"** the boy whispered into her ear seductively.

The blaziken who had closed her eyes and surrendered herself to this relaxing sensation, opened one eye and replied **[Because you have been a good boy for a couple of weeks now…I'll allow it.]** She teased.

 **"** **Good behaviour means I get sex? Damn miss I'll be a really good boy now."** The boy chuckled.

 **[You better.]**

May opened the door but not all the way, so only her face as visible through the gap.

 **"** **You sent your luxio shopping?"** May asked, her face not betraying a single hint of emotion.

 **"** **Yes?"** the trainer replied his voice ending in a high pitch. He knew it! The luxio always messed things up. How could he expect anything else this time?

May opened the door all the way to reveal a small pile of packed steak and other meats in the centre of the drawing room with the luxio buzzing all around it. His other pokemon, the pupitar and the ralts were standing at the side, their gaze's lowered.

 **"** **WHAT THE HELL?"**

 **[Oh you're here. They didn't have any of the stuff you asked for so I bought us supplies.]** the luxio said proudly, her chest inflating as if she had done the most bravest thing in the world.

 **"** **But this is all meat."** The boy said sourly.

 **[What did you do Delia?]** the blaziken asked with a hint of disbelief or rather belief because she knew that the luxio was always getting into trouble.

 **"** **There is no way the pokemart didn't have supplies. Delia what did you do with the list I gave you?"**

 **[Master…Delia didn't…]** the pupitar started but the luxio hushed him.

 **[We lost the list didn't we guys?]** the luxio said giving the pupitar an obvious glare.

The pupitar and ralts nodded in unison.

 **[You think we are stupid? We can see through what you are doing. You are making pupitar and ralts lie to us. You threw away the list didn't you?]** Jane stated.

 **[No I didn't.]** the luxio said, hotly.

 **"** **Then why did I find this in the garbage?"** The trainer who had gone off during their conversation, returned with the crumpled piece of paper in his hand.

 **[You see there…there is a very good explanation for this…]** the luxio said, realizing that she had been caught. **[It was pupitar… He made me do it…He said he wanted to eat meat all month, so he made me buy all this.]**

The trainer face palmed himself.

 **"** **We can see through your bullshit acting by the way. You bought all this and forced them to go along** **with you."**

 **[Did you do that Delia?]** the blaziken asked strictly.

 **[Of course not. I would never…]**

Aman turned to his other pokemon. He knew that ralts was little and very soft hearted. Plus she was very loyal to him.

 **"** **Ralts?"**

 **"** **Ral-Ral-Ralts"** the ralts said, waving her arms frantically.

The trainer raised an eyebrow at the luxio but the luxio just shrugged.

 **"** **Pupitar?"**

 **[Master you are right.]** the pupitar replied.

 **[Why you little snitch…]** the luxio muttered.

The whole situation was dispelled by machoke and may bursting out with laughter. They had been watching everything from the side-lines and couldn't control their laughter any longer.

 **"** **Ahahahha…I'm sorry but…"** May said in between her laugh **"this whole situation is just too much for me."**

The blaziken let out a giggle too.

It was due to the luxio's super obvious acting and lying. It was very amusing to see something like that happening.

The other pokemon joined in too until all the members of the house were laughing.

After everyone had settled down the boy spoke up.

 **"** **I'll admit it is funny but this stuff is expensive. Now I have to return all this pokemart tomorrow. IF they take it back."** The boy emphasised.

 **[So we can't eat meat for a whole month?]** the luxio asked hopefully.

 **"** **NO."** Aman yelled.

Delia smiled as she knew she had irked her trainer enough. Both the trainer and the luxio gave each other pretend scowls. The luxio jumped up and settled in the blaziken's lap who was sitting right next to Aman.

 **[So we'll return this tomorrow master?]** Jane asked, absently stroking the luxio's side.

 **"** **Yeah. The sun is almost down which means the pokemart would be closing shortly. Tomorrow it is."**

 **"** **I'll put this in the fridge then."** May said, pointing to the boxes of packed meat.

 **[I'll help you.]** Machoke said and got up to help his trainer.

 **"** **You are a pain in the ass Delia."** Aman said, sighing and sitting back into the couch.

 **[Why thank you.]** the luxio replied with sarcasm automatically.

 **[Be nice.]** the blaziken scolded the luxio in her lap.

 **[That WAS me being nice.]** the luxio said licking her paw plainly.

After dinner Aman's team had gone to sleep on the couch except the blaziken who was helping May put away the dishes.

Both May and Jane were alone in the kitchen while Machoke and Aman watched television in the drawing room.

 **[May?]** the blaziken asked hesitating a bit.

 **"** **Yeah?"** the girl replied without looking up from the dishes.

 **[I was thinking if…]** the blaziken blushed and looked away, tapping her foot as if unsure of how to say that.

 **"** **Go ahead."**

 **[Are you sure? I...I mean…you didn't ever hear…]**

 **"** **It's written all over your face. If it was any more obvious a blind zubat would read it."**

The blaziken hid her face behind her hands, her face radiating with redness.

 **"** **You guys haven't touched each other for a week and three days, I guess you deserve a little fun."**

 **[Has it only been a week? It felt like months.]**

 **"** **Yeah I'm surprised you could stay away for that long. When I and machoke were newly mates...we did this like all the time."**

 **[Well master did try every day. I think he only stopped because I promised him that we would get together some other time. And I think this is his limit. He almost grabbed me in public today.]**

 **"** **What?"** May said, her expression hardening.

 **[Don't worry. We were alone.]**

 **"** **Look this is not a simple matter alright? Do you know what would have happened if somebody had seen that even by mistake? There would be no going back, you understand. Think of what you will lose. They'll probably put Aman in jail if they even get a hint."** May said, all playful humour drained of her voice.

 **[I won't let that happen.]**

 **"** **You can't stop everyone. We live in this world. To live in it we have to follow its rules or at least pretend we follow them. You are putting both your lives at risk just for a simple touch or kiss. Have you ever thought if were never able to see him again?"**

The blaziken was silent. Even the thought of not being able to see him ever made her panic. It made her head throb. She didn't want to think about it, didn't want to imagine a universe where both she and Aman were separated from each other.

[ **I'm sorry. We'll be more careful from now on.]** The blaziken apologized, finally understanding the gravity of May's words.

 **"** **Go on then. You kids have fun and pace yourselves."** May said to the blaziken, giving her a wink.

The boy pounced on the blaziken as soon as she entered the room, trapping her in a tight embrace and kissing her neck softly.

 **[Master?]** the blaziken asked soflty.

 **"** **No time. Just come to bed. I can't hold on anymore okay? And you promised today."** the boy said, thinking he would be stalled again because of May's orders.

 **[Masterrrr…]** she purred seductively pressing her ample bosom against his chest, feeling his face redden at her actions. **[Don't worry, I just have a surprise for you.]**

 **"** **A surprise?"**

The blaziken held up a small paper bag, blushing a bit.

 **"** **What's that?"**

 **[It's…I can't tell you right now but May said this'll be good. Just lay down and I'll be out in a minute.]** the blaziken said, pointing towards the bathroom.

The boy whimpered giving her a pleading look.

 **[It'll just be a minute.I promise it will be worth it.]** said, kissing him deeply just to reassure him.

 **"** **No more than a minute."** The boy growled.

 **[Fine, fine my impatient master…I'll be right back.]** the blaziken giggled, reassuring him then giving him a final kiss and trailing off towards the bathroom.

The boy got undressed and lay under the covers, waiting for his mate, counting every second. It had been more than a week since Aman had gotten any loving and he was far away from giving up just yet.

The blaziken twirled around, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She flushed, her cheeks slowly turning red as she imagined master's hands on her, roaming, touching and undressing her. She admitted she looked good in this clothing, even if she said so herself but what she didn't understand that why not go out with nothing on? Master would like it better wouldn't he? She shook her head and dismissed her thoughts. May had told her that most human boys liked this and May knew much more about human guys than she did. Master would surely like this too.

 **[Ready master?]** the blaziken's whispered as she came out of the bathroom and stood in front of him.

The boy's poor eyes could only widen to their limit as he gawked at her. He finally saw what the surprise was and he sure was surprised.

The blaziken was wearing some sort of lingerie, it was completely black with purple highlights around the edges. The flimsy clothing was not too tight or loose but seemed to fit exactly on that voluptuous body of hers. It was as if the cloth was made for her, crafted around her body. The material seemed too thin to hide anything but was just enough to cruelly hide all things to leave everything to imagination. Her nipples were faintly outlined through the cups which seemed to be straining to hold the weight of her breasts.

She slowly moved towards him, twirling around slowly to show off her rear. A hole had been cut in the back to let out the small tail. The tail coming out the back of the fabric was only making the entire scenario hotter. The boy was sweating slightly, his mind surrendering to the sight in front of him. He had to admit that she was the prettiest girl he had entire seen, not just because she was naked but even when not naked, the blaziken was the most beautiful girl he had set this sights on.

Before the boy could utter a word the blaziken climbed into his lap, rubbing herself against his thigh, her breasts pressing against his bare chest. She loved the feeling his warm body against her own. It somehow made her feel complete and absolute. The soft fabric of her thong rubbed against his thigh, and he could feel her wet, hot pussy rubbing against his bare thigh leaving a small trail.

 **[Do you like it master?]** the blaziken asked, her beak dangerously close to his lips. She was almost touching his lips, a centimetre closer and she would taste his mouth, his essence.

 **"** **Damn…You look really good in this. Where did you get this?"** The boy whispered, pushing her waist gently and assisting in the grinding.

 **[At a store. Remember master when May and I went shopping? May told me it would look good on me. So she bought it for me.]**

 **"** **Guess I'll have to thank May later."**

 **[Later.]** she whispered back.

The blaziken suddenly felt a slight poke against her thigh. She smiled and started rubbing herself against his erection, teasing him, knowing that having starved him of sex for a week had him very excited.

She slightly leaned in again until her beak was only inches away from his ear.

 **[Undress me boy.]** she demanded in a voice that was barely recognizable. Usually the blaziken was shy and only raised her voice in situations of battle or life risks but now her voice was completely different. It was strong and almost commanding.

The boy slowly cupped her breasts, gently. Even when his mind and body were screeching for her, he didn't want to be rough and seem like an ungrateful bastard. In fact every time they made love, he was grateful to her for sharing herself with him. He knew he wasn't the best guy in the book but still she chose to mate with him, love him back and kiss him.

 **[Master? You don't have be to so gentle you know. You can dominate me a bit.]** the blaziken said, sensing his timidness. Even though she knew that his timidness stemmed from his good will but still sometimes it just seemed like a barrier.

 **"** **I...I can't Jane…I don't wanna degrade you…I don't wanna hurt you. I don't wanna seem like I'm not grateful because I'm very grateful. Every time you let me into bed, I can't help but feel humbled. You accept me and make it feel as everything is alright. With you I can forget about our worries, our pain. With you ever thing seems…"**

The boy was stopped by a single talons softly pressing against his lips.

 **[Master…Can I tell you something? Every time we mate…I am the one who's humbled. I started having feelings for you when I evolved into a combusken and I just thought that you would never love me back because I was different. I saw that human girls had so much that I couldn't offer you. But you kissed me, you held me, you loved me with all your heart. So you don't have to be grateful** **master. We both need each other.]** the blaziken said, leaning against him face to face, softly touch his forehead with her own.

 **[And you won't degrade me if you dominate me master. It's just a point of perception you see. Dominating someone doesn't always mean hurting or making someone feel lower then themselves. Dominating can have a positive meaning too you know. In the wild, a male will dominate his mate just to show her that she is his and he is hers. That their mating is absolute. My instincts demand that you dominate me and make me yours. And deep down your instincts too want you to dominate me. Just listen to them and you won't hurt me at all.]**

 **"** **Jane?"**

 **[Huh?]**

 **"** **I love when you talk psychological to me."** he joked, smiling at his own silliness.

They kissed, starting gently, tasting each other's mouths but suddenly it escalated and their bodies took over. She unlooked her bra quickly; her lust taking over and the boy too surrendered to his instincts as he pried off the thong and threw it away.

She was mildly surprised when he seized her hips and twisted her about, turning her in his lap as they spun. To be frank he wasn't even expecting it. Her hands landed on the armrest of the bed, and her whole body pushed forward as he thrust into her from behind.

 **[Master!]** she yelped he thrust inside her. Seeing her on all fours in front of him, making lust-stricken sounds as he thrust into her made him even hornier. Even after having had her so many times he certainly expected her to be a little looser. She wasn't as immaculately tight as before but her inner walls certainly were snug around his member.

She realized that normal sex was awesome but once in while a little carefree, rough love was what she needed.

She pushed back against his rapid thrusts, using her own speed to really kick things into gear. It may have surprised her but he suddenly snapped into such aggressive fucking that she almost fainted. But once she was over the shock, she really started to like it. His hand wrapped around her tail while the other hand dug into her delicious, round ass. His hand briefly left her rear, only to come back with enough velocity to make the blaziken yelp with pleasure. He smacked her ass again as he thrust into her as she replied with thrusts of her own.

The whole bed shook and creaked with their motion-mostly the strength he put into it. Her back arched as she writhed about, her head straight up in the air and shouting loudly. Her vagina seemed to be clenching harder against his member.

They both knew they wouldn't be able to last very long because they hadn't made love in a week. So the blaziken used her strength to really speed up their motions, going at a speed that only a pokemon could manage. The sound of her bottom, slapping against his flesh was so loud that even their voices and moans were not able to drown them out. She could feel her climax coming as she buried her face into a pillow, her moans getting louder.

The whole bed was just on the verge on falling apart at the speed they were going and with one final stroke they climaxed together. She cried out as she felt her orgasm take over her body, bucking her hips to carry out the momentum. The boy too groaned as he came, with one last stroke burying himself deep into her. Both collapsed on the bed, sweating and trying to catch their breaths. She lifted her head to look back at him, seeing his satisfied face smirk a bit.

 **[Worth the wait?]** she asked, gasping for breath.

 **"** **Definitely."**

She laid her head back into his body, their warm bodies pressing against each. His hands were still on her bottom, cupping them, pressing her body more tightly against his.

With her head on his chest, she could hear the fast beating of his heart. Suddenly May's words flashed into her mind. What if she wasn't able to see Master anymore, just because they had been stupid enough to share a simple touch or a moment?

 **"** **Was it not good?"**

 **[Master?]**

 **"** **The sex. You are scowling a bit."**

 **[Oh no master. I was just thinking about what May had said a while earlier.]**

 **"** **What did she say?"**

 **[Master….What if…what if we get separated. What if someone finds out about us just because we were touching or being intimate in public? I don't know what I'd do without you master. I can't lose you. I need you. Our pack needs you.]**

 **"** **I would never leave you guys and even if we get separated, I will always find you. Always."**

 **[I don't like it master. My heart hurts just by thinking if something like that were to happen.]**

 **"** **I promise that no matter how apart we get, I will always find you, my love."**

 **[Master I need another promise from you then.]**

 **"** **Anything you say."**

 **[Promise me no matter how desperate we get, we will stop ourselves from being intimate in public.]**

The boy looked at the hard expression in his angel's face. She really was serious about this.

 **"** **Look I'm sorry for today. I wasn't able to control myself at the beach."**

 **[It's not just you master. It's my fault too. I enjoyed you affection, I leaned back into your embrace. I'm just as bad as you are but together we can help other and make our lives easier. Remember master, in the outside world we are just a pokemon and trainer. Nothing more.]**

The boy realized that he was scowling too. He didn't like making that promise. It's not that she wasn't right but just being have to hide his love for his mate in public...seemed sad. His society, his human society and its damn barriers were keeping him from showing his affection for this beautiful woman. It made him feel suffocated and cornered. It felt like they were nothing but common criminals and their love was a crime.

 **"** **Damn…..I'm sorry Jane that we have to hide and stay quiet while those murders and thieves roam free. I'm sorry that I can't openly love you in front of everyone. I'm sorry that my species is so screwed up."**

 **[Don't say that.]** she said, mockingly **[My mate is from the same species.]**

 **[And in here, in this bed, you are free to love me as much as you like. The world is open while we stay close and love.]** she added.

 **"** **I'm not sure what I've done that god has sent one of his angel down to me."**

She giggled and he giggled with her. Their smiles just seemingly everlasting while they were in their world.

 **[You've done lots master. You saved me, you saved Delia, pupitar, ralts. You are the reason that all of us are here together and happy. I don't have the words to tell you how much I love you master.]**

 **"** **We don't need words as long as we have each other."** He said, holding her tighter to his chest. **"I can be silent and then you can be silent with me. And then we can love each other silently."**

 **[Master? I want to know about your childhood. I want to know what my mate was like before he picked me.]**

 **"** **My childhood. Well it's nothing interesting. I don't wanna bore you."**

But one look at the blaziken's face told him that she was thoroughly eager to know.

 **"** **Well, I was born in Littleroot. My mom was a nurse joy by profession and my father was a scientist. I have no idea how they met or how they fell in love but they did and had me."**

 **"** **Mom gave up her job after I was born to look after me. And so my dad worked at the Mossdeep Lab. I don't know what his work was but I remember him coming home on Sundays sometimes. I remember him walking through the door and he'd...he'd have this big smile his face. And he'd look worn out and tired but he'd cheer up after seeing mother and me. Anyways around when I was seven there was an accident at the lab. I don't know any details and there was nothing in the newspapers but Dad was gone, just like that. No body, nothing was recovered."**

The blaziken tilted her head up to look at her mates face. She had to say that, he looked quite handsome to her. His black hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead, strands of it just coarse and fine. His smooth skin which seemed a little pale like he hadn't been in the sun for sometime. His mesmerizing eyes which were absolutely black but warm and simmering. His eyes were deep and endless like a pit; like a tunnel that you could just dive right in. She could see the lonely years he had spent in his childhood; how every ordeal, every fight had fashioned him, carved him into the person he was.

 **After that my mom got depressed, she wouldn't sleep, she wouldn't eat. I remember walking in one day, coming back from school I was just seven. I didn't know anything. And I walk in and see her crying on the floor. After that I told myself that I'd never let anything happen to Mom. So I decided on becoming a trainer and defeat the pokemon league. You won't believe me but a pokemon trainer is actually a booming profession. After that my Mom had that accident. She was paralysed left from her waist** **down. It wasn't pretty but we managed. She never let me feel any kind of pressure of pain, even though things were not very good for us back then. She was coping with Dad's loss, she was working three jobs. She never let me feel that we were poor or unsupported. I…She's the strongest woman I've ever seen."**

 **[I'm sure she is. She raised you to be the person you are today and I'm thankful to her for that. Because of her, I met you, fell in love with you. But master I don't remember her very clearly. Can I meet her?]**

 **"** **Actually you've met her before but you were only a torchic so you probably don't remember much. We can meet her of course. We might go back to Littleroot sometime. We do have Petalburg gym to defeat so I think we will go to Littleroot soon. But it might not be good idea to go back home. You see, my mom might not be…approving of our love."**

 **[But you have an open mind and she raised you. Isn't it possible that she might be okay with us?]**

 **"** **That could be but I doubt it. Anyways it's way too risky. I don't want us to get separated just because we put our faith in the wrong person."**

 **[But she's your mother master.]**

 **"** **I know and I'm not comfortable with hiding our relationship from her either but I…I can't lose you, you know that."**

The blaziken nodded. She didn't even want to think about things like that. Not right now.

 **[What about your friends master?]**

 **"** **Well…I didn't really have many friends back in my childhood. I just wanted to complete school and get out of there so I could be a trainer."**

 **[Your life must have been so lonely as a child master.]** she said, sighing a bit.

 **"** **Kinda yeah. But now I have you and our team. That's good enough for me."** He said, brushing a golden strand that had intruded upon her cheek back into its place.

 **"** **That's enough about me. I already know all about you but I don't know what happened to you** **before I met you."**

 **[Well master, I didn't remember how I got separated from my pack in the first place but I think it might have been a forest fire. I don't remember much but that's okay. I don't mind. My home had always been with you anyways.]**

He kissed her again, this time softly and lovingly but suddenly broke off.

 **"** **You're pretty tired aren't you?"**

 **[How did you know that master?]**

 **"** **Our bond...trainer or mating whichever it is. I can feel your…exhaustion, it's like I can feel as my own."**

 **[And I can feel that you can still go a few rounds.]** the blaziken replied, smirking.

 **"** **Through our bond?"**

 **[Through your boxers master.]** the blaziken giggled back.

 **"** **Well you've been training pretty hard for the gym match and I've already tired you out. We should sleep, we can have more fun later."** The boy said and pulled her closer to himself.

They had an accord, a reserved state in which they curled up after love or even when the just slept together, he always spooned her. It had become sort of their custom. It felt good to have the blaziken's soft back pressed tightly into his chest while he held her, his hand on her belly and hers intertwined with his. From here he could traverse downwards, right between the valley of her thighs and tease her or maybe going up and softly cup her breasts.

And the blaziken liked it because she felt protected, even though Aman could never surpass her strength; he was but human she felt safe and comforted in her mate's warm touch, his smooth skin pressed against her feathers. It was heaven for the fire type pokemon.

Aman had gone to sleep but the blaziken couldn't sleep. Her thoughts revolving around their lives. They had team aqua against them, the notorious criminal organization which had murdered thousands was now after her mate and they were a threat to her whole world. They had a god that was trying to kill them. She still remembered the huge green thing and its massive hyper beams that chased them when they were at Mt. Snowpoint.

They also had a secret to keep, a secret from the world. Their mating was almost like a hanging noose, warning them that one slip of their secret would lead to their total demise. On top of it they were pursuing the pokemon league which was a difficult task in itself. Most trainers dedicated their lives to it but still didn't make it. Would they be able to do it? 

Sometimes she wished she could shrug it all off. No more dangers, no more fighting. They could find an isolated island or forest which wasn't inhabited by people and live their lives happily as man and wife. She also knew that if she asked this of her mate, he would do it. He would do anything she asked of him but that would be too selfish of her. Master had his own dreams and by going after team aqua he was going to saving a lot people's lives. He was doing what other humans avoided and shrugged off as not their business. He was heroic, yes but also a bit naïve and gullible. He did not have the instinct to maim and hurt. She loved that he was so kind and gentle but confrontation was also required if they were going to face team aqua.

She thought about their pack. Delia, the sarcastic, bumbling clown who took pleasure in doing…well silly and goofy things. The ralts who was very delicate and like her master very soft hearted was very shy. Pupitar, the wise guy. All in all she had very good friends.

She shook off her thoughts and shifted in his embrace, leaning back into his form. The boy shifted too, maybe in sleep, maybe awake. Had she woke him up?

 **[Master?]** she whispered.

 **"** **Ummmm…"** the boy replied after a second; his voice thick with sleep. **"Seconds already?"** he said his arms tightening around her waist.

She smirked, a grin lighting up her face.

 **[After I can feel my legs again.]**

 **"** **Hmmm…"** he replied approvingly and went back to sleep, his leg sliding over on hers and his face buried deep into her hair.

She closed her eyes. No matter what happened, no matter which god chased them, whichever organization was after them, even if master's own people turned against him, she would never leave him. Despite this cruel world she would protect him even if it meant giving up her own life; though their life force was bonded and the death of one would lead to death of other too but the blaziken found some satisfaction that she would protect him, even by sacrificing herself; just as every being has a notion to protect what was most precious to them with their own lives. She didn't know but a second later she had fallen asleep, her dreams ranging from team aqua to the god that chased them endlessly.

Far off in another dimension, Rayquaza hovered, his tail coiled, his head bowed to the two great lords that stood before him. He himself was a lord, the lord of the skies but compared to these great ones he was but a speck of power, a mote of dust even though his power was absolute. These beings were universal, older than the universe itself and their powers being the elements of universe itself. Their presence itself was so strong and celestial that rayquaza could barely look at them, their power and divinity absolute and infinite in its measure. The substance of the dimension was ether, nothingness but the greater ones had chosen this dimension among the countless many that existed, where rayquaza could ask for an audience with them and carry out his duties and orders.

 **[The boy lives.]** One of the lords said; an edge to the voice that swept over the infinite void of the dimension.

The lord didn't speak per say, he communicated would be better. The need of sound was but of lesser creatures to communicate. The lord spoke into his mind, his speech needing no words but only intent, which then were inculcated into rayquaza's mind as words.

 **[My lord he ran into a human colony and I couldn't...]**

 **[Silence!]** the lord boomed, the dimension itself seemed to reel and quiver at the amplitude of the lords anger, its vast darkness slightly shaking.

 **[Your love for the humans have impeded you far too long! It was your duty and you have failed to perform it.]**

 **[Brother]** the other lord spoke, his voice in dire contrast to the previous one, soft and gentle but confident and regal in its own power. **[If I may as to be coy but our god almighty father and brother did create and love these humans. It is also one of our duties to save and help their species.]**

 **[They are nothing but a hindrance and danger to all other species that thrive in the universe. A few species hold nothing against the balance of our universe. I do not understand as to why father would even give importance to such punitive and meagre species.]**

 **[Ours is not to question but obey brother.]** the other lord replied.

Rayquaza couldn't help but wonder; what was this father that they spoke of? A great one that was more powerful than them? That was impossible. The powers of these lords was infinite and everlasting and universe itself was a mere toy in their hands. To think a being of greater power existed? It seemed ridiculous. And if such a being existed then where was it? Wasn't he rayquaza? The lord of the sky, a great being with all of universe's knowledge. Eons and eons of knowledge stored in the vastness of his mind. Was there something that he himself didn't know? Weren't these lords the very first beings of existence itself? When even the universe hadn't existed they had been there and they were the ones who had created the universe, weaving the very fibre of it. They were the very basics of existence and order; yes he was sure of it.

 **[Still your duty holds little one and you will abide by it.]**

 **[Yes, my lord.]**

The boy woke up, to the sweet sound of his mate humming a tune, he didn't know where she had heard it, and he barely knew she listened to any music but this tune just seemed so mellow and content.

He shifted his leg, letting the blaziken know of his state.

 **[Good morning master.]**

 **"** **Good morning. Do we have any intention of getting away from the bed today?"** he asked, innocently but his voice had a naughty edge that made the blaziken join his smirk.

 **[Nope. We are going to stay here all day, in bed.]** she replied innocently in the same tone.

The blaziken turned around and kissed him, her passion not worn by any means by their last night's activities.

 **"** **But we should really go down or Delia and the other are going to come upstairs. And I'm pretty sure they don't wanna see us naked."**

The blaziken giggled imagining their packs reaction at that.

 **[Master we also have to return that meat to the pokemart.]** she reminded him.

 **"** **Yeah there's that."**

 **[But it can wait…can't it]** the blaziken said, suggestively.

 **"** **It sure as hell can."** The boy said, arousal and lust creeping into his mind, kissing his mate to start their…thing.

But the blaziken broke the kiss mid-way, keeping her hand on his chest.

 **[Master wait! I want to try something.]**

 **"** **Umm…What do you mean?"**

 **[Master you know that you've always been good to me and you always please me…So today I want to please you.]** the blaziken said.

 **"** **You always please me and we did please each other very much last night."**

 **[But there are other ways to please one another. Like you…you taste me down there…I want to taste** **you too.]** the blaziken said, her face going radioactively maroon with embarrassment.

 **"** **You mean a blowjob?"** the boy said, his voice ending on just a bit of puzzled note. How did she have this idea?

 **[Well master…you see…I asked May that what pleased human boys and she told me a lot of stuff.]**

 **"** **So that's where you've been getting all these ideas?"**

 **[Yes. So master should we try it?]**

 **"** **Well…you see babe…You have a beak and that might be a bit…"**

 **[Don't worry about that master. I've had a lot of practice….On bananas]** she added after Aman raised a curious eyebrow at her.

 **"** **Well sure then…but be careful."** The boy replied hesitantly.

She smiled, she knew master was hesitant but it wouldn't be long before he was begging her to do this again.

She trailed south as the boy lay back onto the bed, kissing and pecking at his chest, abdomen before finally arriving at her destination. He was nervous; yes but aroused too at the prospect of this new thing as was indicated by his erection. Her hand gingerly grabbed his member, slowly moving it up and down, adjusting her speed and pressure of her touch.

It wasn't bad. The boy had really thought that he wouldn't enjoy this but this was good too. She was slowly moving her hand faster, giving him a sensational hand job. After a minute or so the blaziken grew bolder and decided to go further. The boy bucked his hip at the sensation of the blaziken's tongue which licked his shaft from bottom to the top. She added another long lick, her tongue licking the underside of the warm member, spreading her wet saliva onto it. She took it into her mouth with care, making sure the edges of her beak didn't hurt his tender flesh, her tongue twisting against the head. She took another step ahead and slowly started moving her head up and down, softly closing her beak just enough so as to not hurt the boy but actually having some suction on the thing in her mouth. The boy groaned at the sensation. He had expected it to be a bit uncomfortable at the best but the sensation of the soft flesh of the blaziken's mouth and her tongue was so good that the boy almost cried out.

This feeling was so brilliant and arousing that the boy had to bite down on his tongue to moan very loudly so as to disturb anyone downstairs. Before he knew it his hand dug into her hair, pushing her head further down his cock. He had to pry open his eyes at the sight of his mate going down on him as he thrust into her wet mouth. She was sloppy; yes, sometimes going from the base to the tip irregularly but he wasn't complaining. She seemed to get really excited too as she devoured his cock, seeing him writhe under her touch gave her some sort of control and pleasure. That day the boy came to realize that blaziken's have larger mouth's compared to a humans; also a longer tongue as his tip pressed against the back of her throat. She was taking almost all of him into her mouth, the wet, soft feeling of her throat contracting against his cock was almost too much to bear. The blaziken had also picked up the pace, with almost all of his size vanishing into her wet, waiting mouth. He could feel the oncoming climax and didn't want her to be disgusted by the taste of him.

 **"** **Jane…I-I'm gonna…"**

The blaziken actually sped up knowing with the rhythm of his trusting hips that the oncoming climax was very near. And with one last thrust she took all of him into her mouth, triggering the boy's climax. The boy groaned as he came, cumming directly into the blaziken's mouth, his head pressed against the back of her throat, his hips convulsing slowly. After a while the blaziken withdrew, leaving the wet and slightly flaccid penis against his thigh.

 **"** **I'm sorry…I didn't want to cum in…"**

 **[But I did. You seem to have no problem with tasting me. Why shouldn't I taste you master?]** she asked, giving him a pout. She didn't seem to mind the taste…it was a bit salty but normal; nothing she couldn't handle for her master.

 **[How did I do master?]** she asked, wiping her mouth with her hand even though she had swallowed most of it.

 **"** **Y-You were amazing. I don't know how but you sure are a champion at this."**

 **[Well I could be better…provided I get more practice at it.]**

 **"** **Please…practice as much as you want."**

The blaziken giggled, kissed him softly on the lips and left for the bathroom to clean up and bathe, leaving the dazed boy on the bed.

After another quickie in the bathroom Aman and Jane descended the much dreaded stairs to the drawing room. They knew they hadn't exactly been quiet during their tryst last night and a person would have to be deaf to ignore the slight sounds coming from the bedroom upstairs.

 **[I know that's its upstairs and all but could you at least pretend to care if we hear you or not?]**

That's the question they were greeted with as the luxio tried to embarrass them to all hells.

You could literally see the blaziken going red at the comment.

 **"** **I..We…"** the boy tried to mumble but the luxio cut him off.

 **[Stow it lovebirds. I'm gonna go get some fresh air.]** the luxio said, grinning at their obvious embarrassment and padding off towards the door.

The pupitar had been called into the pokeball later the previous night and the ralts was still asleep which left May who was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV with a grin that could match a ludicolo.

 **"** **Fun night I suppose?"** she asked the couple.

 **[Yes.]**

 **"** **Did my present help?"**

Another grin, this one a bit wider.

 **"** **Yes."** The boy nodded, looking away, a slight blush on his cheeks too. **"Thank you for your gift and…everything else."**

 **[Well we should get going. We are just going to return that meat to the pokemart.]** the blaziken said hastily, trying to get out of the house before she died of embarrassment.

The boy and the blaziken walked together but at a little distance apart, remembering his promise from last night. Now they seemed like any ordinary trainer and blaziken walking down the streets of Mauville.

The pokemart hadn't made much of a hassle about it and it seemed that pokemon frequently messed up the items that they were supposed to bring.

After they had successfully completed their task and were retuning back home but on the way they passed through the playground where they had battled before. The boy still remembered the name of that man…Sakaki…It sent shivers down his spine to remember that face. He passed the same shady tree under which he had met that man and to his surprise under the same tree, the same bench, Steven was sitting there. In his hand he clutched the pokedex and was holding it close to his mouth as if talking to someone.

 **"** **Are you sure?"**

Something static-icky echoed at the end of the other line but it was incomprehensible to the boy and the blaziken.

 **"** **Then I'll be there right away."** Steven said, seemingly not pleased at whatever he had heard but his expression changed immediately as he saw Aman and Jane.

 **"** **Oh hello Aman."**

 **"** **Hey Steven. What are you doing here?"**

 **"** **Running an errand or not running an errand to be precise. I still haven't completed what I came here to do."**

 **"** **Which is?"** Aman asked, he knew Steven was not a bad guy but he was sure that Steven had a lot of secrets.

 **"** **Ah! I have an idea. Why don't you do it for me?"** Steven said, lighting up at his own idea as but it seemed as if he had been waiting specifically for him here to give him this task.

 **"** **Depends on what the errand is."**

 **"** **Wisely spoken. I'm sorry that was rude of me. The task is dangerous and you have already suffered enough. I shouldn't impose this on you."**

The blaziken's ears perked up at the word dangerous. Like hell she was going to let master do another dangerous job. Her reaction seemed to attract the attention of Steven, whose sharp, grey eyes seemed to penetrate her mind as if he could read it.

 **"** **What's the task Steven?"** the boy asked calmly. He wasn't the one to go looking for trouble but if something made a trainer like Steven desperate enough to ask for his help, he was at least going to enquire what it was.

The grey haired man seemed to think, staring into the background for a second before making up his resolve to divulge the secret to Aman.

 **"** **The Mauville gym leader, Watson has been kidnapped."**


	9. Resonance

**"** **What the damn hell!?"**

 **"** **Yes. And we need to rescue him."**

How could it be that the master of thunder had been kidnapped? Watson was a legend and was supposedly on par with league fighters. Who could they have kidnapped such a powerful trainer?

 **"** **It was team aqua."** Steven said immediately as if he had read the boy's mind.

 **"** **Why would they kidnap Watson? And how can they even do that? Watson is too just strong to be kidnapped like that you know."**

 **"** **Why? That we don't know yet but statistically speaking we do not know Archie's power level. He could probably meet the thunder master on his ground. I know it doesn't make any sense but it is confirmed that Team aqua has Watson."**

 **"** **How do we know that?"**

 **"** **Briney."**

 **"** **Old man Briney?"**

Steven nodded.

 **"** **Briney and Watson are childhood friends. As soon as Watson got in a dangerous position he sent us a** **message through his electrike."**

 **"** **Even if we know that Watson has been kidnapped, we can't do anything until we find where they are holding him."** Aman said adamantly.

 **"** **The thing is we do know where Watson is."**

Aman raised an eyebrow.

 **"** **Watson guessed where they were going to keep him and sent his electrike."**

 **"** **Where is Watson now?"**

 **"** **The Mauville electric power plant."**

 **"** **Steven…"** the boy paused, contemplating all the new information that he had been told. They had to tread carefully. Last time in the skirmish with Team aqua they had almost gotten killed and one of his pokemon had escaped death by a mere minutes. He had to be very careful about all this.

 **"** **How credible is all this information?"** Aman asked, hoping that he didn't offend Steven. It was not that he didn't believe Steven, it was just that any crucial detail gotten wrong could cost him his and his team's life.

 **"** **I received the electrike myself with Briney and I know its Watson's….So, very credible."**

 **"** **Fine. We'll head out and see…."**

 **[No.]** the blaziken interrupted him.

 **"** **Sorry...sorry I forget."** Steven immediately said, tapping his forehead and took a poke ball from his pocket, releasing the metagross inside.

Once again, the air hummed with the power of the immense steely beast. The metagross stared intently at the blaziken for a few seconds as if surprised but the look was gone before anyone noticed.

 **"** **Please Jane can you repeat what you were saying?"** Steven said, politely.

 **[I was saying that we will not rescue this person.]**

 **"** **Jane…"** the boy started but was cut off by blaziken again.

 **[No master, the last time we fought Team aqua, our team almost died. And that was only in a fight with their admin. If this information is credible then Team aqua's leader would be there and he would still be more powerful.]**

The blaziken turned to Steven and bowed apologetically.

 **[I don't want to seem rude because you have saved our lives twice and I am very grateful for that but our team can't do this rescue. So please if you….]**

Steven held up his hand to halt the blaziken's mumbling in its tracks.

 **"** **You have a very good point there Jane. There are chances that Archie could be there and if that is the case then Aman…No, it's too dangerous to send you. The thing is I would rescue Watson myself but there is something very important that I must attend to. I hate being put in this situation and I would hate to put you in that situation too."** Steven said, sighing audibly.

 **"** **What is this important thing that you must do? Watson has been kidnapped."** Aman said, his voice slightly on edge. A human life was much more worth than any errand. What could be more important than saving a trainer who is an asset to the whole society? Not to mention that Watson was the Mayor of Mauville city. Saving him should be priority over anything else.

 **"** **I'm sorry but I can't tell you this. The pokemon league has told me keep this information classified."** Steven replied coolly.

 **"** **I see."** he looked back at his mate. She was right. This was too dangerous for them but this was an important opportunity to hunt Team aqua. This probably was a chance to meet Archie. If he could just…

 **[Why can't the police rescue Watson master?]**

 **"** **Because the police would go in with their numbers alerting Team aqua of their presence."** Steven replied before the boy could say anything. **"It's a hostage situation. Who knows what they could for leverage in that situation. That is a situation that could be very dangerous for Watson."**

 **"** **So you need someone to sneak in silently and rescue Watson."** Aman said.

Steven smiled. The boy was perceptive and intelligent. A bit reckless yes but still, brave and curious.

 **"** **Precisely."**

 **"** **I see. I need some time to discuss this with my team."** Aman replied.

 **"** **Fair enough. But time is something that we can't spare much. So you have tell me your decision by this evening Aman."** Steven said, his steel grey eyes apologetic but at the same time seemed curious.

 **"** **Yes. We'll do that."**

 **"** **Great. I'll be staying at the pokemon center."**

 **"** **Okay. Goodbye Steven."** Aman said, and walked away with the blaziken bowing to Steven and walking away with him.

Steven stared at the retreating figures until they had disappeared from the view.

 **[You do know that the Blaziken and the boy are mates do you not?]**

 **"** **Yes. Just realized it actually. Is it a problem?"** Steven asked, looking merrily at the green grass that surrounded their bench.

 **[No. It is just unheard of I suppose.]**

 **"** **You sensed their bonds?"** Steven asked.

The Metagross nodded. He was an extremely powerful psychic and there were very few pokemon or people that he couldn't read or delve into the minds of.

 **"** **You should have shielded their bonds."**

 **[Already done. There's a powerful psychic shield in place. No psychic should be able to sense their bonds anymore.]**

 **"** **Thank you."**

 **[Are you sure the boy can handle the situation?]**

 **"** **Yes. I'm sure Aman can and will do it. The problem is the other situation Metagross. Sakaki is moving in on 'him'."**

 **[I don't see why we don't team up with him and destroy this Team rocket once and for all.]**

 **"** **It's not that easy Metagross. He won't team up with humans or anyone else for that matter. And even teamed up, Sakaki is just too powerful to be defeated. To be fair, Sakaki could beat us in a straight match."**

 **[What should we do then?]** the metagross enquired.

 **"** **We wait."** the trainer replied simply.

As soon as they entered the house, Aman could tell that the blaziken was not happy; which was probably because of him. But before he could ask her, May came in.

 **"** **You were gone long. Did you return the things to the pokemart?"**

 **"** **Yeah we did; but something else happened too."**

Aman sat down and started explaining with all of his pokemon listening to it too.

 **"** **Do you have some bad mojo on you or something?"** May said, astonished at the events that had occurred.

 **"** **It's just my luck. So team what do you think? Should we…"**

Before he could finish the blaziken cut him off sharply. [Since when do you care about our opinion?] She said, giving him a steely look.

 **"** **But babe…"** he said, trying to embrace her but she shrugged him off.

 **[Don't. We'll do as you say; after all we are just pokemon.]**

May raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

 **"** **I can explain but first I need to…"**

 **[Oh you don't need to do anything master.]** the blaziken said icily.

 **"** **Look I'm sorry alright."**

 **[Sorry!?]** the blaziken laughed sarcastically [Sorry doesn't even began to cover it. The last time we fought against aqua we almost died and you don't even think twice before going after them again.]

 **"** **But Jane…"**

 **[Do you even care about yourself? About us?]**

 **"** **Look. I get that this is dangerous alright but it's our only chance to meet aqua head on and not to mention they have the Mauville city gym leader. I'm pretty sure that they are not keeping Watson for hoots and giggles alright."**

 **[I don't care master. Someone else can do it.]**

 **"** **Yeah of course. There are lots of people out there just excited to fight aqua and rescue gym leaders."** He replied sarcastically.

 **[Master…]** the pupitar who had been silently watching his two alphas fighting from the sidelines stepped in **.[Why don't we let a third party be the judge of this situation? It would give us an unbiased view on the situation.]**

 **"** **A third party?"**

The pupitar nodded towards May and machoke.

 **"** **Us?"** May asked in surprise.

 **"** **That's actually a pretty good idea. What do you think?"** Aman said.

 **"** **I think….Jane is right here."** May said after a moment.

 **"** **You don't know who or what you're going up against. That's a straight no no and going solo here is even worse."**

 **"** **But May…"**

 **[But nothing. May said it. It is a bad idea master.]**

 **"** **Yeah it's a bad idea going alone…"** May said.

 **[What?]**

 **"** **What?"**

 **"** **You heard me Aman. It's not safe for you to go on your on this kind of thing and no offence but my pokemon are more powerful than yours right now so…I think it'd be better if I tagged along with you."** May said.

 **"** **Woah May, no it's too dangerous. I can't put you in this mess with me."**

 **[Yes it's dangerous. For all of us.]**

 **"** **Ummm…Who died and made you two the boss of me huh? I'm coming along and that's final."**

 **[That is a good proposition.]** the pupitar replied.

 **"** **Whew. Finally someone with some sense."** May sighed **"Now explain this to your stubborn master and team. We leave tomorrow morning alright?"**

After finding out that Steven had already left town, leaving the map for the Mauville power plant and a note for them, Aman and his team headed home. The note just gave them directions to the powerplant. For all it was worth, the note didn't acknowledge that Aman would even say no. It was as if Steven already knew Aman would say yes. Some part of Aman was not comfortable with how Steven seemed to know everything but still give out only enough information to manipulate the situation in his favor. But the guy was good and that's what mattered.

Even when the night had dawned and our heroes had gathered in their beds the boy and the blaziken still weren't talking. The luxio had left their bedroom to sleep downstairs after trying a few jokes and getting empty silence in return.

Aman just stared at the back of his mate knowing full well that she was just pretending to sleep and was ignoring him. And he had had enough. If they were going to confront aqua tomorrow he couldn't have this going on then.

 **"** **Jane?"** he asked and was met with cold silence.

 **"** **I know you're not asleep. Can we just talk?"**

The blaziken turned around suddenly.

 **[You want to talk. Let's talk about how reckless you are master.]**

 **"** **But babe…"**

 **[No. You listen to me master. Every time we go and get into one of these fights with team aqua, we come out almost dead. We were lucky to have survived all those time but I can't put our lives on line** **again just based on luck anymore.]**

 **"** **We're not just going on luck here. It's not our luck that has saved us all this time. It's our love. We fight as a family and live as a family, that's it."**

The blaziken turned around slowly and nodded. Master could sweet talk her out of anything she supposed. At least she wasn't mad at him now but still she was far from okay with this situation.

 **[You keep saying that master but when you or someone gets hurt I am the one that has to watch as you struggle to walk or breathe. I can't take it anymore.]**

 **"** **It won't be this time babe. I promise. We will just sneak in and get Watson. We avoid all fighting."**

 **[What if it can't be avoided master?]**

Aman's jaw tensed. He knew that they wouldn't survive against Archie. Even with May it was no guarantee. But Watson was there and with the three of them against the Team aqua leader, they could win.

 **"** **Then we'll do what we need to do."**

Jane could see that he wasn't comfortable with this either and tomorrow they would go head to head to team aqua. He needed to be confident and strong if he was going to do this. And she needed to be strong for him. She needed to believe in him.

 **[Master…]** She shifted, letting herself into his arms. She needed it and he needed her.

 **[Master I don't have a good feeling about this…]**

 **"** **It's okay. As long as you're with me I'll be fine."** the boy said, feeling her warm body pressing against his own; her scent oh so close.

He could see it in her eyes, the panic, the confusion of it all and he considered was it even worth it? Hell he was causing her pain and she still loved him, with all her heart. Was he doing the right thing here?

 **[Master what are you thinking?]** the blaziken said, cuddling up to him.

 **"** **I…I'm thinking if I deserve you. I mean all I do is cause you pain and worry. I don't want you to get hurt just cause I want to be the big hero and save the day. I can't… Are we doing the right thing here?"**

She stroked his face, looking deeper into his eyes. His face, so handsome. His features so clear to her, so pleasing. She pressed a talon over his lips, finding the skin soft and the urge to kiss them nearly uncontrollable.

 **[Master how many humans you think would risk their and their loved ones lives just to rescue a complete stranger? I'm guessing not many. What you're doing is out of the goodness of your heart. It certainly is the good thing to do here but is it the right thing? I don't know.]**

 **[And do you deserve me? YES. The answer is yes.]** she said smirking and biting his lower lip softly, climbing onto him. She grinded in his lap, her hips rolling, her wet vagina rubbing against the erection that slightly poked out of the boxers.

Aman seethed, barely controlling himself. God he wanted her so badly. His hand flew up onto her hips, thrusting against her through his boxers. He cleared his throat trying to regain what little composure he had.

 **"** **We should sleep."** He croaked.

The blaziken raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like master to turn down an opportunity to make love. Usually he was the eager one and the one pushing her to do it.

 **"** **We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. We should rest a bit."** He said feebly, his body betraying every word he said. He couldn't let go of her hips as his instincts and body screamed for her.

He knew the blaziken was teasing him but damn it was difficult to keep control. Every sway of her hips, slight bounce of her breasts made him want to do nothing but take her.

 **[Are you sure master? I mean this is a one in only lifetime offer. I'm willing to do anything tonight. Anything.]** she teased him, her rubbing getting more vigorous.

 **"** **Don't push me woman."** He said smirking.

She smiled and climbed off him and into his arms.

 **[After this thing is done we are going to have some fun aren't we master?]**

 **"** **Oh we're going to have a lot of fun and I mean A LOT."**

She giggled and kissed him quickly on the lips. He was right; they needed to sleep.

They woke up near the start of the dawn as they had planned. It would be better if they could catch team aqua on surprise. Sure they would still have some men on duty or something but it was still better than going for them in broad daylight.

Aman packed up some super potions and supplies and climbed downstairs. Most of his pokemon were about and running; slightly on edge with the matter of a battle coming up. May had chosen to carry her pokemon except machoke in pokeballs because she said that they could attract attention with a huge group of pokemon around them.

His pokemon were sitting roughly in a ring with slightly tensed expressions on their faces. May who had insisted that she come along with them seemed troubled and anxious.

 **"** **Good morning everyone. I know that all of you have had only a few hours of sleep but for a good cause I think we can sacrifice a little bit sleep right?"**

He looked at all of their unconvinced, uneasy faces and cleared his throat.

 **"** **As I was saying…Wait…Where is Delia?"**

His question was answered by a particularly loud snore from the luxio who was comfortably napping on the rug beside the huge television.

He groaned and walked over to her.

 **[Master careful. You know she loves her sleep.]** the blaziken warned.

He huffed and prodded her with a foot.

 **"** **Oi! Wake up."**

 **[Just 5 more minutes.]** The luxio mumbled, half in sleep, rolling onto her belly like a dog.

 **"** **Wake up fur ball."** Aman prodded again.

No response.

Not a fuck was given to any rescue or life threatening situation. Sleeping was the priority for the luxio.

 **[Master I got this.]** the blaziken whispered to him, knowing full well that Aman was right about to explode.

The blaziken walked over to the sleeping pokemon.

 **[I was just telling master that Delia here is very brave and never backs down from a fight but he said that she will be sleeping because she was too scared to go and rescue Watson.]**

The luxio jumped up immediately bristling at the boy.

 **[What was that? You calling me coward?]**

 **"** **I didn't even say anything."**

 **[Oh yeah?]**

 **"** **Oh Yeah."**

 **[You wanna fight? You wanna fight?]**

 **"** **Let's do it then."**

 **[Oh Yeah?]**

 **"** **Oh yeah."**

The blaziken shook her head pitifully. She had seen more maturity in toddlers.

 **"** **Okay that's enough."** May yelled after having had enough of their bickering.

Both Aman and the luxio fell silent and hung their heads. They knew better than to look May in the eye.

 **"** **Aman continue."**

 **"** **Fine. As I was saying. You guys know why and where we are going. We will be facing team aqua again. Only this time on a larger scale. Their leader Archie is supposedly holding the Mauville gym leader hostage. Our job is to go in and rescue Watson. We avoid a direct confrontation at all costs."**

The luxio smartly raised a paw.

 **"** **Yes?"**

 **[So you mean no fighting?]**

 **"** **Yes."**

The luxio grumbled and mumbled something that sounded like 'boring' and 'not worth the time' but the boy ignored it.

 **[What if we have to fight?]** Machoke asked, who was the only one of May's pokemon not in his pokeball.

 **"** **Then we do what needs to be done."**

 **"** **What if Archie is there?"** May asked.

 **"** **That's not conformed. If Archie IS there and that's a big if…we will have Watson with us. And with the three of us we might be able to hold him off."**

 **[Master there's no guarantee that we can. If Watson is not in a condition to fight then we will be in trouble.]**

 **"** **Just trust me. It'll be fine."**

May and the blaziken exchanged a look but nodded.

 **"** **Fine let's move out then."** May said.

They had to take a boat to the power plant which was underground on a little island just south of Mauville beach. In silence and darkness they stowed the boat in some nearby shrubbery. Aman looked at the Power plant. Its walls had been eroded, mossy plants had taken over the steel walls, laying siege to the plant. It was as if the power plant had been constructed and left; abandoned to its own devices. Signs of wildlife were everywhere. He could see little pokemon scampering as they disturbed their home. He nodded to back at his team and steeled himself as he led them underground into the Mauville power plant.

The blaziken felt ominous the moment she stepped into the power plant. Maybe it was her irrelevant fear that was unconsciously making her feel this way but she could feel that something was going to happen; something huge and the paranoia of it hung over her like a veil. She look at the ralts. The little ralts was scared too but it was probably so because of her child like nature or could it be that the little girl's mind could pick up something she, the blaziken herself couldn't?

She dismissed and trudged on with her team.

 **"** **Hold on."** Aman stopped them wait a signal.

 **"** **What?"** may asked.

 **"** **Doesn't anybody feel this is weird?"**

 **[We are walking in a goddamn man made cave. That's weird enough.]** the luxio grumbled.

 **[Exactly. This is a cave. Where are all the pokemon? We haven't seen a single one.]** the pupitar spoke up.

 **"** **And there hasn't been any sign of team aqua. I mean there's no guard or cameras or anything. What the hell is going on here?"** Aman said adamantly.

 **"** **Also there's no sound."** May said quietly.

 **[huh?]** machoke asked.

The blaziken nodded in agreement with May **.[Large number of pokemon live in caves yet there is no sound of anything. It is very suspicious.]**

 **[Ummm…guys…]** the luxio started.

 **"** **What?"** Aman asked, looking at the troubled look on his luxio's face as she sniffed the air.

 **[I can smell blood.]**

 **"** **What?"** may asked in shock.

 **"** **Is it Watson's?"** Aman asked, now completely troubled and panicked by the news.

 **[I can't tell. There's both human and pokemon blood. I can't locate it though…It's…It's coming from everywhere.]**

 **[Master what should we do?]** the blaziken asked, tensed.

 **"** **We keep moving. If they are holding Watson"** Aman said unfurling the map of the power plant that Steven had given him. **"Then it's here. The main supply control chamber."**

The team nodded back and steeled themselves.

After walking around a while Aman had come to several conclusions. Firstly this place was recently occupied by humans as he could see human footprints and on one occasion a human tooth, he had found in the ground. Secondly something terrible had happened here. There were small splashes of blood at discrete places both old and fresh. Of course the ground underneath kind of erased blood prints but he was certain there was blood on the ground. Lastly the complete absence of sound or any life made it creepy enough for the boy to wish that a team aqua member or so would just jump out at them. Just so he could be relieved that at least there was somebody here but it was only the solitary darkness that challenged them as they trudged on through the abandoned plant. As far as our heroes could see, there was equipment for the power plant; generators, huge diode circuits and drill machines everywhere. None of them looked as if they had been touched in at least couple of years.

They reached the entrance to the main supply chamber. It was a long tunnel with the entrance to the supply chamber at the end of it. They would have to cross the tunnel to get into the supply room.

Sudden footsteps coming behind them made everyone jump.

 **"** **Everyone hide. NOW!"** Aman whispered furiously. It was good to know that at least someone was here. It relived some of the creepiness but now they probably had team aqua chasing their asses.

All of them took shelter behind different pieces of equipment of the power plant. The equipment was large enough to hide even bigger pokemon such as the pupitar. Aman and Jane ducked behind a huge drill machine. Next to them behind a large control panel the pupitar was hiding. And he had seen May, Delia and Machoke hide behind another control panel just opposite to them.

The running footsteps seemingly were slowing down as they were reaching the place where they were hiding.

Dammit! The boy cussed under his breath. If this was team aqua, he didn't have any choice. They would have to fight them.

He held his breath and listened and sure enough now that the footsteps had reached here he could their heavy breathing as if they had been running towards here.

 **"** **This is Maes of the 9** **th** **garrison"** one of them said huffing with the effort. **"Responding to the distress signal. Anyone there?"**

Static.

 **"** **Repeat. Anyone there?"**

 **"** **Alex. What about the distress signal we received?"**

This time a different voice sounded. It wasn't as commanding as the previous one. In fact it seemed rather timid.

 **"** **Sir we received the distress signal from the 11** **th** **garrison on 2:30 am today. That was an hour ago. It seemed that they were attacked Sir."**

 **"** **Attacked? By what?"**

 **"** **We don't know that yet Sir."**

 **"** **Wasn't the 11** **th** **garrison in charge of holding the Mauville gym leader here?"**

Aman's ears perked up.

 **"** **Yes Sir."**

So Watson was here. But Team aqua was attacked. By whom? Watson? It could be that the thunder master got loose and attacked team aqua. That would explain the blood but where was Watson?

 **"** **Dammit. These fools. Archie told us that this mission was a top priority. Let's look for the gym leaders scents. We have to find Watson right away. Release your poocheyanas."**

Aman swore slightly under his breath. Crap, the poocheyana would smell them and give away their positions in a second.

Before he could react though. He heard yips and barks from the released pokemon. The barks which turned to growls.

 **"** **What the hell?"** Maes said.

 **"** **Sir, there's someone here."**

Aman heard a loud growl followed by a spark attack. Delia. All of them stood up, ducking out of their hiding places, revealing themselves to team aqua.

 **"** **Identify yourself."** Maes said. Maes as it turned out was a tall man, athletic of build and had a scraggly beard. He had his hair tied up in a high ponytail which was covered by a bandana with the Team aqua logo on it but his long blond hair flowed behind him.

Aman looked at his team and drew a breath of relief. None of them were hurt. Good. Now to deal with this.

 **"** **Delia tackle."**

 **"** **Dammit."** Maes said tossing two pokeballs from his belt. A golbat and a mighteyana came out growling at them. The luxio tackled the migtheyana and both of them rolled away, their fangs at each other's throats.

 **"** **Medicham come on out."** May said releasing the psychic from his pokeball.

" **Medicham focus punch."** May commanded, which the pokemon obeyed by jumping at the golbat with his fist glowing orange with the energy of the focus punch.

The team aqua members behind Maes had their own pokemon out but were being held back by Machoke who was fighting multiple poocheyanas and zubats.

 **"** **Aman go. Find Watson. Quick. I'll hold them off."** May whispered desperately to the boy.

 **"** **What? And leave you here with them?"**

 **"** **We don't have that much time. GO!"**

 **"** **I'm not leaving you alone here."**

 **"** **Dammit! Don't you understand? Look at their numbers. Ever if they are weaker than us we can't win over them. We need to find Watson. With him we might be able to win this."**

Aman looked at the number of team aqua and gulped. May was right. There's no way they were winning against that number of aquas.

 **[Master, May is right. We have to find Watson right away.]** the blaziken said adamantly.

He nodded. **"Fine."**

He turned to his luxio who had entered a staring match with the mighteyana. The mighteyana was strong yes but she was strong too and she was much faster than it. She had managed to dodge almost every one of its attacks until now.

 **"** **Delia, stay with May and be careful alright. We're going to go ahead and look for Watson."**

 **[You got it boss.]** the luxio said smartly, growling at the mighteyana.

Even though he trusted Delia but the last time she had fought Aqua she had nearly…He shook his head. Time to go.

With a nod towards May he turned around and ran towards the darkness of the tunnel, with the ralts on his shoulder and the blaziken and the pupitar following in his wake.

May didn't look back. She heard Aman go on ahead. Alright. Now she just had to hold these people long enough till Aman found Watson. Hopefully the thunder master was in a condition to fight or they were screwed.

 **"** **You think you can stop us alone?"** Maes scoffed at the girl.

May smirked.

 **"** **Watch me."** She said tossing the last pokeball on her belt into the air.

The imposing form of a giant blue fish tumbled out.

 **"** **Swampert use muddy water now!"** May said, flinging herself into battle.

Aman stumbled on ignoring the sounds of battle behind them; Running in a straight path hoping the tunnel didn't have any sub ways in it.

The fires erupting from Jane's wrists and feet provided a slight glow but didn't illuminate the path enough. The inky darkness of the tunnel limited their visibility to just five feet around them.

The blaziken ran along with her master, praying that the others would be safe. They had to find Watson quickly otherwise May and the others would be…

 **"** **Dammit. Damn this."** She heard him say.

 **[Master are you okay?]** Jane asked.

 **"** **I'm fine. But the others…"**

 **[They'll be fine master.]**

 **[May is stronger than us so she would be better at holding them for some time.]** the pupitar interjected.

They nodded but it was obvious that no matter how strong May wouldn't be able to fight that many aqua for long.

Aman stopped them again; this time with less gusto.

 **"** **Does anyone smell that?"** Aman said holding up his arm to cover his nose.

 **[It's coming from there.]** the pupitar said, pointing towards the door in front of them; his voice echoing in the tunnel.

Aman looked at the steel bolted door from which the nauseous smell emanated, making him want to puke. It was sour and rank; like a butchers shop.

Ralts anything bad? He thought knowing that the little ralts sitting on his shoulder would read his thoughts and reply.

'Yes' the babyish voice sounded in his head. It was timid and afraid. Maybe it was because of her synchronization ability she was picking up on his fear.

Aman steeled himself and nodded to his two other team mates.

 **"** **Let's go."**

What the- that was all the boy could think as he turned the cold door handle on the steel door and stepped inside the main supply chamber of the Mauville power plant.

Everywhere he could look blood and strewn corpses; mangled bodies; pokemon as well as human, somewhere in between them a body that had been completely torn in half. There were signs of struggle and blood prints on the walls and floor. It was likely that some bodies were killed, torn and then dragged around mindlessly. Most of the bodies were burnt as if fried to death and seemingly, most of the corpses were human. The rotting corpses told a tale of absolute massacre and bloodshed.

After a good thump from the blaziken the boy recovered from shock. The boy noticed that all of the corpses had the colors of blue and white. These were team aqua members but no matter what, no being deserved such death. Surely Watson hadn't done this. Then who? A pokemon? Yes an angry pokemon could do this kind of slaughter. But what pokemon was capable of wiping out so many aquas on itself?

And where was Watson? Had he been killed too?

He took a step towards the center of the room only to jump in surprise as a weak cough sounded in the corner of the room.

The source of it had been a half dead aqua. A man in his early years. Twenty, twenty two maybe. His leg under the knee had been torn off and the right cheek bone and jaw had been smashed inside of his face.

 **[master!]** the blaziken ran towards the aqua.

Aman ran towards the man too and kneeled, examining his condition.

The team aqua grunt flinched as he heard the footsteps reaching him but at this point he hoped it was the thing that had killed all his garrison. He hoped it would do the same to him.

 **"** **Are you okay?"** Aman asked, knowing full well the stupidity of his question. The man was missing a leg and almost half of his face. No way was he okay.

 **"** **Can you get up?"** he tried again.

 **"** **No"** the man croaked, the voice came out odd, cracking and empty.

 **"** **What happened here?"** Aman asked.

 **[Master!]** the blaziken interjected with a bit of a look.

 **[Here drink this.]** the blaziken said knowing full well the man wouldn't understand her but still… She lowered their water bottle to the man's mouth. The man drank greedily as if he had never had water in his life, letting the water dribble down his bloody, torn shirt.

 **"** **Th-Thank you."** The man replied, his jawbone dangling from its place.

 **"** **An electrivire."** He said after a moment.

 **"** **What?"**

 **"** **An electrivire attacked us."**

 **"** **A single pokemon did this?"** Aman asked. Impossible. He had seen corpses of a few charizard and other powerful pokemon in the room. A single electrivire killed them all?

 **"** **It was powerful. Fuck, it killed everyone."** the man breathed heavily but sudden life flashed in his eyes.

 **"** **It killed all my garrison. All my friends. Dammit!"** he yelled.

Aman couldn't help but feel pity. This man whether aqua or not, had friends and cared about them. He had lost them. It didn't matter if he had done bad things. It wasn't like Aman could hold him accountable now that the man was nearly dead.

 **"** **Why did it attack you in the first place?"**

 **"** **I-I…I don't know."** The man said, turning away and closing his eyes.

 **"** **Hey…hey do you have a name?"**

 **"** **Jeremy."**

 **"** **Jeremy listen. I'm gonna get you out of here. I'm gonna take you to a hospital okay? You're going to be fine, just hold on alright. "**

Jeremy laughed dryly.

 **"** **It's too late kid. I've lost too much blood. In an hour or so…"**

Aman looked at his condition…he was right.

 **"** **And even if you do get me out of here. I'm a team aqua member. They'll kill me anyways."**

Aman looked away and stood up. Jeremy was right; there was nothing he could do.

 **[Master?]** the blaziken snapped at him.

 **[Master? What are you thinking? We have to save this person.]**

 **"** **Jane…It's too late. There's nothing we can do."**

 **[What? No! Pupitar tell master-]** the blaziken started in unbelief. How could master let a person die just like that? No, it was never too late. Never.

 **[Master's right.]** the pupitar replied dejectedly. **[There's nothing we can do now.]**

 **[No! NO! I don't care…I'll carry this person back to the pokemon center. You can go on ahead to look for Watson]** the blaziken said giving them a hard stare.

 **"** **But Jane-"**

 **"** **Listen to the kid, girl."** Jeremy crocked. Though he couldn't understand what the blaziken or the pupitar were saying he could figure out enough from the boy's words. **"It's too late and my life…it hasn't been worth living anyways. Dammit! The only good thing that I've done in my life…"** Jeremy continued, his head turning towards his right where the corpse of a dead bayleef was. Jeremy's hand softly handed on the dead pokemon's head, stroking the leaf on its head.

 **"** **I'll tell you. I'll tell you why the electrivire attacked us."** Jeremy said suddenly. In his dying moments it seemed that Jeremy wanted to speak the truth.

 **"** **It was Archie. He's doing something big. And the electrivire was part of the plan. Archie needs the electrivire to do whatever he's doing. Kidnapping Watson wasn't his main objective. No. Only Watson knew where the electrivire was. Team aqua has 14 garrisons in it, ranked from one to fourteen. Garrison one being the most powerful and 14 being the weakest. Garrison 4 was sent to capture Watson and extract the information of where the electrivire was. They did capture Watson and came down here to capture that electrivire. But it was too strong. It…killed them all. We received garrison 4's distress signal two days ago and we were sent to scout out the situation but…it killed my garrison. All of them."**

 **"** **What is Archie trying to do?"**

 **"** **I don't know. I stole this information from garrison 4's office."**

 **"** **I see. Thanks Jeremy."** The boy gulped. There was nothing he could do.

 **"** **Jeremy is there anything we can do…"**

 **"** **Yes…It hurts…this isn't what I hoped death would be like…kid…do it."** the man said, a different kind of light shining in his eyes, a glean of hope.

Aman's eyes widened. No he couldn't do that. Anything but that.

 **[Master you have to do it. He deserves that in the very least.]** the pupitar said, looking away.

 **[What…What are you guys talking about…What does master have to do?]** the blaziken asked.

A long silence.

 **[What…]**

 **[Master is going to put him out of his misery.]** the pupitar said, his words coming out harsher than he expected.

Aman looked away.

 **[What! No!]** the blaziken recoiled in horror. How could these two be so calm about it? They were ending a life. This was…

 **"** **So kid will you do it?"** Jeremy croaked, hoping the boy would take pity on him. With his bayleaf gone he didn't have much to life for anyways.

Aman kneeled to the fallen man and turned to the ralts on his shoulder.

 **"** **Ralts hypnosis."**

The little thing gave a squeak of obedience before reaching out and keeping her small hand on the guy's forehead.

 **"** **Th-Thank you…"**

The man's eyes grew droopy and for one last instance he smiled, remembering all the times he had with his friends and his bayleaf.

Aman stood up stiffly and turned, walking away from the man without another glance.

Jane followed her master as they all walked away from Jeremy towards the center of the supply chamber. She knew master must have gone through enormous struggle to do what he just did but ending someone's life even if it was better for the man; was unacceptable. She refused to believe that a life couldn't be saved. Everyone was worth saving and until they drew their last breath, they were worth the effort to save. Her master wouldn't look at her. Wouldn't talk. He just walked ahead with an expressionless face. She was worried yes; but this wasn't the time for that. They had to find Watson…if Watson was alive.

After completing a round of the room, Aman stopped. Watson was probably dead. He couldn't find him nor his body. Had Watson escaped? Well whatever. They were doomed anyways. With Watson not here to help them all they could do was run into their deaths with those aqua at the end of the tunnel.

 **"** **Let's go guys. I'm sorry I got you into this mess."**

 **[Master-]**

 **"** **Please hear me out. I'm sorry that I always lead you into life threating situations. I wish you had a nice trainer; one who wasn't a screw up."**

 **[Master-]**

 **"** **But I love you all. You are the friends that I would give my life for and I'm happy that we have had this long of a run."**

 **[Master!]** the pupitar yelled his voice echoing over the dead and empty room **.[Stow your crap. There's a door here.]**

Both Aman and Jane were surprised at the Pupitar's sudden outburst; usually Pupitar was the one to be calm and collected but his outburst had gotten Aman out of his cocoon of self-pity at least.

 **"** **A door? Impossible."** Aman checked the map of the power plant again. Nope. This was the supply chambers. There were no sub rooms or branches. It was just one big room.

He inspected the place where the pupitar was pointing. Yes there was the faint outline of something rectangular. A door? But there was no knob or handle.

The blaziken kneeled to the entrance and inspected the thin swath of clean floor where grime and dirt should have been.

 **[Master this was moved recently. This is an entrance to something.]** the blaziken said, pointing to the evidence.

 **[Master get back.]** the pupitar said.

 **"** **What are you...?"**

The pupitar tackled the wall, sending the rectangular steel door off its hinges.

Aman nodded at them and walked into the dusty, dark room.

Aman looked around the room; illuminated by the orange glow coming from the fires around his mate's wrists and feet.

 **"** **This seems like an old supply closet."** Aman said looking around. The room was filled with various tools and equipment's.

 **[Well this doesn't really help us...]** the pupitar started.

 **[Wait.]** the blaziken stopped them with a raised hand. **[There's someone there.]** she said kneeling under the huge shelf. Aman ducked and looked under the shelf to find a bundle of torn and dirty clothes with white, receding hairline on the persons head.

 **"** **Watson?"** Aman said in surprise. Of all the places they could find Watson.

No response.

 **"** **Watson?"** he tried again; this time a bit louder.

The bundle of clothes shuffled slowly.

The Mauville gym leader turned around, looking at the source of the voice. The gym leader seemed frail and gaunt, a small cut on his chin.

 **"** **Who are you?"** he asked feebly, his voice so faint that the boy almost didn't catch it.

 **"** **I'm Aman from Littleroot. Steven sent me to rescue you."** Aman said, hoping the Gym leader wasn't gravely injured.

 **"** **Steven sent you?"** Watson said though it was more of a statement rather than a question.

 **"** **Yes. We got your electrike."**

 **"** **Oh."** The gym leader said before collapsing into unconsciousness.

 **"** **Dammit!"** Aman swore before pulling the old man's body from underneath the shelf. The old man looked worse for a change but he didn't seem to have any serious injuries. He had some dried blood around his mouth but that seemed like it.

 **[Master he's very weak. We need to get him to the pokemon center immediately.]** the blaziken said, kneeling down to the old, depilated man and checking his vital signs.

 **"** **Alright then let's go. Pupitar, carry Watson will you?"**

Just as they were about to turn around and leave the room, a roar sounded somewhere close by.

'Great. Just great.' The trainer thought sarcastically.

 **[Master. I think the electrivire just found us.]** the pupitar said.

They quickly hid the unconscious gym leader back underneath the shelf and turned around. They could at least draw the beast away from the gym leader but they'll have to go out and face it then.

The boy gulped but nodded at his team. He didn't want them to see him shaking or something. If they were going to die, he'd prefer to die out swinging rather than curling up like some wimp and crying.

They walked out into the room with the corpses only to find darkness; nothing moved. Then it came; a roar; loud in magnitude, slightly shaking the whole room with its intensity.

The huge creature dropped from above, its two tails flailing and writhing like lassos. The electrivire was huge. Electrivire weren't supposed to grow this big. The thing was as tall as pupitar, maybe even taller and bulkier. Wide lines of electricity jolted across its body as it roared again.

'This is not good.' The boy said, gulping at the sight.

 **[Master get back.]** the blaziken said, pushing him back with her hand and standing in front of him.

The pupitar tackled it sending it slightly back. Even so Aman was surprised that Pupitar's tackle didn't have more of an effect on that thing.

Pupitar used thrash, using his body to slam the electrivire.

 **"** **ELECTRIVIRE!"** the beast roared sending the pupitar hurtling back.

The pupitar tried again, running at the massive pokemon with a tackle.

The electrivire ignored the incoming pupitar and took a stance. Yellow bursts of electricity sparked across its fist.

 **"** **No pupitar…It's a thunder punch."** The boy yelled but the momentum of the pupitar was already too great to be stopped now. With a terrible sound, the punch connected shattering through the pupitar's armor into its soft body inside. The pupitar was sent reeling back, his back landing against the wall, his wound bleeding profusely.

The pupitar cursed. Now he was all but useless. The thunder punch had shattered his stone armor and injured him enough so he couldn't move. Now he couldn't protect Master. All he could do was watch. But Jane was there. Yes and she was more powerful than him. She would protect him yes, she was his mate. She was not going to let that thing get close to master so easily. He chuckled inside his head, even though there was nothing funny about this situation. If the electrivire thinks he can kill master, he has got another thing coming on. Pupitar's vision started to grow dull but he shook his head slightly. No, he won't faint. He had to watch and think of something. Yes that's all he could do right now.

Aman flinched as he saw his pupitar crash into the massive steel wall.

The electrivire roared again, turning to the blaziken and human in front of him.

 **"** **Jane what is that electrivire saying?"** Aman asked. If he could calm that thing down, maybe he could turn this around then.

 **[I can't understand it properly master but its saying something along the lines of death and killing.]** the blaziken replied.

 **"** **Of course."** Aman replied sarcastically. **"Of course it is."**

The blaziken turned around now concentrating on her enemy; the fires around her wrists and feet burning hotter than ever.

She was partly a flying type pokemon which meant she was vulnerable to this things electric attacks. She would have to be careful; keep her distance and use her long range attacks to snipe this massive thing.

The electrivire came in charging with a thunder punch again but she opened her beak, letting loose an enormous column of fire, turning half the corpses in the vicinity to ashes.

The massive flamethrower took large amounts of energy but it did the job alright. It stopped the oncoming electrivire's attack but beside that it didn't seem to have done much.

The electrivire roared at the blaziken, using his hands to beat his chest like a gorilla. The flamethrower had singed the electivire's fur where it had connected but other than that it was useless.

The electrivire came again this time with a body slam; the blaziken jumped and used blaze kicks to parry the slam but the two tails of the electrivire came from behind, grabbing her by her arms.

In an instant the electrivire discharged 20,000 volts of electricity through his tails into the blaziken.

Aman's scream was lost somewhere within the blaziken's as she flailed in pain.

After a brief moment the electivire[B1] let go, letting the blaziken fall unceremoniously onto the floor.

The boy started to run towards her but was stopped with a feeble yet adamant voice.

 **[Master I thought I told you to stay back.]** the blaziken said, coughing up blood.

 **"** **Don't fight. Jane please…don't fight. You'll die. Please don't…"** the boy blubbered, tears streaming down his face. The sight of his mate coughing up blood was enough to bring tears to his eyes. He was trembling, with the pain of his mate's life. No he wouldn't let her do this. If something happened to her…to anyone here…it would be his fault. He brought them here. It would be his fault.

 **"** **I am your master and I command you to stand down."** He yelled hoarsely.

The blaziken smiled.

 **[We are friends and as your friend and your mate it is my duty to protect you.]** the blaziken said without turning around.

She slightly jogged on her feet, rekindling the fires which had gone out with that electric attack.

The blaziken evaluated the situation. She couldn't defeat it, no; it was too powerful for that. It had taken out many of team aqua's pokemon single handedly, so she doubted she could defeat it. But maybe she could slow it down; slow it down enough for them to escape.

The electivire came in with another thunder punch but she jumped to the side. The electivire thunder punch slammed into the ground, creating a small hole. With its fist stuck in the hole for a moment, the electivire couldn't move which gave the blaziken a brief window of opportunity. With the jump she had made to doge the punch she used it to richoted off the wall, hitting it in the back with a powerful blaze kick. The beast roared, with a mighty tug, pulled his fist from the ground and flailed. The blaziken ducked and used her speed to get behind the electivire. She used to wall as a push and struck again with another blaze kick. The electivire turned around but the blaziken was already gone, moving behind him again she used another massive flamethrower, this time trying to focus it on its legs.

The massive thing roared with pain, hopping on its feet causing the whole room to shake slightly. It flailed its arms and tails wildly, discharging electricity everywhere. The blaziken used agility to increase her speed, dodging every flailing limb of the massive beast. But didn't notice the oncoming thunder punch. She instinctively raised her arms but the attack was too powerful. It threw the fire type back a good distance, fracturing one of her ribs and knocking her unconscious.

The boy was running too her before she touched the ground. He kneeled, taking her head in his lap, gently cupping her cheek.

 **"** **Jane?"** he called out softly, tears falling onto the blaziken's feathers, staining them wet. A dribble of blood flowed from her mouth onto his hand, staining it crimson.

 **"** **Get up."**

Silence.

 **"** **You promised."**

The pupitar watched as the blaziken was defeated. 'She had slowed the thing down alright' the pupitar thought looking at the burns and singed fur on the electivire's legs but the damned thing was too powerful. Too powerful to be taken on by them.

Was this the end?

He watched as his trainer cradled the blaziken's head in his lap, softly calling out her name but the blaziken didn't answer. The boy broke down sobbing with great cries and heaves.

The cries escalated slowly into laughter, the laughter of a madman; it was the laughter of a man who had lost everything; the laughter that comes with insanity.

What happened next still terrifies the pupitar to this day. If you ask him, there are two things that he can't erase from his memory; no matter how much he tries; two things that will haunt him until the day he dies. First the Great Fortree War that would happen in the future; the war that they yet had no idea about; the war which would consume everything. Second, the events of today; what happened after Jane was defeated by that electivire.

The laughter started changing; the high pitched laughter became garbled, becoming deeper and heavier. After a few moments the laughter had changed entirely. The eldritch sound resonated, now entirely unrecognizable. No human mouth could have made such sound. The boy's face was expressionless, empty as he laughed, his head turned towards the ceiling.

The electivire roared, angered at the human's laughter.

Suddenly the boy stopped, lowering his face to look at the beast.

Pupitar flinched as he sensed it. Something about the boy had changed. He wasn't a psychic but he could feel it. The boy's aura changed to something darker; something grotesque. The pupitar was suddenly filled with innate fear; deep instinctual fear of being in the vicinity of a predator; his instincts screaming at him to run or hide; whatever he had to do, just get away from the boy.

He saw same expressions flit across the electivire's face but the electivire roared thumping his chest with its massive fists.

The boy looked at the electivire and for a moment everything in the room looked frozen; only the wind silently rustled some burnt clothing of the dead aquas. The next moment the boy smiled; his face twisting into the most grotesque smile the pupitar had ever seen; the smile of something that wasn't of this world.

The pupitar looked on as the boy smiled; then the sound, such of a cardboard box dropped to the floor and the boy disappeared. The next instant the boy was standing directly in front of the massive electivire still smiling that damned smile.

What the- Did master….No that is not Aman; that thing is not my master. It's something else. The pupitar thought. But did the boy just teleport right in front of the electivire? He had heard of pokemon using teleportation but a human? Or could it be that move that he had seen. Extreme speed? Where a pokemon moved so fast it appeared as if they were teleporting. But then again no human could move at that speed. Hell even if a human moved at that speed, he would die. Pokemon with hardened body and extreme endurance managed to use to move. No human could move like that. But that thing; the thing that looked like master right now; it didn't seem human; it didn't feel human at all.

The electivire roared at the sudden appearance of the human right in front of him and swung a volt induced arm at the boy. Then stopped in its track as the boy caught it.

With his bare hand? The pupitar thought, his mind now a scramble of thoughts and expressions.

He has seen Jane take a hit from the thunder punch and she had fainted by it. The boy had caught it with his hand. How was this even possible?

The electivire screamed suddenly as a loud and definitive crack was heard; the sound of bones being broken; the electrivire roared with pain flinging his other free arm wildly at the boy. The boy lifted the huge pokemon by its arm which he was still holding onto and threw him at the wall. It was like watching a child throw a toy in anger; only this time the toy in question, thrown was a 610 lbs electivire. It was many times the boy's own weight. Still?

The electivire was thrown with such tremendous force that he dented the massive steel wall of the power plant; also breaking one of the electivire's legs. The boy stared at the injured beast for a moment as if contemplating something. The next moment it started walking, slowly in a fear inducing stride towards the electivire.

The electivire saw the human coming towards him and struggled, writhing with pain but still trying to get up. But now the electivire was no longer trying to fight; this human was not a human at all; he was something else. The electivire's only thought as he saw the being coming towards him was to flee, panicking at the prospect of the boy reaching him.

The boy stopped right in front of the struggling electivire. The electivire's roars were replaced by mewls, maybe pleadings; the sound of a chick in a snake's grip.

The boy lifted his fist and for a moment, stopped, as if evaluating the whole scene then he drove it threw the electivire's chest, punching through the heart of the massive thing.

The electivire gurgled, blood coming out its mouth. In its last moments the electivire's life flashed before his eyes; the face of his trainer; his trainer saving him a second time by giving him a new home, the power plant. Everything blurred and faded away and the electivire was no longer in the supply chamber of the Mauville power plant.

The boy withdrew his fist; it came out with a squelch, blood pouring out of the electivire's wound. The boy looked at his blood coated fist; again lost in thought. Then it came again; the resonating laughter of the garbled voice, the eldritch laughter of a being beyond this world. The laughter was suddenly cut off as if snuffed by a cloth or something. The boy stared at the dark room for a second before collapsing onto the floor, unconscious. The stagnant and vile aura faded away and he was Aman again the pupitar noted but what had happened? What was master? Was he human?

The pupitar's vision blurred, dammit he was losing too much blood. No! He had to get help. He could save them.

Dammit the pupitar thought, exasperated at his failing body and then he let himself be engulfed by the darkness.

Aman woke up, jumping up from the bed in, his thoughts only screaming for his mate. Was she okay? Where was she?

He looked to his left finding the blaziken sleeping in a bed next to him, bandages tied around her stomach and torso. He tried to get up, reaching for his mate.

 **"** **Lie down."**

He looked at the source of the voice, finding it to be May sitting on the sofa opposite to their beds. She had a couple of bandages covering her and looked tired, with her hair all jumbled up.

He clutched his head, seething at the pain; feeling like someone had taken a baseball bat to his head.

 **"** **You okay Aman?"**

 **"** **I'll live."** The boy replied, consolidating with the pain. It was getting better now.

 **"** **How's she?"** the boy asked motioning towards his sleeping mate.

 **"** **She'll be fine. A broken rib. It's been fixed. She need to rest though."**

 **"** **The others?"**

 **"** **Delia's alright. The ralts is okay too. Just unconscious. Pupitar's stable now. His injury was pretty bad but he's okay now."**

The boy sighed in relief.

 **"** **Yours?"**

 **"** **Fine. Swampert took quite a few hits but he's fine now. He's actually snoozing off the injuries right now."**

A moment passed.

 **"** **Kinda sucks doesn't it?"** May asked.

 **"** **Yeah it does. I know that I have to control over it, I mean there's nothing I can do about it. When we fight it's always possible for them to get hurt but… it just hurts."** Aman replied, sitting up now that the headache had become more manageable.

Both sat, staring for a moment.

 **"** **What happened?"** he asked, clutching his head slightly.

 **"** **You tell me. We were fighting aqua and I expected you to be coming with Watson but only Watson came to us. He defeated Team aqua without breaking a sweat though he was pretty worn out himself. Then we found you and the others unconscious on the floor."**

 **"** **I guess we lost after all. So how did you beat the electivire? Watson?"**

 **"** **What are you talking about? You defeated that giant thing."** May said, arching an eyebrow questioningly at the boy.

 **"** **Uhh..No we didn't."**

 **"** **But the electivire was already dead when we got there."**

 **"** **Really? But…"**

 **"** **What about pupitar? He must have defeated it."**

 **"** **Nah, pupitar was really badly injured. He couldn't have…Well maybe he could have defeated that electivire I suppose. The guy doesn't give up and is as stubborn as a mule. "**

 **"** **Maybe. We'll ask him."** May said.

A knock sounded on the door and a nurse joy and a chansey rolled in a bed with pupitar on it. Pupitar was awake though looked weird with the huge swatch of antiseptic roll wrapped around his body. It probably looked weird because Aman had never seen nor imagined pupitar getting injured. In his mind the giant, stone armored pupitar always seemed invincible. Oh well…

 **"** **Oh you are awake."** The nurse joy said, noticing that Aman was sitting up.

 **"** **Yes."**

 **"** **We checked you sir, you're fine."** The nurse joy said, happily.

 **"** **Yeah. My head hurts a bit but it's nothing."**

 **"** **Please lie down."** Nurse joy said.

 **"** **No, it's okay. I'll be fine I think."**

 **"** **Please. Lie. Down."** the pink haired nurse said, with a glare that promptly made the boy shut up and jump into his bed.

The typical smile returned on the nurse's face.

 **"** **Your luxio and ralts are resting. I'll bring them around when they are awake."** Nurse joy said.

 **"** **Thanks Nurse Joy."** The boy said to the retreating nurse.

After Nurse Joy had left, he turned to the pupitar.

 **"** **You okay there buddy?"** Aman asked.

The pupitar nodded.

 **"** **I'm glad."**

May coughed.

 **"** **Huh? Oh yeah…how did you defeat that electivire buddy?"**

Pupitar's eyes widened. He didn't remember…any of it? 

**[You don't remember master?]** the pupitar asked quietly.

 **"** **Well after you got injured. Jane was fighting that thing and when she was defeated. I remember cradling her head…After that I blacked out. It's actually kind of lame actually but hey… it's not like I could have done anything either."**

The pupitar thought about it for a while. Master blacked out. He didn't remember murdering that pokemon. He didn't remember flinging it across the room like a toy. He didn't remember ending its life?

 **"** **So how did you defeat it?"** May asked.

 **[I…I…I got lucky. Used head butt. The electivire was already injured because Jane's flamethrower had burnt his legs badly. It was tough but I got it.]**

 **"** **Thanks bud. You saved our lives. I owe you one."**

The pupitar nodded, trying to move but wincing at the pain.

 **"** **Hey hey hey…Don't move. It's been a crazy day. Get some sleep. I'll get you guys some food when you wake up."**

The pupitar obeyed, closing his eyes but not before staring at the boy for a second. Was this the same guy that had destroyed that massive electrivire? No, he was different. He was Aman. That thing was something else.

He couldn't tell anyone, what had happened in the supply chamber of the Mauville power plant. He had to keep it a secret. Master would be questioned, detained by the police if they knew who had actually defeated the electivire. Master and his pack themselves would be confused and even if he told them, they probably wouldn't believe him anyways. It was better to keep it a secret.

The pupitar closed his, drifting to uneasy sleep with shadows drifting to and fro in his dreams.

The blaziken woke up, softly opening her eyes, immediately aware of a hand brushing a stray hair away from her cheek. She smiled as she looked up to see the owner of the hand.

 **[Are you okay master?]**

 **"** **I'm fine. Just some scratches."**

 **[The others?]** she asked.

 **"** **Everyone's fine. Just resting."**

 **[But the electivire-]**

 **"** **Pupitar defeated it."**

 **[He did?]**

 **"** **He got lucky and since you had already injured it…"**

The blaziken tried to get up but was forced back with a gentle hand.

 **"** **Uh-uh. You fractured a rib little missy. You are going to rest here without a fuss"** he mockingly glared as the blaziken tried to protest **"while I and May get you guys some food."**

 **[Fine but get some choco too master.]** she said, sulking a bit but agreeing to it.

Aman laughed and got up, signaling May to follow him.

 **"** **Choco?"** May asked as they walked out of the pokemon center.

 **"** **Chocolate."** Aman grinned **"She loves that stuff."**

After a day of rest, most of his pokemon were up and running. The pupitar still wasn't allowed to move and needed rest but the others were moving. After thinking a bit they decided to pay Watson a visit while May went back home and bought some supplies.

Aman enquired at the pokemon center to find that Watson had been discharged a day back. So he headed to the gym with Jane, Delia and ralts to look for Watson. Watson had actually saved them. If Watson hadn't defeated the Aqua that May had been fighting, all of them would be dead right now. Yes, Watson did deserve a thanks.

He found out that Watson had left for the graveyard by Watson's assistant at the gym.

'The graveyard? Why would Watson…Well we'll find out. I hope everything is okay.' Aman thought walking to the graveyard.

He found the old man kneeling next to a tombstone with a heavily bandaged magnetric to his side.

 **[Master…Is Watson okay?]** the blaziken asked, clutching at his arm, then letting it go immediately realizing they were in a public place. She knew what graveyards were, she had been around humans long enough to know it but it baffled her. Why bury the dead? Most pokemon usually left the dead to the nature. If it could provide food for another pokemon…

 **"** **Let's find out."** Aman said leading them into the graveyard to the place where Watson was.

The magnetric turned around, smelling people coming towards them.

Watson too noticed his pokemon's line of sight and turned around.

Watson's eyes were red and slightly swollen. Had he been crying?

 **"** **You okay there Watson?"** Aman said, quite unsure of what to do.

 **"** **I'm fine. How about your pokemon?"**

 **"** **They're all fine now."**

A moment passed, the ralts who was shy and timid tried to hide behind his the boy's hair.

 **"** **I should thank you Aman."** Watson started **. "If you hadn't come along when you did…"**

 **"** **No, we should be the ones thanking you. If you hadn't fought off those aqua's, we'd all be dead right now."**

 **"** **I guess it works both ways then."**

 **"** **If you don't mind me asking Watson, what are you doing here?"**

Watson didn't answer and for a moment the boy thought he had trudged on soft ground there.

 **"** **Just paying respects to an old friend, which reminds me. I have to ask something of you son. Look at me; you rescued me and here I am asking another favor."** The old man said.

 **"** **Oh please Watson. If there's anything I could do…"** Aman replied humbly.

 **"** **The police haven't interviewed you yet right?"**

 **"** **Well no. I was in the pokemon center all this time so…"**

 **"** **Good. When the police interview you, they're going to ask you if you were the one who defeated those aquas in the supply chamber. You have to tell them yes."**

 **"** **What!? Watson it wasn't me. It was the electivire. It murdered all those aquas."**

 **"** **Tom didn't murder anything!"** Watson yelled, outrage and anger shining through his red eyes.

Aman gulped. Wait a second…

 **"** **Wait…Tom?"**

Watson's face fell, the expressions of anger and outrage changing to remorse and sorrow.

 **"** **He was the first pokemon I had. Hatched him from an egg you see. The smallest thing I had ever seen. I was a young man just like you back then. I watched him grow. Tom was the most kind hearted and loving elekid. He was rather shy and timid. But there was something wrong with him. When I found it out, I took him to Professor Ethan. Professor Ethan is the father of professor Birch. Professor Ethan told** **me that Tom was special. That pokemon like him were one in a million. They were more powerful than the normal ones of their kind. Tom could charge up to twice the electric output of any normal elekid. I was happy but I didn't know…Tom was playing with our neighbor's squirtle. And then…"**

Watson broke down, his eyes glistening with tears wetting the old man's beard.

 **"** **And then…it was an accident. The squirtle was electrocuted. It wasn't Tom's fault, he was just playing. But when the police came looking for him… I couldn't do it. I couldn't let them take Tom. They would have put him down. So I lied. I told them that Tom had run away, escaped. I knew I couldn't keep him any longer. So I…So I went to the power plant and left him there; to make a new home. Every once a month or so I would go to the power plant; play with him, feed him. I watched him grow into the big electivire he was. In return Tom kept the pokemon that lived in the power plant safe; from trainers, from the outside world. He had never hurt a soul in his life but then Team aqua came. They kidnapped me, trying to get Tom for their own means. When Tom saw me…he tried to protect me…but Team aqua wouldn't stop. So he attacked them. Stowed me away in that side supply chamber while he faced aqua…"**

 **"** **I'm sorry Watson. I didn't know…"**

 **"** **It's not your fault…None of it is…If anything it's mine. I only I had been brave enough. If only I had the guts to stand up for him…he'd still be with us. I failed him. He trusted me; protected me and fought for me… And I failed him."**

A silent moment passed with Watson's magnetric whined, pressing her muzzle against her trainer's leg.

 **"** **Was it you who…you know, defeated Tom?"**

 **"** **I'm sorry Watson. I didn't know…"**

 **"** **Again it's not your fault…You did the right thing…Tom had killed too many people…aquas or not…The life of those aquas…That's my fault too."**

 **"** **Watson none of it is…You did what was right for him."**

 **"** **I wish I had supported him Aman. I wish…"**

Watson looked up, drying him tears with his arm.

 **"** **Tom knew his predicament. He'd say that one day we'd be together again as master and pokemon. He waited for me…And I didn't come…All his life he wished to be normal so he could come back home but…but…"**

 **"** **I'll do it Watson but I don't know if the police will believe me."**

 **"** **They'll believe you. I've already told them that you defeated those aqua. As a gym leader they'll believe me. If the police find out it was Tom, there will be and enquiry. And they'll dig up his bones, put his body in a research lab, trying to find out how he was so strong. After everything…Tom deserves to be normal. Tom deserves to rest in peace. "**

Aman gulped nodding. He couldn't help but feel responsible for it. His pokemon defeated…no, killed Tom. Because of his size and power he was too scared, too scared to reason or talk to the pokemon. The electivire had just been trying to protect an old friend. His trainer.

 **"** **I do it Watson. I'll tell them."**

Another moment passed.

 **"** **Thanks. I…You have my gratitude."**

Aman nodded, turning around; leaving an old man with his remorse.

Aman walked back silently to home, May's house in question.

 **[Master are you okay?]** the blaziken asked, feeling sadness and grief through their bond.

 **"** **I'm fine. Just thinking how wrong we are to judge someone based on physical appearance. The electivire was big and strong, so I didn't even acknowledge him as an intelligent being capable of emotions. I thought of him as a monster; a beast; nothing more when he was just trying to protect his trainer."**

 **[I'm sorry master. It's our fault too.]**

 **[I don't understand. Why does the old man blame himself?]** the luxio who had been quiet the whole time spoke up.

Aman smiled mirthlessly.

 **"** **Because he believes it's his fault. He didn't vouch for his pokemon when he was a teenager. If he had fought a case against the charges on Tom…Maybe he would have been able to keep him. The electivire still believed in him. Even when he became a gym leader Watson didn't think to get him back. Afraid of what people would do to Tom and him if they found out what happened all those years ago. If the police found out that this was the missing elekid from back then… Watson was too afraid to fight for hispokemon and that fear…it killed him. Fear killed that electivire."** The whole group stopped, realizing now the sorrow and pain of the old man.

 **"** **Remember…there's more than one way to snuff out a life."**


	10. Love and Lust

With everyone recovering, nobody was in mood for any more adventure for quite a while. Pupitar had been released from the pokemon center and was spending his time, resting around a bit.

 **"** **We haven't heard anything from Steven have we?"** Aman said, checking his pokedex. Nope, no new messages. After everything that had happened Aman had at least expected Steven to send a message if not show up and talk to them.

 **[He must be busy master. Remember he told us about a job he was working that was very important.]** the blaziken replied from behind the kitchen counter. Even though Aman insisted that she rest owing to her injuries, the blaziken insisted that she was fine and continued helping May on with daily chores. Also, from god knows where the blaziken had learned that in human society it was kind of a popular occurrence for women to cook for their family and the blaziken had taken on the responsibility of cooking the meals for the entire house. Not that they were complaining, she turned out to be quite skilled at cooking. She took to it naturally and had everyone in the house asking for seconds. Of course May was happy too as it relived her from all the cooking she had to do for them.

 **"** **What job?"** May asked, softly popping the treat in her mouth.

 **[No idea. Steven said it was classified.]**

 **"** **You trust this Steven guy?"**

 **[Definitely. He's saved our lives more times than we can count now.]**

 **"** **And every information he has given us has been on point."**

May nodded still not entirely convinced but no point in pushing it any further.

 **[Do you think he's alright master?]**

 **"** **I don't think there's any reason for us to worry about him. He's pretty strong you know."**

Still Aman wondered if Steven was in danger right now. Steven had told him that he was a commissioned league agent so it was possible that Steven could have been assigned to a dangerous mission and anything that took priority over saving a gym leader from a notorious criminal organization was not something to be taken lightly. Aman would ask but Steven had already told him that the data was classified. Aman wondered what kind of mission exactly did the Pokemon league assigned to their agents.

 **"** **Have you tried contacting him?"** May asked.

 **"** **Thrice now. His pokedex, it's switched off."**

 **[If he is on a mission he might be out of contact for a while.]** The pupitar who had been listening intently spoke up.

 **"** **Seems like you have no choice but to wait up for him." May said slyly.**

 **"** **You doubt him?"**

 **"** **You don't know anything about the guy Aman. Come on. I mean he's famous and rich and all but doesn't anything seem weird to you here?"**

 **[He does.]** the luxio interjected.

 **"** **He does?"** Aman asked raising a questioning brow at his pokemon.

 **"** **Think about it Aman. Steven had a lot of information about Aqua and their actions. Don't you think that's odd? And why would he leave such an important task to a bunch of teenagers like us. It just doesn't make sense."**

 **[He is rather vague in the amount of information that he provides us.]** the pupitar added.

 **"** **But its Steven we are talking about here guys. Come on. We wouldn't even be here if it weren't for him."**

 **[Master is right. He has saved our lives many times. Even if he is a bit secretive. I trust him.]** the blaziken said sharply, glaring at her pack, almost daring anyone to challenge her.

Aman shook his head. Weird. Jane shouldn't be so upset over such a prude discussion. It was just weird to see her angry. He almost had never seen her angry except when they were in life threatening battles.

 **"** **Whatever maybe the case right now. We'll just have to wait for Steven to contact us I suppose."**

The blaziken yawned stretching her arms as she laid down, leaning on her mate's shoulder as his arm came around her own shoulder, pulling her closer to him. They should be happy. Right? After all that action they deserved to rest but the blaziken couldn't shake off. It was something she couldn't understand. She was irritated and she couldn't find any reason for it. On top of it she was itching for a battle which had never happened before. She was never the one to back down from a fight but she never instigated it, never provoked an enemy to pick a fight but now…she could almost feel her body jarring in anticipation. And here they were enjoying a nice picnic with their and May's pack. A picnic blanket laid comfortably under the imposing, largish tree in May's backyard. Her backyard opened up to the forest with trees covering every side of it, hence was spared from any prying eyes. It was one of the few places where they could be personal in public and nobody would see them as criminals in Mauville city. The blanket was covered with a fruit basket and moreover laden with enormous amounts of food which would fare decidedly well against the two teams. Delia had taken to a nap after gorging to her hearts content on their food supply. Ralts also had closed her eyes, laying sound asleep on her master's lap. Pupitar and May's Swampert were on the edge of the forest sparring with repeated warnings from May when they used some of the more powerful attacks in their arsenal. May and Machoke had chosen another tree, a bit shadier this one and were talking in hushed but no doubt loving tones. They too were sprawled on their own blanket. May's medicham had taken his place up in a tree not far from them, his eyes closed. He could almost be sleeping but the blue glow around his body indicated otherwise. He was meditating, the gathering of the psychic energy piquing the interest of a bunch of dark type murkrow's which left squawking angrily when an accidental water gun from the Swampert missed them closely.

All in all everything seemed peaceful but the blaziken couldn't relax for some reason.

 **"** **You okay?"** Her mind snapped to attention as his voice veered through her thoughts.

She realized she had been scowling.

 **[Fine master, just a bit on edge I suppose.]**

 **"** **Well we do have a reason to be a little edgy. As much as I deny it they are right. Something about Steven is weird. I trust him, yes but yet…"**

She nodded. She trusted Steven but there were too many oddities about Steven to ignore.

 **"** **Here, you need to relax a bit."** He said pulling her head into his lap, a shower of golden hair and red feathers in his arms. He worked her shoulders, this thumbs rolling up and down her spine; effectively dispersing the tense knots around her upper shoulders and neck and going down to work on her shoulder blades. She sighed, relaxing a bit. He was right, she needed to relax. She suppressed her moan as she felt it. Her body suddenly warm and aroused. She mentally counted the days since they had made love. Three. Three long, tense and tiring days. She'll simply have to break this three day streak tonight then she smirked.

 **"** **Also I wanted to talk to you about something."** His voice rang out. Her inappropriate thoughts failed to register the soft yet serious tone in her master's voice.

 **[Mmmhmm.]** She replied back.

 **"** **Back at the power plant you disobeyed me."** He said.

The words hit her like a brick. She had never in her life thought that she would her that sentence. Her complete obedience and love for her mate was something she prided herself on and his words cut into her hurting more than she thought they would.

 **[Master?]** she asked, getting up from his lap, looking into his eyes.

 **"** **When I asked you to stand down, to run away from the electivire. You disobeyed me."**

 **[To save your life.]**

 **"** **I don't care. I gave you a direct order and you didn't listen to me."**

 **[I was trying to help us all!]** she said, panic rising in her voice. His tone was soft but the words hurt and it hurt more to hear it in his sweet voice. Tears threatened to spill but she held. She refused to show any sign of weakness to her mate.

 **"** **No. What if something had happened to you huh?"**

 **[If I hadn't acted we all would have died.]**

 **"** **And I don't care. You will stop risking your life for everyone else. They can handle themselves."**

 **[Oh yeah? Well what about the time the Team aqua admin attacked us? Where were these noble thoughts of yours when you took that aura sphere?]** She was practically yelling now, her voice cutting through the silent tranquility of the forest.

 **"** **That was different and you know it."**

She turned away haughtily, anger coursing through her. She didn't regret anything she had done. She would fight that electivire again if it came to that.

 **[Sure. Make situations as they are comfortable for your excuses master.]**

 **"** **That's it. I am your trainer and you will listen to me."** His voice also loud as a loudred.

 **"** **Ahem ahem."** May coughed lightly, tapping her foot with all of their pokemon behind her, peering at their little charade with nervous, questioning faces.

Both of them straightened up upon realizing that they might have been a bit louder than they thought but the scowling expression on their faces remained.

 **"** **You. Explain."** May said sharply, pointing to the boy.

 **"** **You know what this is about…The electivire fight in the power plant."** Aman said, turning away angrily and crossing his arms.

May's expression changed immediately, softening to a slightly irritated and amused one.

 **"** **Alright everyone. Go back to your business. Nothing to see here. Just a lover's spat. And you two, I'm warning you. No more powerful attacks or you'll be back in your pokeballs."** May said, pointing to the swampert and the pupitar. Both nodded their heads meekly and went back to their sparring contest albeit a bit more discreet.

With little shuffles and groans all the pokemon went back to their business until only the two pair of mates remained.

 **[Is this one of your life lessons?]** Machoke walked up and whispered into her ear.

May nodded back, slightly amused at the question.

 **[I'll be over there while you lecture these two. Join me when you are done.]** he said.

May bit back a retort and turned her attention to the still angry pair of mates in front of her. She could almost picture Machoke and herself same about a year ago. Confused and bickering. Of course this had happened to them. And because of this they were able to realize that human and pokemon mating had a flaw. The instincts that came with the mating conflicted with the instincts hardwired into them and the moral standards of the society. This lead to fights as seen here. She wondered what would be discovered if behavioral and observational study was done on human pokemon mating.

Both the boy and the blaziken were both stubbornly looking in opposite directions trying to put on the big show of ignoring the other.

May shook her head.

 **"** **Alright you two. Sit down."**

 **[I'm not sitting down until he explains.]** the blaziken said haughtily.

 **"** **Oh yeah? Well I'm not…"** Aman stopped ranting sharpish when May passed them glare. Both of them shuffled forward hesitantly and sat down a respectable distance from each other, arms crossed and scowling at each other.

 **"** **Aman told me about your fight with that electivire. And I have to agree with Aman here."**

 **"** **You need to understand"** May started again as the blaziken uttered a squawk of protest **"look, you know about the mating bond right? If you die then Aman dies too. When you fight you are not only putting yourself but your mate in danger too. The fact that Aman even allows you to battle… is shocking because after mating both the partners become very protective of their mate. You have no control over it, you're mating instincts won't let you put your partner in a position of danger. Trust me… I feel it every time I send Machoke into battle. Yes, I want to protect him but he loves to fight too. He is proud of his strength and taking that away from him isn't fair."**

 **"** **Jane, when you were injured and lying the pokemon center, I saw Aman running into the woods. I thought of it as weird and followed him…"**

A glare from Aman as he realized that May had seen him that time.

 **"** **I saw him struggling to deal with it, struggling to come to terms with everything that had happened. It was then I realized that Aman was not as okay as he seemed. It hurt him bad, really bad to see you injured. He was crying Jane."**

 **"** **I was not!"**

 **"** **You were bawling like a twelve year old girl."**

 **"** **Something flew into my eye…the forest was windy…"** Aman started but was stopped in mid-sentence as the blaziken hugged him from behind.

 **[I'm sorry master. I didn't realize that…that you would be so hurt by…]**

 **"** **Promise me that you won't risk your life again."**

 **[I…I can't master.]** the blaziken said hesitating as her instincts were forcing her to be submissive and to obey her trainer and her mate but the logical and rational side of her commanded that she present her argument first.

 **[I don't want the others to think that I'm getting some sort of special treatment master. Yes I might be the alpha female but I am also the strongest pokemon in our pack so I have the best chance to deal with a more powerful opponent. I don't want them to think that I am above them or something.]**

 **"** **They won't think like that…"** he started but realized that he had no valid point there.

 **"** **But you are my mate. I can't let anything happen to you."** He tried again.

 **[Master I have to get stronger so I can protect us and with us running into more and more of team aqua, I think I need to battle more if I am to get stronger.]**

 **"** **I know but…but I can't…I can't let you fight. It's just…Whenever you go out to fight…my mind just freezes up with fear…If anything happens to you…I would never be able to forgive myself. Some deep part of me wants to protect you even if I am useless to you."**

 **[Oh master…]** the blaziken said, softly moving forward to kiss him.

 **"** **Uhh…yeah I think my work here is done."** May said before things between Aman and Jane became more personal.

 **[Thanks May. You are a lifesaver.]** Jane said.

 **"** **Yeah. What would we do without you?"** Aman interjected.

 **"** **Probably crash and burn."** May replied mockingly and returned back to her own picnic spot with her own mate.

 **"** **So where were we?"** the boy asked. They had resumed their previous stance however this time the blaziken had insisted that the boy lay his head in her lap from which she could run her fingers through his dark black hair, combing his hair lovingly.

 **[We were talking about how you feel apprehensive about sending me into battles but master that's just your instincts. Yes, it's going to be difficult but you have to let me battle. And I am not just your mate but also your pokemon. It's my duty to battle for you. I don't pride myself in strength or victory** **master…I pride myself in protecting you and loving you.]** she said, swooping down immediately to kiss him before he could present any argument to counter her.

After they broke, she smiled triumphantly at the annoyed yet conceded look on his face.

 **"** **Fine…you win but you know that I am not comfortable with this. I don't think I ever will be."**

 **[I know master. This is just something we will have to adjust to. I guess this is something that humans and pokemon who are mated have conflicts about.]**

 **"** **Well there aren't many couples like us. If we didn't have May here, this probably would have become a huge fight."**

They both remained silent for a moment.

 **"** **But you have to promise me one thing…"**

The blaziken sighed. There was no way master was going to let her fight without these conditions. She might as well agree to whatever this promise was and then later talk him out of it in bed.

 **[Anything master.]**

 **"** **If I ever tell you to retreat, to come back to me…you'll come back without any hesitation or argument okay?"**

 **[But…]**

 **"** **No buts, when I say you come back, you'll come back to me even if it seems like a mistake. Deal?"**

 **[Deal.]** she sighed in defeat and kissed him again.

A bit later the rest of the inhabitants had woken up and attacked the food which they had brought for the picnic. Things got rowdy as all the pokemon tried to mockingly spar against each other. With their superhuman agility and speed Delia and Jane were able to dominate most of the group even the pupitar and the swampert who were very large compared to the prior pokemon. Only medicham, who was a psychic type could predict their movement and counter them to some effect. But Jane had a feeling that the Swampert had more fight than he let on but let it go. This wasn't a gym battle or a threat that she needed to fight. Ralts who in no way would be able to keep with the more powerful pokemon here was rescued by Aman who took her away from the group.

The blaziken waited patiently on the bed, laying down on her stomach, facing the door, head held in between her hands and her legs swinging up and down in the air. The boy was downstairs, slowly bouncing the ralts on his knee to put her to sleep.

She was still very young and she would demand more care and attention from her trainer. The blaziken and boy had agreed that the ralts was still recovering from the trauma from whatever she had endured when they had a found her and they had to provide extra care for the youngest member of their team.

Aman put the ralts into the small makeshift bed he had constructed from a small mattress and a thick blanket. The luxio was considerate enough to sleep close to the bed as if guarding the little ralts which was pointless. The ralts didn't needed to be protected from anything in this house but it made sleeping for the little pokemon much easier.

The boy was mildly surprised to find the blaziken sitting in a rather seductive pose on the bed when he entered; almost as if she had been waiting for him. All day after the picnic had been in one way or other uneventful other than the blaziken subtly teasing him. A little touch here, a lingering kiss there, a soft nibble on the ear. And when he tried his luck and made his move, he was rewarded by a little slap on his hand that ventured too close to her inner thigh for a little touch. He had no clue what was up with her but well girls will be girls he supposed. And now watching the blaziken lying down on the bed like that…well he was just confused.

 **[Everybody asleep?]**

 **"** **Yup."**

The blaziken hummed in acknowledgment, getting up and walking up to him. He waited in anticipation, what was she going to do? Was she still angry over the fight they had had this afternoon or was she happy that they had worked it out? The blaziken silently came over and kissed his neck, taking off his jacket, throwing it off and unbuttoning his shirt.

 **"** **So we're cool?"**

 **[Hmmm…]**

The blaziken who was having trouble now with the top two buttons reached her patience. She used the sharp side of her talon to slice through them, casting the white fabric to the floor, still kissing him.

 **"** **You okay there?"** he grinned, he could feel how excited she was.

Before he could he could add any other remark, she grabbed him by the shoulders, turning him and throwing him onto the bed; climbing on him, pinning him down.

The boy realized that he better take his pants off before they too get ripped like his shirt. He had rarely seen her this excited and eager to make love. Another tug on his boxers snapped him out of his thoughts.

The blaziken casually slashed through them, throwing the ripped cloth to the side, winning the prize she was looking for.

She positioned herself on his erection, softly moaning as she felt his hard shaft sliding against her labia. The downward thrust by the blaziken made them both cry out at the sudden penetration, surrounding his entire length with her heat. He opened his eyes to look at her, softly moaning, her hands pressing against his chest as she waited for him to adjust to this sudden tightness.

His hands came up from the sides, grabbing her hips. She started, moving up and down slowly pacing herself. Her vagina devouring his cock in long ridden out thrusts, her breasts softly bouncing with the motion. To the boy it was sight to be seen. The image of his mate moaning, her body slick with sweat as she bounced on his lap, it drove him insane with lust.

She was practically dripping wet too, her juices moistening his entire shaft. The bed creaked under their weight as their thrusts matched. Now that their speed had increased her breasts bounced, flopping against her chest producing a sound nearly erotic but the boy's hands shot up to cup them, their softness almost surprising the boy, his thumbs flicking across her red erect nipples. She grinned at his actions, let her body slide up to him; not interrupting their thrusts as she captured his lips in a long drawn out kiss, her hard beak clashing against his softer lips, their tongues thrashing against each other.

He cupped her butt as they were both reaching their limit, increasing the intensity and speed of his strokes. He didn't need to though, the blaziken was now thrusting against him at a speed only a pokemon could manage, her lush body smothering his own; showing him the strength a blaziken possessed.

They both cried out, cumming as they did, their body still moving in sputtering and jerking motions as they climaxed, thighs slapping against each other, trying to carry out the motions.

After two more intense sessions they were done. The blaziken was sated positively and the boy was exhausted and slightly dehydrated. Yes, their lovemaking was intense but this was a whole new level and that too three times! He didn't think that he would be able to go another round for at least a day or two. God! Was Jane really this fanatic sometimes to have sex? No, but hey he wasn't complaining as he kissed his now sleeping mating in his arms and closed his own eyes.

As usual they were met with usual remarks from their friends the next morning. The luxio just plainly spouting some embarrassing fact, ralts questioning about why she wasn't allowed to sleep with master yesterday night. The pupitar was wiser and behaved normally same as May's other pokemon for which both Aman and Jane were very thankful. May on the other had had greeted them with another embarrassing and catty remark about their last night's tryst. The only odd thing was that Machoke who usually went out to train in the morning and to avoid the couple's obvious embarrassment, was today sitting along with May on the couch as they came down from their bedroom. Not only that, Aman thought he had seen Machoke staring at Jane for like a second but he must have been mistaken or something and shrugged it off.

 **"** **Okay I'm heading out to the woods to train ralts for a bit alright, you guys keep here."**

 **[Be careful and come back early master. Don't be late for breakfast.]** the blaziken shouted somewhere from the kitchen where she had happily flounced off to get started on the meal.

Aman picked up the ralts who was uttering little squeaks and yips, raising her little arms like a little child, urging master to pick her up and then Aman walked out the house into the woods in the backyard to train the young psychic pokemon.

 **"** **So what do you think?"** May asked after Aman had left and she was sure that Jane was now busy cooking.

 **[Well her behavior indicates it, she looked so happy and satisfied but I'm not sure. Yes, her scent is more prominent and a bit different but I don't know about blaziken and their kind. It could be a normal thing for them.]**

 **"** **Hmm…this is getting difficult. Let's wait some more then."** May responded and went back to surfing channels on the TV.

Jane walked out of the kitchen into the living room wearing an apron, stained and crusted with many a berries remains and crumbs.

 **[Is master back yet?]**

 **"** **No. He's running late."** May said, grabbing the small pecha berry appetizer from her plate. The blaziken was really going to town with this breakfast thing as she had already served three servings of starters and there was still a full course waiting for them to eat but this was fine as with two trainers and their teams in the house, any amount of food cooked would be easily devoured by the numerous residents.

 **[Delia will you go and check up on him?]** the blaziken said to the luxio who was settled comfortably on the rug, devouring her own plate of appetizers and watching some human soap opera. Aman and the rest of the pack had no clue how but the luxio had seemingly gotten hooked to watching the afternoon shows and the luxio would become very grouchy and bite them if she was deprived of them.

A far off and rather muffled scream shattered the peaceful morning, a male one coming from the backyard. Though it seemed far away there was no mistaking that it was Aman's and it had echoed through the house, surprising all of its inhabitants.

Before anyone could react a red blur whizzed past them as the blaziken made a beeline for the door to the backyard, her speed almost throwing the door off its hinges. The rest of the pokemon raced out too running back.

Maybe the blaziken had slowed down or they were faster or just plain lucky but May and the rest of the pokemon arrived at the scene almost at the same time as the blaziken because no one would have known what the blaziken would have done after seeing what they were seeing.

A pack of mankey were surrounding the seemingly unconscious body of the boy who was flat on his face on the ground.

Without warning the blaziken lashed out with ferocity, chilling the more powerful pokemon who were witnessing this scene. A blaze kick sent a mankey chittering away with pain, igniting its fur. She landed next to her fallen mate and the mankey opening, her beak hinged open for a flamethrower but iron arms engulfed her, trapping her in a strong shoulder hold and pulling her back and away from the scene. Machoke had acted quickly, knowing that the intensity of the flamethrower would most probably reduce those mankey to ashes. Not only that but Aman could also be killed if she did that. Her anger would have clouded her judgment but he wasn't about to let her make that mistake as the Machoke held her tightly. The blaziken thrashed against his hold, blindly sending out blaze kicks and punches blindly. And she was angry so her attacks packed something that Machoke thought he could get by without getting hit.

 **[Calm down. You attack those mankey and they could hurt him even more.]** Machoke tried to reason as he tightened his hold. The blaziken really packed a wallop he had to admit, he wouldn't be able to hold her for long.

Meanwhile the luxio was growling at the gang of mankey who upon realizing that the new strange arrivals were the friends of the fallen human; using his unconscious body as a shield so they wouldn't be attacked.

May signaled the luxio and the pupitar to stop who were slightly advancing and turned to her own medicham who had been calmly standing next to her, assessing the situation.

 **"** **Medicham, Pupitar…Split them up and take them out. Swampert standby to use protect on Aman if he's attacked in anyway. Delia, use agility and get him out of there as fast as you can. Get them both."** May added, craning her neck to look at the ralts who was also sprawled unconscious on Aman's body.

The pokemon nodded. Medicham teleported next to a mankey his hand raised, releasing a blast of point blank psychic, sending the mankey immediately into unconsciousness. The pupitar stomped his foot raising a mild sandstorm shrouding his allies in wisps of sand. The mankey growled at the reduction of visibility, raising their hands and putting them over their eyes to protect them from the slow currents of sand which now whipped through the air.

A whoosh of shadow moved through the sand, a dark shape struck out of the sands, sending another mankey back.

The group now stared in every direction in fear. They were just a wild pack of mankey and realized that they were not powerful enough to deal with this diverse and human trained pokemon pack.

Fear, causing discord among the pack, the mankey now split up and each individual ran out, jumping into the funneling sandstorm to run away from these tough looking pokemon.

Pupitar dropped the sandstorm to see that all the mankey had disappeared, running back to the fringes of the forest. Aman's and ralts body had also disappeared but it was not gone, it was lying near them, Aman's shirt in Delia jaws as she gasped for air. A pokemon with a keen eye like a swallow or starvia would have noticed a black and yellow blur that was the luxio racing across and through sandstorm, grabbing the boy's body by the scruff of his shirt and running out of the sandstorm albeit a little slower so as not to hurt the boy or the ralts.

The blaziken had finally broken out of Machoke's hold and raced to her fallen mate, tears streaming down her face.

The ralts was picked up by May who handed the little psychic type to her Medicham.

 **"** **Take her back to the house. See to her injuries."** She nodded towards her medicham and swampert, who both nodded in unison and disappeared into thin air, being teleported back to the house by medicham.

The rest of the pokemon turned to Aman.

May gasped as she saw it, a deep gash almost a feet long, from shoulder down to the lower ribcage. The skin had been gored as if clawed out by finger. A small rivulet of blood seeped from the gash onto the lower abdomen which then dripped slowly to the ground, staining it red.

The blaziken sobbed, cradling his head in her lap, her fingers now softly running through his hair, calling out to him softly as if she expected him to would wake up any second now.

May felt for his pulse, feeling for his neck. It was steady. May sighed with relief.

 **"** **Jane pull yourself together. Let's take him back to the house and get him some first aid, then we can get him to the pokemon center."**

The blaziken nodded meekly, scooping up the boy in her arms, gently as if she was holding an injured bird, she carried him back to the house with May and the other pokemon in wake.

Aman was laid down on the sofa and May instructed Machoke and pupitar to watch over him while she and Jane went to get some first aid medical supplies from the upstairs closet. The pupitar and Machoke stared at the prone human figure, wondering what could have happened in the forest with the mankey.

Meanwhile May and Jane were upstairs fumbling through the closet where they kept their medical stuff.

 **"** **You okay?"** she touched the blaziken's arm.

 **[Fine.]** the blaziken replied without an upward glance or even a hint of emotion passing across her face.

 **"** **He's gonna be fine you know."** May said.

 **[Well you don't know that. It's not like YOUR mate is hurt is it?]** the blaziken replied coldly.

 **"** **Look Aman is my friend. I would never want anything to happen to him too you know."**

 **[Well I'm his mate and if you cared even a bit about him, you would have seen to it or at least warned someone that the forest was full of dangerous packs of mankey.]** the blaziken yelled.

 **"** **I can't predict if someone is randomly going to be attacked now. Can I!?"** May yelled back with equal ferocity.

Urgent footsteps up the stairs to the room broke them from their angry fight. Machoke appeared in the door.

 **[Umm…May… We have a bigger problem downstairs.]** the Machoke said, tilting his head to motion slightly downwards towards the living room. The look on Machoke's face said it all.

All of them filed down the stairs running back into the living room.

Pupitar was standing there, looking dazed and staring at his trainer's body.

The room fell unequivocally silent as they all stared at the boy's back where his injury was…or in this case wasn't. The large gash had vanished as if it had been a tattoo. There was no indication of any large injury or anything there. The last remnant of the injury was now disappearing, a thin red lined scar which was now getting erased as the skin healed itself leaving no trace of the injuries presence. It was almost as if they had been hallucinating or something.

A number of questions might have popped through their heads but they were probably too flabbergasted to even emit any sound at this point.

A moment later they felt it. The horrible feeling and fear of being in the presence of a predator which was an alien feeling to many of the pokemon there. Blaziken, Pupitar and Swampert were apex predators in their territory, meaning they had no natural predators in the wild but still they could feel it, the gut wrenching fear which rooted them to the spot, their instincts now on alert with predatory fear. And it was coming from the boy. Only the more psychically attuned medicham in the room was able to see the boy's boy glow a sliver of dark purplish pulsating sinisterly. It was only there for a fraction of a second but the medicham unmistakably recognized it.

Aura.

The boy's aura.

Most of the humans did not have any pronounced aura and even fewer were able to see it. In one of the many ways that psychic types were superior to humankind was their knowledge of aura and its changes. All psychic pokemon could see auras to some degree and change their own to a very minute extent. The more powerful ones could perform tasks that would boggle the minds of even the greatest of humans but one thing that medicham was sure of was that humans couldn't change their aura. Yes, human aura waxed or waned throughout their lives but human aura was barely visible as it was so limited although he had heard that some humans could attain a little of psychic abilities by years of meditation and penance but this sudden change in the boy's aura was not just unexpected but was supposed to be impossible.

This all takes a little more time to narrate to you readers and the instinctual feeling of fear that had washed over the residents of the house was only there for a split second. Then it faded into nothingness.

 **"** **What was that?"** May asked slowly, gasping for air, realizing that she had been holding her breath.

The blaziken started towards her mate but was stopped by medicham who had jumped in her way.

 **[Stop! Don't touch him. He's not human.]** the medicham said loudly. It was the only explanation. The boy's aura couldn't change so rapidly if he was human. It had to be the only explanation.

The glare on the blaziken face conveyed the message all clear to the medicham. It didn't take a psychic to understand that anyone who tried to stop the blaziken from getting to her mate would be in a world of pain. The medicham shifted aside slowly.

The blaziken walked on to the sofa, cradling his head in her lap again. Yes she had felt that feeling, that instinctual fear and it had come from him but she didn't care. He was her mate and no matter what she had felt, she loved him.

Nobody paid attention to the pupitar who was standing in the back, shivering violently. Because only he knew what was happening. It was the same thing, the same feeling he had had back at the power plant when master had killed that electivire.

 **[Let's take him to the pokemon center.]** the Machoke said and turned to see the pupitar shaking.

 **[Pupitar are you okay?]** he asked loudly, making everyone's attention turn to the armored pokemon.

Pupitar tried to nod but his body wouldn't move. The one time before this had happened Aman had killed a very powerful pokemon, much more powerful than them. And now…they were all in danger…If Aman regressed to that…that thing again…they would all be…

 **[We need to get out. Right now.]** the pupitar spoke urgently.

Before anyone could speak however the medicham spoke up again.

 **[You're hiding something. Some information about this aren't you!?]** the psychic spoke a bit more harsher than normally expected. He had tried to scan the pupitar's thoughts and mind out of habit but was encountered by a block. The pupitar was trying to shield whatever it was and was mildly succeeding. He could only tell that this information was related to whatever was happening to Aman right now.

 **[Please. We need to go before master wakes up.]** the pupitar tried again. He could explain later, they needed to get to safety first.

Hearing this the blaziken got up.

 **[Pupitar do you know anything about this?]** the blaziken asked sharply. After all the events that had unfolded, she was not in a pleasant mood and surely she would apologize later for speaking and acting a bit rude towards her friends but right now she was pissed and she needed answers.

 **[Please.]** the huge pokemon squirmed under his alpha's gaze. His instincts making him submit to the alpha female of their pack but his feelings for protecting master and their pack from…whatever master became…the thing was now hindering him, stopping him from answering the question.

 **[Answer me. Do you know?]** the blaziken pressed on, this time louder and more fiercely. The pupitar visibly shrank back, eyes down, body lowered, instinctually showing all signs of submission.

He nodded slightly.

 **[Master is…This happened back at the power plant. It wasn't me who had killed the electivire...]**

He paused to suck in breath.

 **[It was master.]**

Silence.

 **[I…He transformed into something else…I don't know…When you fainted]** he looked up slightly at his alpha female. **[He changed…suddenly he wasn't…master anymore…he was something else….and…]**

He was stopped by a fiery claw striking him, the blaziken holding his neck with a flame covered claw.

Machoke interfered, rescuing the pupitar from the fire type's claws.

 **[Stop it. He's your packmate.]** he reminded her, in hopes she would see it and understand through her anger.

The blaziken grinded her beak.

 **[You're lying.]** she replied even though her words sounded hollow even to herself.

 **[I'm telling the truth. All of us and even master are in danger. I want to…I want to help him…but I don't know how.]** the pupitar choked out.

The blaziken would have struck the ground/ rock type again if only Machoke hadn't positioned himself between them.

 **[I want to know why?]** she vented, her anger clear through her words and posture. **[Why didn't you tell me? I am your alpha which means you don't hide things from me.]**

 **[You…you wouldn't have believed me. No one would have. And if I had told anyone else then master himself would be in trouble.]**

The blaziken growled, making the pupitar flinch.

 **"** **Stop it. We are not sure what's going with Aman. Jane you need to calm down first…"**

 **[Calm down? Calm down…]** the blaziken said sarcastically **.[ My master was attacked and injured. And now something is happening to him and I don't know what it is…but I should calm down right?]** she spat.

 **"** **Look you need to understand that…"** May started, her tone same as the blaziken.

Machoke stopped May with a hand on her shoulder.

 **[May…It's not her fault. I'm sure now. She's in her heat.]** Machoke whispered discreetly in her ear. Even though there was nothing wrong with what was going on with the blaziken right now; heats and mating were natural paramount but he didn't want to embarrass the blaziken with telling her this right in front of everybody. May would have to talk about this with them later.

Both May's and the blaziken's head sharply snapped to him, both the females staring at him.

 **"** **Hmm…This explains a lot actually. Anyways…"** May turned to the fire type who still looked angry.

 **"** **Look we can discuss all this later alright? You want to help Aman? How about we get him to the pokemon center first?"**

The blaziken hesitated but nodded. Guess she could agree with them as long as they were helping master.

At the same instance, a loud gasp and Aman woke up, gasping for air.

The blaziken raced to his side.

 **[Are you okay master?]**

Aman sat up and immediately regretted it, clutching his head.

 **[Master?]**

 **"** **I'm fine."** He said, wincing as he rubbed his head.

 **"** **What happened? I feel…"** the boy trailed off, gritting his teeth as the headache was now overshadowed by a piercing pain through his back. It felt like hot iron was being dragged and rubbed on his skin.

 **[He's in pain.]** the medicham said quietly. Though he could help him with some of it but he was hesitant. What he had felt a minute ago, that aura was…still too…sinister for him to…

The blaziken softly tried to rub his head but he shook it off.

 **"** **No, really I'm fine. I just need…a second."** As he pain subsided.

The blaziken sat down next to him, holding his hand for the good measure.

 **"** **What the hell happened? I was training ralts in the forest and next moment…I…I heard some pokemon attack me from behind…I think I blacked out and…"** He stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed that everyone was staring at him. Yes they had just rescued him from an accident but there was something unnatural about the scared and uneasy look on their faces.

 **"** **We rescued you from a pack of mankey."** May said, her eyes narrowing. Did he really not remember or was he acting? Was medicham right? Was Aman even human? Hah- what was even thinking about…Of course Aman was human…but the feeling she had felt a minute ago…that feeling…it hadn't felt human.

 **[How are you feeling master?]** the blaziken interrupted, her face full of concern. Not only had he been attacked by wild pokemon but his wound had just healed instantly and now pupitar had told her that master had somehow transformed into something else to kill that electivire which she was sure that none of them had the power to defeat.

 **"** **I feel fine. Just…a little pain…especially in the back…And I feel a little tired actually."**

Everyone in the room gasped but Aman was still clutching his forehead and didn't acknowledge it.

 **[Master, please you need to rest.]** the blaziken said, with such a pleading look on her face that the boy yielded. He could never say no to her. He sighed and nodded, walking upstairs to the bedroom with the blaziken. Both of them fell asleep in each other's embrace later.

 **"** **So…what do we do?"** May asked breaking the silence of the room.

 **[Now that we know why the blaziken is so edgy, we can just be more careful.]** the Machoke replied.

 **"** **Not about that machoke, I mean about Aman…how he healed like that and what was that…that feeling?"** May asked quizzically, raising an immaculate eyebrow to the question.

 **[It was his aura. It was only for a moment but his aura…it changed.]** the medicham spoke up urgently. He needed answers and possibly study the boy if he could.

 **"** **And that's not supposed to happen?"**

The medicham shook his head slowly.

May sighed, sucking in a long breath. This whole situation made no sense.

She sat down on the sofa, closing her eyes, assessing the entire situation. They needed to establish some basic information here.

She opened her eyes and looked for pupitar.

 **"** **Pupitar can you please tell us exactly what happened?"**

The pupitar narrated the whole story, albeit making it sound more sympathetic towards his trainer rather than the electivire that had perished but the others had no qualms over imagining what really could have happened.

 **[Are you sure? I mean no offense but you mentioned you had taken a blow and were losing blood.]** the Machoke asked.

 **[Yes I was losing blood but I was still conscious and I'm sure of what I saw.]** the pupitar relied coolly, only Machoke could've framed the question in a polite way and he was grateful for that.

 **"** **Hmm…"** May sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Machoke in all the years he had lived with her could read her like a book now. She was thinking hard. Machoke could practically hear her brain buzzing into action.

 **"** **Does anyone else have any more information about this?"**

 **Everyone in the room just shook their head.**

 **"** **Medicham I need you to observe Aman, any changes in his aura and mind, monitor it and report it to me. If Aman can kill an electivire like that…then I'm not sure that we are safe either."**

Machoke gritted his teeth. A danger to his May…He had always crushed anything that even posed the slightest affront to his mate but this was Aman. He couldn't…but he had to do something.

May noticed Machoke and immediately spoke up knowing all well how Machoke got when became protective of her.

 **"** **Pupitar you said that this…this feeling that you felt…it was greater at the powerplant?"**

The pupitar nodded.

 **"** **Medicham, if you feel that aura change again, immediately notify me and keep teleport on standby. I'm not sure if you can but maybe you can teleport us all away from Aman if anything like that happens again."**

 **[The teleport would not be a problem but it would only be over a short distance master with Pupitar and swampert in the pack. If I was to take a guess it would be to the Pokemart, no more master.]**

 **"** **That's far away enough. Thanks medicham."**

 **[We have to help him, not run away from him you know.]** the luxio who had been watching this exchange from the sidelines spoke up, staring hardly at the others.

She had grown with Jane and knew her well enough to know that she was pissed about pupitar not telling her the truth about the power plant accident, in fact she herself was not happy about it. They deserved to know everything right from the beginning. They were a pack after all. But what she also knew was that Jane was kind hearted enough to forgive the pupitar and apologize for roughing him up.

 **"** **We will help him of course but we don't know anything about what is happening to him. Until we find out what is going on we need to ensure that all of us are safe."** May replied.

 **"** **The other issue…"** May continued. **"Is that Jane has been acting a bit on the edge."**

That was because of her heat. May would have to talk to them about it discreetly. No reason to tell the others, it would only embarrass the already peeved blaziken.

 **"** **We'll take care of that too."**

Aman woke up hazily, the urge to scratch his knee only stopped by the beautiful blaziken in his arms who was peacefully sleeping in his arms; he didn't want to wake her up. He felt his exhaustion immediately as he heaved softly; his action was enough to break the blaziken out of her sleep. She opened her beak, yawning softly; not noticing the boy looking at her with a smile.

His hand flew around her waist, tightly pressing her against his own body. He kissed her without hesitation and she kissed him back with even greater passion. His hand crept downwards to softly squeeze her butt.

After a second she reconsidered, stopping him by softly putting her hand on his chest; breaking the kiss.

 **"** **No?"** he asked, a bit puzzled.

The blaziken was still in a daze; her body all hot; a pool of warmth erupting in her nether regions, just under her stomach. She bit her tongue to get back her focus. They couldn't make love with everybody wide awake and just downstairs. But…

Focus she chided herself.

 **[Later tonight. At least three times.]** She spoke, pressing a talon on his lips, trailing it down to his chin; her hot breath softly blowing against his face.

Three times!? The hell…Aman had no clue to the naughty side of his mate. He had always seen her as shy and reserved but this woman…She was full of surprises. Heh.

 **"** **Okay."** He spoke grinning slightly but didn't let go of her waist; still pressing her body against him comfortably.

She decided to change the topic of their conversation before she pounced and had her way with him.

 **[Master…Are you alright? I mean you were just attacked by…]**

 **"** **Pishh...I'm fine. Looks like they only knocked me out. No harm done."**

She grinded her beak. If only that was so. If those mankey hadn't hurt him he would never have healed mysteriously and the people downstairs wouldn't be thinking of him like some sort of dangerous freak.

 **"** **Hey…you seem…angry…Are you okay?"** he asked. He had been noticing subtle changes in her behavior, she had been acting a little bit crankier, a bit grouchier towards everybody. In fact he was sure that her behavior had affected the fight they had had that afternoon. Also he had been picking up her emotions more frequently. The bond to some degree always gave him a cursory view into how she was feeling when she in his proximity. It was like a small ping of emotion he felt from her inside his mind. But lately the pings had become more frequent and clearer. But still…his Jane was never angry; not even a little bit like she was right now.

 **[I'm…]** the blaziken started but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

 **"** **Can we come in?"** May's voice sounded from the other side. The boy and the blaziken detangled; albeit hating the loss of the physical contact from each other.

After making themselves decent, the blaziken opened the door, letting May and Machoke inside.

 **"** **How are you feeling Aman?"**

 **"** **I'm fine now. Thanks to you guys for saving me."**

May nodded deciding mentally that they would have to talk to them about Jane's heat. Also about Aman's strange…condition.

 **"** **We need to talk to you guys about something."** May said, unsure of how to approach the subject. It was like giving the sex talk to children, only in this case the children here had already done it.

 **"** **Sure…"**

 **[Jane is in heat.]** Machoke said bluntly, making the blaziken blush heavily and look away.

 **"** **What!?"**

May gave a glare to his mate for putting it so bluntly.

 **"** **Yes…that… Now I'm sure you've studied about heats and mating in pokemon school. I'll just briefly recap that okay?"**

The boy nodded. He had already learnt about pokemon mating and heats in school. Such simple things were long committed to his memory.

 **"** **Aman. As you know pokemon mate for life and their life force is directly bonded to their mates. As a result if one of the mate dies, the other one will most probably follow suit. I say most probably because studies show that on some cases one of the mate survives and almost all the cases the mate had a reason to live; like offspring or some other reason. But in some cases both mates died even if they had children to care for. So this is vague…"**

 **"** **Where did you find all this?"** Aman said, raising his hand like a elementary grade student.

 **"** **My dad is a researcher remember? And I studied this under my dad a long time ago. Now don't interrupt me again."** She said giving him a mock glare.

He grinned and nodded at her to continue.

 **"** **What we do know is the heat cycles and mating patterns of most of the documented pokemon including blaziken."** May said, eyeing the blaziken who was still a little bit embarrassed, not realizing that she was in heat. But she had never known what heat was. Apparently humans had documented pokemon mating for study. She suppressed a grin thinking of the test subjects. Did pokemon had to mate while being observed by a bunch of humans?

 **"** **So heats are usually seasons in which certain species of pokemon become sexually active. It is different for every pokemon species. For example the blaziken heat starts from late February to the start of March. The heat cycle usually lasts for one to two weeks. The heat season is usually followed by bearing season where birth is given to offspring."**

Aman felt a tinge of sadness coming from his mate. He too realized it. They would never be able to have any children of their own. He weaved his hand through hers, pulling her down to sit on the edge of the bed with him, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. The blaziken's sadness lessened, even if only a bit. If being with master meant having no children she would gladly sacrifice any maternal choices she had, but still it hurt to know that she would never be able to give master children of their own.

May caught on to their thoughts. But didn't react. She had long ago come to terms with this issue with Machoke. But knew that it was something that Aman and blaziken had to talk it out themselves.

 **"** **Please continue."** Aman said, his face a bit sober but still attentive.

May cleared her throat. Next time she would think before speaking something. Gosh, the human-pokemon mating did have a lot of twists.

 **"** **So during the heat cycle, the female of the species becomes active…you know, sexually. Many things happen during the heat usually hormonal imbalance and behavioral changes. So the female becomes a bit aggressive and…yada yada yada… The bottom line is they get cranky and…well more than usually affectionate towards their mate."** May said giving them a knowing glance.

 **"** **Oh…So…Okay…What do we do?"** Aman said.

May sighed.

 **"** **It MEANS that she need to be stuck and stuck real good."** She said, grinning widely.

The blaziken truly had no restriction when it came to this sort of stuff. Saying it like that right in front his mate and hers. Still she was thankful it wasn't both packs listening this. She would die if anybody heard this of her.

All the occupants of the room blushed with the blaziken practically burning red with embarrassment now.

Aman grinned inwardly. More time with Jane. And that explained her attitude and her sexual drive these days. It was late in February if he remembered the date accurately and according to May, the heat cycle would last at least a week. So he had a week of hot and lusty Jane.

 **"** **So I've decided that you guys can go on a vacation."**

 **[Vacation?]**

 **"** **Yeah. I have this guesthouse. Dad wanted a vacation house where we could go for holidays but he rarely is free from his work so it's empty right now. It's a bit bigger than this house but a bit cluttered. Dad moved some of his old research papers and study material there. But don't worry nobody goes there and it's right outside the city too. So you don't need to be discrete or anything."**

 **"** **Jesus May how rich are you? Two houses in Mauville city?"**

 **[There are more in Mosdeep City.]** Machoke answered. May shot him a mock glare and gave him a wink to let him know that she wasn't actually mad.

 **"** **Here are the keys. Take care and don't break anything."** May said mockingly. **"I'll have medicham show you to the house. Return when you want to and hey…"**

Aman and Jane who had been walking towards the door to go downstairs and pack their things turned around.

 **"** **You kids have fun."** May winked, making the cheeks of both the boy and the blaziken redden.

May sighed, stripping her clothes as she entered the shower, the Machoke diligently following behind not wanting to miss the chance to see his mate getting naked.

It had become almost a tradition for May and Machoke to bath together. He entered her bath in hopes of getting laid and his chances of that were pretty high whenever May showered.

 **"** **Eyes up here buddy."** May said to the peeved Machoke who had been caught staring at her chest for some time now.

He stepped into the water too May's back touching his chest, she purposely brushed her back against him.

He growled with desire but stopped himself. He had to discuss something with May first.

 **[May why did you send medicham there?]**

 **"** **To show them the house."** She replied plainly.

 **[And?]** he asked. He knew there was no way May only sent the psychic pokemon just to show them the house. She could have sent anyone. Why medicham only? 

May smiled. Machoke had caught on to that.

 **"** **Medicham is gonna stay there. I told him to keep an eye on Aman. We don't know what is going on but I'm gonna make sure that everyone is safe."**

 **"** **And…"** May said turning around facing her mate. **"This gives us a house without kids which means we get some alone time."**

Aman whistled as he looked at the house. It was definitely bigger than the main house and looked pleasant. Also it had like a boundary around it which meant…privacy. Inside the house was cozy but cluttered the floor littered with boxes and papers. Small towers of books on tables and stands and rough pens strewn here and there.

It had two bedrooms with separate bathrooms but the rooms were too cluttered for the huge pupitar to go into, so he proposed that he sleep in the main room while the others take the two bedrooms. An empty and leaf strewn pool indicated that it had not been used in a while but it seemed that it was functional, he would only have to drain the leaves and garbage and start the filters in the pool.

Jane had gone on to look around in the kitchen, finding it adequate to her tastes.

The luxio had already settled on the sofa, watching some soap opera with the ralts looking on with interest.

The rest of the day had gone uneventfully with his pokemon resting up and generally being lazy.

Medicham had stayed only if to spar with the bored luxio.

Dinner was served with most of the pokemon eating their fills as the delicious meal was cooked by the blaziken. More often they questioned, where the blaziken had learned to cook only to be answered that she was just naturally good at it. She had tried a few recipes after watching a cook show on the TV. Aman had actually watched her cook only because he had nothing else to do at the moment. He then realized that she was good with food. She used mini flamethrowers to roast and her sharp talons to chop vegetables and fruits.

After the dinner though the pokemon gathered into their respective beds. The luxio and the ralts shared the outer bedroom though only after a little protest. They had always slept in the same bed, all of them and Aman wondered if this habit was something that needed to work out with them.

The blaziken now understanding what heat was realized that she could expect what master would want tonight. So she waited, almost wishing master would hurry up from his chores and get there to the bedroom.

Aman after tucking the luxio and the ralts in came back to find the blaziken sitting on the bed, legs crossed, almost a bored expression on her face.

 **"** **You okay?"**

She nodded.

 **"** **Okay then. Let's go to sleep."** He said, making the blaziken look at him quizzically. Didn't he know about her condition? She was just about ready to jump his bones and he was giving her a cold shoulder. The grin on Aman's face made the blaziken realize that he was teasing her.

'He knows that I want him, that's why…Master is teasing me.' The blaziken thought.

Fine. She would play along with his little game. It was not like she could ask him outright. It would be too embarrassing for her to do that.

She nodded glumly and lay down, her back towards him. He spooned her as he always did but his hand wandered to her thigh; softly caressing it, a slight pinch making the blaziken gasp with desire.

She tried not to move but his touch made her shiver in anticipation. He was so close to where she wanted him to touch; more than touch. She shifted feigning sleep, moving her legs upwards and closer to her torso so he wouldn't be able to reach her thighs.

He grinned.

His hand moved softly to cup one breast and then moved upwards to pinch the nipple between his thumb and the index finger. A soft sigh from the pretending-to-sleep blaziken made him realize that his administrations to her body were having the desired effects.

She shifted again, rolling onto her front; denying him the access. He changed his position again; with one hand grasping her butt, two fingers diving through the smooth curves, almost touching her clit.

That was it. She turned around to confront him only to find that he had borrowed under the covers. His hands softly parted her legs as he smiled. He gave her a quick smirk before lowering his tongue; trailing upwards towards her vagina

Dammit. As turned as she was; she won't be able to last long. And with master doing THAT she would last even shorter.

She had to admit, the boy knew what he was doing. His tongue slithering up and down on her outer walls before diving in. She came almost instantly, the pent up desire of four days slowly oozing out of her.

He smiled at her handiwork, grinning widely at the gasping blaziken. She wasn't done though. Even as good as his tongue had felt she needed the real thing.

Before she could catch her breath completely, he unbuttoned his jeans, throwing them away without looking where. He positioned himself, the tip slightly touching at her wet entrance.

She gasped as he rubbed the length of his member against her lips. He looked up only to find the blaziken's eyes open wide in anticipation.

He slowly slid it in she moaned; four days of patient waiting; all came undone as he entered her. He marveled at how tight she was even after they had done it so many times. Tight and wet. He moved with incessant strokes, making the blaziken moan with pleasure with every thrust. Her taloned hands dug into the fabric of the bed sheet as she arched her back; matching every thrust of his. She was sure if she touched him, maybe in the heat of the moment, her talons could hurt him so she tightly kept her hands dug into the cloth.

Aman realized that the blaziken was suppressing her moans just so the other occupants of the house wouldn't be roused. Even back when they made love at May's house, she would bite a pillow or sometimes her hand to stifle her loud moans.

He grinned a wicked smile. He leaned in, not stopping his thrusts; his mouth hovering to the side of her head as he slowly breathed into her ear, his hot breath showering the blaziken.

 **"** **You don't have to be silent you know. Why do you think we have the inner bed room? I checked. It's soundproof. Go ahead."** He breathed softly.

She complied, instead of biting her tongue to stifle her voice, she moaned heavily, locking her legs at his hips as his thrusts became faster and harder. Her own untiring thrusts against him became faster as she reached her peak but Aman stopped and pulled out.

She visibly protested but he stopped her with a soft smile and passionate kiss. The kiss continued on as their tongues writhed against each other.

He started again, building her up again to the peak and making her cum. Both of them collapsed on the bed; huffing for breath.

He moved to locate his previously discarded boxers only to be stopped by the firm hand of the blaziken on his arm.

He looked back questioningly at his mate.

 **[I did say three times didn't I?]**

The boy grinned and continued on with his tryst.

The boy woke up, feeling the hard beak of his mate on his lips. He grabbed her suddenly making her jump in surprise but she eased again, softly slapping him on the chest for it.

 **[Good morning.]** she said but before he could say anything she kissed him; not even allowing him to answer.

He knew what she wanted and he complied very willingly.

After another session, this one quick because they needed to go downstairs soon.

They lay together for a while in the after math of their lovemaking session, bodies intertwined.

 **[That was good ne?]** she asked, looking to him only to find him with a sad expression on his face, his teeth biting into his lower lip as his face scrunched with doubt.

 **[Master?]**

 **"** **I…I wanted to ask you something**." he said without emotion, but that was enough to tell the blaziken that something was off.

The doubtful tone of her master made her almost flinch. Had she not made it good for him? Yes had been caught up too much in his own pleasure but she had thought that master enjoyed it too. Her fear, always had been and somewhere deep down always would be that one day master would stop finding her attractive. It wasn't that she didn't trust him; it was just that she couldn't comprehend that someone like him would mate with her; cherish her and love her to his very fullest.

 **[Did I not please you master?]**

"What? No. It's not that. In fact that was probably the best morning sex I ever had. Look; you have to stop doubting yourself. If you could look at yourself from my eyes you would see how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to even breathe the same air as you. I just…I love you so much. You are perfect for me. No other word can describe you and no one takes your place. You are my mate and my life and even today I still get surprised when we kiss or make love. You are just…prefect."

She gasped, her eyes swimming with moist tears but she smiled beautifully and let him wipe away those tiny droplets from her cheeks. She kissed him; this time sweetly; almost as if trying to pour all her love into that one single motion.

They broke apart, only if to catch their breath.

 **[Well I am not perfect master. I suck at that thing… that maassshiinne.]** she said, sniffing softly.

 **"** **Machine"** he corrected her, chuckling with humor. He had tried to teach her to operate the pokedex but her taloned hands were unable to operate the small device and the buttons were difficult for her to press. She had almost thrown the damn thing at the wall in frustration.

"You are good at everything else." He corrected himself, smiling proudly like a soccer mom whose kid had just won a school football match.

She shook her head in disagreement but smiled childlike in her innocence.

A moment passed. The calm silence punctuated by twittering of the early birds through the window; birds waking up to look for food.

 **[You wanted to ask me something serious master?]** she remembered.

 **"** **Yeah. Dammit woman you change my emotions so quickly."** He said grinning.

She smiled along with him but noticed as his face grew a little bit sad, his smile marred by the tight line of his lips.

 **"** **Do you ever regret being with me?"** Aman asked with such sadness that it almost made her cry again; although this time the tears wouldn't be happy. The words cut into her heart. She couldn't even imagine such words in her world. But he didn't wait for her to reply and carried on.

 **"** **I mean…earlier today when May said about offspring. I'll…I'll never be able to give you that. I'm useless to you. So…Do you regret?"**

 **[That's my mate you're talking about mister…Better be careful. I won't tolerate stuff like this.]**

 **"** **I'm serious Jane…Do you…"**

He was stopped by a talon pressing to his lip.

 **[Master the only thing I regret is that I can't love you more and that I can't offer you more. Sure we won't have any children but there are lots of other things that we have and I would never choose anything over you. You are my world master, my god and I don't regret loving my god.]**

 **"** **But…"**

 **[No.]** she said with mock anger **.[Not another word out of you. You will get in trouble for saying things like that about my mate mister.]** she said, her hand rubbing his chest; her sultry smile waving all sad thoughts from his mind.

 **"** **Oh yeah? What kind of trouble?"** he said grinning again.

She climbed on top of him, her bottom pressing against his erection.

 **[How about we find that out?]**

 **"** **But we need to get out and do stuff…"** Aman said, as much as he wanted to have her again he knew that if they spent too long locked up here, the others would come looking for them and he wasn't sure he wanted the others to see him naked yet.

The blaziken pouted realizing that master was right. They did need to go out and she needed to make breakfast for everyone.

 **[Fine. I'll add one more to the three times for tonight.]**


	11. Honour

He sighed slightly, greeting the warm night air that blew over him as he stood on the high balcony; naked from the waist up; listening to the nightly buzzing of bird and bug pokemon from the surrounding fauna. Slow and soft footsteps sounded behind him but he didn't turn; he didn't need to. He already knew that it was his mate who he had thought to be sound asleep. She put an arm around him, pulling herself closer to him; relishing the contact. She caught his line of sight, following it to look at the glimmering lights that were the bug pokemon flashing iridescent lights off in the distance.

 **[They are very pretty aren't they master?]**

 **"Pretty? Yes."** He said turning towards her.

She smiled at his candid humor; arching a fine brow in question.

He smiled back at her.

Just like May had told them, Jane's heat cycle had been acting up and both of them had spent most of their time holed up in their bedroom. They rarely took break from their activities, much to the amusement of their team. When Jane had been sleeping, he had taken the opportunity to explain to his team what was going on, though the ralts had not understood much, she understood that their alpha female needed some attention. The others who were more matured and evolved understood right away and gave space to the couple, knowing they would not like to be interrupted. He had only told them secretly so as to spare the blaziken some embarrassment though he did think, more than once that it would have been funny to tease her a bit in front of their team. But then again with the blaziken's fluctuating moods he vetoed that idea.

As the whole team gathered down in the living room for dinner with the blaziken cooking an extravagant meal for the team; everyone took their usual positions with the boy and blaziken sitting in one corner of the sofa, their plates on their laps with the blaziken usually feeding the boy; much to his chagrin. The rest of the couch was occupied by the luxio who perched comfortably on it; her own snack bowl in front of her. She rolled her eyes at the over amorous couple, hissed and scratched when the boy tried to change the television channel; her bloody show was on but other than that she left the couple alone. The ralts had taken the liberty to sit on her trainer's lap, right next to his plate of food, taking small bites from it when she felt like it.

The pupitar who was too big for the sofa was sitting of the ground watching the television show with meagre interest. One plate was too small for a huge pokemon like him so he had been given the whole container but in all likeliness even this would be short for the giant pokemon and he would most likely sneak off sometime during the training to eat some dirt and soil. The only pokemon not part of their team was May's medicham who was sitting on a chair, opposite to the pupitar, not bothering to watch the television. His psychic mind could provide better entertainment for him than anything the human contraption could muster. All in all, the picture was one of peace and quiet with only small but affectionate squabbles breaking out between the boy and the luxio.

Aman however noticed that the medicham was wary of him, almost scared as if the psychic pokemon expected for him to bite him or something. And pupitar for some reason seemed…subdued and rather apologetic to the blaziken. He had asked the rock type of his hesitation towards his mate but pupitar brushed it off as his imagination. He didn't push it. Pupitar had always been the responsible one in the pack so he trusted him and even if he was hiding something he would have good reason to hide it…right?

After dinner everyone had gone on to their sleeping places except the blaziken who stood in the living room waiting for one specific person of her pack. As pupitar entered the living room to sleep in his regular place he noticed the blaziken standing there, looking out the window into the faintly lit pool in the compound of this house.

His resolve wavered. He didn't want to face her. He had disobeyed her and disappointed her when he hadn't told her about master. As a pack member it weighed heavily on him to displease the alpha of the pack; his instincts almost threatened for his hierarchy in the pack.

 **[Pupitar?]**

He turned, apparently he had been standing there in his own thoughts for far too long and the blaziken had noticed him.

He nodded at her.

She too looked uncomfortable, almost hesitant to the point.

 **[I'm sorry.]** Both of them said at the same time, surprising both of them.

 **[No I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about master. You are his mate. You had every right to know. I just…]**

 **[No. Whatever might have been the reasons, I shouldn't have attacked you pupitar. I am sorry. I don't know what came over me. I…I wanted to say that the next time if anything happens like this just talk to me please. There's no need to hesitate because I will always do what is good for you and for our master.]**

Pupitar nodded. Grateful that he had been forgiven and was accepted back into the pack. Even then he had to admit that she was probably the most forgiving and generous person he had ever seen.

She gave him a quick hug, surprising the pupitar before she walked past him,

She turned around the corridor and looked at the pupitar with soft eyes.

 **[You might grow up huge and powerful tyranitar someday but for me you'll always be the crying little larvitar that we found in a cave.]**

He smiled back and nodded before the blaziken turned to go towards her own sleeping quarters.

She frowned as she saw the room empty, she expected him to be here. Was he still down in the other bedroom putting the little ralts to sleep? She almost turned to go downstairs to check again but stopped looking at the open window that had metal stairs to the roof. Was he up on the roof? She steadily climbed the stairs only to see him lying on the hammock they had discovered the day before when they had come up there to get some fresh air.

He was shirtless again, his reasoning as he had told her that it was too warm for him to keep it on. Not that the blaziken was complaining. He was a sight to behold when shirtless for the blaziken. He was reclined back on the hammock staring idly at the twinkling starts in the inky darkness of the sky. She smiled at the scene. The moon seemed bigger than usual or maybe it was because of their height on the roof. The pale light casting shadows against the wall making him look even paler than usual. He turned his head to acknowledge her and shifted in the hammock; turning to make space for her. She approached and laid down beside him, the hammock protesting with noise, straining to hold both their weights.

His warm skin brushing against her soft feathers was enough to make her sigh in anticipation but she didn't make a move. Partly because she was still shy and embarrassed about initiating their lovemaking, partly because she didn't want to do that right away. She just wanted to lie down with him and look at the moon today. It seemed too romantic of a scene to not take advantage of.

 **[I think I've seen this in your human box master.]**

 **"The television."** He corrected.

She smirked.

 **[The television. The boy and the girl look at the sky at night, then stare lovingly into each other's eyes and confess their love.]** she said, snuggling more tightly against his body, nudging him suggestively.

 **"Yeah. The moon looks really beautiful tonight. Just like you."**

He held her closer, remembering all the times they had been so close to losing each other, so close to sacrificing their own lives for the sake of the other. He had always wondered what was it that made people ignore and give up their own life for the sake of someone else. He smiled as he realized the answer. Love. The most powerful and the most dangerous thing in the world. Love. It could open your eyes and make you blind at the same time. It could make you laugh and cry at the same time. It could bind your heart and free you in a single moment.

He brushed the freely dancing strands of golden hair back into their place as he kissed her, slowly but deeply and she leaned back into his kiss. There was something different about the kiss, this one; it was sweet, not something that signaled lust and desire but love; something delicate and sweet. And the boy stroked her cheek softly as if she was not a battle hardened blaziken but a soft gentle thing. A glass sculpture that he didn't want to scratch or mar its beauty.

He look at her intently, almost scrutinizing with his gaze but the blaziken flinched and withdrew her gaze.

 **"Hey are you okay?"**

She nodded.

Aman sighed. Was she still not going to tell him?

 **"Is this about what you and pupitar talking about downstairs?"**

She gasped, looking back at him again.

He had heard them talking. Then why hadn't he said anything?

The boy realizing that the blaziken was too shocked to answer back, replied.

 **"Of course I heard you guys. You don't think that I'll think something weird is going on when I get attacked by a pack of mankeys and you guys don't explain anything?"**

 **[Master…I…I didn't mean to…]**

 **"But then again if you didn't want to tell me…then I probably don't need to know it anyways."**

The blaziken looked at him even more perplexed.

 **"Like I said before…I trust you."** He said, his eyes crinkling as he smiled, almost humorously as if he had told the punch line to a joke and was waiting for her to burst out into laughter.

Instead she cried, tears welling up in her big blue eyes as they streamed down her face.

 **"Hey…"**

He embraced her but she kept sobbing into his shoulder as he softly patted her, softly kissing her forehead to reassure her that everything was fine.

 **[I feel so…I feel so bad master. You gave me your love, your trust master and I lied to you. I lied to my own mate.]** she sobbed, gasping words escaping her throat.

 **"Hey you didn't lie. You simply hid the truth. Now I'm sure you had your reasons. So that's fine. Anything you don't want to tell me I don't want to know."**

 **[It's not supposed to be like that master. I am your mate. We are not supposed to hide anything from each other.]** she said, her brow furrowed with anger and sadness, her tears glistening in the moonlight.

 **"Its fine."** he replied as he softly patted her, holding her tight to himself.

 **[I'm not doing so good am I master?]** she sniveled.

 **"Well you are in heat. Your hormones are driving you nuts, so I'd say you're doing pretty damn well."**

She suddenly wiped her tears and sat up, looking him in the eyes. No more. No more hiding the truth from master. She would tell him. She would tell him everything.

 **[Master I need to tell you. Everything.]**

He nodded interestingly, his hand still stroking the side of her arm as if trying to console a child.

So she told him recounting how they had heard his scream, arrived at the scene, saw his wounds only to watch them disappear with the sinister aura that pulsed through him. She told him what pupitar had told them. The tale of how he had apparently changed and killed that powerful electivire.

The boy listened patiently and burst out laughing at the end.

 **"Ahahah. Sure. I killed that giant electivire. Did you and Delia cook this up together? Come on guys. At least make your story believable."**

He looked back at his mate to find no humor in her, only stern seriousness which meant…

 **"Jane this is not a good joke…Accusing someone of murdering someone…even a pokemon or especially a pokemon…"**

Her expression didn't change, if only it became even more serious.

 **"You kidding me right?"** he said almost harshly, all humor drained from his face.

 **[Master…It's true. We all felt that aura…when you healed and…]**

He jumped off the hammock swiftly, shirtless, almost surprising the blaziken with his abruptness of the action.

He climbed down the stairs with the blaziken hot on his heels.

Pupitar who had gone to sleep against the cozy sofa side was woken up by a rough shrug.

His blurry world assembled to a picture of his trainer looking at him furiously and behind him Jane looking rather guilty and apologetic.

 **"Oi! Wake up."**

 **[Master?]** he yawned.

The expression on the boy's face was one of fury and anger. And it seemed to be directed at him. He would rarely see his trainer with these emotions. And never before directed at one person much less directed at him.

 **"Who killed the electivire in the Mauville power plant?"**

Pupitar looked at the blaziken who immediately looked away in guilt though none of it was her fault. She simply felt guilty because she had been the one to tell him.

 **[Master I…]**

 **"Who was it dammit!?"**

 **[It was…you…but you were not yourself.]**

Aman grinded his teeth. How could pupitar say such a thing? Of all the pokemon in his team he had always thought that pupitar would the wisest but…Was pupitar even telling the truth? There was no way in the universe that he would ever be able to kill a helpless magikarp let alone a powerful pokemon such as an electivire. Also his consciousness himself would stop him from doing so. He had never ever harmed a pokemon and hated the small and furtive illegal hunting practice of pokemon that existed in their world. He could never harm a pokemon he was sure of it.

 **[Master I'm sorry. I…I'll leave. I no longer deserve to be in the pack.]** the pupitar said. He had broken the rules, he had disobeyed both the alphas. There was no excuse for what he had done. Exile would be the only punishment that would suffix for his actions.

He picked himself up and slowly shuffled towards the main door. Part of him wanted to stay, he didn't want to leave his pack, his family. He loved each one of them dearly, from the little ralts to the human boy but he had disobeyed them. He didn't deserve their love. He didn't deserve to be in the pack.

The blaziken stared in horror as the pupitar slowly limped towards the door. She stared back at her master. Stop him! She yelled in her mind and was just about to intervene when Aman spoke up.

 **"Hey you! Who told you to leave? Sit your ass down."**

The pupitar hesitated. The anger of his master was directed at him surely but if master didn't want him to leave then what else would be his punishment? Would it be physical? Would it hurt? He prepared himself for any kind of pain. If that got him accepted back into the pack he would gladly trade it.

The pupitar sat down on the floor, trembling; his face lowered into submissiveness. Pupitar flinched when Aman put his hand on him, almost forgetting that any kind of force the boy applied would never be able to hurt him. The boy came around and hugged the pupitar as best as he could, shocking both the pupitar and the blaziken.

 **"Don't you ever talk like that okay? We are a family and a family always stays together."**

 **[Master…I…]** the pupitar sputtered but the words got stuck in his throat.

 **"Yes I am angry. Angry at you nonetheless but not for the reasons you think."**

Aman broke the hug and looked the huge pokemon directly in the eye.

 **"I'm angry that you didn't trust me enough to tell me; that you didn't think that I could handle it. I'm strong you know even though I only might be the 'wimpy, measly human'."**

 **[Master…I just…]** the pupitar choked again, his voice thick with emotion. He was back in the pack; accepted into the family again. He mewled, making soft noises of love and being acceptance back into the order.

 **"I don't know what to say…I don't remember anything. I just blacked out and that was it. I remember waking up in the hospital after it but other than that…"**

 **[Master…I didn't know what to do…who to talk to about this…so I kept quiet. I'm sorry.]**

 **"Look I get that I'm your trainer but I'm also your friend. You can talk to me about anything…even though what you just said is kind of unbelievable …"**

They all nodded in agreement and stayed silent for a moment before the blaziken came around and smacked the pupitar on the back.

 **[Don't you dare leave us like that.]** she said with a bit of mock anger making the pupitar laugh nervously and nod vigorously at that.

 **"Do May and the others know about this?"**

 **[Yes we do.]**

Aman, Jane and pupitar turned around to see the rest of their team and medicham standing in the hallway looking at them. Their loud conversation had probably woken them up.

 **"I don't know what to say guys. I healed fast is kind of unbelievable but I…"** he gulped **"I killed that electivire is just ridiculous."**

 **[From what we know, you were not aware of what you were doing…Were you?]** the medicham asked slyly.

 **"What! God No. Of course not. I don't even remember any of it. I…I just passed out…"**

 **[Master would never do such a thing. What are insinuating Medicham?]** the blaziken asked grudgingly.

 **[Just checking the facts. I didn't mean anything by it of course.]**

The blaziken nodded, passing a glare around just to deter anyone else who tried to even point fingers at her master.

 **"We should probably go back to sleep, it's getting pretty late and we can discuss this tomorrow."** Aman said, if only to deter his mate from giving them all a death glare.

Everyone nodded and exchanged polite goodnights and gathered in their respective beds.

She followed him back to their bedroom, her head swimming with questions. Though her mind wanted her answers, she was still in heat and her body reminded her of that. She stowed away such thoughts for later. First, she wanted to talk to her mate.

 **[Master?]** she asked interrupting his walk towards their bed. He didn't turn; his hand was trembling; his fist was clenched tightly.

She touched his shoulder softly and turned him towards her. She saw the faint glimmer in his eyes, the salty wetness of it trying to come out of his eyes.

 **"You know what this is about…"**

She knew; better than others. She could almost read him. She had noticed it when he had been talking to the pupitar and the others…about him killing the electivire.

 **"I don't want them to see me like this…crying like this but…I killed him Jane. I killed someone."**

 **[It wasn't you master.]**

 **"But it was…"** he said, the anguish and pain of it rising through his throat making his voice more pitched and shaky.

 **"These hands killed him…"**

 **[Stop it master.]** She said hugging him desperately. His voice was becoming too panicked and painful for her to tolerate. She didn't want to hear it.

 **[It wasn't you and you know it. And the electivire attacked us first. And with me and our pack in danger…you saved us. His death is not your fault. Nor is it Wattson's. Sometimes…bad things happen master. We only have to stay together and stay strong and face them.]**

He nodded. This guilt was going to kill him if dwelled on it forever. It wasn't neither his fault not Wattson's; despite the old man's claims. If anything it was Team aqua's fault. For putting them in a situation like this. For kidnapping Wattson. For the death of Jeremy; the guy he had to put to sleep; rather to death. He knew these few faces would haunt him but there was point in trying to guilt yourself. The only thing he could do was to move forward.

He hugged her back now; his hand resting on her waist; his face buried in her blonde hair. Her sweet scent and proximity calming him down.

 **"You're right. There's nothing I can do about the past. But I know one thing for sure…Team aqua will pay…"**

She looked at him. His determined expression, his steely eyed look. He looked like a warrior. She smiled slightly. He was right. Team aqua would pay; for putting her master, her pack and others in danger but that could come later. She wanted to ensure that master was safe and happy for now.

She stopped. She wanted to ask him something else as well.

 **[Master how do you feel about…about the whole aura thing?]**

 **"What do you mean?"**

He wanted to avoid this topic. Because talking about it would upset her. Because he hadn't told her about it and she wouldn't be happy with it.

 **[You seem to dealing well with this news. Almost too well…]**

Hell she wouldn't let it go anyways. Better just talk it out now.

He chuckled dryly. She picked that up didn't she? But then again she was his mate, she knew him better than he did himself.

 **"The thing is…I…I don't know how to explain it but…I kind of figured it out that something might've been wrong with me…you know with me being in all these fatal accidents and I seem to come out of them barely with a scratch."**

 **[Barely with a scratch? You've almost came close to…]** she trailed off with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She didn't appreciate how master seemed to care so less for his own life.

 **"Yeah but I realized that I wasn't just luck that was keeping me alive through this…I don't know what it was or is…I don't even understand any of it but I realize that something might be wrong here…"**

He gave her a shrug.

 **"You remember the nightmares that I have every night…I think they might have something to do with this…"**

The blaziken chuffed in brisk anger. Great. Just more mysterious things to deal with. She did remember though that master had nightmares more than occasionally and they woke him up plenty a times. Though he didn't talk about it much but from what he had told her, she guessed that it was just a childhood fear. Could it be that there was some more meaning to them?

 **"This feeling of fear and being watched by something or someone that you guys said you felt when I…when I turned…I think it's the same feeling I feel in my dreams. I can feel something watching me from the darkness, I can feel its gaze upon me and I usually just wake up when it comes closer in the dream. Do you think we should talk to someone about this?"**

 **[Maybe with May and the others. If you feel the same thing we felt in your nightmares then there could be a connection there.]**

 **"Well that's enough for one night. Let's get some sleep."** He said punctuating his words with a wide yawn.

She nodded but her body jarred in anticipation. She cursed her luck. This heat was driving her crazy. The sex was good but it just seemed to go on forever. Master had to stretch himself over the limits to please her, she could tell that but the urges never stopped. She sighed and took a deep breath; falling back into the bed and laying against him. She would hold for tonight but tomorrow night…she would have her way with him she thought smirking slightly and closing her eyes.

Aman woke up to find the other side of the bed cold and empty. He sighed as he sat up and clutched is head. Maybe it was his imagination or his new knowledge about his weird condition but last night's nightmare had been slightly worse; worse than the usual ones. He could feel the aura of someone; something; something watching him, coming closer with every step; his instincts on high alert as a feral bone chilling growls sounded behind him before he snapped awake; gasping for breath. Soft pit pat on the door alerted him as Delia entered the room.

 **[You okay? You look like you just fought a wild taillow.]**

 **"I'm fine."**

 **[Your hair could actually pass for a decent rattata nest. Prune that thing and let's go downstairs for breakfast. Jane has made us some exotic treats that I don't want to be late for tasting.]** the luxio said making short snapping noises in her throat.

He huffed at the remark but stood up, yawning as he lethargically put on his trainer jeans.

A slight electrical shock jolted him into the world of the waking.

 **[There. That should get things going faster. See you downstairs. Toodles.]** the luxio said and exited before the trainer could reprimand her properly.

All of the residents ate quietly and quickly. An unprecedented silence had settled over them. They knew that Aman had to talk about all the things they found out tomorrow but waited quietly as they ate.

 **"So…the food is pretty good huh?"** he said to break the awkward silence that was prevailing over everyone.

The luxio and the blaziken exchanged incredulous looks and the medicham gave him a condescending look. Only the pupitar and the ralts didn't bother. The pupitar because he was sympathetic towards the boy and the ralts because she was too innocent to realize that the question had been purely rhetorical.

 **[We need to talk…about your…condition.]** the medicham spoke up, no longer willing to dodge around the subject.

Aman nodded.

 **[You killed the electivire when you…became that thing. Also I sensed a change in your aura when you transformed. Human aura is always light and somewhat fading but the aura I felt from you was dark. It was strong and unrelenting. I don't even know what kind of pokemon gives off that kind of aura.]**

 **"Well…you guys know that I have nightmares sometimes but I kinda didn't mention that I feel the same way in my dreams. I always feel some kind of overpowering, dark presence in my dreams. I always thought it was a childhood nightmare but now…"**

 **[Do you think there's a connection between these two?]** the blaziken asked the medicham, her brow furrowed in irritation.

 **[It doesn't seem like a coincidence. It seems to me that Aman's nightmares and this change might be related.]**

 **[Is there any way we can be sure about this?]** the pupitar spoke up.

The medicham nodded.

 **[I will monitor him in his sleep and see what happens. Until then I will keep my senses keen. If I sense a change in his aura; I will teleport all of you away.]**

 **[No.]** the blaziken said flatly. **[I will stay with master and help him.]**

 **[It's too dangerous even for you. You felt the aura. He could actually hurt you.]**

 **[No, I'm his mate. I…]**

 **"Jane…"** Aman interrupted her and grabbed her hand gently. **"He's right. It could be really dangerous. If I lose control, I could hurt you…"**

 **[Master but…]**

 **"Please…"** he said pleading with her. If these guys really meant that he could transform into something that was dangerous for all of them, then maybe leaving him alone could be the best possible solution for the problem. At least he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone but himself if he entered that stage.

The blaziken relented grudgingly. She hated when she had to leave master's side; let alone in a time where he would need her the most. But he was just doing the right thing and trying to protect all of them.

 **[What about you?]** Delia asked.

 **"I'll be fine I think. You did say I healed superfast didn't you?"**

 **[But we don't know how and why you healed. What if you seriously hurt yourself when you are…in that state?]**

 **"Hmmm…Guess there's one way to find out."** He said, standing up and looking around. His eyes landed on his pocketknife on the table. He walked around over to the table, picking it up.

 **[What are you…]** the medicham started but the boy acted before medicham could complete his question.

He eyed the edge keenly and swiftly cut himself on his index finger.

The blaziken visibly winced and started to walk over to him with a cross look on his face but Aman stopped her with his other hand. He held out his now slightly bleeding hand as if for everyone to see. Everyone waited with abated breath, solely looking at his hand.

Then he felt it, jarring his own body the feeling, the sensation of something sinister, something utterly repugnant. He felt nauseated, almost choking; swallowing back the bile. But his blood flow stopped almost immediately, his skin started coming together as it healed. It healed so fast that Aman thought he might have just imagined cutting himself if not for the slight burn that the cut on his finger left. But it had only lasted for sliver of a second. He looked up to see fearful and reeling faces of his pokemon. So this is what they meant when they said about the aura they felt. How could it be? How could he exude such a vile aura? He was shaking slightly, trembling. Hearing about it was one thing but seeing it, feeling it on his own; it was disturbing on a very basic level to the boy and the fact that it was coming from him made it even worse.

 **[Master!? Do you know how dangerous that was?]** the blaziken said crossly, hurrying over and softly cradling his hand in her own, looking worriedly at his finger.

 **[She's right. What if you had transformed? It would've been a dangerous situation for us and for you Aman.]**

 **"I…I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was putting you guys in danger. I just…I didn't think about it. I'm sorry."**

 **[It's fine but we don't what is going on with you so it would be better if you try to be more careful about it. Until we find out more about your…condition…I would recommend that you keep yourself out of exceptionally dangerous situations…if you know what I mean Aman.]**

Aman nodded and gripped Jane's hand, who was busy inspecting his hand; in his own. Medicham was right. Even if he could heal this fast, they didn't know how or why this was happening or whether it could trigger his transformation. He would have to be careful about it from now on.

The next couple of days were uneventful, with Jane's heat cycle almost over; the blaziken and the boy were relieved not to have to fall prey to their urges anymore, though the boy did say that he was going to miss that a little bit; with a naughty wink. So the pokemon usually spent most of their day splashing around in the shallow end of the pool with Delia getting banned from it after she thunder shocked everyone in the pool once. The medicham noticed however that even though May might be powerful at the moment; with Swampert in their team. Aman's team was getting stronger at a far faster rate than May's. He would estimate a year or so before Aman's team altogether became stronger than May's. He appraised each pokemon individually.

The little ralts. He knew the conditions she had been found in. Infant wild pokemon barely survived without their parents in the wild. She was lucky indeed to have stumbled upon this team. He sensed that the apprehension and shyness that he had felt in her mind when he had first seen her was gone. She was getting used to having these big and strong pokemon around her. She was learning to trust them. Particularly the pupitar who she would usually hang around with when master was not available.

The luxio. Carefree and wild. Maybe she hadn't faced the life and death situations the other pokemon usually faced in wild that usually hardened other pokemon. Maybe that's why the luxio was so carefree and childlike. But he had to admit she was potent and certainly not someone to be taken lightly. For her age she was strong and even though she may act like a child and play pranks he had firsthand seen that her battle tactics and strategies made her a formidable opponent. But what made this luxio more dangerous was her speed. Her ability to run through almost everything. He had seen her trade blows with that mighteyana and even with the mighteyana being stronger than her; her ability to dodge almost everything with her agility was what made her viable in a battle.

The pupitar. Frankly he was impressed with him. He had never seen any pokemon who worked harder and trained harder than this one. He could sense in the pupitar's mind that all he wanted was to get stronger. Not uncommon for the pupitar species but even for that he was trying really hard to become more and more powerful day by day. If he kept training at the same rate he was he might even match the swampert in combat one day. And he seen the swampert take out boulders the size of houses with a single punch. If his thirst for power made him dangerous, his calm and collected demeanor in battle made him absolutely formidable indeed. Unlike the blaziken and the luxio who were swayed by emotions way too easily, the pupitar had the calm to analyze and assess the situation even in a high pressure life or death scenario. He was the one that could make rational decisions no matter what the cost would be. And even with the huge type advantage against the pupitar, medicham would not like to fight him in a straight battle.

But the one that truly intrigued him was the blaziken. He had never seen a pokemon that grew faster than this one. And he had known that Swampert had only been 5 weeks with master. She might be one out of million cases where the genes and the breeding lead to the birth of a perfect pokemon. A pokemon bred for combat. At first he had thought that it was her desire to protect her mate that made her evolve and grow so fast. Yes that was part of it but analyzing her he realized that her body adapted extremely fast, she took ten times more out her training than any other pokemon probably. The blaziken probably didn't realize this and giving that her kind were known to be ferocious, ruthless and relentless in protecting their territory and family he wasn't surprised that she had defeated everything that had threatened the boy until now. He was surprised she hadn't killed a few. In the wild he had seen a mother blaziken rip open a 15 foot salamance which had been stupid enough to inch towards one of her babies. Out of all the pokemon here, she was growing fast, extremely fast. Like he thought…A year or so…She would be easily able to match swampert and other high level gym pokemon. Even with how powerful he himself was, he was sure if push came to shove she would instantly put him down. There was no doubt about her power but her emotions and her instinctual desire to protect others did make her vulnerable. She was too dependent on Aman and the others. Also she was very young and she had much to learn. But that would come with experience and age of course.

And then there was the boy. No matter how fast or how strong Aman's team had been; they were no match for the electivire who was another one in a million, strong even for his species and with the experience that he had it was no wonder that he had defeated Aman's team. Yet according to the pupitar Aman had killed the electivire with ease. He didn't know how but the boy too was dangerous but it wasn't necessary a good thing. With the kind of aura he had…it just wasn't natural and it was the kind of dangerous that filled one with mortal fear. It was more than the feeling of staring down a predator's throat. It was the feeling of something utterly out of place and something utterly disturbing. It was the feeling of something unnatural and something that shouldn't be there or shouldn't exist. But whatever it was the boy was afflicted by it.

He shook his head and waved back to Aman who had waved to him from the pool. He watched the boy hold the ralts in his hands while teaching her how to swim. The ralts initially clinged to her trainer like a child afraid of the water even though they were in the shallow end of the pool. But the boy was patient and let the ralts take her time to test the water and slowly dip her legs in it. She certainly was getting pampered and would likely be the princess of the group.

As usual the habitants of the house were having lunch, with the blaziken getting better and better at cooking with every day and making dishes that even left the medicham asking for seconds. The door bell sounded and the whole team looked up. They weren't expecting anyone to be here.

 **"I got this."** Aman said rising up from his chair but the medicham stoop up too.

 **[I sense a strong psychic energy outside. It's a metagross I think. A strong one too.]** the medicham said from the table, his brows furrowed at it.

A metagross? The mention of metagross made everyone blink. The only metagross they knew was…

 **"Steven."** Aman breathed heavily and the blaziken who had been listening from the adjacent kitchen popped into the room, flinging off the huge yellow mittens she had been wearing for baking.

She nodded at him and he turned to his team; all of whom had stood up. After giving them the mission with the electivire, Steven had all but vanished, not even turning up to see if they had succeeded or not. This and their general distrust of Steven had made them wary of the trainer even though they understood that Steven was an important person and an official league agent who was obviously busy.

Aman motioned them to sit down and looked at the blaziken.

 **"Me and Jane will check it out. You guys can continue with your lunch."**

The blaziken nodded and both of them made their way to the front door through the living room.

Aman opened the door and sure enough there he was; Steven just as he remembered him. Silver haired, steely eyed…only this time his right arm was encased in plaster that was in a sling around his shoulder. A broken arm? And a roll of bandage running from his upper neck to the lower left of the side of his cheek. If Steven seemed banged up, the metagross looked in even a worse predicament. Aman could tell that even though metagross had been to a pokemon center and had been taken care of surely, its armor was dented in several places and the giant steel beast was not putting direct weight on of his left hind leg. It was disconcerting to see a trainer so powerful in such a state. Aman was sure Steven was one of the most powerful trainers he had ever seen. He was a well know league champion and was ranked among the top fifty most powerful young trainers in Honen. To see someone like him beaten up was just weird. It was just one of those things that you never think that you will see. He wondered what it was that had put Steven in such a state. Steven had mentioned that he was off to a mission sanctioned by the pokemon league even then…

 **"Hey Aman. Hello Jane. "**

 **"Hi Steven. You look…"**

 **"I know."** Steven chuckled. **"It's a long story."** He shrugged nonchalantly.

 **[Can we come in?]** the metagross's voice boomed in both the boy's and blaziken's head.

The blaziken nodded and turned, welcoming them in. The guests shuffled in.

 **[Would you like some lunch?]** the blaziken asked the duo nonchalantly .

 **"That would be great."** Steven said and Aman herded them into the dining room/kitchen. And the blaziken flounced off towards the kitchen.

Aman's team appraised the new guests as they entered the room, everyone almost frowning. Aman could feel the thick tension that hung in the room.

Aman motioned Steven to sit down on the last empty chair around the table while the metagross hovered next to him.

 **"I guess I owe you guys an apology huh?"** Steven said suddenly. It was almost as if he could sense the tension and uncomfortable looks of its occupants.

 **[You sent us in to fight team aqua…to fight the electivire…]** pupitar started. Even though he was thankful to Steven and metagross for saving his life before he hadn't really overcome the incident of the Mauville power plant. They all had almost died and with master changing into that thing…he indirectly blamed Steven for it. They should never have taken this mission at all. It was too dangerous for an amateur trainer with a rag tag team of new pokemon.

Pupitar was though interrupted by Steven calmly raising a hand to stop him.

 **"I know. It was not my intention to send you on such a dangerous task. I didn't think that you would have to fight Wattson's electivire. I thought that Wattson would be in a good enough shape to combine forces with you but…I was wrong. The aqua must've really hurt him. I regret it. I only wish I could've been there to help."**

Delia opened her mouth to protest but Aman silenced her.

 **"It's fine. It's a good thing that we rescued Wattson…Tom's death was…"**

 **"It's sad. I helped Wattson hide him…It was your pupitar that defeated him, right?"** Steven asked cooly.

Aman gulped. Should he tell Steven…that he changed…that he was the one that killed that electivire…He decided.

 **"Yes. Pupitar got lucky. And Jane had already done some damage to him."**

Aman noticed the metagross staring at him. Its red unblinking gaze was kind of unnerving. With a jolt he realized that the metagross was probably picking up on his nervousness about lying just now. Could he tell if he was lying?

He also noticed the medicham staring at the metagross with intent. All in all the scene between the psychic pokemon was a tense one. Even ralts was softly humming, tapping her foot to some unknown beat, reacting to the psychic presence of such strong pokemon near her.

 **"I see. Your pupitar is strong after all."** Steven said after a second.

Aman nodded and picked up the ralts in his hands, softly rubbing the horn on her head; which usually calmed her down. The ralts purred absently, grabbing on to her trainers hand.

Jane at this point had come over with some freshly baked pie. Everyone but metagross, medicham and pupitar dug in; the metagross and medicham were still in an unblinking staring match which the others seemingly were trying to ignore.

Aman hesitated but his curiosity urged him onwards.

 **"Can I ask what happened to you Steven? You and metagross seemed a little…banged up."**

Steven chuckled.

 **"It's classified. I would tell you if I could."** Steven said coolly.

Aman nodded.

 **"So where are you going next Aman?"**

 **"Well I was thinking of challenging the Mauville gym leader but Wattson…is in a bad shape right now. So…"**

 **"I think you should do it…"**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"Challenging Wattson I mean. It would take his mind off his electivire. Maybe a battle is what Wattson needs right now."** Steven said.

Maybe Steven was right. It would certainly take Wattson's off of Tom's death and a battle would be a good way to distract the gym leader from his brooding thoughts.

 **"You didn't get heckled by any media reporters did you?"**

 **"No actually. Not at all. Why should I be…"**

Before Aman could complete the sentence; the metagross acted. The television in the room came to life, its static only replaced by flicking through channels before coming to stop on a news channel.

 **"Big news about the notorious criminal organization Team Aqua…"** the voice of the reporter on the news channel rang out. Everyone in the room turned their attention to the television. Even the ralts who understood nothing of the concept of news could feel the sudden change in the room and looked to the screen.

 **"Team aqua decidedly went after the Mauville power plant; just outside the city boundaries and it has been confirmed by mayor and gym leader Wattson that team aqua tried to take over the power plant to partially disrupt the city's electricity supply and cause general inconvenience. We are not sure about their plans but they were stopped by Wattson and a 17 year old rookie trainer who fought them in the power plant. Wattson though injured managed to defeat over fifty of team aqua members. And the 17 year old trainer…Aman as we know his name; sustained some injuries too."**

His picture from his official trainer id flashed on the screen.

 **"This trainer…still being a minor is being shielded by Wattson and the police are yet to take a statement from him but Wattson has confirmed that the boy helped him defeat Team aqua."**

The other host who had been listening to his colleague go on about the story spoke up.

 **"Now aside from that what do we know about this trainer?"**

 **"Well Kinsey not much is known about this mystery trainer. The police are yet to release official data on him but we do know that he is from little root town. A pretty small town trainer but our sources have also confirmed that he was also in the petalburg incident of the shroomish. He apparently helped the petalburg gym leader to rescue another civilian from the shroomish spore incident. We covered that story a week ago."**

The television switched off abruptly here, evidently by metagross.

 **"Seems like you are going to famous Aman."** Steven smiled with clear amusement.

Aman nodded absent mindedly. It didn't really mean much to him. He did want to a great trainer who wanted to recognized and respected all over the world but then again…he wasn't overtly trying for it.

 **"Well I think me and metagross have overstayed our hospitality. Thanks again for helping us out with Wattson."** Steven said standing up and giving a short bow.

The blaziken who had popped into the room with some other assorted dish, protested.

 **[Please stay for a little bit. I am almost done making the pecha cupcakes.]**

Steven shook his head and politely refused.

 **"I think we need to go. Thank you for your hospitality. Your pie was really delicious."**

He nodded to the metagross to follow him.

 **"Wait. Steven…"** Aman spoke up. **"I know that you are a busy guy but how will I find you if I need you?"**

 **"Don't worry Aman. If you ever need me…I'll find you."**

Aman nodded but didn't further prod into the cryptic answer. The metagross had broken his staring contest with the medicham and followed his trainer.

 **"Good bye and good luck Aman."** Steven said, before turning and walking out the door.

The medicham exhaled loudly; almost seemingly sighing with relief.

 **[How do you know that person?]** the medicham asked.

 **"Well he saved our lives…a couple of times I guess. And he's the one who told us about the whole Wattson situation. He's a friend."**

 **[He's strong…If only you were psychic…that metagross…even though I can tell he was trying to mostly shield his power…I still couldn't…]**

 **"Yeah, he's pretty strong."**

 **[I would be careful of him though…the metagross was trying to read you…all of you actually.]**

 **[Is that why you were trying to stare him to death?]** the luxio piped up.

 **[I was trying to exert some psychic pressure on him. So at least he knew that we know what he's doing.]**

So there was something going on between the two psychic pokemon in the room. Both had been trying to read each other while trying not to let the other one know. Oh well.

 **"Don't worry about it. If Steven meant to harm us or anything; we'd already be dead. He's a friend. Now let's get back to our lunch."** Aman said, changing the subject before anyone else could raise even more doubts about Steven.

 **[What are we going to do now master?]** the blaziken said, joining her pack at the dining table.

 **"Dunno. What do you guys think? Should we challenge Wattson?"**

 **[Yup. Pretty sure we can beat that old man.]** the luxio said, licking her paw.

 **[I don't know master. He's broken up about his electivire's death. I'm not sure if we should…]** the blaziken said. It was clear to see that even after everything, some part of her blamed herself for contributing to Wattson's predicament and electivire's death.

The boy touched her hand; just to reassure her.

 **"I think we should. He's been thinking about…about his electivire's death for way too long. A battle would distract him from those thoughts."**

 **[I think we should train a little longer. Battle or not…we are going up against a gym leader.]** Pupitar, who had been sitting quietly this whole time spoke up.

 **"True. Alright everyone. We are back on line. Time to train."** Aman said, smiling goofily. His trainer brain already formulating training routines for each of his pokemon.

Just on the edge of the old park of the Mauville city; away from the hubbub of the honking vehicles and city noise; a silver haired man and his metagross sat down on the park bench.

Steven idly toyed with the coffee cup in his hand, furtively taking a sip.

 **[So what do you think?]** the metagross asked.

A passerby wouldn't notice anything amiss. The conversation was a psychic one and going on, over the pokemon trainer bond.

 **"What do I think about what?"** Steven asked, smiling childishly.

 **[About the boy… you know he wasn't telling the truth about what happened at the powerplant. I tried to read him but with the medicham there…I didn't want to push it too far.]**

Steven cooly ran a hand through his silver mane of hair.

 **"That's fine. It doesn't take a psychic to figure that out. I know Aman was lying; probably hiding some detail but in the end…he did save Wattson after all…And I don't think we should concern ourselves with details metagross."**

 **[So you take the boy's word even though you know he's not trustworthy?]** the metagross's voice rang out a bit harsher than ususal.

 **"I'll take a chance."** Steven replied simply.

 **[They are taking us for granted. They don't have proper respect for their betters.]**

 **"Well we are the ones who barged into the home and they still invited us for some lunch. And let's not forget that they put their lives on the line for us back at the power plant."**

A moment of silence passed as the metagross grudgingly accepted his trainers view. Steven was too kind for the world and metagross never really bothered to impose his rougher and harsher worldview onto his trainer. His trainer looked at the world with different eyes than his.

 **"I'm more worried about the other thing… We barely escaped…If he had chased us…we'd be dead I think."**

 **[He's gotten a lot stronger than I expected. And with team rocket chasing after him…]**

 **"The rockets can't get to him right now…even with everything they have…he's just too strong to be defeated head on."**

 **[What was it that Team rocket called him again?]**

Steven mouth tightened into a grim line. Recalling the name of the pokemon sent him back into memories of the articles and data files he had read on him. If even half of them were true…even if the rockets had performed half the experiments he had heard about…no wonder he wanted to kill everyone.

 **"Mewtwo."**


End file.
